new life and a new adventure and new love
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: hello i had to do some editing its the same story so hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The girls of desteny

Bella was on her was to school early since she got up before everyone else dose so Bella though back on the past year or so since charle and ranee got killed by Victoria she got sent off to Japan to her cousin kagome house and found out she was had miko powers so kagome and took her to the sengoku gidi, "Bella told kagome everything about how Edward left her in the woods and told her that she was just a play thing and a weak human and she was useless and not wanted" and so sesshomaru took her under his wing for hearing what she has said, she found a beautiful ice neko like sangos fire and she adoped shiori since her parents got killed by nuraku, until the day came that they had to face nuraku the fighted day and night sango go killed by her brother miroku got killed by being caught off guard seeing his love die in front of him and a tenical stab him threw the heart kagome died with inu yasha protecting each other sesshomaru died in a rage seeing rin being killed she was the only one left she shot a arrow with all the power she has left and purified nuraku once he was dead Bella fell to her knees the whole shikon no tama infront of her midarko materializedin front of her, "saying she was her reincarnation and Bella was the true protector of the shikon" after that was said and done Bella gave proper barrial to her friend and her cousin and to the brothers swords with her, she climed out of the well in there time to see victor killing kagome family her aunt her little cousin and her and kagome grandpa was already dead and now her aunt was Bella grabbed her bows and arrows and shot Victoria right in the chest and purifyed her she was no more and so now was with her last family the yuki's, with a Heavy sigh,

As for for school life, she missed forks high with anglina and the others and jake, since she got finally settle in here and transfers Into the same school her cousin miaka go to, she met yui they came fast fast friends, miaka still the same as she known her sleeping in class dreaming of food, and often getting scolded by her teachers but her grades Barley pass her classes, but yui though her grades are and the same level it was nice to have someone at the same level that's not immortal, every since I moved in with miaka her and yui and I became almost inseparable.

Bella could hear the chattering in the room when she got to school, She hear the chair being pulled out and can tell it was yui , so Bella just went into class to greet her friend and her cousin they got here befor her she must been in her memories to long again,

"Hey Bella! How are you this morning? "Yui greeted cheerfully Bella turned around and greeted yui fully and smile,

"Hi yui what's up? "

"I just wondered if you could come to the national library after school later after school? "

Bella blinked a few times before smiling again, "Sure I need to go there anyways to get a book I want to read that came out,"

"Anyways what about miaka? Isn't she coming? "

Just as those words miaka came rushing through the doors and face planted the floor, Ah thank kami I thought I was going to be late again.

she made her way to the seat by her cousin Bella and said,

"why didnt you wake me up? "

"I tried you just said yes I want some more pork buns each time I even pored cold water on you!"

''It's ok Bella good morning guys!" Miaka flopped down and let a huge breath and then and begin mumbling about pain in the asses brothers being pain in the asses, "Bella just giggle she knew he would go in her room and drag her out, miaka still grumbling about not eating breakfast, yui and Bella just sweat- dropped at that comment miaka being miaka, shaking there heads, Bella deside to mischief the Cullen's rubbed off of her she sighed sadly at the memory, Bella asked yui,

"so do you want to go the the national library after school?'' yui cetching on "yes I do" load enough for miaka to hear, load and clear, They just loved teasing her, even things she has no clue about," Ne, should we invite miaka to go with us after school? "Yui smirked playing along, "I don't kno yui maybe she has better things than chill with her cool cousin and her best friend, "miaka already took the bait and started begging them and gave them her puppy dog eyes,

"I wanna go, I wanna go I wanna go, I want to go with you guys!"

Unknown to miaka the teach was already in the room and was staring at her, Bella and yui was trying to stifle there laughter and keep a strait face which was almost impossible since miaka look so stupid, miaka, was now desperate, was waving her arms around untill she hit the... Teacher, Bella's eyes widen and had a oh shit look on her face,

"MIAKA YUKI! Go in the hallway and hold that pose! Bella and yui couldnt stop laughing at miakas expense,"

The day went by slowly soon it would be time for the to be off to go to the library,

Miaka plopped into her chair rolling her shoulders, trying get the kinks out from holding the her pose in the hallway, a giggling Bella approached her cousin and layer a hand in her shoulder, "Come on miaka let's go where going to the national library, yui getting cranky," yui yelled acrossed the room,"no I'm am not,"

Miaka look at Bella them her best friend and then looked and them both agree and crossed her arms and huffed,

"Mou, you guys always tease me. Why do you do that? And in class to!"

Miaka asked irritated, "Let, me guess it's amuses me my dear cousin, now come along we dont have all day to mope around," ignoring her cousin protest, Bella dragged miaka out of the room to meet up with yui, yui let ou a stress sigh at the sight of miaka, went on walking in the direction of the train station. The two of them fallowed with smiled on there faces, they know when yui did her fake irritation with them, besides, it was nice to see her like that, for miaka, it was payback for the joke they pulled they pulled on her, that always did that to each other, miaka and yui would pick on each other and Bella would be in the middle to be the neural one. Reaching the train station,

"they all talked about what high school to go to even Bella since she had to go to junior high again in this country, So miaka what's school are you gonna go to? Ask Bella, miaka thought about it for awhile,"

""I'm gonna go to jonan academy ! "Bella was shocked at her cousin answer, jonan academy she has her work cut out to bet in there, they take the people with high IQ and the bests grades, now she has enough time to study, Bella planing to get in, but miaka it's questionable,

"Are you sure you can pass that exam I know you mom been wanting you to go but can you? Yui and I are going there to,"

"Mou, why dose people always ask me That question when I say that I want to go to jonan? They always compare me to the both of you!Yui, why is that?"

"Yui look over her shoulder and simply stateted, It's because where geniuses and your a simpleton, Bella giggled at her cousins expected reaction. Hurt by the answer miaka just humphed and stopped her foot,"

"Are you guys really my friends and family?''

"What do you think? Bella countered with a vary jasper like smirk, sighing in defeated manner, miaka perked up and beamed at both them, Ok, ok, I'll admit it you guys are the most intelligent people I know!"

"We know we are, yui and Bella stated at the same time" as it was the most logical this in the world,and it was Bella brown eyes sparkled in amusement she love her cousin and yui is like a sister after the break up with Edward and the lost of his family and the other family members and the members of the sengoku period it's like a a breath of fresh air but if she see Edward he going to be I'm world of pain but she will do everything in her power to protect her cousin miaka the rest of her family and yui, but she also do anything to make fun of them to the Cullen's did really rub off on her, Everybody you know is way smarter than you miaka, all three of them laughed as they got on the train as they waited for a few minutes to get off on the right spot to walk to the national library.. As they walked towards the enormous building miaka being miaka commented,

"Wow! Is the library that... National?" Shaking there heads at here stupidity, bella and yui just walked towards the entrances not bothering to wait for miaka since she is in miaka land right now, as the reached the inside she felt a strange aura coming from inside and narrowed her eyes,

Miaka came out of miaka land realizing that she was left behind, ran inside "Hey wait up guys it was a joke!" Miaka shouted, "maybe not a good one, but wait up!"

Miaka now inside heard yui, "I'm only going to return this I won't be long," it's only been a few minutes and she already board, miaka decided that she was hungry and luck was on her side the library has vending machines! Walking up to one she noticed her cousin Bella next to the one she and asked,

"Do you want anything? Bella said no thank you and remained still,"

she had a strange feeling ever entering the library and it just getting stronger, ever becoming the shikon no tama guardian this is the second time it reacted other than the victoria issue the shikon reacting strongly led her hear before disappearing, her quest on finding the book that came out has came to a halt untill a latter time.

She pulled a coin out of her pocket before dropping it accidentally dropped it on the floor, leavening her bag on the ground for a second to bend down to get it the coin, then she heard a flapping noise behind her, turning around just in time to see a bright red bird before it was gone, shaking her head she looked to see where Bella was leaning against the wall to ask if there really if there was a bird there or was it her imagination, but her cousin was gone, too, running down the hallway. Curious she fallowed down the hall that Bella ran Down to a room that said civilians keep out, for Bella's sake she would go I'm the old dusty room, she open the door carefully to find her cousin looking for something. "Bells what you doing? "Bella ignored miaka question and slowly neared her cousin as if something bad is going to happen. Miaka was starting to freak out due to Bella behavior, when the door open again, miaka jumped and looked behind her and it was only to see a confused yui.

"What are you guys doing in here?"Bella was still scanning the area since the feeling came even stronger since they came in this room, "miaka started to explain about a bird being in the library and that Bella ran in to this room urgently searching for something" "Yui just said it was a ridiculous notion that there would be birds in the national library" ''Bella shushed them" it was quiet for awhile untill,

_"THUD"_

A book fell to the ground and Bella neared it cautiously, the other two behind her, Lifting the book up and leafed through it,

miaka also looked and said, "Hey! That's a ancient chinese book," then yui and Bella started reading, "_The universe of the four gods,"_

"I didn't know you guys could read ancient Chinese," yui and Bella just sweat dropped and sighed, miaka showed them that only she didn't even study in there classes, then what else is new even if she was immortal she probably be the same,what's new in the world that we call miaka, "ignoring miaka they continued to read about a girl who made her dreams come true single handedly and who was able to grant her wishes, they also read that this book is a incarnation and the moment the first page is turned,"

Miaka and yui looked at each other trying to figure what it meant, while Bella's attention remained focused on the book as if memorizing the text, then suddenly a bright red light engulfed the three and they saw the red Phoenix that miaka and Bella say in the the librar, they where going threw a vortex with.. Starts.. They where going threw time and space maybe another universe in Bella's case and life if maybe is,

Bella and the others found there selves in a desert environment

"Where are we? Ask miaka , as she looked around,"

"Ancient china, Bella told her cousin, Bella felt around for the shikon and let a breath she didn't know she was holding grateful it still there,yui and miaka looked at Bella with a questioningly,"

"Ancient... China? Yui asked not believing what her friend just said."

Bella just rolled her eyes at there clueless expressions, but then again there new to this type of thing unlike her and kagome they where no strangers her with vampires then kagome to the world of demons and then finding out she a reincarnation of a great priestess after kagome pasted and the true protected of the shikon no tama then again vampire ex asshole boyfriend sigh so she couldn't blame them in the least there still newbies to this type of thing, "sighing she explained her earlier statement," "The book was written in ancient chinese right, it means we've been transported into the world of the book,"

"How can you Remain calm through all this! Cried Miaka, miaka and yui was weirded out by all of this but why is bella way to damn calm!"

"It won't do us any good to panic, Bella was almost tempted to tell them all her life experiences but Bella wish to refrain to cause them more panic more than originally already are, in the mean time she looked for anytime sign of civilization,yui , wide eyed moved close to miaka to elbow her on the head,"

"Hey, dose this hurt? Miaka countered with a powerful punch sending yui flying Yes it dose now cut it out!"

"Yui standing up rubbing her head and said Ow, it hurts to much to be a dream,''

"Bella turn around with a serious look on her face, she was serious this time. This so no dream! Get a... Bella's eyes widened,"

Miaka and yui where surrounded by a group of men, 20 or so of them, and yui was being held around the neck by one of them,

miaka asked stupidly," Are you guys ancient Chinese acrobats? "Bella and yui sweat dropped and her stupidity, the leader must not have much of a sense of humor since he blew up,

"Where not acrobats, girl!" "Where human slave traders!" And you and your friends are coming with us, just with you clothing will get us a fair price."

''Hey boss do we have to sell the brown wavy hair one? Eyeing Bella with lust in his eyes, Bella tried hard not to gag he reminds her of mike newton,"

"miaka only looked at them, Human... Slave Miaka! Yui cried, this is no time for the girl to play stupid!"

"Hurt them you will pay, Bella was now in front of miaka yui was on her right with the man behind her still holding her in place,"

miaka was I'm shock at her cousin Bella changed but a good change she not clumsy no more and more protective but what shocked miaka the most was the scary look on Bella face she normally sweet kind but now it's a new side of her that came out, Miaka snapped out of her thoughts and ran straight for the man who was holding her friend she elbow one man in the neck and head butted the other in the chin but there was to many of them that they threw her to the ground and grabbed her by the hair, "Hey! That hurts!"

"Cried miaka, "they just pulled harder and harder, yui tryed to go to miaka but her wrist got grabbed by another man, Bella heard the whimpering of her cousin and her friend but couldn't see anything with the five ugly thugs blocking her view from anything,

Bella's eyes narrowed and growled dangerously started to punch one in the gut then kick Another in there sweet spot, then she raised her foot and landed a round house kick on another on her brown skirt was flying up but she was way to busy increasing the numbers of those who attacking her,

untill a guy grabbed her neck lifted her up and slammed her angst a dried up tree,

she could hear the others laughing , she tried lifting her hand to pry the grimy hands off of her she losing her straight before her eye sight, Then a hand grabbed the offenders and twisted it,

Well this will be amusing, in a blink of an eye the people surrounded Bella was in there knees or unconscious, Bella coughed and composed herself then ran straight at the guys who was holding her cousin and her friend and kick them off of miaka and yui, miaka and yui watched the whole thing they where surprised by the whole thing well by two things, Bells can't kick some ass, and two why dose the man who helped them have a glowing" oger" kanji on his forehead? They watched as the guy and Bella defeated the remaining thugs, miaka was in awe at there gracefulness in battle bella not clumsy no more, Bella had a jasper like smirk on her face as she elbowed in the neck and kick a guy in the face,the boy who helped them had blueish black hair and blueish eyes, he was enjoying this as much as Bella is but as soon it was over they ran out of thugs,

Slightly panting, Bella nodded her thanks at the boy, "miaka and yui ran straight for her and showered with questions like, are you ok? How do you know how to do that? How can you stand your skirt flying up? "Bella laughed nervously and looked at the boy, not answering them, seeing that's there friend/cousin Wont be answering any questions anytime soon, they turned to the boy and thanked him,if it wasn't for him I would have force to use energy and I would have to explain more than I have to,

"Thank you sir, "Huh? I didn't do this for free," "you know, now pay up" reaching out his hand motioning to pay him for his services, the three girls just blinked at him and not moving.

The boy scratched the back of his head, "Ah, don't tell me I rescue penniless girls for nadda," "ah, well see ya later poor people," walking away waving his hand, Bella sweat dropped and fell to her knees from exhaustion, miaka knelt down next to her and ask are you ok while fishing in her pocket for money ,

Yui was raging and fuming, so she ran after the boy to knock some sense into him untill the bright light surrounded her again, she recognized the same light they saw from the library. Looking back to where here friends where she disappeared and was transported back to the library, it was dusty and dark its still the same so it means that it was only been awhile. Yui ran threw the isles of book until found the ancient Chinese book, the universe of the four gods on the floor,she read through it and then realized everything that happened was real, she continued to read about the two girls on a hay cart trying to find the boy who has the ogar symbol to tell him to return there friend,

_ "in the book world"_

Bella and miaka was indeed taking a Hay ride to town While listing to murmurs who was looking at them.

"Who are those girls?"

''What strange cloths?"

"The brown curly hair one pretty.."

"Why and they looking at us like that?" Asked miaka folding her arms behind her head and looking at the towns people, Bella did the same this but with her eyes closed and then open the again and said in a hushed tones,

"Well dear cousin of mine it's because they haven't seen two modern school girls from modern Japan and riding a hay cart in ancient china," sarcasm laced heavy miaka being miaka didn't noticed.

Maybe, Bella was watching the passing scenery then noticed that they where in town until she spotted the boy wandering through the crowds,nudged miaka , bella jumped off the cart waiting for her cousin to do the same thing,after miaka got off they thanked the driver only looked at them confused and they ran off, miaka asked,

"What's wrong, Bella? ''Bella just pulled her along through the crowd, and said, "I found him, come on,'' miaka realizing what her friend just said so she quicken her past through the crowds,she was however was distracted by the liveliness of the towns people, the passing entertainment people the smell of steam buns and the rumbling of her stomach, "I new I should eat breakfast," pulling along a protesting Bella,

they came to the the stand that sold the steam buns and other food, miaka started drooling at the sight of the food Bella rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance, and sighed. "Hey miss, stop drooling over the merchandise and purchase something!" Said the over joyful man selling the food, miaka nodded merrily, miaka pulled out some money and brought a pork bun and started gobbling it happily, Bella sighed," and asked the man if he seen a Hansom boy with a occasional ogar symbol on his forehead" . "Ogar symbol eh? I don't know about that but there is a good look guy right here though! "The salesman pointed to himself and grined, he was old and ugly, Bella left with her cousin but not thanking salesman nicely, nice in this life time baldy, The man shrugged and eyed the money he had been given, Hey, what kind of money is this? "Hey come back hey! "Bella eeped and ran with miaka, miaka called back,

"It's Japan's money! "The both of them disappeared into the crowed, they continued to asked around about the boy but all they got was negative, miaka plopped down on a stack of boxes near the crowed and bella leaned on a stack of boxes next to her, they both sighed "What are we gonna do now? "Ask a exasperated miaka, Bella decided to remain quit and think, then a man with dirty yellow hair came up to them and said. "Hello lady's, I heard you where looking for someone,"

miaka perked up and looked at him, "Really ? Do you kno him?" "Yeah, he a friend of mine, why don't you come with me and I'll take you to him,"he flashed them a smile and miaka has this stupid idea that he was hitting on her but was cut out of her day dream by Bella response. "No thank you, we'll fine him on our own sir thank you though, come on miaka," she started to walk away miaka grabbed her cousins hand and said, "What do you mean no, if this guy said he knows the boy then let's go with him it be much quicker than looking for him our selves, then we be able to fine yui faster as well," Bella looked at miaka and then the man then fallowed but never letting her guard down and keep a weary eye on this guy since her just lead them down a ally,

The boy they where looking for was sitting at a tavern picking at his teeth with a tooth pick, he listen to the story's going around about the strangely dress girls asking around about him, curious he got up and went over to the people who was talking about them, "Excuse me?"

"What is it bro?"

"These girls you where talking about did they have another girl with then?"

"The man who sold them a bun said there where only two of them,"

"Oh thanks then, I guess it wasn't them after all,he walked out of the tavern and sigh,"

"Are you sure your friend here," asked a tentative miaka, Bella had her eyes closed expecting more thugs to show up soon, Bella opened her brown eyes and looked at the man who brought them here,

The man smirked and a few more thugs came out of the wall, they where snickering while circling the like hungry vultures, they eyed miaka before they settled on Bella but Bella had a bored look and a hand on her hip, she counted them and ended up with 8, great they travel in number, this is so not my day letting out a stressful sigh,

Miaka scooted back a bit and made her way by Bella,

"See, I told you so miaka! Bella teased"

"All right I'm sorry, now what do we do,"

"Hehehe, these girls are dressed oddly thanx the regular girls said one of the thugs,"

"Yeah there clothes alone will get us a fair price,said the one who brought them here,"

"But we should test the merchandise before hand though, said the one,"

as all eight of them advanced on the girls, "Ne, miaka where not in school so this won't be on your permanent record so i'm suggesting you to take care of this," "you did watch all those pro wrestling shows with me so you got this one dear cousin of mine," Bella told miaka and she went and leaned angst the near wall and yawned, miaka smirked and removed her outer uniform and handed it to Bella, miaka raised her sleeve and showed 6 vaccination markings and then shouted different wrestling moves even the super kick and charging at the men, Some are amazed by the moves there not familiar with the kind of " martial arts" After bring them all down, miaka looked Bella with a huge smile,

"Hehehe, the brown wavy hair beauty did now smile back at miaka she just tossed her uniform back and nodded the direction of the thugs getting back up angry."

"Uh-oh, miaka backed up and stood next to Bella,"

"Uh-oh, that's right get behind me and don't do anything stupid,"

"Hey! Bella gave her a look that shut her up," Bella was never angry at her and it's scary to be on her bad side. Getting behind her cousin like she was told, miaka was wondering what Bella was gonna do, Bella stared down at the men and they cowered In fear but quickly composed them selves and slowly advancing on her, Damn, how could you be so stupid?

"It would of been wise if you ran away," "now all of you are going to be hurt," Bella's voice was laced with seriousness that you would want to duck and cover, miaka was even frighten of her cousin but the hooligans where stupid,

"Why you! Come on men!" They where all coming at her when a pebble thrown at there leader, Bella was mildly surprised, it was the boy they where looking for, Eight men angst two girls, you call yourself men, he jumped down and stood next to bella,

"Protect miaka," the boy looked at her crazy untill Bella delivered a upper cut to the first thug that came near her, next she delivered a series of kicks then some head butts then el bow hits,taking out all seven of them she searched for the last one until she saw the last one being kicked in the faced by the boy,

Nearing them, Bella lifted her hand to her neck to make sure the shikon still there, and she thankful that it was, looking at the boy who was helping miaka stand,

"bella asked , "Who are you? "The boy smiled at her"

"Tamahome" and you are"?

"I'm Bella and this is my cousin miaka, the one with us before was yui ,have you seen her? Before the boy could answer miaka interrupted,"

"Bella! He took yui! We already know that so why are you exchanging pleasantries with him? He might be like those guys who keep attacking us,Bella look at her with a bored expression,"

"Miaka how have he be our enemy he came and same us two times in a row, besides I told you that you shouldn't assume that such things until we have such evidence, Bella turn back to Tamahome and nodded for him to continue, miaka sulked and huffed and crossed her arm's she hates when her cousin she right,"

"No I thought she was with you, sighing Bella thanked him and leaned angst the wall thought she must been transported back to the library,"

to be continued

i hope you enjoyed this is my first fanfiction ever so be kind, no one never did a twilight and fushigi yugi plus i had the idea floting in my head for a good while, si please enjoy and comment ;)

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting the empore

The one who known as Tamahome was looking back and forth between miaka, who was pacing about, and Bella, who was leaning on the wall remaining silent,and miaka was starting to fret about the whereabouts of yui and how they would get home,Bella was also panicking, she didn't want to Endanger miaka here, sure, she can fight but she did have her limits, besides she started to feel afraid, something she haven't felt in a long time, after all this isn't there world, decide,

deciding that they'll be busy for awhile, Tamahome took this as his cue to leave with his hands in his pockets.

"Well then I'll be leaving the two of you then, I hope you find your friend soon,"

"Wait, Tamahome! You can't leave us now you have to help us find her!" Shouted miaka as she went in front of the young man, Tamahome just scoffed and said,

"Why should I? I don't even know who your looking for anyways,"

he side stepped her and continued on his way to town only to find the two fallowing him, miaka was running towards him and Bella was simply walking calmly,

"But- but- you just said, miaka was cut off by Tamahome"

"Sorry, I gotta go see ya! Walking away before he heard sniffling from miaka,"

turning around and jumped slightly seeing miaka crying and a scary Bella glaring at him,What? he asked the brown wavy haird girl,"I didn't do anything!" With a guilty guilt creep in his gut as Bella stared him down,unknown to him bella was already plotting something to get him to help them,sure she believed him that he didn't have yui but that doesn't mean she going to let him go so they can wonder around here aimlessly around this town,hell, she didn't even know what it called,

"That's it you didn't do anything period, miakas cring because you won't doanything , and you call yourself a man, scoffed Bella,miaka was still whimpering"

"tamahome became quiet, Bella knew she hit a nerve,"

"You better shut up, you don't have the right to say that, a man gets paid forhis services ,now pay up, hand out motioning for money,"

""Money! Money! Money ! Is that all you care about!" "Don't you care about two helpless girls in a town they don't even know about!" "* gasp* maybe you sold yui to some slave traders!" Tears streamed down the face of miaka, tamahome was panicking as the people close by started murdering about him, Bella was snickering inside as she watched the emotions play across the boys face,tamahome, however didn't give in immediately,

"Helpless! You girls are practically are fighter! Helpless is people is who can't do anything! And I'm no slave trader! Bella stood up straighter and walked over to the boy,"

"Yes we are practically are fighters but what good is that if we don't know"what's going on in this place," "besides, if you don't help us we can start the human slave trader thing again," oh how she loves reverse psychology, tamahome gulped before Bowing his head in defeat, while Bella had a smug look on her face, miaka clung to him and beamed, her tears where gone,tamahome sighed and gently pried her off his person,

"All right, all right, no need to get mushy,"

"Aw, is the young man shy, teased Bella as she giggled," miaka joined in after registering what her cousin had just said, tamahome blushed furiously and turned his head away,trying to hide from the giggling girls ,until there giggles died Down, Bella asked,

"Is there a store where I can buy some new clothes?" Tamahome and miaka looked at Bella as if it was the most stupidest thing they have every heard,What? And miaka grabbed Bella's shoulders and started shaking her."Are you insane? Why do you want to do that? Miaka asked", she didn't want her cousin getting into trouble because of there foreign money like her,Bella look at her and smiled,

"I have a feeling that I am going to be fighting more often and that be hard to do in a short uniform, you know, "a thought suddenly came to miaka,Oh right where didn't you learn how to fight anyways and not be clumbsy no more?"You never told us before? Besides you look like a expert fighter now,tamahome nodded ,he was also curious on how she learned how to fight like that since miaka not a good as a fighter as Bella is, they obviously don't teach that to everyone, where ever they came from, to think of it,"Where are you guys from anyways?" 'I'm sure I never seem your type of clothing around anywhere else before," Bella panicked at miaka question but regained her composure after hearing tamahome inquiry, it gave her a excuse not to answer miaka back,

"Where not from anywhere near here, anyway," why don't we go deeper into town to find a place, uh , if you don't me asking, what this place called?" Miaka looked at tamahome, her question forgotten,

"Your in konan"

"You mean the capital?" Tamahome nodded, Bella smiled at him in thanks, they had taken up In school too,Miaka glanced between, Bella and tamahome, "_they seem to like each other,"_ "_aha!I'll hook them up," "Yay! I get to play match maker_, "already forming a plot inside miaka land, miaka didn't noticed that they where leaving her behind, Bella called out to her cousin ,

"Hey, miaka! Come along we don't need you getting lost," snapping her out of her little world, miaka skidded towards them and they continued to walk through town,Bella and miaka was in awe at all the shops and all the people seemed so nice,suddenly, they saw tons of guards pass by so they decided to get a closer look,

"Come on!" cried miaka in excitement,

"Miaka wait!'' "I don't think you should do that!" Bella fallowed miaka through the crowed leaving tamahome to fallow to do the same thing, sighing,he wen in to the crowd and found Bella looking around frantically for miaka, nearing her, he asked,

"Well? Where is she?"

"That's what's to know myself. Come on ," maybe she over there, she grabbed his hand and they went to the edge of the crowd, tamahome blushed at the contact but fallowed the girl in front of him, as they reached the edge of the crowed they saw miaka, they neared her, Bella sighing in relief,

"Miaka there you are, why did you run off like that?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see them up close, and shrugged off handedly"

"I have to agree with her, tamahome spoke up," both of them looked at him curiously, wanting him to elaborate his statement, folding his arms behind his head he continued,"I mean, it's the parade for the emperors visit,Emperor," "is he rich?" Asked miaka with a thoughtful look, Bella just nodded and look on at her cousins idiocy. Tamahome spoke, filled with longing,

"Of course he is, ah,I would do anything if I could get my hands on a jewel on his crown," Bella smiled at the young man, completely understanding the young man,"So dose this mean you would willingly help us find yui if we get you a jewel off the emperor crown?" "Is the emperor nice? "Inquirer miaka, tamahome looked at her,"I guess, I never heard anything bad about him," "_so maybe,he is nice"_, miaka face brightened up and said,

"Okey! I'll do it! I'll get you a jewel from his crown and then you can help you find yui chan!," "remember you promised! "In a flash miaka was gone and walking beside the fancy " carriage" , Bella and tamahome blinked in wonder before realizing what miaka is about to do,

"Miaka! Don't! Bella cried out,"Miaka did not hear her and asked the emperor,"Hey! Your the emperor right?'' The man inside merely asked

"Who are you?"

"I'm nobody, say, do you mind giving me one of your jewels from your crown?" "your the emperor, your very rich," I'm sure you can be afford to be generous," while she rambled on, miaka didn't notice the rock on the road and tripped on it,she tried regain balance by grabbing the nearest thing near her, witch was the cloth of the emperor ride, not succeeding, miaka ripped the cloth fell on her butt and stop the parade,

"Ow, "mumbled the girl rubbing her backside,

A guard can to her and pointed a spear at her neck,

"Your going to be punished for the attempted assault on the emperor!"

Bella and tamahome nodded to each other, he handed her three smoke bombs to throw, witch she did, to distract the guards that were now, ganging up on miaka,as the smoke was released, tamahome jumped in and grabbed miaka as they went infront of the group of coughing guards,"What you do that for," scolded tamahome,miaka had tears well up in her eyes and started whimpering,

"I- didn't - want-to - force - you to help us find yui s- so I d-decided to repay you..." Tamahome eyes softened and looked at the girl,"Alright I'll help you but I know of a way that you can repay me,"miaka looked upat him, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, miaka cheeks burned and her eyes widened,

"Guys, this is no time to get all comfy," Bella standing in front of them and fighting off guards that came near her cousin and her friend, she will not allow them to get hurt, not this time she will not let what happen to then like what happen to her other family and friends, suddenly , the shikon jewel released a bright pink light, more powerful than the red one that shot forth from miaka who was still I'm tamahome arms,Both of them disappeared, miaka found herself floating outside the national library before going inside before finding yui reading the universe of the four gods, miaka was filled with so much happiness that she couldn't stop calling out,

"Yui! I'm here! Yui! Look at me!" But yui did not seem to hear her, might get her attention but it was impossible, she tried to reach yui but got pulled back,once again pulled back into the book by the fiery red bird

"Yui!"

* * *

The shikon transported Bella outside of a house, bella was wondering who's house it was untill midarko materialized beside her and said "it's was the cullens house in denali they can't see us but this is something you need to see for you to move on to find you soul mate," bella and midariko went into the house to find Edward was mated to Tanya right after he left me and the whole family had it planned all along." It hurt that they did that but she still has the yuki's , then midarko said something else "the voltrori would have adopted at as there own as well" but they had to go back to the world of the four gods now Bella thanked midariko and was teleported back in a flash of pink light,

* * *

Miaka opened her eyes to find herself once again in tamahome arms, looking around, she saw Bella lying on the ground with a pained expression on her face crying,Miaka... "What was..?" Tamahome was to surprised,

"What is happening? Asked the emperor,"he heard the guards gasp and the crowds exclaim, his guard who was shielding himself from the blinding pink and red light answered him,

"i don't know Your majesty," "that girl has two more accomplices and just admitted a bright red light but there is Another," "a female with brown silky wavy hair had just released waves of powerful pink light!" Both of them are disappearing!" Silently ,the emperor muttered to himself,"Could it be?" "But what of the other one? "After awhile, the people around them gasped again as the two Women came back,

"the emperor ordered for there arrest at once,''

doing as they were told, the guards circled tamahome and miaka and another group encircle the unconscious Bella,

Miaka awoke from a nightmare clinging to tamahome, an irritated tamahome at that's "Will you let go now," jumping out of his grasp,miaka landed next to a thrashing Bella, worried about her cousin, she placed a hand on her head just to be startled by Bella sitting up abruptly, panting, bella looked around and noticed that they where In a cell guarded by one solder, putting a hand on her knee she spoke,

"So we been caught." Leaning angst the wall of the cell, Bella continued her hard breathing as she looked at miaka and tamahome,miaka is no use because she keeps panicking about what happens to bella,tamahome rolled his eyes and sat next to Bella, bringing his hand up on bella forehead, he hissed and pulled away,

"Wow, Bella your burning up," what happened to you?" He asked, Bella shook her head, "no I don't want to talk about it'', "why don't we figure out how to escape," Now what do we do?" Asked a despairing miaka, tamahome chuckled and said,"Silly, don't worry, nothing going to happen, i'd promise, remember?" He poked her forehead gently, reminding her of when he kissed her, then they heard a grumbling noise, and it was of all things miakas stomach, laughing nervously, she took a pair of gum stick and popped one into her mouth,"Sorry, I didn't eat breakfast today,"

"The guard saw that and asked in a demanding tone," "What did you put in your mouth?" Miaka neared the bars and pointed dumbly at her chewing mouth before blowing a huge bubble and exploding in her face,the guard was scared out of his pants and ran away, yelling, "MONSTER! All the way," he dropped the keys , witch were caught by tamahome,

"Hey ,kid great job!"

"Gee, you think?" Miaka asked happily while she facethe boy, with gum still stuck to her face,

"Yeaa- Aah!stay away from me!" He screamed as he backed away from the girl, miaka rolled her eyes,"Geez it's just gum," they didn't hear Bella let out a soft giggle and it was enough for them to perk up, after opening there cell, tamahome took Bella and draped her over one of his solders and led her out with miaka trailing right behind them,the three of them snuck through the palace to find a exit while trying to avoid the guards,

"Hey Bella, are you alright?" Whispered tamahome as the girl was sweating a lot more than before,

"I'm fine, just fine," "focus on getting us out of here first", t"hen you worry about my health," not buying her statement,tamahome did as he was told and tried to get a exit,miaka was behind them and thought, wow, they must really get along by now, "_I'm kinda jealous"_, then they heard clanking boots and armor head there way,

tamahome bumped into miaka a few times before getting inside a room and locking it, he laid Bella on the floor, he look up to only see something he only herd about, it was a golden statue of suzaku, miaka went next to him, curious at what he was staring at, looking in the same direction, miaka was in awe,"That's the same bird that was in the book!" Miaka exclaimed under her breath as she continued to stare at the golden figure,tamahome did not hear what she said and told her what the bird meant,"That is suzaku, the god of this capital," "there are four gods that guard there capitals:" genbu of the north, seiryuu of the east,byakko of the west, and thenit's suzaku of the south,"

oh-eh and nodded then they saw a bright light behind them, Bella was engulfed in the same pink light as before, the light became to bright for them to bear then, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, leaving a healthy and standing Bella in its wake, opening her deep brown eyes, Bella smiled and said, "Arnt I a picture of great health, she said cheerfully"

"What happened to you?'' "You where suddenly surrounded by pink light!" "I thought I was going to lose you," miaka waved her hands in the air frantically while as she spoke, Bella rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously,"Sorry, but I kinda don't want to answer that right now,"

"What! Why not! Aren't I your cousin?''Exclaimed miaka,

Tamahome just stared at Bella, as he was suspecting something he was cut off from his thoughts from some guards running by the room they where hiding in,motioning for them to keep quitet,he neared the door and listened,Miaka started to smell something delicious and decided to _" quietly"_ ventureaway from them in search of the delicious smelling dish,drooling, she sneaked off she came to a kitchen and decided to have her fill of scrumptious food,Bella was the first to notice that her beloved cousin sneaked off she sighed to herself and decided to go look for her, she went through different doors but no miaka so she try Another one and ender herself outside of the building but still inside the palace grounds, looking around cautiously, she noticed that she was lost, typical, just her luck to get lost to, and there was no people in utter surprise , a beautiful man sitting on the building and could pass as a vampire, smiling at her,

* * *

"Your highness, where waiting for your judgement on how to deal with the three prisoners","but, we humbly suggest you punish them by death," "after all, they did perform assault on you majesty," "and those females might be witches," stated one of the emperor advisers as he and the other three bowed in respect in the presents of the emperor,the emperor, however had no plans,

"No, I will not sentence then to death," "have you through that they might be from Another world?'' "or perhaps, that one of the might be the suzaku no miko?" "don't you want to know her purpose is or why her presents here means?" ''as for the other female?" "I'm plan on finding out more on her purpose is and what she capable of,as well," the advisers were shocked at the end of all of it not sure to agree but agreed the did,

* * *

Tamahome heard the last pair of boots go around the corner and with a sigh, he face with the girls that was with him, well at least we're with him, "were they?" Tamahome panicked as he searched around the room for his companions,Going out the door,he found himself wondering the hallways, he sneaked his way around, avoiding the guards as he went,he was determined to find the girls but at his rate it will take forever, he rounded the corner just in time to see miaka just coming out of the kitchens looking satisfied patting her full stomach,

He quickly dashed and covered her mouth from behind and dragged her to the other side of the wall,not knowing who held her was she bit his hand,hard, her teeth in deep a trail of blood going down from a miniature wound,stifling a cry of pain, tamahome felt his eyes well up with tears as he cradle his hand, "miaka apologized over and over again and also blaming him for also sneaking up on her," Rolling his eyes, tamahome lead her behind the building where the guards where not patrolling, "he told her to keep quit so they can find a way out," "What, aren't we going to find Bella?" Exclaimed miaka while glaring at the boy, "We can't get risked being caught again," "besides , that girl is crafty enough to survive this place for a day trust me," "I'll try too look for her tomorrow, now come on!" "He whispered frantically and they went to building to building, "No! I won't leave with out Bella and that's final!" "If you won't help me find her now then I won't approve of you,"she stated before crossing her arms,

tamahome just looked at her and blinked "What did you just say?" "Not approve of me?" "Yes, I won't approve of you having a relationship with Bella if you leave her now!"Tamahome was beyond confused, "_what was this stupid girl thinking?"_ "What makes you this I want a relationship with her?" "The way you look at each other and smile at each other, of course!" "You like,right!" Miaka said it as the most obvious thing in the world, tamahome sighed exasperatedly, "I don't like her like that," "I only respect her and see her as a friend I don't see myself liking her that way," "idiot," "but all right I'll help you find her," "only because she find friend and your relative," "and too I promised that nothing bad will happen to the both of you," "When did you promised that?" Miaka asked, while letting him carry her, tamahome stoped for a moment and flicked her forehead, miaka blushed, remembering the kiss,them they were off on there search for Bella,

* * *

The beautiful man pointed gracefully the way she came, Bella could imagine him sparkling in sheer beauty, shaking her head lightly, she approached him, "Excuse me? Who are you?" Bella asked politely, the man smiled with kind eyes they where golden mixed with hazel they reminded her of the Cullen's and inu yasha and sesshomaru,

"You seem to be calm in a presence of a stranger," his voice was so Enchanting that he could have anyone under his command, bella, how ever wasn't anyone she wasnt affected by his melodious voice, she shrugged and said,

"So do you," "not to mention," "you haven't called security and yet you must be up to something," "but before that," "I would like to know you name please," the man was surprised to say the least, he didn't think this girl would figure him out so quickly, chuckling in amusement, he replied,

"My name is hotohori," "but im sometimes not called that," "so are you the one they are looking for?" He stood up and walked over to Bella who seemed to be mesmerized by him when in truth she was studying him, Bella thought that this man graceful movement where like the Cullen's and any other vampire like them and sesshomaru wow was that man graceful sigh,

"Probably," "I'm Bella swan," she smiled up at him since he was now towering over her, she gave one of her genuine smiles that could warm anyone's heart,

"You look like a girl," "your know that?" Inquired Bella and she raised a eyebrow at him,he chuckled again and and leaned down to her,

"I do," he was trying to see if she would fall for him like most woman do when they come in his contact with, she turn her back on him and walked away slightly before turning around again with a annoyed look, apparently, this girl wasn't what he expected, in amusement he smiled a true smile and them looked back at the girl who was also smiling,then,

"Bella!," miaka can running towards her cousin and grabbed her in heart throbbing embrace, knocking them both to the ground, hotohori watched as miaka scolded her cousin about wondering off and she couldn't lose her cousin while flailing her arms around Bella scolded back saying she shoulded of wonder off in the first place them she wouldn't have to go find her like she always has to do and with a huge sigh, tamahome neared Bella after miaka finished her rant bella giggling at her defeated cousin, he told her "how hard it was to find her" "and both of them where hopeless until they made a joke" " nope just miaka the hopeless one hahahahaha," miaka glared in good fun,then a group of men came and ruin there fun,

"Halt!" Nearing the three,they threw miaka to the ground and threatened to kill her till his sword is broken in two, he looked at the person who did it and saw a enraged Bella with half of his sword in her bear hand and pink light swirling around her as she stepped in front of miaka,stepping back, the solider tried calling for his men but he saw them being taken down by tamahome, his ' ogar' symbol glowing brightly once again, the golden hazel eyes widened once again when he recognized the symbol,

"Enough!" Cried hotohori, he did not want no one else to get hurt than already were, the solders immediately bowed and said,

"Your majesty," tamahome looked around him at the guards and realized that this man was the emperor he to bowed, miaka looked at those who bowed,"But your a woman," "it's impossible for you to be a man," "right?" They all ignored her, Bella looked at him with slightly widen eyes, "So that's who you are," "i see, that's why you moved so gracefully," her head was about to be pounded by tamahome as he gritted out,

"Bow, damnit!" Bella side-stepped and looked at hotohori once more and grinned widely, "Indeed," as his answer, has Bella nodded in satisfied look on her face, hotohori turned to his gaurds and told them in a stren voice, "You shall not touch these three unless I say so!" "am I understood?" The guards let out a load, "yes sir!" Before they left them, tamahome was shocked and them glade to see them leave and then turned turned back to the three other people that were with him, hotohori turned to miaka and asked,

"Are you the one who emitted the red light?" Miaka nodded mutely and hotohori smiled,turning back to Bella and asked the same thing,

"Are you the one who admitted the pink light that my men saw", and Bella answered simply,

"Yes", hotohori eyed her in wonder, his eyes held a question but not sure if he should ask but Bella beat him to it with a smirk she said,

"I'm the shikon no tama miko"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The truth and making new friends

"How is that possible!" Asked the emperor, he stared intently at the girl,tamahome just open and closed his mouth in supreme shock and imitated a fish,Miaka was still clueless as always and asked,"What dose that mean?" Hotohori regained his composure and explained, not even removing his eyes from the from bella who is just as curious, "_it seems she dose not know the enormity of her status,"_

"There was another legend, beside the our four gods," "there was Another," "But that god was unlike the others this god had four souls," "and unlike the other gods," "it was trapped in to jewel forever wage battle between demons," "many has tried to purify it completely," "Three has succeeded," "the first one got killed for a evil hanyou tricked her and her lover into harming into each other," "the second one was a girl was born 50 years later," "appeared to found the jewel with in her and shattered it she traveled the lands untill the third one came along witch was the most powerful of them all" "she came from the same time period as the other priestess," "The two priestess fighted the evil hanyou together but at great loss the second prestess died," "so the last prestess found out that she was the reincarnation of the creator of the jewel and the true protecter of the jewel," "So the girl was destined To have hardships and trials that to surpass the other priestesses and that she was to face it alone," "she is granted one wish as the others have three," "she had vanished and never was seen again," "suzaku was said that he vowed that he would find this god and bring her here and with her chosen prestess to help save his people," hotohori saw miaka trying to process the information from the corner of his eye, but his full attention was on Bella who seem deep in thought with as her face held a blank look,

"So the shikon was the fifth god of this world and never have reached world until now," "and the jewel is a girl," "and it's that's obvious that Bella is the priestess," "So dose that mean she finished what was asked of her in sengoku jidi," "she was meant to be hear to serve a god of the jewel and suzaku as well?" "And the people of this universe?" "Could Bella get a decent break in her life?" ''Dose that mean... Dose...that... Mean,'' "arrrrrraagg" , "Bella could feel a headache coming," "so in short," "Bella duty was not finished!" "That's what the jewel meant reacting that concerns suzaku and midarikos veg answers" sighing, "suzakus lingering power must of called her and," she snapped out of her thoughts when miaka asked,

"So is Bella really the prestess of this jewel?" Tamahome thought for awhile,

"Where's the proof?" "He doubting that this girl is the prestess of that legend","That legend said to be lost and only was passed down to the royal family members'',"but then again", "he knew about it", "still", "he was still tentative to accept it", Bella was worried for awhile then sighed and answered just the same,

"All right, all right, here's your proof", Bella pull the jewel that hanged around her neck witch glowed light, pink light at her touch, she even made a glowing bow witch glowed pink out of the power of her miko energy,tamahome eyes widen,

"so it's true?"

"But how?" "That's only a legend and Bella only 17", asked miaka, is it me or is it miaka coming more observant, Bella sighed sadly and looked up to the faces of the three curious people, no, for an answer,knowing she was defeated and knowing the voltrori won't get at her here so,

"Bella told them everything from vampires what happen with James and Victoria's revenge" "how Edward broke up with her and what he said", "and how the Cullen's didn't care about her and Edward wasn't really In love with her," "then how Victoria killed her father and mother and then that's how she ended up with kagome there other cousin," "kagome and miroku trained her and so on and sesshomaru training her after hearing what happen," "about her ice nekko and her adopted child," "Bella told them how the final battle went down" "how kagome died with inu yasha protecting each other" "how sango died by her brother" "miroku died by naraku," t"hen Bella told them how she fired a huge burst of rage in her arrow and purify nuraku and that's how it ended," " she told them how midariko told her that she was her reincarnation and that she was the true protector of the jewel," "Bella told them how victoria killed kagomes family when she came out of the well" she got everyone but her poor aunt and little cousin"she told then how she purifyed victora for all she has done" "she told them ended up with the yuki's her last remaining" but she had enough money for her own apartment next to miakas since they didnt have a extra room" "she has money to last her for the rest of her life so here she is now," "after revealing her secret and telling miaka how our other family really passed away," "miaka looked at her like she was some kind of super hero," tamahome and hotohori was shocked at what she has accomplished and what she been through after his majesty regained his bearings, he smiled and said,

"Very well then," "I must ask you to attend a proclamation regarding you appearance," "after all," "your story has been passed down through generations","it is almost as famous as the four gods," Bella gave a tentative nod, he turned to miaka and said,

"And you," "must be the suzaku no miko," miaka just looked at him stupidly

"Eh?"

Hotohori smiled again and led them back into the palace and into the throne room,the three of them where amazed by the extravagance of the palace,hotohori had changed his clothes and put up his hair and called for a audience of his advisers and all of the council members and courtiers to witness this faithful day,"first," "he had to apologize for not saying who he was from the beginning," "then to see if miaka would be the priestess of suzaku," "then he have to ask if Bella will help save there nation," he faced the three bowing before him and stated,

"I'm sorry for deceiving you but I had to make sure you where the ones we where waiting for," "but we wasnt expecting the shikon miko will appear before us but as it is we require both of your help," "will you do it?" Bella did not hesitate before miaka did,

"What could I do to help?" "I mean," "Bella is powerful already but I-," Bella cut her off "Do you even know why we got here in the first place?" "suzaku appeared because of you," miaka huffed annoyed at what her cousin told her,

"So your blaming me!" Bella shook her head and said,

"No! Stupid cousin of mine!" "I mean he appeared and called you,it just so happens that I was with you and he decided I tag along,'' "but his main target is you,besides you created the red light and it enabled you to go," "wherever you did,weren't you, that should be proof enough,"

Miaka looked unconvinced but pondered the idea, hotohori decided to give her a boost and said gently,

"When you become the priestess of suzaku,'' ''you shall have the power to grant yourself three wishes," that what all it took for miaka to go into miaka land,

"Really?" "That's means I could wish for a body like a super model so all the boys would drool at my feet," "or i can wish to be the toughest Girl pro wrestling champion ," " I can wish to have food anytime I wish for it!" "Oh, and of course to wish to be super smart to pass jonan entrance exams," saying that with a bored expression,

"Miaka," Bella said warningly, honestly, have some respect for the situation will you, miaka scratched her head nervously, tamahome rolled his eyes but a small smile appeared on his face,

"Those are petty wishes and are no significance," "but yes,'' "as long as you gather the seven warriors of suzaku," just as those words left his mouth, miaka perked up and shouted,

"I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll be your priestess of suzaku!" Bella and tamahome only sweat dropped and shook there heads in exasperated manner,

hotohori smiled and declared,

"Let it be known that the priestess of suzaku and the shikon no tama miko," "the saviors of our empire have appeared!" "They have already have pledged themselves to us, now the courtiers and the members of the council must do the same!" As a door open behind them to reveal numerous of people bowing down the the two girls, Bella and miaka we're both flabbergasted as the men said in unison,"We pledge out allegiance to the priestess of suzaku and the priestess of the shikon no tama!" "Please bestow your wise council and save our great nation!" the to cousins looked at each other and said,

"Oh boy,"

* * *

_ "the fallowing day"_

Bella, miaka and tamahome where allowed by the emperor to stay in the palace,right now, miaka is supposed to be waking up, and tamahome was sent by Bella to look after her dear cousin let him dear with waking her you, of course she had to pay him she gave him a key chain that happen to be in her uniform pocket and a few pieces of candy, too, as for Bella herself,she was wondering the halls until she came across a room that she hasn't seen before,as curious as ever,Bella open the door quietly only to see the emperor and his advisers,deciding to see what's going on, she snuck in quietly and leaned on a pillar in a corner in his room as the emperor looked at himself in the mirror,he was examining his face at every angle and it made Bella wonder what was going through his mind, his advisers were looking at him intently,as if waiting for him to say something important,When,

"I'm so beautiful," "it scares me," the advisers where either shooting this way and that or either sweat-dropping at his majesty's declaration, then they heard a giggle from the corner as they saw Bella clutching her sides as she busted out into a full on laughter,tears started to form into her eyes as she tried to compose herself, hotohori raised a eyebrow in amusement, after awhile, Bella Calmed down enough to speak,

"Is that all you can think about?'' "I can't Believe it I thought vampires where bad" giggling a little more ,as she was calming herself down, the emperor had ordered his advisers to leave the room so he could focus on the girl in the room who was smiling at him,

"That was the first time I laughed so hard in a good two years," "I thank you,"

"Really?" Asked the emperor, Bella just smiled at him,

"Ever since everything's that has happen," "I rarely laugh like that in a long Time I kinda of missed it," he smiled a shook his head at her,

"And why is that?"

"Well I kind of lost people that where close to me," "and my heart," Bella voice faltered as she remember the deaths of her family and friends and how Edward ripped out her heart and the Cullen's, "I see," "it must of been heard," "to lose you family and friends together" "but you still have miaka though,"

"You have no idea," Bella wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the same sadness When she lost her family her friends her ice nekko her batling and her lost heart ,hotohori stood up and nodded, understanding her loneliness and sadness and realized there more but won't make her tell, Bella, who was to preoccupied At the moment to notice that hotohori neared her slowly until she enveloped her in a comforting hug,She was shocked but she returned the hug gratefully, he was so warm,

Then a big ''_thud"_ was heard, breaking apart slightly, they saw a familiar girl with two buns on her head face planted on the floor, Then tamahome fallowed after miaka ''_entered"_ miaka laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, after shacking his head at the girl,tamahome looked to see Bella's head resting on hotohori chest and hotohori hand wrapped around her waist,

"Uh, I see both of you are uh," "well come back later," said tamahome as he was about to drag miaka out of the room but was stopped by Bella pulling the back of his hair he yelped in pain, tamahome was in pain as Bella pulled him back,

"What do you mean by that?" "TAMAHOME!" She glared dangerously at him and he only cowered in reply,

"Well, you look like you were-," he stopped in mid sentence because he felt her aura glow into anger and humiliation,

"Oh hell no!" "Don't even go there buddy!" Gulping, tamahome nodded frantically and scooted to the corner after he felt that she let go of his hair,he looked like a child being scolded by his mother hotohori chuckle at this,

Miaka looked at the interaction with a curious expression and look at hotohori smiling, slipping into miaka land , "I think hotohori and Bella are starting to like each other,"miaka jumped when someone placed there hands on her shoulders,turning, it was Bella,

"Well, why aren't you jumpy today," "anyways, what are you doing here?" Miaka decided to try to get Bella to spill the beans, with a devious smirk, she asked,

"I could ask you that as well," Bella blinked and looked at hotohori before smiling as she replyed,

"you wouldnt believe me if I told you," Bella was referring to the little inside joke the emperor made but miaka thought something else, "miakas eyes widen as she thought" "oh my kami" she didn't tell me that they confessed to each other already"

"Miaka, what's that horrified expression of yours for?" "did I say something wrong?" Ignoring her cousin question, miaka blurted out,

"Do you mean to tell me that you guys already said that you like each other and already a couple and you didn't tell me!" Hotohori tensed as Bella gave a scary blank look at her cousin making miaka cover her mouth and wait for bella to get angry at her or hit her or something anything would be better but Bella spoke in a calm dead pan voice,

"Think before you talk remember," Bella bangs covering her eyes, Bella left the room, she felt horrible,

Tamahome and hotohori watched Bella leave the room, while miaka stood there, shocked by her cousins actions,miaka didn't know what she did wrong, anything would have been better than what Bella said,as far as she knew , then miaka remember about the Edward thing and felt guilty on what she said,feeling the liquid substance on her face,she wiped it away and put on her best smile and turned to hotohori and tamahome, asked in a shaky voice, "I came here to ask how do I find the rest of the suzaku warriors?" "Then I'll leave," nodding, hotohori said in a serious voice as he decide to forget this whole incident as he explained,

"This is the scroll," "as he pulled one out and continued," "This scroll was passed down from the first emperor," "lord taiso, its called the universe of the four gods," "_its just like the book_," thought miaka as she listens further into what hotohori saying, "It was given to him by a being named taiitsukun," "he is the one who governs this world," "he was even said created this world," "he also given this to the emperor to pass down the line to ready the line to prepare to Serve the priestess of suzaku," "there are 28 constellations that divied by the four,there are seven constellations for each kingdom," "suzaku is the general term for the the names of the seven constellations in the south," "they are tasuki, nuriko, chichiri, tamahome, chiriko, hotohori, and mistukake, each of them are the seven warriorsand each have marks on there body's to prove that they are one of the seven,"

"i'm hotohori, the sea snake," he said as he revealed a red glowing symbol on the side of his neck and covered it again, miaka gasped and turned and looked at tamahome who was standing with his arms behind his head, so that's what that symbol was for,turning to tamahome, hotohori continued,

"You are tamahome," "witch means ' crab'" "you are to protect the suzaku no miko and bring her strength and power and exhibit it" "the story is about a girl who gathered the seven suzaku warriors," "if you find them all you will make you dreams come true" hotohori finished, miaka faced him and asked,

"Hoto- I mean, your majesty," "did you know about this?" "Of course," turning to tamahome, she asked the same question and got the sameanswer,suddenly miaka was deep in thought, "_that's why they been so nice to me"_

"What about bella?" Asked miaka, hotohori expression dimmed but answered,"She dose not have seven warriors like the other do," "her god is not the same so therefore," things are different for her," "the shikon will only grant one wish and return her body but it already expected her to face her battles on her own and known her will is strong," "as I have said yesterday," "she will endure more than other priestessess," tamahome grimace and looked away, feeling back for Bella she been through hell already and never going to be Over tamahome hopes for some happiness comes her way she didn't deserve the fate that was brought on to her,

"But- why how... Sigh," "if you don't mind," ''I would like to look for the other five," requested miaka with a face filled with determination, she wanted to be able to do something useful so she be able to go home to be able to be normal again,she just wanted to end this dream turned nightmare, Hotohori nodded and announced,

"Gather all those in the kingdom who excel in martial and literally arts," in a flash they where outside with a group of solders waiting for there given task,hotohori was seated in a big fancy chair with two people on either sides of him with big fans because he was the emperor, miaka stood next to him and stepped forward and shouted at the men,

"Alright! Anyone with red marks on there body please raise your hand!" No one did and miaka gave a puzzled look,tamahome sat there and stairs and explained,

"The marks dont appear on your body as will," "you know," "I guess I'll have to fight them to see," jumping up and rolling his shoulders and said with a smile,

"I hope that the last five are bunch of pretty woman," miaka heard this and mutter,

"I hope the last five are great men with great personalities"

They watched as tamahome beat each and ever one of them,to see of any of them as a mark on there person appear to there utter dismay, no one was left standing nor one of them have the red mark,the emperor propped his head on his hand and "sighed","I think we are absolutely getting nowhere with this,"miaka stepped up once again and said,

"Well I guess it up to me to find out",hotohori and tamahome looked at her curiously and said together,

"You?"

"Yes, as the saying go's, strong dogs never bark," 'we'll know if one of them are he seven warriors if the don't attack me no matter what,"removing her outer uniform and turned to the men,

"All right come on!" "who wants a piece of me?" "Give it your best shot!"

"We can't," your the priestess of suzaku,"we can't fight you," the one said,

irritated ,miaka came up with a plan,"Oh I get it you guys are sissys!" "oh, I'm from another world," "what do you think I'll do to you huh?" "you are just a bunch of idiots!" "You guys are a group of stupid," "limp Chinese noodles!" The solders where already pissed off from her insults already, the last one hit the nerve, they chased her around the place,

"I must have insulted there dinner", said the girl as she watched as the men gang running toward her,"I guess she went a little too far", commented tamahome,miaka called back started running,

"Well I guess none of them are suzaku warrior!" "Ah!" She managed to duck in time before a sword swung itself above her head and she ran into the gazebo where a flying hammer hit a pillar and it started to crack, tamahome had enough and beat them all again while yelling furiously!

"Did your mother ever tell you not to fight with girls!" Hearing a cry from behind him, tamahome turned and hotohori rose abruptly to see Bella running to push miaka out of the way just as it starts collapsing because if the broken pillar,

"BELLA!" Yelled miaka, tamahome and hotohori simultaneously, miaka who was thrown to the ground looked for signs to see if her cousin was all right, she ignored the fact that she had a wound on her thigh,tamahome ran towards the broken down gazebo as he and tried to shove away rocks and broken roofing but it was no good,

hotohori was about to do the same when his advisers blocked him,"Sir, please step away," "it's to dangerous,"Annoyed he pushed the away from him,"This isn't about me," "this is about Bella," "we have to get her out of under there!" "Sire, " "it would be a miracle if she survived the!" "If you won't do it then I will," kneeling down,he started to remove the debris with tamahome but none of them where strong enough to remove it any faster,

"Sir, maybe I could be of some help?" Came a voice from behind them, tamahome and hotohori saw a beautiful woman with long violet braided hair, and dressed as one of the royal consorts,

* * *

Yui, who was still reading the book,felt her body ache and her body was covered in blood,her wrist felt terrible and so did her chest, then a trail of liquid ran down from her lip,lifting a finger and touching it, it was blood and her thigh hurt to,

"What the-? "Reading the book again,she discovered that both of her friends where injured,she realized what ever happen to miaka or Bella will happen to her as well,she continued to real after going through things in her head,

* * *

Bella was walking around the palace and taking things in and chilled out abit,she rounded the corner and saw miaka being chased by a bunch of pissed of solders, she watched in amusement for awhile until one threw a hammer and it hit a pillar of the gazebo that miaka was in, hotohori and tamahome was to far away to get to her and with out thinking,she raced acrossed the grounds to push miaka out of the gazebo just as the roof fell,

She was laying on her stomach when she felt the roof fell on her, "oh kami!" " this hurts" "but vampire venom hurts like hell!" "compared to this" Not being able to move her whole body because of the structure on her she tried to search for any damages anywhere on her body and, oh boy, did she feel them, wincing, Bella tried lifting her head,but it was no use, sighing and thinking_ "obie won your my only hope"_ and sighing again, she tried to relax,

bella felt her wrist was twisted, her leg was broken her rib was broken, and maybe a possible concussion,and cuts all over and a busted lip,This hurts to damn much to be dead, she concluded, she was starting to lose a bit of oxygen that she had she felt her body grow weak and limp,she could hear voices outside the rubble, it belong to hotohori and tamahome and the advisers,she also heard Another voice but it was unfamiliar,she couldn't keep her thoughts in place since her other wrist the same one with james bite stuck under a huge rock, she coughed as smoke filled her lungs and tears filled her eyes as she started to cry,

"Damn it all to hell," "just her luck to be stuck like this,"Feeling some weight being lifted off of her,she was able to let a smile of releaf,"

* * *

Korin was watching from afar with one of her servants,"my lady", "we should not be here",warned her servant,ignoring her comment, the consort still watched and asked,

"Is that the priestess of suzaku?"the servant nodded from behind,they watched as miaka insult a group of solders,

"Where is the other one?" Referring to the shikon priestess,her servant did not know and was afraid that her mistress would do something to her but instead,

"Who is that man?" She pointed a delicate finger towards tamahome,

"That is one of the seven suzaku warrior tamahome milady," korin smirked as the gazebo started to fall but it disappeared when she saw the shikon miko push the suzaku no miko out of the way, her frown deepen when she saw the emperor show great concern for her, her thoughts where filled with anger and disgust,

"That girl!"

* * *

"disgust is what she felt," "she concealed it quit well and made herself known and offer her help," "she was beating herself up inside for even helping that," "that aarrgg," Hotohori and tamahome made way for the unknown woman that appeared and watch as she tossed every debris like feathers,not even caring where the debris landed while snickering, the royal advisers had to dodge tons of times, His highness and tamahome looked at her in awe,miaka was also impressed, then the woman spoke again,

"Oh, she's still alive," hotohori registered it first and rushed toward the injured girl,Bella's face was dusty and her clothing was all bloodied, she was still conscious though, hotohori knelt down to Bella and gently lifted her up and walk slowly towards to the doctor,

"You gave us quiet a scare there, "Bella we thought you where going to die," the injured girl smirked,"You should know that it going to take more than that to kill me off,' "groan',"I've been throught worse," hotohori frowned at that, ''_so she been through more worse cases than this"_,miaka neared the and apologized over and over again to Bella until tamahome knocked her in the head to shut her up, he look at Bella and gave her a relieved smile,

"Whew!" "Glad to see your alive even though it would be better for me health if you where gone," "he joked lightly," "Bella laughed and said Ouch it hurts to laugh", "Yeah you'd miss me to much," everyone laughed, it seemed her sense of humor still intact, hotohori laid Bella down next to a doctor and looked at the woman who helped them and saw part of a mark on her chest, nearing her he tried to see more of the mark,

"What do you want your highness?" Backing away thinking the emperor was going todo something to her,hotohori lowered his hand and raised his hand and said,

"Oh I wasn't- your mark," he pointed to her chest,realizing what he meant,

"Oh, you mean this,'' moving a piece of her clothing, hotohori asked,

"Are you not one of the imperial consorts?'' She smiled charmingly,"I'm known as korin but my given name is nuriko,"miaka turned to the woman and smiled,

"Willow, whispered hotohori,"

"So your the third warrior!" Miaka was so happy to find a warrior,she was getting closer to her dream now,

Tamahome was smiling in the back round and hotohori asked,"What you so happy about tamahome?" hotohori neared bella and sat by her,

"Ooooohhh, nothing nothing nothing", smiling dreaming,

"Thank you for helping my cousin!" Miaka reached her hand out her to shake but nuriko merely passed her and went for tamahome,

"The person I really wanted to help was this young man," "he seem so worried for the girl," "so I thought, that I would help,"with that and no other warning, nuriko cupped his face and kissed him soundly on the lips,

All of them where shocked, even Bella, and she was on a stretcher,Saw the whole thing,hotohori was in the same boat but he smiled and was happy for tamahome before turning his attention back to Bella and dampening a cloth and placing it on her forehead, he ignored the scenes behind him and helped the injured female,the doctor was already bandaging her wounds after cleaning then "Ouch," the doctor examining her wrist,it was twisted and he had to twist it back, "It stung like crazy but can't beat vampire venom brought out a cry of pain from the girl,"hotohori frowned and moved the hair from her face gently as he proceeds to clean her face, bella smiled her thanks and tried to relax into at his touch,

unknown to them a certain someone was glaring daggers at them,Just as Bella's wrist was back in place, her body glowed a light pink for a moment before disappearing leaving her sitting up feeling good as new,the doctor, hotohori and everyone else looked where amazed but Bella only smiled intently at them,

"It's my miko ability's it's responding to my needs," "I can heal my own wounds so I'm sorry miaka I can't heal yours," miaka grumbled and hugged her cousin in relief,hotohori smiled and so did tamahome but nuriko seethed in anger as she eyed Bella ,

* * *

"_Later that day"_

Bella and and miaka was washing there bloodstained clothing in miakas room so they can talk about a few things, they removed there skirts and there hurts and upper uniform so they can wash them only leaving them in there's unmentionables,it was way to silent for Bella so she said something to break the ice,

"I'm sorry for what I did in hotohori's room," "I shouldnt have acted so violently," miaka looked at her guilty expression and said,"What are you sorry for?" "You had ever right to get mad at me!" "I'm the one who should be sorry,I should of never blurted out like that," "I'm so sorry, Bella", miaka bowed her head miaka bowed her head and was about to break out into tears until Bella , bonked her on the head, surprised, miaka looked at her cousin with a stern expression on her face,

"Stop that, you made me feel bad by crying," "I know the stress of this type of thing is weighing down but I'm here for you," "but we have to get everything in balance" "and don't tell me your not stressed by all this," "I hate when you lie to me,at miakas smile," Bella nodded her approval and started to talk again and started to remove her bra, "Why don't we get this all done and get dressed and go talk to nuriko ok," "I think I have to straighten things out with her," miaka nodded cheerfully, and removed her bra to, then the door opened to revile a frantic tamahome,

"Miaka I need a place to hi-,he" stoped and looked at the half necked girls infront of him, Bella and miaka blinked before the covered there chest and yelled,

"Your bloody pervert get the hell out!" Tamahome blushed and waved his arms and said stubbornly,"You don't understand!" "I need a place to hi-," he still didn't get to finish his sentence until something was roped around his legs and he face planted the floor,nuriko appeared looking so giddy to be playing with tamahome,he, however looked at them pleaded to save him,

"Oh, there you are tama-kins," "I'm sorry ladys," "me and tama-kins where just playing and it was his turn to be tied up," "snickering right," tama, "sorry to disturb you priestesses,'' we'll be leavening now," "come along now tama-kins," "that's it snicker?" miaka was fuming and Bella was was trying hard to contain her amusement from showing on her face, she felt pitty for tamahome, and some sympathy for miaka and a small amount of hostility toward nuriko, earlier when they where still outside, nuriko kept eying her dangerously,

"Oooooh, I hate her!" "She even kissed him infront of me!" Exclaimed her cousin,looking at miaka, "she said Would you rather them to do it in private?" Miaka blushed and looked away,Bella smiled and shook her head,

"Besides you need to get along with her," "eventually,why not start now?" "tell you what, let's finish up here," "and leave the rest to me," miaka looked at her curiously before nodding, they continued to wash there garments and left them to dry, miaka put on a robe temporary covering her body, bella put on a simple yet elegant blue kimono with a silver obi, brushing her hair, looked at miaka sitting on her bed,

"Well, how do I look?" Miaka clasped her hands together, "You look so beautiful," "what are you gonna do?" "I'm gonna ask for nurikos corporation," "now you wait here and behave while I'm out," I'll see you later tonight, hopefully, I won't be to tired, bye!" Before miaka could protest Bella shut the door, pouting she did as she was told,

"You want to be my servant in a exchange for something that won't benefit you at all?" Asked nuriko while rubbing her hand, tamahome was bandaged tightly around his whole body and couldn't move because of nuriko sitting on him, he was trying to protest and get her off but no wasnt working as planed, Bella had entered the room and sweat dropped at the sight, "she had made a bargain,'' "she will be nuriko personal servant she told herself she will do anything that she told her to do," "long as she pledges herself to miaka,"

"I don't ask nor need you to understand," "I just need you to agree," nuriko smirked and looked up to her face,

"All right, on one condition," "And that's it?" As those words left bella mouth, nuriko grabbed tamahome from under her and hugged him tightly,

"You will not disturb me when tamahome is with me understood," "she grinned and giggled," tamahome was trying to wiggle out of her grip, "Stop it, stop it," both of them ignored him and Bella looked at nuriko,fire burning In her eyes,ready to take on any challenge, "I wouldn't dream of it," nuriko smirked again and said "Ok, let's start with you fixing me hair,'

"Yes ma'am" Bella neared nuriko who was sitting infront of her mirror and started handling her hair with soft movements and great care,_"nuriko couldnt help but complement her",_ "_Bella thought that pixi had to be good for something_," "Hm, I'm impressed but you still have a long way to go before yo-" "Yeah yeah yeah, i know already your going to make me do so really messed upchoirs and so on and so forth," "so shut your snarky mouth so I can do your hair," "sigh","_surprised by the girls insight on her was,nuriko was force to_ _stay quit"_,tamahome was knocked out and was unconscious and was In a corner,Away from the door,

_ "that afternoon" _

"Ooooh, Bella, nuriko sang," "I want you to do this hallway a good do over it's a big mess!" Called nuriko pointing at the floor,Bella folded her sleeves and started to clean the floor, nuriko was behind her and was spilling dirt everywhere,

"Oh dear, it's dirtier than ever!" "I thought I told you not make it worst!" "Oh, and look at this table it's so dirty!" Bella turned behind her and merely sighed and started cleaning it, the table how ever was throw at her and she only had the time to lessen the impact with her hand before it knocked her over she laid there, sore tired and pissed off to no ends,

"Hey! stop bullying Bella!" Yelled a stilled bandaged head to toe tamahome, "I hate it when yo-,"nuriko teared up and started to sob, "You hate me?" she asked, broken hearted, bella rolled her eyes and mummbled "drama queen" from under the table, she knew if was fake Edward did it to her all the time and tamahome is gonna get drawn in,

"I..no don't hate you," nuriko lunged for him and embraced tamahome, "So you do love me," "I'm so happy tama," Bella was about to gag at her fake scene from under the table, "you don't hate me," "you like me to," tamahome struggling while Bella anger rises to dangerous levels, "Knock it off," Bella threw the table at the couple but nuriko used tamahome as a shield herself, rendering poor poor tamahome unconscious again, they left Bella to do her work, bells flipped her hair over her shoulder and began her work,

Miaka saw the whole thing and went to a covered area by the pond to think, she hated nuriko for doing that to Bella and hogging tamahome, but then again, maybe she really dose love him, Hearing someone crawl towards her, she saw tamahome nearing her all bandaged, he still didn't get out of that? "Tamahome, what are you doing here?" "I thought you where supposed to be with nuriko," miaka said sadly while helping tamahome out of those irritating bonds,

when he was free, tamahome stood up Facing her while she sits on the floor with her back to him,"I escaped when she went out," "I thought you liked her," "I can never like a girl like that," "she gets on my nerves," "Shame," "you made a beautiful couple," she stated downheartedly , there was a moment of silence Before, "Do you know what your saying?" "Do you really think that?" Miaka hugged her knees tighter towards her as she hears the hurt in his voice, it was like she offended him, she replied out loudly, only for him to hear,

"You seemed you liked enjoyed her company," Miaka heard his footsteps as he started to leave,"miaka panicked,she didn't want him to leave just like that," "She wanted him to reassure her that everything was alright and that he will be there for her," "not thinking clearly," miaka stood up abruptly and aggravating the gash in her thigh,

"Tama-!" She fell,closing her eyes waiting for impact, she thought he would continue walking but was surprised when she heard him, "You dope", "you know you shouldn't move like that,'' "come on," "let me rebandage it for you,"helping her sit on the railing and stretch out her injured leg, he fixed the bandages, "Hold still,"

"Okey," "miaka mentally thanking to the gods you listened to her and smiled as tamahome took grate care of her leg,"unknown to them, they had a audience, well two actually two, nuriko was listing from behind a tree Bella was watching from the hallway,she was happy for miaka so she will continue to endure nuriko just for them,

To be continued

I know it's odd for Bella to be related to kagome and miaka and be the

reincarnation of midariko and the true guardian of the shikon, but it was

something had had for awhile and it something that hasn't been done before so I

hope that everyone will enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Making peace and the talk,"_

"I still think you might love her," "Murmured" miaka as she watched as she watched him finished bandage her leg, she nearly let a cry of disappointment when the warmth of his touch left her skin, tamahome looked at her seriously before going to a different railing and leaned on it as deep in thought,

"How can I love her," "when I love someone else," at the moment, tamahome had miakas attention, she just had to get her hopes up,"Who is it?" Her voice filled with much hope but all of it was shattered when he said,

''I love money of course!'' "Just thinking of how rich and successful he would be,"

"oh, the idea is so more Enticing than love at the moment," pausing for awhile, He continued with a arrogant tone,

"I must admit finding love is not an issue,'' "of course with my Irresistible charm,'' "good looks and brains," "who wouldn't fall for good ole me?" "Bwahahahahaha!" tamahome laughed evilly as he brought his hands to his face while imagining gold everywhere,along with tons of woman waiting in line waiting for him to chose one of them,

"Grrr, your completely hopeless,'' "you know that?" Yelled miaka, "Bwahahahahahahahaha!" He continued laughing, "Will you stop that it's freaking me out!"

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh! You stupid maniac!"

* * *

"_later that night"_

Bella was walking the halls and found nuriko overlooking the pond with a sad look, feeling A little bit curious, Bella neared her and asked,

"Nuriko,what's wrong?" The woman didn't face but answered her anyways,

"I was walking on the west side of the pavilion earlier when I came back Here," "all of a sudden," "I lost the mate to the night glow gem," nuriko shows her the beautiful earrings,and sighed, Bella marveled at the lovely gem,"It looks special,''

"It is,'' "it's a hair loom my mother gave me when I joined the imperial consorts," "it was my favorite pair, but," 'she sighs before," "It shines at night so it's a good time to look its a good time to look for it," "but my maids are to scared to venture into the west side pavilion at night" "and I have no one else to help me," "Bella rolled her eyes none the less agreed to go help find it for her,"

"All right," "I'll look for it but in return you must promise to pledge your allegiance to miaka," "and stop bugging poor tamahome," "all my cousin wants is to be your friend," "at least give her a chance,'' nuriko was surprised , "to say the least," "how can this girl be still thinking that!" "But nuriko nodded with happiness and gratitude," shaking her head, Bella walked off on her search for the gem,

* * *

"_With hotohori and the advisers"_

"Your highness," "your already 18 at the age to marry Any woman," "why don't you take interest into any of the imperial consorts?" "that is," "after all,'' "here purpose," Said one of his advisers, they have been encouraging him to take a wife lately but he could not bring himself to consider that fact,

"You must choose an empress," "sire,'' urged the second adviser as they watch him look out of the pavilion, controlling a sigh of annoyance, hotohori replied, "I have no intention of taking any female as my wife anytime soon,"

"B-but why?" "Your highness," they asked frantically,"Because," they looked at him giving him a questions look, and repeated what he said,

"Because?... "Hotohori turned his head and smiled dashingly at them,

"Because," "I'm more beautiful than they are," they advisers fell over and them regained there composer, "and asked again," even more serious this time," "Sire, this is no joking matter," "what about that nuriko woman?" "She quit beautiful,"Hotohori simply replied,

"Nuriko? " "Never in a million years," "she is one of the suzaku warriors," "I have to deal with more pressing matters than taking a wife as the next empress," he started walking out of the pavilion, his advisers where fallowing him out with a defeated look on there old wrinkled faces,

"Besides," "I'm already torn between two," shocked at there emperor revelation, they ask,

"Torn between two, sire? "Hotohori nodded before either party could say anymore,

"BOO!" Came the loud voice of a seemly happy Bella, the advisers had collapsed from her out burst a little away from the emperor and her, they have been shocked to many times today already, she snickered at there reactions and was amused to see Hotohori calm and and gentle expression,

"All bella," "what brings you here at this time of night?"

"Sigh," "I'm just running Another errand for nuriko," she stated while rolling her eyes with a glint of satisfaction,hotohori expression darkened a little bit as he asked,

"I heard from my servants that she has been giving you unbelievable treatment today," "if you wish,'' "I can order her to stop and give the chores to who should be doing it," "I do not think it was right when she dose it and it should be the other way around," Bella surprised him by looking offended for what he just said, giving the emperor a stern look , she said,

"You are to do no such thing mister," "I am quit content as things are at the moment," "and I will not go back on my word to miaka," "and besides," "I volunteered to do it,"

"Your word to miaka?"'

''Yes I'm doing this for her sake," "I'll do anything for my cousin to make her happy," "besides," "you can't order someone to change there minds," "that's unthinkable and absolutely intolerable in my opinion," "besides I had offers liked that before" "and I think there is a option for those abuse there power or think someone is to weak," hotohori widen his eyes at her what she said, but continued to pay attention, "she vary experienced and insightful in things like this", just when he was about to ask more questions, she beat him to it,

"Oh, enough chitter chatter," "I have to go, see ya!" And then Bella was off leaving behind a surprised but happy Hotohori, he did not expect a lecture from her how to treat his subjects but he as thankful when she did, he would never cease to find her company comforting and welcoming, he never met such a person that only called him nothing but hotohori, he smiled at the thought and watched as she disappeared into the night before walking to his own chambers,

* * *

_ "With Bella on her search''_

Bella walked through the tall grass and damp soil, "cursing the fact that she had worn her uniform," it just got dry, "she going to get drenched, going through this place," "For all the places to venture for a stroll," couldn't the evil Cow find a much better place to venture off into," "for all I know she didn't even come here and lied to me," then it clicked in Bella's head,

"Oh hell to the fuckin no, the evil bitch lied to me!" Just as she realized she been tricked, Bella slipped on a wet rock and went into the pond, bella struggled to swim up, as usual, the gods and fate won't have it, her feet was tangled with some extremely strong pond weed, "This is humiliating!" "What will I tell my family and the others when I die" "oh I drowned in a pond by being tricked by a evil cow" "sesshomaru would kick my ass in the afterlife for sure," Bella tried moving the pond weed strangling her feet but it did not budge, the cold temperature was building pressure in her lungs, her vision starting to blur,"not again!" Not able to remove them, she tried to swim upward franticly, opening her mouth, she tried to call for help, even if it bloody ridiculous, reaching out her hand, hopes someone would see it, because she losing oxygen fast,

* * *

"_With yui in the library"_

Yui was still in the same room until she feels like someone dumped a bucket ofcold water on her, she let go of the book in shock and looked at the picture, it was the shikon priestess fully emerged under water,

Yui shook her head at the weirdness of this Enchanted book, "however", "she could not let herself do so," "somehow," "she could not stop reading it captured her in away she can not explain,sighing to herself," "she continued reading as she tried to squeeze the water out of her clothes,''

* * *

"_With nuriko"_

"The girl is a plain fool," said the violet hair woman she looked in the mirror as someone brushed her hair, her maids and fellow consorts sitting in her room laughing with her, they where all Against to two priestesses showing up, because of them, the emperor lost little interests he had in them, they where thankful that the shikon miko is to gullible to be tricked,

"I agree," "who would ever walk in that part of the palace?" "that place is pathetic,"no one go's there now a days," "besides, if it is was dangerous during the day time what would be difference at night," laughed the one,

"And why of all places I would go there?" "I barely leave the hall ways of this palace," "and I would be such a idiot to lose anything of mind," said nuriko, "True, and to think she the legendary shikon no miko?" "If it even for her title them emperor wouldn't waste his time on that girl," "same for the suzaku no miko,"

"there probably gold diggers and don't even know what kind of situation there we're all in," said the woman with the fake concern for there situation,

Nuriko sensed this and did not reply, "she hated the priestessess but she wouldn't go as far as call them gold diggers and ignorant females," "expect miaka," "Bella was able to understand almost ever situation presented to her,'' "she didn't want to trick the girl the way she did but she won't be beaten by a girl,''

''What did you do to Bella?" ''Where is she?" The voice came from tamahome,

tamahome was leaning on the door frame of nuriko room door angered,he was there long enough to know that they did something to Bella, he would never forgive someone if they hurt his friends,

Nuriko was surprised by his appearance, she wasn't able to sense him there until now, but his question made it clear that he was there quit some time, Tamahome, he repeated his questions,

"Where is Bella?" His voice sounded menacing and made all the girls jump in the room and cower and leave, nuriko stood her ground and refused to answer Him,

"Why should you care?" It took a lot for tamahome not to strangle her for the answers he wanted,

"I will not ask again,'' his voice held a dangerous threat to it but nuriko seems Oblivious and stood up to him,

"It's none of your business!" "What dose the emperor see in her?" "Or miaka?" "What is so special about them?" "They'er not even fully woman yet!" "The emperor is always spending so much time with them and neglects most of his duties," "I don't see why he don't see why he gives them so much attention!" Shouted nuriko, she couldn't help herself, "she needed to know why," "and she needed to know now,"

"Nuriko had held feelings for the emperor," "for a vary long time she waited for him to return her feelings or at least in some form," "and now he only looks at her as the one of the suzaku warriors and it's all because of those damned females!" Thoughts raced through nurikos head not even noticing that someone else was in the room with them,

Figures, a vary wets and annoyed Bella entered the room with a bored expression on her face, she got out of that damned pond as she purified everything in the pond in annoyance, after getting those irritating pond weeds, she swam up to the surface,

Nuriko and tamahome turned around to looked at her tamahome was more relieved to see she ok with her attitude intact, "Bella thank goodness your safe," as tamahome spoke, Bella walked toward a still shocked and indigent nuriko,Not knowing what to say that the girl heard her instead,

"What do you want?" "A apology?" "Well your not getting one," "nuriko will not lose what little dignity that she has left to this girl" she crossed her arms and tried to stare down Bella, but Bella still had a bored expression and stood there witch riled up nuriko more,

"Are you trying to insult me with your defense girl?" She slapped Bella a crossed the face, tamahome was about to do something when Bella slapped nuriko back and called her a bitch,

"Pathetic," nuriko faced her, anger wracked her whole body, Bella elaborated her statement,

"I thought you where raised better than that?" "If you have these so called feeling for hotohori you Arent doing a vary good job of showing it now are you," "from what I'm seeing, you know of nothing of loving a person,"

"What would you know?" "Your a girl!" "You don't even care if he show you or miaka any attention," "your the one is selfish!" "You take all of his attention and you have the gull to call him by his name," "This shows you how much you know little of love and life," "I maybe a girl but you have no idea what I have been through" "or that I have had my heart ripped out by the one I did love and got stepped on", "what I did to survive after my father and mother got killed by a crazy bitch vampire" "and what I had to do to survive after that, "you are the ignorant and to resort to petty things to get revenge," "you meddle with affairs that don't concern you at all," "do you Pestering Other people Who has the attention of the person you like," "Love?" "Do you try to trick and drown the person who besting you in his affections," "love?"

Bella stared at her and waited for her to answer, tamahome was speechless, "Bella wasn't who he thought she was," "then again, when is it not a surprised,'' "especially when it comes to Bella,"

"Nuriko remained silent bella could tell that she was thinking what she had said," "nuriko felt utterly stupid and guilty," "Taking pity on her," "Bella soften her eyes and took nurikos hand, nuriko looked at her with a questionably look but Bella ignored it and placed something in the woman's hand and closed it softly,"

"nuriko opened her hand To see a beautiful stone with pink","white and blue colors swirling and blending together," "nuriko looked at Bella with wide eyes," "I realized that you lied to me and left me to drown when I finally got out of the water I found this and I thought that you would still cooperate with miaka if you had this," "treat me as your Enemy as you wish" "but miaka need your help," "and if you like hotohori as you say why don't you try talking to him," "if you want I can help" "but don't get your hopes up,"

Just as those words left her mouth, nuriko ambushed her with a hug and a sob,Bella smiled and hugged her new friend back,tamahome shook his head and left to go back to bed,

* * *

_ "Later that night"_

Bella shuffled tiredly down the hallways wearing a dry pink silk robe, she quickly soaked in the palace hot springs witch felt Divine changed into the pink silk robe and then headed straight for hotohori' s room, it took everything in her to shuffle to get to the room and not face plant the floor and fall asleep witch sounds appealing at the moment but she has job to finish for the night,she was so tired, everything happend so quickly for her today, even though she don't show it to the others, she felt like shit,

She stopped right outside his door and went over the things she was going to say to him in her head before she went in, "oh for kami sakes girl," "get in there and get it over so you can crash for the night," ''or you might just as well sleep outside the door like a dog," shaking her head and slapped her self twice after her self pep talk, gathering what self control she has left over her body and tried to stay awake, after a big yawn Bella knocked on his door twice and then heard him say "enter", she stepped in and tried not to trip her way over to hotohori ,

"Hey,"she walk over and stood infront of him where he sat on his bed,

"Bella," "what brings you to my chambers at this time of night?"

"Long story short," I came to see you about nuriko,"

"Is that so, what is the problem?"

"Sigh, look I'm just going to come out and say it," "she likes you," ''she loves you or so she says she dose," "and I'm also here to ask you not to ignore her existence and not merely look at her as a suzaku warrior," "I came here to tell you at least to get to know her ya know?" There was silence nothing but silence,It was so deafening that it was annoying the hell out of Bella , so Bella sat down next to hotohori making sure he looked at her,

"I am sure that you have someone else on your mind and that you don't know yet", "but what guy doesn't?" "Even if they have a girl, they'll never stop looking for Another," "I'm not trying to force you to love nuriko," "I'm forcing you to treat her civilly in or out of official business," She searched his eyes to see if he'll do it but he was unreadable,

Hotohori looked At the girl who sat next to him and contemplated what she said, "he was trying to find a way to grant Bella this without showing his fellow warrior false emotion," "it was pretty hard to say the least but when Bella was about to give up," he spoke,

"You are correct that I love another and that I can not harbor feeling for nuriko," "however," "I will treat her as a friend as you requested," "will you be satisfied with that?" he saw Bella smile brightly up at him and warmed his heart,

"All right," "but can you explain to me who you are in love with so I can explain to nuriko in the morning," he was hesitant but answer her anyways,

"When I was a boy," "I was told one day I will serve the suzaku no miko," "and she would be the person who would save our empire from distruction," "I imagined what this girl would be like," "in that time I could not help but not to love her," "now I see miaka," "I also have another I am a sure about," he trailed off Bella had to refrain from smacking him in the face but just gave a sweet smile full of understanding,

"may I ask you something," "do you love someone because they look like there former lover," "is right?" "Getting there hopes up for something that isn't real,is right?" The young man not sure where this is going, but answered anyways,

"No"

"Exactly," "if you love someone," "you love for who they are not some imaginations you yourself though of," "I'm sure that you didn't imagine that your priestess would be this stupid girl," "Bella chuckled at her statement," "she. Meant nothing bad towards he cousin but it's sadly the truth," "that girl will only accomplish something if she sets her mind to it," "but can she grasp the situation fully yet or do they have to wait until she dose,"

"You think you cousin is stupid?" Hotohori smirked, "he knew it was true," "but he wasn't ready to let go just yet," "he will give it sometime and thought before he moves on," "he will not make a move until then,"

"Compared to anyone?'' "Yes," "anyways," "I don't think being a suzaku warrior is about having love problems," "but I'll give you sometime to think about it," "thinking of what else to say," before resuming there talk,

"Just giving you a heads up," "miaka already has someone else to," "I know you know who I'm talking about," "just promises me that you won't hurt anybody," "if you need to talk to somebody come to me don't let anger cloud your vision and screw everything up," "if you want to let out some steam," "then come to me," "alright?" "she took his hand squeezed it tightly," "showing him that she meant every word," not used to that sort of contact, hotohori nodded and eyed the girl and asked, "Why do you do this?" bella shrugged

"All of you guys are important and special to me now since your friends with miaka," "besides,'' "I don't anybody hurt to badly," he nodded again and continued to look at her, she asked, "Who is the other?" "Nuriko will never leave me alone until I tell her," she chuckled and shook her head lightly, hotohori's eyes widen didn't expect her to ask that,deciding not to betray anything, he simply said,

"I am still wondering myself if I love her," "but unlike your cousin," "I haven't imagine anything only but her age," "I thought that she was centuries old but i was proven wrong infact she is a young girl,"

"Well," "who is she?" Her brown eyes sparkled with interest and wonder, hotohori held back a blush and smiled at her lightly

"I have yet to think about her," "I shall tell you when I come to a decision with myself," "it was official," "Hotohori is starting to like the girl infront of him," "how can he not? She's intelligent, understanding, kind and her looks are far from average," "but he could not yet tell her," "unlike miaka and any other female", "he was unsure about his feelings," "he needed to wait to see if this feeling is only temporary one or a long term one,"

"Alright, I won't push it don't blame me if you see a raging nuriko in the morning," hotohori could see how happy and content she is on how things worked out, he couldn't help but feel the same, before he knew it he felt her go limp and she was asleep,

"Bella was filled with Mirth that her body forgot that she was tired,a smile graced her lips," "her mission was compleat," "well almost, she still have to talk to nuriko but that can wait till morning," "speaking of witch," "she need to scold her friends in the morning as well," "right now, she never felt her eyelids feel so heavy ," "a huge yawn escaped her mouth," "before she knew it she passed out on his lap,"

Her head rested on his lap he could feel her even breathing on his legged hand still griping his, he to drifted off to much need sleep,

* * *

"What do you think there doing in there? "Whispered" nuriko,tamahome had a mischievous smirk on his face only to be whacked hard by nuriko,

Ow!" "What the hell is that for?"

"It's the price you pay for being a pervert," nuriko crossed her arms and huffed,tamahome growled and turned away,irritated while nuriko snickered at his childish behavior,

"They've been eaves dropping soon as Bella went inside," "they'd thought they be caught," "but shocking they didn't," nuriko let a small scowl play acrossed her lips, "knowing the emperor will only treat her only as a friend,'' "it was enough but she won't be giving him up so easily," "she plan on giving Bella a piece of her mind but going to bed sounds good enough right now," "she will do it tomorrow," "satisfied with that thought," she went back to her own room to plot out a nice punishment, "miaka as well", "knowing that the emperor still favored her still," "forget being friends scoffed nuriko"

Tamahome was still and he thought at what he heard, "the emperor still loved miaka and he was in there way," gritting his teeth, he stormed off, "I can't believe it," tamahome spoke in hushed tones, tamahome thought, "about how he would act and speak to miaka now," he felt hurt that the emperor loved miaka, even though she heard Bella say that miaka already have someone she loves, that dosent make him feel any better,

* * *

_ "The fallowing day"_

Hotohori woke up, "and found out that he must of laid down at some point and someone pulled the covers over him," "speaking of someone," "where is Bella?"

"He was sure that she fell asleep in here," raising from his position , he look around the room and found no traces of the girl, he stood up, and got dressed and walked out of his room, Hotohori found miaka, after bumping into tamahome, "he seemed upset for some reason and acted cold towards her," "nuriko popped up and was completely upset at miaka," "tamahome walked away from miaka with a nuriko clung to his arm," shaking his head he went towards his study to see what he has to do for the day,

Passing by the royal gardens he noticed that there was a figure out there with some books under the sun reading by the lake, he walk toward her and saw how at piece she look reading, and the outfit she wore look good to, it was a ice blue inner garment that reached her ankles and wrist and she also wore a simple pink and purple tale coat with a ice blue obi,

"So how long are you going to sit there and stare at me hotohori," "Bella looked from the book with amusement,"

"I was wondering when you would come back to reality?" "What are you doing?" Bella looked at him teasingly,

"What dose it look like," "I'm reading a book,"

"Yes, but why?" "Bella put the book down completely on the pile," "I was bored,"  
"I talked to nuriko earlier but she exploded in my face," "so I decided to go find miaka she said that she had to go and find tamahome," "he on the other hand said that he is avoiding the girl," "and I think I know why to," propping her elbowing on the ground so she could lean back,

"It's probably from last from, that could explain there behavior,"

"So you knew?"

"Of course," smirking at the girls disappointment,"he knew she wanted to be the one to tell him to see his reaction when he found out that people where eavesdropping on there conversation," she pouted and crossed her arms, a while her features softened and she looked at him,

"Sorry for falling asleep on you last night," "nuriko made me do the Most god awful things to do and it wore the hell out of me," he smiles and nodded in understanding,

"Now can you help me bring these books back to the library," hotohori looked at her and didn't move,he merely looked out at the sky,

"What? Your not going to help?" "Oh that's really kind of you,"sarcasm dripped from her words and it made the emperor wince but he settled with word instead,

"I am not familiar being ordered around," "or have you forgotten that I am the emperor," the girl merely arched and eyebrow,

"Have you forgotten I don't care about title," "when he agreed," and helped bring the books back to the library,

"Your highness! lady Bella!lady miaka has fallen ill!"Cried a servant,

"_To be continued"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" _One the road again, and old friends come back_"

Bella and miaka was sleeping peacefully in the room, Bella was in the room all night taking care of her cousin all day and exhausted herself out, hotohori, tamahome, and nuriko were looking at the two girl sleep,

" tamahome" "tell me what all happened" "miaka was in your care and your punishment will be based on what transpired" anger was masked by cold indifference in hotohori's voice, "he wanted to know what the cause of miaka's fever", "it was higher than most fevers than he ever seen", miakas face was flushed and her breathing was shallow, both were not very good signs,

"Tamahome felt guilty," "miaka confessed that she loved him after the fight with the gangsters but he lied", "he was so confused and he didn't know how to react","he lied that he had no interest in her", "in fact, he was obsessed with her", "but he didn't know how and what to say,"

" we were attacked and I saved her" " all of a sudden she collapsed", said tamahome evasively, nuriko looked at tamahome with concern, "she saw the whole ordeal but decided that the both of them could handle the thugs on there own," "she felt bad for both of them they will have to feel awkwardly for now on,"

"I see",

"M-mother b-brother b-Bella," murmured the feverish girl, "it was oviouse that miaka was homesick even though one of her relatives is with her," the three of them were sad for miaka, "they knew she missed her home they will decided how to send her back," "after all, what good is a priestess if she is homesick", "the doctor earlier said something about this whole priestess thing put a whole strain on her which made them all feel equally at fault,"

Bella eyes fluttered open and lifted her head from her spot where she was laying, she placed a hand on her cousin forehead and was disappointed only to find out that her fever went up, "if only she could heal others besides herself," bella looked up to see nuriko and the others,

" can't we do something" she asked in a worried voice, Bella was concerned her cousin, "she didn't want her to be finished off by a mere sickness," "miaka might be slow but given a chance," "she could achieve great things,"

" come" "we shall discuss this in my study" hotohori led them out of the room into the hall's,

They walked silently towards the emperors study and stood infront of his desk while he sat behind of his desk, all of them wore depressing expressions, no one was in the mood to talk but the emperor broke the ice for everyone, hotohori intertwine his fingers and propped his elbows on his desk and placed his chin gently on his hand and started to talk,

"Miakas fever has reached a dangerous and serous level and the palace doctor can't heal her,"

"isn't there anything else we could do" Bella asked quietly,

" I'm sure there is a way" nuriko tried to cheer the girl up but failed miserably, hotohori sighed,

" taiitsuku "

Tamahome and nuriko looked at him with wide eyes,

" The taiitsuku"? Bella looked back and forth between the three with a curious look,

"Taiitsuku"? " who's that"? Hotohori stared at her and started to explain,

" Taiitsuku is a great sage" " it was taiitsuku who gave us the scroll the universe of the four gods" " it said that taiitsuku is very powerful being and can do extraordinary things," " taiitsuku lives in mt taikoku and some sort of hermit," " or so they say" , "perhaps this might help to get miaka back to your world to heal"

" oh," "I better go with you guys" " and I better return with you as well" all gazes turned to Bella with a confused look, nuriko voiced on all three of there minds,

"Aren't you going back with miaka?" Bella shook her head and simply replied,

" if miaka is gone things will become hectic in this place", " I need to stay here so the people don't think they are abandoned" , " they will want to ask questions and I will be there to answer them" " besides" my aunt barely realizes I'm there only miaka and her brother pays attention to me"

" aren't you homesick" tamahome asked while giving her a sad look, Bella shook her head no and frowned,

" not at all" Bella simply said,

" very well then we shall move out at once!" " ready the horses!" " we travel light", his subjects went straight to do as what they were told to do, deciding not to be left behind Bella, nuriko and tamahome went to go gather there own necessities,

* * *

"_later after the strategy meeting_"

Tamahome was walking in the halls to head to his room to get ready,his hands in his pockets as he focused on the floor he was walking on, he had been recalling his encounter with miaka,

" _b-because I love you tamahome!_"

" _I'm sorry but I don't have the same feeling for you_"

When all of a sudden a table came hurdling his way, "and it hurt like hell!" Rubbing his head, he turn angrily to face to face with a equally angry nuriko,who came at him like a cannon ball,

"TA- MA-HO-MEEE!" nuriko grabbed the collor of his shirt and glaring daggers at him with flames behind her,

" why the hell did you say that to miaka!" he shuttered as he tried to makes the raged female to let go of him,

" I-it's none of your b-business," l-let go of me damn it",

" yes it is!" "I was so close to having the emperor," " but noo you had to push her in his direction even more," " you ass!" she shook him violently, finally mustering enough straight, tamahome jumped out of her hold, rubbing his neck and making sure everything is ok before saying,

" look, what I said was true," " I only love one thing in the world and it's cold hard cash" tamahome waged a finger at every word he said and then turned a left, nuriko crossed her arms,

" I don't know what his issue is?" " you are so low"," as low to get jealous even with your own emperor!" tamahome stopped and looked at her with a bored expression,

" why would I be jealous?" " at least I don't have a crazy woman after me all the time" "see ya" tamahome left a very pissed off nuriko in the hallway, as he rounded the corner, he leaned angst the wall and sighed,

"Jealous huh"

* * *

"_Meanwhile_"

Bella was relaxing on the balcony in her room and taking in the nature around her,

"Bella" she turned to see a smiling hotohori ,he wore simple cloths now with his sword strapped on his side, she giggled and leaned on the balcony and faced him,

" why don't you look quit Hansom your lordship" smirking at what she said, hotohori chuckled as he neared her,

" don't I always" Bella only giggled harder at that, after awhile both of them came somber again, hotohori expression was sad but he asked his question,

" are you sure you want to stay in this world,Bella?" Bella's happy face fell and went sad look and asked,

"why? Are you disappointed?" she asked rather hurt, hotohori turned abruptly towards her and shook his head,

"not at all" "i understand though the loss you feel," he gave her a gentile smile,

"miaka has a list I have her and my appartment key so she should know what to get" bella looks off longingly, "after I lost everyone except for miaka family," "I felt lost until now," "I haven't felt at home for a long time and for some odd reason I feel peaceful and at home here something a longed for since I lost my father and mother," "and everyone else", "miaka is a blessing and her brother," "Now i'm here I feel I have another chance," she only could give hotohori a watery smile, after she finished, he gave her a sad smile back,

Both of them stayed like that for awhile,Until they had to meet up with miaka and the others,

* * *

_"a few hours later"_

"Your majesty!," "surly you could take a few men with y-," "No need for that," "we Will traveling safely and swiftly so we shall be fine," hotohori lectured his advisers,

"Sire! You can't g-," cried his advisers, they where bugging him but hotohori mind was made up he's coming along, Bella watched as hotohori lectured his subjects and snickered at the show of it while helping miaka on the emperor horse, the show of him lecturing was quit amusings, tamahome and miaka are in a rather awkward situation so I guess she be riding with hotohori,

"This is my empire I have the authority to come and go as I please," "and as these are my lands I can go in and out at any given time," "also I would like to see what is going on in my territory," "is it not?," hotohori gave the old man a challenging look, the old adviser stuttered in fear,

"Y-y-y-yes y-y-y-our m-m-majesty," "but to go into commoners clothing they don't?"

"Yes I still look-,"

"All right," "all right", "come along hotohori we don't need to here your narcissistic comments now do we plus miaka waiting for ya Hansom," Bella pushed hotohori away from the annoying pestering advisers, hotohori protested but he was thankful for the save and got on the horse behind miaka,

"Are you sure you can travel,?" Bella asked miaka, miaka smiled and nodded cheerfuly, but Bella wasn't buying it but let it drop for now,

"Nuriko was furious that Bella is so friendly with the emperor," "where she still need to talk to him," tamahome was silently snickering in the background, "no one would ever thought the emperor be handled like that," "and a female friend one which is the more amusing," "the other subjects who were present look on happily to see there emperor so lively with the people," "especially with the brown wavy haired female,"

Bella climbed on to her horse and road outside of the palace walls with hotohori and miaka at her right, nuriko was at there right but tamahome stayed behind the group, there was a uncomfortable silence it seemed to be drowned in there own thoughts, moving at a steady pace out of konan and were careful not to attract any attention,

When they made it to the outskirts of town, hotohori removed miakas hood, "We should be safe here," miaka merely nodded and looked over to see Bella who seemed to let herself stay behind with tamahome for a little chat why miaka really got sick, she was kinda jealous but then thought it was for the best and focused her attention on the road ahead of them,

Behind the group, Bella asked tamahome,

"Soooooooo what really happened?" Tamahomes eyes didnt stray from the road,

"Nothing happened that concerns you," he said quietly, Bella neared him and bonked him in the head " hard", and said, "Yes it is my business," "that is my cousin," and bonked him three more times in the head making her point clear to him,

"Ouch," "first nuriko now you," "fine I get the point no leave me be,"

"You boys can face different kinds of beating to Exstent of being killed," "and you cry when you face a beating from a girl," "Be it human or vampire or demon," "why in bloody hell do they make things so complicated when it comes down to The female race" "it frustrating sometime," "gah sometimes the need to grow a pair geez," "sigh,"

Tamahome looked at her with a scowl on his face,

"Oh I see now you gotta be better than that you know,'' Bella gave tamahome a dead pan look,

"Oh all right she told me she loved me and I didn't know what to do and so I basically blew it all together," "there are you satisfied now," he turned away from the girl so he can hide his blush and so he woulnt have to see Bella satisfied look,

"Buuuuuut," "you have to patch things up with her before she gos home," "or else you will have something coming your way you won't like," with a evil glare she trotted off, tamahome just shivered at that,

"What was that about,Bella?" Asked miaka, Bella shot her a smile and put a finger to her limps before saying,

"It's a secret,"

"Mou, that's mean Bella," "I know I'm evil sometimes,"Bella just smirked at her cousin and continued to ignore her cousin the rest of the way, hotohori watched in amusement and nuriko arched a eye brow as she look at them curiously,

The mood eased since everyone is relaxed and at ease, they stopped for awhile since they came a crossed a tavern, they decided to stay and rest for awhile and eat to regain some energy before nightfall,

"I'm soooo sleepy," "I can't barely eat," complained miaka while resting her head on the table where they sat, "What do you mean, bearly,?" "You ate about 11 bowls already!" Showed tamahome as he pointed at the empty bowls on the table, nuriko laughed nervously and tried to calm him down,

"Now, now, miaka Ill remember?" "Maybe she not really feeling good at all," miaka lifted her head and scanned the area for Bella and hotohori,

"Hey, where is Hotohori and Bella?" Nuriko and tamahome stopped talking and looked around as well, "His highness did say he would patrol the area and Bella said she would go with him," thought nuriko out loud, tamahome struggled while eating his food and miaka still wondering where here cousin and friend went off to,

* * *

_"Somewhere outside of the tavern"_

Hotohori sat on the grass next to Bella who was marveling the scenery and sunning herself, trees could be seen anywhere and the mountains stood tall and proud among them,he could hear the birds chirping cheerfully and the animals moving swiftly in the forest, he could hear Bella's even breathing, he looked at the clear blue sky that looked like a blanket over them,

Bella was laying on her side trying to relax after the meal they had, she felt hotohori sit down next to her she could feel his warmth, she cracked open a eye and said,

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Bella asked,

"Yes," "it's the first time I've been outside of my capital and I would enjoy and take in the scenery why I can,''

'good I idea I must agree with you its like your own tiny vecation," hotohori looked at Bella and she continued to lie on her side with her eyes closed, he watched as a smile formed on her face, curious, he asked,

"What do you find to your liking may I ask?" Keeping her eyes closed she replied,

"I was thinking about my life in general," "I'm trying to remember my family," "my kit, my ice nekko, and my lost heart," "She sat up hugged her knees and looked at the mountains," "ah, I remember these" "when kagome first took me to sengoku jidi after telling me about my miko engery," "after my training and all was done I remember passing the day walking by all of them with out even looking at them," "As I watched kagome get her heart broken as I did even though she died with the one she loved", a tear slide down her cheek but she was still smiling brightly, she didn't know she was crying until hotohori wiped it away gently,

"Oh, im sorry, I didn't mean to-,"more tears streamed down her face, the flood gate broke again, that she put up she tried so hard to stop them but it was no use, hotohori couldn't stand the sight of her sad before even thinking about it,he pulled her to him in a comforting embrace, Bella was shocked but it was welcomed and she continued to cry the pain out that she held for so long,

"I merely was fourteen when I inherited my fathers throne and I didn't know what to do," "my mother always shielded me from unfriendly eyes and disapproving members of the council," "she would tell me what I needed to do," "I lived in her shadow until the day she died," "I became dependent on my courtiers and advisers," "I did not know what to do and I was lonely," "I didn't have any friends at all," "all I wanted to do was to find the priestess of suzaku thinking that I would be less lonely in her presence," Bella stopped crying and thought about what he just said told her, again she was shocked that he opened up so much about himself to her, and yet she was happy he could open up to her,

"You did find her," "question is, the question is do you feel like you thought you would?" Bella rested her head against his chest, feeling safe and warm in his arms and he smells so good, bella completely forgot about her previous thoughts and memoirs,

"No, what I feel is not what I expected," she lifted her head from his chest and looked him in the eyes with a questionly manner, her brows were furrowed in confusion,

"Do you still feel like your alone?," he looked at her and smiled, she hand went to the back of her head and gently pushed it back to rest on his chest and he placed his chin on her head,

"No," "to be truthful I fell much more than I expected," "I feel free," "and happy," "and at home," "things I truly never felt when my parents were alive,"he heard the girl in his arms sigh in relief,

"Good because that is the way you should be feeling," "I didn't become your friend for nothing hotohori," "and don't freak me out like that again," "I thought I would have to bitch slap you a few times to knock some seance in that hansom head of yours," she scolded him lightly, she felt a rumble in his chest, he was laughing,

"I guess he means me me to,"

"Feeling completely competed," she thought about what to say next but in the end, she just wrapped her arms around him and relaxed in his arms, "I'm glade you happy," hotohori closed his eyes and tightened his embrace,

"Unknown to them," three figures were up in the tree watching them, "nuriko wasn't vary happy at the growing relationship with the priestess of the shikion jewel,"

tamahome was snickering and trying to stop nuriko from ruining the moment, miaka was watching and giggling and watching her cousin and her friend,

"Let me at her!," "I'm gonna kill her!," growled nuriko as she tried to release herself from tamahome's hold, tamahome only gripped her tighter,

"That's exactly why I don't want to let you go," "besides, don't you agree they look sweet?," "I don't want to let you ruin it," miaka went along because she was worried what was taking Bella so long, if it wasn't for her cousin she wouldn't not be joining tamahome right now, they were still in a misunderstanding,

"He's right nuriko," "and I don't think you shouldn't," nuriko struggling only worsened and started to make to branch they where kneeling in to break,making them all fall to the ground,

Hotohori and Bella heard the noise behind them the jump up from the sound, they prepared themselves for whatever fight that came there way, they were not expecting to see nuriko going crazy and tamahome had a perverted smirk on his face and a giddy miaka, lowering there fighting stances, both of them waited expectedly for there explanations, tamahome spoke first,

"Hehehehe, don't mind us, hehehe," "we were just passing through hehehe," trying to drag nuriko away while sending knowing glances towards Bella, "the girl from experiences with miroku she knows that look all to well," clinching her fist and flaring her energy making her point clear, she immediately flaired her energy and gave him a death glare,tamahome gulped and ran for his life with a screaming nuriko behind him,

"Let me at er!, let me at er!, damn it tamahome let me go!," nuriko screams of protest faded out as tamahome ran for his life,

Hotohori watched in amusement and placed a calming hand on the insulted mikos shoulder effective for her to lower her killing intent,

"That boy will never know paradise long as I live," muttered Bella as she crossed her arms and huffed,miaka neared them and smiled brightly, Bella's whole body relaxed and asked,

"How are you feeling?''

"Much better now," "but I still want to go home," Bella ruffled her hair affectionately, Of course you do my dear cousin, miaka pushed her hand away and pouted,

"Mou! Don't do that," "you know it reminds me of my brother," ''I know that why I do it dear cousin of mine," "Bella just smirks and snickers at her and thought of a idea a snickered evilly," in a flash she was behind miaka with her arm around her neck and started to ruffle her hair more harder,

"Ohhhh like think my dear cousin of mine," snickering evilly, miaka screamed, "Bella let go and she ran away laughing, "and saying love you dear cousin,"

"Oh you get back here bella!" Miaka ran after Bella, they looked like they were playing but the other girl had other intentions, "such as torturing her cousin to death,"

"oie!, you shouldn't be running you know it will spike your fever dear cousin," Bella called back, But miaka continue to run faster pursue her cousin, hotohori chuckled in amusement at miaka trying to catch the older girl, "but no luck for her on that," "he observed the way Bella moved how fast she was and how graceful she is," "her laughter fill the air made him want to join them," "but being who he is, he don't do such things like that sighing,"

"Miaka why don't you chase Bella another time?" "We still need to cover more ground before night fall," hotohori called out, a panting miaka walked tiredly towards him, Bella was right behind her with a victorious smirk on her face,

They all regrouped and went in the direction in of mt taikoku, tamahome stayed away from Bella and nuriko ignored her, Bella was smiling all the way, and miaka fell asleep during the ride, "hotohori wore the tiniest of smiles as he recalled today's events," they road until they found a small clearing in the woods,

* * *

_"Later that night in the wood,"_

Bella was asleep under a tree with hotohori at her side, tamahome was lying on a makeshift pillow asleep. Miaka who was wide awake so she decided to take a walk to cool her head, nuriko was no where to be found,

Miaka was kneeling beside a tree and rested her head on a tree trunk, "she should of listened to Bella when she said not to run," she was sweating like crazy and her breathing was hard and it made her throat dry, Suddenly, "Hey miaka," miaka yelled and jumped up the tree, when miaka came down from the tree, she gave nuriko a evil glare,

"What the hell was that for?" "You just made me lose five years of my life, damn it!,"

"Quit down, I'm here to help you," "there this spring said that it's heals all illnesses," "you better go take a dip to see if you heal because you look like a wreck," miaka missed the mischievous glint in nurikos eyes, and jumped to her feet and started in the direction that nuriko was pointing, before disappearing,

miaka called back,

"Well thanks nuriko," "don't tell anyone about this, all right!,"

"I wont, have fun!," After finishing her work here successfully, nuriko sneaked off to find tamahome, he was still sleeping under the tree when she walked off, when she walked up to him and rudely dragged him away from the two slumbering people under the tree, she effectively woke him up and go him angry and his undivided attention, bumps were formed all over his body due to nuriko rough dragging of his body on the hard rocky ground,

"Why did you do that for?" "You could of woke me up like a normal person!," tears sprung to his eyes as the sting of the bruises only worsen, nuriko seemed unfazed by his predicament and simply stated,

"I have a message from miaka," "meet me near the springs lets talk face to face," this caught tamahomes attention but he brushed it off and was about to walk off,

"I won't go, and you tell her that," "anyways it's not my problem," nuriko grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him back,

"It was your fault that miaka got sick anyways!, you Baka!" Making this whole thing your problem," "now face it like a man and grow a pair or have we mistaken you as a spineless nitwit?," Tamahome was about to explode in her face, nuriko smiked evilly and pushed him off the cliff that went straight to the springs,

grunting, tamahome got up and went straight to the springs with a annoyed look on his face,

"Girls," "I'm only doing this so nuriko and Bella would stop betting the crap out of me," "As he tried to convince himself that he not doing this for miaka," walking on with his arms folded behind his head, "he heard a scream, it was miaka!," with out a thought he rushed to were he thought where miaka was, finding her bathing in the water with a fearful expression on her face, he looked at the shadow covered creature, not being able to see clearly at night, he jumped at the thing that looked like it was heading towards the girl,

The was a splash as he collide with the thing in the water, Miaka open her eyes and looked for tamahome,She was already in a frantic state since she didn't see no one emerge up from the water then, just behind her, that thing came up and it was bigger up close, she screamed and closed her eyes tight, then she heard a familiar voice,

"You can open your eyes now," "doing as she was told," she saw a soaking wet tamahome with his hands on a floating log,

"This is your sea snake," he stated in a bored tone, miaka blushed in embarrassment and started to wave her hands around,

"Can you blame me not thinking it was going to attack?," "it was coming at me so fast," She started to realize that she was necked and tamahome had a full view of her breast, miaka immediately turned around and covered her chest, "I didn't see anything!," admitted tamahome, "as he turned the other way from the girl," there was a awkward silence after that, they thought it would go on forever until they decided to stop it,

"I'm sorry!,"

"For the last 17 years all I thought about was earning more money and I thought a girl would never ever say that to me," "truthfully, I didn't know how to react," "that's why I acted so Coldly towards you," "I didn't know what to say and then there was the emperor," "I thought I was in the way so I decided to avoid you," "I'm sorry miaka," "he turned his head to look at her and smiled warmly at her showing That he meant everything he said to her, he got out of the water and he said,

"Anyways I better be getting back, see ya!," tamahome ran back to camp leaving a shocked but speechless behind to stare at him, The branch suddenly fell with a disappointed nuriko,

"Damn, I thought he was going to say it to," "what a bummer!," she murdered as she snapped her fingeres, miaka stared at her friend before realizing that she set them up!,

"Nuriko, you set me up, how could you!," miaka jumped put of the water and started to shake nuriko, after a good amount of shaking, miaka saw something disturbing, she looked at her friend closer,

"No... Breast... Your...a... Guy!" Exclaimed miaka as she backed away from nuriko, truly enough, there was no breast, only a males chest, the cross dresser laughed,

"Oh dear me," "I've been found out," miaka couldn't Believe her eyes nuriko was a male, "but Your still in love with the emperor!," "and you kissed tamahome on the lips!," shouted the bewildered miaka, the cross dresser only giggled and stated,

"Love dosent exist on sexes miaka, the cross dresser scolded,"

Miaka fainted from the mere shock of the whole thing,

* * *

_"the fallowing day"_

The group wondered through the forest, hotohori and bella had a peaceful night and they were satisfied, miaka walked ahead of them in a cheerful manner but was wary about a certain violet haired cross dresser, tamahome was right behind her, walking his horse like the others, nuriko focus was merely on hotohori, the part of the forest that they were in seemed off like if something bad was going to happen but they all shrugged it off,

"Miaka!, don't wonder off to far!," shouted tamahome, this caught everyone's attention, Bella gave the reigns of her horse to hotohori who protested when she ran off in the direction miaka ran in, completely ignoring him, they looked around suspiciously,

"Have you noticed anything nuriko?" Said person went all starry eyed as his name was called by hotohori For the first time they left the capital,

"Yes, sir, we do make a lovely couple," "hotohori sighed," "Not that, the fog it's a bit to thick at this time of the day," nuriko agreed and was immediately on alert, "It seems like we been going around in circles for some time now, sire," "Exactly," replied hotohori, tamahome neared them,

"Both of the girls went to far in the fog, it suddenly came to think for me to even see them anymore,"

Hotohori nodded,

"Stay on your guard," "we will look for them make sure you two stay close, it will do us no good if we all get separated, everyone agreed and ventured off into the still thickening fog,"

* * *

_"Meanwhile with miaka"_

Miaka smelled food, but not any food her favorite foods from her world, delight and hungry as ever in miaka land, she ran towards the source of the smell, she found them and it was all set on a table waiting for her,

"Ooooh! My favorites, this is my lucky day," unknown the miaka she entered a mirror world, everything seemed fine to the girl, because the only thing she is focused on is the food infront of her, She didn't notice the change of scenery, she didn't notice the far aura that was inside it, she didn't even notice that the mirrors where suddenly surrounding her, she didn't notice anything at all, she didn't even notice the figure of a vary familiar person near her, that untill the person spoke,

"Your so greedy miaka, I'm do ashamed of myself,"it sounded creepily familiar,Miaka couldn't Believe her eyes at the person that was in front of her, it was a clone of her,

"Your so pathetic, I'm so disgusted being you," her clone laughed evilly at her shocked expression,

"What the-," the mirror the cloned miaka smirked evilly,

* * *

_"With bella"_

Bella ran off frantically in search for miaka but she was no where to be seen, About to change direction and go back, something honey brown caught her eye they where glowing, there it was again and again, wait I know those damned eyes from anywhere,

"Edward," she asked to no one particular, after awhile she saw flashes here and there, then she heard chuckling from behind her, she turned in disbelief, "the Cullen's her parents the people who she lost in the sangku jidi she stared in hurt and sadness,and broken," "Guys how this can't be,?" "how are you here?" "It was hard to Believe that the Cullen's and her family and her lost friend," "well she can't believe that it's her family and friends with there cold looks on there faces well she could believe the cullen's yes to have it but her loved ones no," until Edward walked up and spoke,

"Hello Bella," "with so much venom as the last day she saw him, his tones made her heart ache again at the mere thought of it,"

This can't be this is a horrible nightmare, until Anouther figure stepped forward,

"Hello Bella," "it was charlie her father,"

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"Passing tests and receive gifts,"_

With miaka,

"Seriously, I'm ashamed to be you," "you eat like there is no tomorrow," "such a disgusting pig," the real miaka make herself look dumb and asked,

"Who are you?" Her clone just smirked evilly and said,

"I am you," miaka looked at her dumbly,

"So if your me then I'm your? Or am I me?" "But them you said your me?" "So who am I huh?" The cloned miaka rolled her eyes at her real copy's idiocy, "she can't believe that this is the side that the people know", "really how degrading," Outside they saw tamahome looking for them, or at least one of them, as miaka tried to reach out to tamahome, her clone stepped on her and walked out of the mirror world, looking back the clone said,

"I'll be taking things from here," "I can't understand for the life of me why you chose tamahome which hotohori is way much better," the clone pulled out lipstick and tried to make herself look so attractive, the miaka in the mirror tried to do the same and tried to walk out of the mirror but the glass wouldn't allow it, starting to panic, she did the only thing she could do, she banged on the glass and yelled,

"Don't you dare touch hotohori!, he's bella's!," "let me out of here!," the clone didn't even spear her a glance and said,

"No, you are to stay there forever," "and I on the other hand would be enjoying being a empress," "something you will never understand," "as that bitch of a cousin of ours, she's being takin care as we speak," "now sit back and watch as they succumb to my dazzling act," the evil clone laughed and shrunk the mirror and draped the mirror over her shoulder and proceeded to walk forward, Inside miaka was completely lounging towards the glass, trying her hardest to crack the glass but gave up eventually gave up and trying To catch her breath, then someone spoke,

_"If you really are the priestess of suzaku try breaking out of my spell, and save your friends and family,along with theirs will be no more,"_

"Who's there!," shouted miaka as she looked everywhere, but no one was around only her, shrugging it off, miaka thinking of what to do to get out of this place, but the scent of the food was over powering her brain she crept over slowly to the table that was still full of food, she quickly gobbled it up, after she was done she started to think again,

_"This girl is in a life and death situation and she still take time to eat," the figures shook her head and and sweat dropped and continued to watch the priestess of suzaku, in the mirror to her right, looked to see the shikon miko struggling with her battle,"_

* * *

_"With Bella"_

Bella felt a familiar creep into her heart but she brushed it off and scanned the area, it was the same as before, she turned to the people with her, she tried to get a grip, she knew it was impossible that her friends and family and her ex and his family who used her, whoever was behind this didn't put koga, shippo, shyori and her ice nekko and sangos fire nekko was no importance, not to mention that there appearance was out of the blue, she didn't Believe her eyes and she let it stay that way, she took a deep breath and looked at her father,

"Who are you?" Her voice hinted a bit of amusement of the sick disturbing joke that is being played in her and if midariko behind it she better have a good reason, she made sure and hard as it was that she was not going to be fooled by this charade, and she will not be fooled but mere copies of her friends and family and ex boyfriend and his using family members,The one who looked like Charlie only smirked and said,

"Your taking this pretty well and wondering how long it will last,"he shrugged at his own comment, and spoke again

"who are you?" bella asked again.

"I'm your father bells, the one who died cause of you," "I shouldn't of never took you in after your mother didn't want you," "I want you to disappear like you should of before you came to me,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep talking out of your ass imposter," "but I don't get is how did you and the other basically got cloned and turned to evil," "well the Cullen's where always where just hid it so answer me that," her father clapped and said,

"Bravo, you matured since the last time I saw you," "and for your question," "you just have to find that out," "oh and four of these people isn't dead as you so claim to be," "there here waiting for you," Bella didnt know if she should believe the clone of her father says,

"What do you mean," Bella asked, the clone of her father snapped his fingers and she wasn't expecting what happened next,

Edward punched her right in the stomach and a kick to her ribs, and says, "Your still the weak girl that I pretended to love," "I can't believe I even tried to touch you and kiss you," Edward had her arms behind her back with venom dripping down his face,

"Ow! Hey!" Shouted Bella, but she wanted to know what the will revile to her in her captivity, she decided to play alone with them and play helpless,

Well then I'll leave you to it then, I have a emperor to see, catching what her father had said, she wiped her head towards her father and growled,

"Don't you dare touch a hair on them you evil fucker!"

"She kicked Edward and ran towards,"her fathers clone and pined in down to the ground and placed a barrier up,and said you will not touch any of the as her eyes glowed pink, "and you will answer what I want to know now!" The clone of her father smirked and spoke,

"Fine, and to your answers, if you defeat us and defeat the spell you will have four people your thought that was lost to you and will never leave again,"

Bella just smirked and she blasted a pink energy blast at the clone of her father and turned him into ash,

She let a growl of rage out and faired her aura to show she means business, the other clones where scared of her, edward was the first one to attract, when Edward got close enough Bella grabbed his neck and she blasted him with alittle more,

"Damn you all of you" Bella let out a scream of rage for the sick joke, the shikon responded to her pain the pink light purifed everyone clone in the area, Bella fell to her knees hurt until a familiar person appeared before her,

"Hello Bella," midariko said, Bella looked at her in shock and then anger, Midariko stopped her before she said anything, "it was a test for you and miaka of showing who you are and what your capable of," "but in miakas case she not getting nothing out of hers," "but you are, Bella looked at her and asked I don't get what you mean," Bella looked at her in confusion, midariko smiled and said,

"The clone was right four of your friends were still alive," "and two of them are close to you and two of them where close to kagome," "before kagome passed she wanted you to take shippo with you if he lived and so here is your gift," midarikos hand shined brightly and four figures appears before them, once the light died down, Bella covered her mouth and tears came to her eyes as she crawled over to her pup and her nekko shippo and kirara,Thank you midariko, "will they stay forever or they will leave,"

"No there here to stay," midariko smiled at her, "when miaka gets home she will meet her first vampires," "I had a meeting with the voltrori and with Marcus bond sight he saw you as his daughter and aro as the same and caius is your uncal," "there not pleased on the whole Cullen front," "but there going to be waiting at the apartment for miaka they have gifts to welcome you into there family" "and as well as miaka and her brother" "and they will have your bags packed and your weapons ready for you and a new one each from them," Bella even though your my reincarnation I look on as my own, Bella looked a midariko and smiled and thanked her over and over again and she left,

* * *

_"With the others on there search,"_

Tamahome approached hotohori and nuriko, hotohori looked at tamahome hopefully and asked,

"Did you find them?" Tamahome sighed and shook his head, that was not the awaited reply of his companions but it was expected, "sighing," hotohori was about to order them to split up and search some more until a figure emerged from the shadows of the trees stopped him,

"Miaka," they all gasped, hotohori smiled but them let it dropped and asked, "Were glade your safe," "but wheres Bella?" Miaka fought the urge to roll her eyes but she settled with giving him a smile before turning to tamahome and asked him,

"Where you worried about me? Tamahome?" He looked at her like she was crazy but replied,

"No, not really," hotohori sighed again and stated,

"We must continue our search for Bella," "and out of no where," miaka latched herself on to him and cried,

"Darling!" All three of them where surprised at her out burst, and nuriko was just glaring daggers at her with flames behind her, uh mean him,

_"Inside the mirror"_

Miaka watching every little bit of this and it did not make her happy one bit, bagging on the glass, she screamed,

"Let me out of here! Damn it!, ahhhh!," "don't do that to hotohori!" He's Bella's!," miaka panicked as she watched her clone embrace the emperor, she had to escape this damn prison or else they will be all tricked,

_"Out side of the mirror with her clone and the others,"_

Nuriko was looking angry and flaims shot up behind him as miaka lunged towards hotohori and embraced him, "he started the chew at his lip and the thought that he still knows the emperor still had feelings for the priestess of suzaku," miaka spoke up, while still holding on to hotohori,

"Forgive me for worrying you," she said solemnly, hotohori was speechless at her odd behavior, "miaka never acted like this there something odd about her," tamahome look at them both with a blank look and averting his eyes, "he knew it was to good to be true that hotohori would forget his feeling for miaka," "tamahome thought with Bella getting close to him ''sigh" never mind,"

Nuriko started to freak out as he watched his friend interact with Hotohori, miaka looked at nuriko with a dead panned look and said,

"Why are you so upset nuriko,"while she still clinging to Hotohori,

"Upset,... You little," nuriko was about to charge in after her until miakas next words stopped him in his tracks,

"Isn't it about time you gave up, your a man nuriko," nurikos world fell apart as thunder and lightning could be seen in his background as hotohori and tamahome looked at him weirdly, tamahome couldn't help but ask,

"Man, your...a...man?," "hotohori couldn't help but feel a bit disgusted at the mere thought of it," "and to think of it that this man is in love with him how revolting,"

"Are you saying that," He trailed off, nurikos eyes widened and tears started to form in his eyes and threaten to burst, feeling ashamed and stupid, nuriko ran while tears down his face, and said,

"Miaka you traitor!" He yelled while knocking down trees as he ran,

Hotohori , miaka and tamahome looked at him in shock, hotohori just shook his head and said,

"I can't believe it, there is another man alive that almost as beautiful as I am," tamahome sweat dropped and sighed,

_"Inside of the mirror world,"_

Miaka watched the whole thing and felt bad for nuriko, she begged hotohori and tamahome that the clone is not her,

"Please figure it out, if you don't," she pressed her face to the glass, if you don't then everyone will start hating each other,

But of course, no one could hear her yells and pleas,

_"With the clone and the others"_

Miaka turned back to hotohori and spoke in a soft way, and said, "Come with me hotohori, I have something to tell you in private," she dragged hotohori by the hand and led him into a different direction. She ignored the look that tamahome shot him in his direction,

"Hotohori was about to protest he was already there and he couldn't muster the courage to say "no" to the girl that he loved," "but that was it," "he didn't feel anything for the girl in front of him," "he did not know where his heart is now but he knew it wasn't with miaka," "deciding to get over it," he stated,

"What did you want to say to me, Miaka,?" "Was there something wrong? "Miaka looked at him with some sort of longing but didn't apply to him, and spoke,

"Hotohori, let's forget it," she embraced him again and continued,

"Let's stop looking for taiitsuku," hotohori was surprised, "he thought she wanted to go home," "she was depressed about not seeing her mother and brother even though her cousin is here with her," "and now she is asking them to stop its a bit odd,"

"Why?"Miaka mumbled into his chest,

"I don't wanna go back there if I have to live with out you," "you do love me don't you? And I love you so much, darling," miaka stood on her tip toes and started to kiss him, "hotohori suspected from her statement," "it's not the miaka they all know and care for,"

_"In the mirror with miaka,"_

Miaka screamed in horror, and started pounding on the glass again and started yelling,

"That's not me hotohori it's a fake! let me out of here! Hey!"

* * *

_With yui in the library_

_"Let me out of here! Hey!"_

Miakas voice echoed through out the room which made yui jump a bit,

"Miaka?," no one answered, "_I was sure I heard miakas voice,"_

* * *

_"Back in the book world"_

Miaka was a hairs breath away from hotohori lips, she thought she had succeeded in her plan in seducing him but was surprised to see his sword next to her face, startled, miaka backed away in slight fear, hotohori decided to stop this nonsense and spoke,

"Tell me who you are, damn it," the cloned miaka tried to regained her composure and acted as if she didn't know anything,

"What do you mean, who am I?," "The priestess of suzaku I know would never act like that," now reveal your true form," "tamahome who had been fallowing them stood behind hotohori," "he also felt that there was something was off about miaka," "ever since she came back but only now that hotohori confirmed his suspicions,"

The cloned miaka smiked evilly and started to laugh, hotohori gripped his sword tighter and called over his shoulder to tamahome,

"Watch yourself tamahome," after receiving a nod, hotohori turned back to the clone,

"What did you do to the real miaka?," his voice laced with anger, "he did not know who this person is but if she miaka she will pay," the clone crossed her arms and smirked evilly, and said in a smug voice,

"She's right infront of you, in just her reflection, her shadow, a part of her she doesn't even know about,"

_"Inside the mirror world" _

Miaka gasped in realization and surprise, "Miaka couldn't believe all this but the clone of her made something click in her head," "I must do something!"

Searching the room for something useful items that she can use anything that would give her an idea, she was only left with empty dishes,

"If I harmed myself my clone will feel it, too!" "That's it!"

Miaka neared the table and smashed the table and smashed a dish, holding the sharp piece of the plate, she put on a serious look and took a deep breath, "here go's nothing!"

_"Thrust"_

_"Outside with the clone and with the others,"_

The clone continued as she looked tauntingly at hotohori, "Your so feelish," "I just confessed my love and after all your pleading," she was cut off by hotohori,

"Nonsense!" Hotohori charged at her, he had his sword at the read to cut the clone in the heart, "the insult thrown at him was more than he could take it clouded his senses making him miss the sudden appearance of Another person in between them," he only took notice when he felt his sword unmoving, looking at the person who stopped him, he couldn't believe his eyes,

"Bella,"

Tamahome was in shock, "there was bella," "stopping his highness blade with one finger," "she wasn't even paying attention to them she was only looking at miaka," "he was pondering on so much that he was snapped out of his daze by bells laughter," "it was strange though," "he usually liked her laugh but now," "something made him uneasy,"

"Your just as stupid as the other one," "I told you not to run off with out me and you thought you were strong enough to handle them," "and now, here you are, nearly sliced in two by him," she nodded her head toward hotohori, hotohori jumped back next to tamahome, shock was clearly shone on his face but replace by anger,

"Where is Bella?," the clone that look like Bella turn toward him and said,

"Well your quit smart aren't you," "it took you long enough to figure it wasn't miaka," "but to your question about balla she with some old friends and family I snuck out before I was seen," the cloned Bella smirked evilly,

"Oh come on bells, let me kill them," begged the clone miaka, suddenly the cloned miaka felt a pain right from her chest, she felt some strange liquid substance, looking down she saw her own blood, the cloned miakas image started to show the ugly demon inside of her,

Bella stared at the scene before laughing her head off,

"You think you can control them, even when you can't even control your counterpart! Hahahahaha! What a laugh!"

Tamahome and hotohori stared and looked disgusted and angry, "they could not Believe this craziness Bella was laughing her head off while miaka is disfigured and blood gushing out of her chest," "the in seven layers of hell is happening!,"

tamahome had enough of this and and decided to beat the demon up, he flew right at it and kicked the vile thing in the chest, hotohori came right from behind and cut the demon in half killing it instantly,

Nodding to each other, they turned to the one that looked like Bella as she continued to laugh, tamahome eye twitched and yelled at the clone,

"Cut it out already! Your starting to pissed me the hell off!" Bella's giggles died down as she looked at them and smirked evilly,

"Oh, are you jealous that I'm not paying attention to you?" "Cease this nonsense at once and return the real Bella to us at once" "and the real miaka," ordered hotohori, the clone looked at them teasingly,

"Now why would I do such a Liam and dumb thing like that?" "You don't me at all do ya, sweet heart!" Hotohori grinded his teeth and started to prepare to attack the clone but,

"How long are you going to pretend to be me,"

All eyes turned to the figure that was emerging from the bushes, bellas cloths were tattered and bloody, those fools put up a good enough fight but she figured out there weaknesses quickly,all she had to do was to do was study her memory,

"What are you talking about, I'm not portending to be you I am you," Bella could hear the fear in her voice,

"Oh really?" "If you really were my shadow you wouldn't needed the help of those weaklings of yours," "if you were my shadow you wouldn't be standing there talking," in a flash Bella was in front of her clone and thrust her hand right through her clone, "you would be doing this to me," she finished,

Bella felt a hole to but she ignored it, instead she pulled her hand out and watched with hotohori and tamahome as the thing did the same thing as miakas clone did, About to kill it, they were shocked to see a huge bolder come down a smash the thing, looking up the cliff, they saw nuriko dusting off his hands and jumping down to them,

"I knew something was strange but I didn't expect this," hotohori and tamahome let a sigh of relief, "Groan," they turned to the the real miaka with a nasty injury on her chest lying on the ground unconscious, and not to mention bleeding, Bella was once again carrying the four bundles and smiled tiredly at them,

"I guess I must of over done it alittle," "trailing off," she fainted but lucky a certain emperor was there to catch her before she hit the ground, "he was worried about her he looked her over and then took her over to the others, "hoping she will be fine along with miaka," he saw two little kids and two cats in her arms but he put those matters aside for latter," "right now they needed treatment and fast,"

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Going home and strong bonds of new friends,

Miaka was surrounded by her three warriors, tamahome was looking at her and wondering what he can do to help nuriko was starting to get annoyed by his staring, hotohori kept glancing at the sleeping girl in his arms and to the priestess on the ground, "he felt so torn worrying between Bella and miaka," nuriko couldn't take the tense atmosphere and started to twitch in annoyance,

"Will you both stop your starring and look away," "your highness i'll need you to lay Bella next to miaka so I can examine them thoroughly," tamahome looked at him and asked,

"Now why do we need to look away-?" He was cut off by nuriko bonking him in the head,

"You moron!" "I can't do my job if your breathing down my neck and besides," "besides I have to remove there cloths to treat them properly," "and I don't think it's A good idea to undress them with you men watching," tamahome continued to protest, "But aren't you a guy, too?"

"I'm a women at heart, now if you please," "when the two turned away," nuriko unbutton miaka blouse, seeing miakas wound, he ripped part of his sleeves he wrapped the girls chest immediately to try to stop the bleeding then moved to Bella's wounds, his eyes widen at the sight, blood was everywhere and there was bruises here, "and there claw marks bite marks,?"

"What did this girl get herself into?"

Nuriko kept tearing his clothing but it wasn't helping much, even with miaka, there wounds where to grave and they continued to lose blood, "We have to do something!," "there blood keep pouring out!," the two warriors where by his side in a instant, they looked at the girls and Their hearts were filled with a known feeling to both of them, "there chest seemed to tighten at the sight of the girls," "feeling angry at themselves and feeling so useless," tamahome took the broken plate piece and aimed for his heart,

"I will give up my life if it means they will live!," hotohori grasped his sword once again and ready to cut his wrist,

"I will spill every drop of blood in my body if it will help for both of them to live," at the same time hotohori and tamahome wounded themselves and allowed their blood to drip on to the immobile females, hoping that they will live, nuriko watched and tried to stop them before they go into hysteric's,

Seeing any movement from them, they started to panic, frantically they called out there names hoping they will hear there pleas, after awhile of yelling miaka hand started to twitch and her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly,

"Hotohori, tamahome, nuriko, thank you," she said in a croaky voice and look at each of them in thanks, miaka tried to get up and groaned in pain from her wounds, after a fee adjustments she managed to sit up fully, tamahome put a hand on her shoulder and tried to steady her as she looked around and noticed a few things,

"First who were the two kids and the two cats?" "And second why those?" "one of the kids have a tail and weird ears and the other kid tan and pink lips with weired ears about the same size as the other kid," "and the third why dose the two cats have two tails?," "it's so strange like I stepped into the twilight zone," then lastly,

"Bella!"

Everybody turned back to the unconscious Bella, they looked back from relived and giddy to depressed and gloomy, "hotohori was beyond worried for Bella and he was about to shake her to wake her up," "thankfully" he was stopped by a sudden change of scenery, from those of trees and mountains to a place of elegance, huge purple bubbles and huge mountains with waterfalls adorning it as well I high set of stairs,

"In honor of you and these three celestial warriors," "I will tell you how to get back to your world," their gazes went to looked at a shadowy figure that was resting on the stairs, the voice sounded quit old and sounded as if it was a women, as the figure slowly walked nearer, it was indeed was a small old women, wearing elegant cloths, her face was well um sagging, her pupils were kinda beady and looked like they held a great wisdom,

"It's, it's, it's," as miaka got closer, and blurred out,

"The sand witch!," the old women glared daggers at her and threatened,

"Do you want me to reopen your wound? And who are you calling a sand witch?"

Retreating back, the old women folded her arms in her cloths and looked at the rest, nuriko asked,

"Excuse me, um, uh, are you taiitsuku?"He wasn't sure if this was the right person he imagine taiitsuku A little different in his head,

"Yes," the old women replied,

"I am indeed the controller of this world," Turing to hotohori, who's back was turned to her, she asked Hotohori, "what are you doing?" The man covered his face and spoke in a serous tone,

"I don't like looking at ugly things!," his voice held something and meant something that made taiitsuku hit him in the head with a big mallet that she pulled out of no where, everyone sweat dropped at the scene but decided not to comment, getting to more important issues, taiitsuku stated,

"Besides nuriko, all you are severely injured," "especially that girl," she pointed at Bella's still form, everyones mood dropped again,

"I wanted to test you to see how far you would go for the sake of each other I had help with Bella's though," "and I can see that you care for your priestesses and as well for them with you,"

"Test," miaka asked dumbly.

"Yes the shadow demon spell," "Your cousin faced her shadow last because she snuck out," "so she was faced with her dead friends and her dead family and her ex and his family," this caught all of them off guard, they narrowed there eyes at her,Hotohori couldnt help the question that came out of his mouth,

"What happen to Bella? How many did she face?" Nuriko asked as well,

"You said dead friends and family," "why didn't miaka didn't get her relatives as well since there's related as well," "and how could you create shadows of the dead?" "I shall explain everything to you," "first we need to get this girl some treatment," "she will recover I reassure you on that," "now let's go to my palace,"We shall Talk later,

Taiitsuku put her hands in front of her face she chanted and a thin mineral went underneath of them and lifted them up into the air, "startling those who are awake, Bella was clutched protectively by hotohori," "and shippo shyori kiarra and dios was clutched by nuriko," tamahome was to busy attending to miaka, Their transportation took them higher and higher even high enough above the water falls and father finally saw taiitsuku palace, miaka was marveling at the sight,

"It's, it's amazingly cool"

"So this is mt taikoku?" Hotohori thought, as he kept examining the scenery, nuriko clutched his cargo tightly and exclaimed,

"I hope we don't fall on the way!," Taiitsuku chuckled and said, "Only chosen people are only allowed to come see this place," "so if a evil hearted person traveled to see this place," "the mountains would not show themselves to them and they would only see rocky mountains," she chuckled again as she floated in front of the group,

* * *

_"With yui in the library"_

Yui continued to read what happening to her friends while clutching the wound in her chest, "she wondered why this time Bella's injury's didn't affect her," not that she's complaining, just curious on the matter,

"Miaka is the priestess of suzaku and Bella is the priestess of the shikon no tama," "why do these things happen to me?" "When Bella fell in from of the pond when they where injured from the pavilion," "when miaka was sick and now miakas wound in her chest," "I can feel there pain and hurt, why?"

Yui looked at the line, "and the boy with the ogar symbol on his forehead,"

"Tamahome," unknown to yui a blush was making its way up her face,

* * *

_"Back in the book world,"_

"First we need to treat those wounds," "nyan-nyan!" Taiitsuku watched as she called out nyan nyan, numerous pink bubbles came out from a dark part of the room and they popped, revealing green haired children with reddish garments on, tamahome, hotohori, miaka,nuriko watched in wonder,

The little girls landed softly in front of taiitsuku with big smiles on there face, taiitsuku ordered,

"Treat there wounds immediately,"

"Yes ma'am," they went over to the group while chanting,

"Treat! Treat! Heal! Heal!," they ran there hands over there wounds and started dragging miaka away, but the girl said over her shoulder,

"Taiitsuku, treat Bella and the others before me please," her voice sounded depressed and serious,

"Quit your wining miaka and just go, we'll be just fine," Hotohori and the others turned there heads to see a fully awake and placed a hand on hotohori chest, signaling for him to sit her down, hesitantly, he gently placed her on the ground gently, her wounds were less threatening than before but he was unsure, "none of them even noticed that the girl was even awake,"

Miakas eyes widen as about to Lunge at her cousin but the nyan-nyans held her tightly and lead the protesting girl away, Bella shook her head at the girl and smiled, taiitsuku gave miaka a blank look and said dryly,

'Shut up and get it over with," "the sooner you get this over with, the sooner you can go home," miaka led to a corner and the nyan-nyans who with out warning threw all her clothing off the girl, Bella sighed and sloshed and turned to taiitsuku with a serious face,

"May I speak to you in private, taiitsuku?, I have something's I want to discourse with you," sensing the girls determination, the old women nodded and led Bella out of the room,

"Bella," hotohori called, "he wasn't entirely comfortable letting a injured Bella go some place h he can't be at the moment," "neither were the two behind them," shippo,shyori, kirara,dios, were being carried away by the nyan-nyans while saying they'll give the cute demons a nice room to sleep in, Bella flashed them a reassuring smile before disappearing into the room, A nyan-nyan neared nuriko and said,

"I can cure you to," nuriko thought she was cute and said gently,

"But I'm not hurt," the nyan-nyan replied,

"I can cure your perversion," with out another word, the nyan nyan was sent flying by nurikos punch,

* * *

_"With Bella and taiitsuku"_

"All right, what is it you want to discuss?," stated taiitsuku while she sat on a chair, Bella was leaning On the wall with her arms crossed and her eyes closed,

"How did you know about my friends and family and ex his family and turned them into shadows it was clear that they were dead?," it was silent until she heard the old women sign,

"Do you remember when you were engulfed in the pink like when you first met hotohori?,"

"Yes I do,"

"Do you remember the pain you felt while you were unconscious and the dream you had?," Bella opened her eyes and narrowed then and said,

"I was dreaming about my past and my memories," "did you base your little spell on my memories," venom laced with her words, Bella was growling at the sage with such intensity, Daring the old hag to lie,

"I did," replied taiitsuku dryly, she watches as Bella gritted her teeth, "Why?" "Even when I knew they weren't my friends and family and my ex and his family," "why did you put them against me?" "Weren't you satisfied with my shadow," Bella asked brokenly,

"It was to test you," "I and midariko already explained that to you," "besides I don't even dare to use your real counterparts," "you said even the women was not you and you were correct," Bella swallowed hard and tried to regain her composure,

"Now we must get back to the others," stated taiitsuku

"Thank you taiitsuku," she whispered knowing the sage will hear loud and clear,

* * *

_"Back outside with the others,"_

Bella went into the room were the nyan-nyan's were treating hotohori and tamahome, nuriko was sitting there quite annoyed with something, a nyan-nyan was forcefully trying to take off tamahomes shirt but he was protesting, bella smirking evilly, she neared the unsuspecting tamahome and swiftly removed his shirt, she was in amusement and mirth as she watched as tamahome jumped 5 feet in the air from the feel of the cold air on his exposed skin, Bella couldn't contain her laughter anymore, she started laughing while holding her sides while watching tamahome fall back down with a thud, tamahome glared daggers at Bella for what she did,

"Damn it, Bella,!" "don't do that!" Bella was still laughing her head at what she did, hotohori, miaka, and nuriko saw the whole thing and started to laugh like crazy,tamahome blushed and let put a giggle as the nyan-nyans worked on his wounds while muttering threats at Bella, she smiled and approached a nyan-nyan,

"Excuse me can you tell me where I can clean these blood stains," the child perked up and beamed at bella, grabbing her hand, the nyan-nyan led her out of the room into a hallway,

All of them watched after her, nuriko crossed his legs and smiled, "Well at least she's gone back to normal," tamahome nodded and soften his eyes,miaka nodded happily that her cousin back to normal, hotohori remained silent as his eyes trailed after her until,

"The method of returning to your own world is rather difficult and rather dangerous because all of you are even to weak to try,"

* * *

_"With miaka and taiitsuku"_

"We wish we could fix taiitsuku face," exclaimed the nyan-nyans helping miaka,

"Yeah," agreed the other

When they looked outside of the palace, they saw nyan-nyan flying through the roof and beyond,

"I want to go home soon though," miaka said softly,

"I have an entrance exam to take!" She said as it just popped in her head,

"What are you talking about?," asked the sage as she watched miaka got threaten by her servants, observing the girl some more, the sage commented,

"Your face is becoming pale from the blood loss," "in your condition you would barely survive the process," taiitsuku closed her eyes and tried to make herself more convincible , as possible, "taiitsuku didn't really want to endanger the life of the suzaku no miko," now did she, "Then let her use some of our strength," suggested hotohori from behind them, his chest was half exposed as he neared them, and a completely shirtless tamahome, not to mention bleeding as well, tamahome backed him up,

"Both of us will giver her some of our blood," taiitsuku eyed then as if she was seeing if they were telling the truth, miaka could not sit still, and said,

"No! You don't! If you do that!"

"Calm yourself miaka," "of course I won't let them do it," came Bella's voice as she entered the room in a robe, the nyan nyans were kind enough to wash and mend her cloths during her stay here, she was gonna go visit the kits and the nekkos but she over heard the conversation so she decided to chime in,

They looked at her disbelieving,well, hotohori and tamahome were, miaka was looking at her hopefully, she really didn't want to course anymore trouble for her cousin and friends, tamahome looked at her like she was crazy,

"What do you mean you won't let us, you want her to go back as much as we did," hotohori asked more calmly,

"What do you mean bella?" The girl smirked playfully,

"I won't let them do it alone," miakas eyes widened,

"What!" Tamahome said in agitation,

"You know you could have said that earlier," the girl shrugged,

"I could've, but it's more amusing to see your reactions," "especially you tamahome," "do you know you look so hilarious when your guard like that," "you should see yourself sometime," all of them sweat dropped but smiled, taiitsuku faced the three fully,

"Are you sure you want to do this?," "this will probably cut your strength and power down to half," "are you still willing to take the risk?"

Hotohori showed his peaceful and full consent to the idea,

"If it would to help her then gladly," tamahome kneeled in front of the nyan-nyans wiping his wounds and smiled at miaka,

"My blood is already running out of me, so no use in wasting it," miaka looked at him and was deeply touched by their words then looked at Bella, "she could tell that her cousin was still a little pale and she could literally feel her cousins weak state,"

"Bella, your going to kill yourself!" "I don't need to go right away!" "I could wait until I'm -," miaka was stopped by Bella patting her on the head, just the, she had realized that she had tears running down her face, Bella knelt In front of her and said,

"Miaka, when I started to traveled through time with kagome i wanted to go back home again and turn back time and make my life whole again," "i would give anything to not have met edward and his family," "then i wouldnt have dealt with victoria and that part of our family would still be alive" "but I couldn't kagome and the others help me remember that and I had to help fulfill my destiny," "here in this world you won't be able to do that as much I'm going to be here so you have a member of family here," "and I will help you as much as I can," "now don't turn our offer down," "maybe you'll come back soon," "but I want you to take this opportunity to go home and if things get rough go to my apartment,"

"What about you?" "Aren't you coming with me?" She at least hoped Bella would come with her,

"No," "I'll have to stay while your gone," "besides, I don't think I won't be allowed to leave this place for quit some time," miaka clung to Bella's shoulders in a attempt to shake her cousin,

"But why?" "Don't you have as much reason to go home with me like me and my brother?" "Don't you want to see him?" Bella put a hand on top of miakas and in a attempt to pull away,

"I will see him again and others," "I can be sure about that," "and when you go back don't get startled if you run into some people into my apartment there good people and family," Bella looked at miaka with a soft look, miaka bursted out in fresh tears and hugged bella tightly,

"I-I will," bella laughed good naturally and pulled away,

"Oh stop acting like I'm going to die or something, your making such a scene." "Silly," "I think you should get dressed I think we should get started soon,"

standing up, Bella walked over to hotohori and tamahome, they been watching and saw how close the cousins were, tamahome nodded as if commending her, hotohori smiled,

"Very well then,"

"What about me?" Nuriko asked while pointing to himself, taiitsuku merely passed him and said,

"Save it, nuriko clinched his fist and gritted out of annoyance,

"Why do I feel like I've been insulted?," Bella chucked and draped a arm around him and said,

"You worry to much, silly," "Gee, I feel so much better," nuriko stated sarcastically,

* * *

_Later_

Hotohori, tamahome, Bella, "I will use me powers to transfer your blood into miaka," the three of you must kneel down, doing as taiitsuku said, the three of the knelt, the sage intertwined her fingers all different ways and chanted her spell, suddenly the three of them were In cased into purple bubbles,

"I will transfer your blood through these spheres," "miaka ready yourself," miaka was in one of the spheres only in her undergarments also nodded, her hair and bra came undone completely showing her wound more completely,

"This will be painful for all three of you but bear with it," said the sage, from all their wounds gushed out blood there faces marred with pain and agony, Bella remained silent and merely winced from time to time, "it's a good thing that taiitsuku let her wear a robe through all this or else she would loose it," "Bella remained focusing on helping her cousin that helped forget the pain,"

Miaka watched as all there faces where contorted in pain, she felt so guilty that they are all doing this just for her, "_enough, that's enough,"_

"Stop it," cried miaka, then she heard heart beats, looking down at herself, "_she felt warm and_ _that her wound was closing instantly,"_

_"I see their blood, I feel their power, I'm becoming one with all three of them,"_

"Ok that's enough," taiitsuku lowered the spheres and let the four go, turning to the three of them,

"All you did amberaly i'm impressed," the nyan-nyans came and put miakas hair back in the buns the she always wears and covered her body with the under blouse of her uniform,

"Here's your ribbon,"

"Cover, cover," miaka closed her eyes to tryin to think on what just happen, smiling softly, miaka whispered, "Thank you," opening her eyes wide, turning to her friends and cousin and was a little shocked to see Bella being carried by hotohori, the girl was conscious but was to weak to stand on her own, they were all smiling at her for a job well done, but the thing is, she felt really bad,

"Bella! Hotohori! Tamahome! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I hurt-"

"If apologizing for stupid things like that is all your ever gonna do so help me you'll wish you never had a mouth," threaten the tired Bella in hotohori's arms, nuriko and the nyan-nyans just watched in amusement, hearing no more from her cousin, Bella sighed and let her head lay angst hotohori's chest, "Better," "now I want you to remember what I told you," and Bella fell limp,

hotohori smiled softly at her attitude, then he looked at miaka and nodded then carried Bella to a room where both could use some rest, tamahome shook his head and smiled at miaka charmingly,

"You got one hell of a cousin there," the girl closed her eyes and smiled,

"Yeah, I do," but I am really sorry though, tamahome you guys got hurt,tamahome neared her and looked deep in her eyes and said,

"As long as your better then fine," nuriko chimed in with a soft look,

"You should thank Bella, tamahome, and his highness, miaka!," the girl nodded, taiitsuku had about enough of being ignored and spoke,

"Now that you are well, I shall tell you how to get home,"

"yes ma'am," miaka already dressed in her uniform and was ready for the sage instructions, Hotohori was behind her with a indignant Bella right next to him,

"Bella you should be resting," cried miaka, Bella growled in annoyance,

"If you repeat that stupid line again, I will bite your bloody head off!," miaka backed away from the not so pleasant Bella, and after feeling her cousins aura shows that's it means business, they seated themselves with miaka in front of the four of them, taiitsuku continued

"Do you understand, priestess of suzaku?," "you've been in the world for to long and the opening path will not be as easy with you first came here," "Opening paths?", miaka tilted her head in confusion,

"The path that connects this world to your world, at first your strong will would of been able to take you home."

"But what should I do now?," asked miaka, while clutching the hem of her skirt lightly,

"There something that connects both of the worlds," said the sage, And what is that something?

"Something that is present in this world and your own,"

* * *

_"With yui"_

"_Something that is present in this would and your own_,"

"then she relized the uniforms,"

* * *

_"With miaka,"_

"Yui's and our school uniforms,"

* * *

_"With yui"_

"Of course!, that's why what ever happen to them happened to me,"

"and that's why Bella's wounds didn't affect me she wasn't wearing her uniform,"

* * *

_"With miaka"_

"It also requires a connection via strong feeling for you able to go home," said the sage, miaka repeated her words, "_requires strong feelings,"_

_"Miaka! I'm right here! Come back miaka!" _Came yui's voice,

"Yui," miaka closed her eyes for a moment and opening them again turning to them with a look of determination,

"We are connected, me and yui strongly deeply," taiitsuku replied, "In truth it would be Easier to retune you to your world if we had all the suzaku warriors," "tamahome, hotohori and nuriko your power should be enough to send her home," "beside from nuriko, all of you were injured," Bella's brow started to twitch in annoyance and she was being ignored, tamahome answered,

"I'm good and more than ready to help," replied hotohori

"I swear I will her her home safely," chimed nuriko,

"It's alright I've been a good girl lately, haven't I?" Bella couldn't take anymore she growled it all out, "All right, that's it! Stop ignoring me damn it!" "I will get her home no mater what and no one you will stop me! Hahaha!" They all smiled at her and nodded,

miaka looked at all of them and felt all emotional again,

"Everyone, thank you!" Tears were welling up in her eyes until she felt a hand on her head, turning to see it was tamahome,

"Just make sure you come back alright, well be waiting," "_that's right when I go back I won't_ _be able to be with tamahome anymore!"_ Thought miaka suddenly, she was about to breakdown again but she held them back and beamed up at him,

"All right all of you sit around the priestess of suzaku so we can begin," "concentrate your life force into your heart priestess of suzaku,miaka," "picture your world inside your heart," focus everything you have on it!," "feel the life energy of your friends and cousin and take it in your body," miaka how as having such a hard time with it with all the guilt was getting the best of her,

"Miaka you can do this, you'll be fine," whispered Bella as she kept her eyes closed like the rest and concentrated, a lightning bolt of some kind hit miaka and made her jump,

"You fool! Concentrate and don't let your mind wander," if you do that you would be flying between demotions for all eternity!" scolded taiitsuku,

"It's no use, I just keep thinking about everyone here," cried miaka

_"You idiot! I say you come back you come back! And haven't we been together since __kindergarten!"_

_"Didn't you and Bella say that we will enter that school together!" Yui was on the brink of tears with trying to make a connection with miaka,_

_"We'll go together and we will pass them TOGETHER!"_

Yui's memories flashed through miakas minds as she heard yui's voice crossing over to her, feeling the energy of the others, miaka thought of home,

_"I'm going home! I'm going back to were they all are! Back to our world!"_ Everybody's connections seemed to be working taiitsuku started to glowing a thin sheet of red as the others meditated,

_"Miaka!"_

_"I'm going home!"_

A familiar red light engulfed miaka then she was gone,

After awhile, everyone open their eyes and started to looke around, miaka was gone, hotohori turned to see tears run freely down Bella's face, everybody seemed to notice it and stayed quite, they all thought that Bella regretted for staying behind but it was smashed when she spoke,

"Oh, I'm sorry I suddenly started crying, I was just remembering, anyways, I need to see the kits and nekkos, see you guys later," whipping her tears away, Bella stood up and and gave them a smile and left the room,

"Bella," they all sighed and thought they had enough excitement for one day they all went to there respective room,

Well most of them anyways,

To be continued,


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meeting new family and coming back

Bella stroked shyori's and shippos hair while watching them sleep, kiarra was on her shoulder and dios was on her lap purring in content,

"Bella?" crocked shippo, as he and shyori started to wake up, Bella snapped out of her trance, she smiled down at both of them, shyori and shippos eyes widen at the sight of her,

"Hey there shyori shippo, how are you two feeling,?" the fox kit and the bat kit shook their heads in disbelief, smiling they both lunged her for her, "they started to cry because they thought they would never see her again even shyori," Mew, came from the to nekko's, since the to cats are away and nuzzling into her legs,

"Hey there kirara, dios," as the continued to nuzzled her legs Bella? Looking down to see that shippo was struggling to say something until shyori nudged him to tell him to go on like they practiced for those two years.,

"What is it shippo?" Bella asked gently, shippo avoided her eyes, "I was wondering if I could call you- never mind, it was stupid anyways," shippo was gonna get out of the embrace while shyori glared daggers at him, they were stopped by Bella's giggling,

"Shippo don't be afraid to tell me anything, I'll always understand you, and you to shyori my beloved pup,?" "you can call me anything shippo," shippo closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and stated,

"I wanted to asked you , if I can call you mama like shyori dose?" "When kagome adopted me she I felt like I had a mother after my patents got killed by the thunder brothers," "but then she brought you along when kagome passed shyori helped me through it and I became a brother to her and I felt like you where a second mother to me," "so if it's ok can I call you mama?" Shippo squeezed his eyes shut,

"Yes you may shippo, I'll be proud for you to call me that and I think shyori needed a brother anyways," giving shippo a soft smile,

"Bella?" Bella, shyori and shippo looked up to see the person who called her name,

"Hotohori, what brings you here?" Hotohori merely looked at her and walked in, she patted the seat next to her, shippo and shyori went over to the chairs in the room to watch the newcomer,

"I just came to check if you were alright, you were just crying a moment ago and I thought you could tell me why," hotohori sat next to her and now noticing the to kits and the to now wake nekkos,

"I see that they already woken up," Bella pointed out each and ever one of them and introduced them,

"Well since your here, I would like to introduced you to shyori, shippo, dios, and kiarra, there the ones from the sengoku jidi I told you about," "two of them are are my adopted pups," hotohori smiled kindly at them then three nyan-nyan peeked their hears through the door and asked,

"Would your friends like to eat something?" All four of their heads perked up at the sudden smell of food and looked at Bella for permission, Bella merely giggled and nodded and told them to go and have fun, the four cheered and rushed out of the room with the nyan-nyans,

Hotohori watched the interaction and stared at Bella with admiration, "she was just so interesting, fierce yet gentle," "she was incredibly selfless and headstrong," "she was the type to do anything In her power to protect those who was closest to her," "truly a amazing creature,"

"Hello?are you ok? Hotohori to earth?" Hotohori was knocked out of his thoughts to see Bella's waving hand in front of his face, gently, her took her hand and lowered it, and gripped it tightly,

"Yes I am, Bella laid her head on the back head board," not braking contact,

"Good, so what did you want to talk about?" Locking her eyes with his, she waited, "I came here to see if you feel fine," he answered truthfully, his eyes never leaving hers, sighing Bella replied,

"I just remember a lot of things, like my father how he got me my first truck," "and how kagome figured my miko energy and took me to the sengoku jidi," "how miroku and kagome and kade taught me together on my miko energy," "and how sesshomaru took me under his wing after he found out what happen to me with Edward and Victoria and his family," "and how sango taught me the arts of demon slaying," "sigh I will always remember what billy told me at my parents funeral they will live with my hear forever," "I just missed them a lot that's all," hotohori looked at her with a understanding look,

hotohori was about to get up to leave. Until Bella spoke,

"Thank you hotohori," looking back to see Bella smiling greatfully, little by little her eyes drooped and she was asleep again, "that's the second time she fell asleep at the end of their conversion," "he mused," "it's not like he felt bad or when she did that, he was relieved that she is able to get some rest after a stressful day," tucking a stray hair behind her ear, and rubbed her cheek gently before leavening the room,

"Good night, Bella,"

* * *

_"Miaka back in their world,"_

Miaka was engulfed in the same red light like before, she knew she was going home and she was happy about it, looking up she noticed a blue light speed passed her, "wondering what it could be, she suddenly found herself back in the library," she called out for yui but the girl seems not to be there,

"Where are you yui? Did you go home?" She whispered to herself while looking up at the dusty old room, deciding that her friend went home, so she left the library,

On her way home, she met some of her friends, out of excitement for not seeing them for weeks, miaka lunged at the. With a big hug,

"Guys it's been so long!," shocked and confused as the girls pulled away, Miaka what are you talking about, we were together a few hours ago, said one of the girls, _"W-what! It's been weeks already!"_ Deciding not to betray her little secret, miaka rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, and went on her way to Bella's apartment,

Miaka look the key out that Bella gave her and unlocked the door, to her utter shock there was people inside, people she has never seen before, they had pale faces and ruby red eyes, until the long black haired one walked up to her and welcomed her home, miaka looked at him dumbly,

Aro just giggled at the girl and led the girl to a seat so she could rest, he called for Jane to get her something and she was gone in a flash, miaka asked,

"Who are you guys? Bella said you are family, but-," Marcus cut. Her off and stated,

"Yes we are in deed your family little one, I have something that's called bond sight and it showed Bella to be mine and aros daughter, and caius niece," "and what I see you as is my niece and aros the same and caius is your father," miaka looked at them and stated,

"Really? So you would accept me and my brother?" They all nodded,

"Well you are apart of the voltrori now this is for you," miaka opened the box to a a necklace with a "V" with phoenix wings, miaka had tears running down her face and she hugged them all and said thank you to the, all,

"Your brother will receive his when he comes to terms with everything with you two," "and we'll sit down and talk to him personally about the vampire world so on and so forth," "I have a letter and Bella necklace in her luggage so," "and the Cullen's will pay for what they have done don't worry little one,"

"We'll be here for awhile longer now go along home we will be next door if you wish to talk little one,"

Miaka hugged each one and left,

* * *

_"Back in the book world,"_

Bella walked through the woods, the slits of her upper kimono reached her upper thighs and swayed in the wind lightly, her legs were strapped with black pants that reached her ankles and made rustling sounds every time she moved,the sleeves of her kimono were tied to her wrists with a ice blue obi tied around her waist that outlined her body nicely, along with a blue and red sash over her shoulder with the symbol of konan on it showing that she on the side of konan, she wore a transparent sleepless garment that was tied I. The same obi, making her have a heavenly glow, she held a silver bow in one hand and a nice quiver over her shoulder, her hair was tied in a pony tail so her hair won't get in her face,

""Mom! Kiarra and dios got something," yelled shippo and shyori," Bella nodded and smirked, she notched a arrow and aimed it, then let the arrow sore, "she gotten used to shippo calling her his mother and shyori is sister but it's a honor to have him call her it though," "she smiled and hoped she could be a good mother to him like she is for shyori,"

Hearing a "_thud_," the five of them neared the kuoto lying spawned on the ground injured but not dead, there have been others and some recognized her immediately ran away, apparently, this one is new at the job and didn't know what to do,

Bella was scouting the borders of konan as a favor to hotohori, kuoto, the neighboring country, started to mobilize and they are trying to wage war, hotohori sent her to deal with the solders that are trespassing on konan territory, Bella was more than willing to set out immediately but not before being visited by hotohori, he apologized numerous times that she bursted out laughing, getting to the matter at hand , she glared at the spy,

"What are you doing here?" Instead of answering, the guy tried to move his injured leg and stabbed himself in the chest, he fell to the ground dead, Bella gritted her teeth in disappointment and annoyance, growling she said,

"Why do they always do that?" "I hate it that they kill them selves for some top secret reason, haven't they been told to value their lives!," "and how are we going to report anything with those idiots trying to kill their selves?" "Arrrrrgggghhh!," dios and kiarra is mew in agreement, shippo and shyori just snickered.

"Mom, it's been a week now, I think we should head back," shyori said on the back on kiarra,

"All right, kiarra and dios!" Bella got on Dios while shyori and shippo ride kiarra like their own personal fire nekko, the five of them flew back to the palace, "Bella had received news that tamahome went out looking for a job and nuriko was obviously board to death, and poor hotohori is probably facing the current crises in konan, she mentally sighed, Bella wondered how miaka took the voltrori and hoped she accepted them as her family as well,

* * *

_"With miaka,"_

Miaka sighed and buried her head in her arms,

"she already told her brother about the book and Bella because he was going frantic about her not being home," "those vampires do know how to hide themselves if he didn't see them," "her brother told her to stay away from the book and Bella probably playing a trick," "but being miaka she couldn't help but think other wise," "she already phoned yui and her mom answered she asked if yui came home but her answer was always no,"

"Yui must been taken into the universe of the four gods in my place," "she must of been the blue light that passed her when i was coming out of the book," "I better go back no matter what my brother says I know the voltrori would help me if he gets in the way," "yui needs me and I doubt that book is dangerous at all,"

_"Tamahome, nuriko, hotohori, I know they are real," "well I know Bella is real, I mean Bella is from this world and my cousin and she's still there," "it proves that it is all real and it's not dangerous at all," "besides I promised tamahome that I would come back," "miaka looked at the necklace that her new family gave her and it gave her the confidence to go forward," it settled I'm going back,"_

Miaka got dressed and packed herself a bag and went over to Bella's place and the voltorei will drive her to the library, unknown to the miaka's brother saw her getting into the black car with tinted windows, "he told his friend to turn around and fallow that car,"

Kesuke and tatsya speed after the car and ended at the library, Kesuke ran after miaka until he was in front of a room that says do now enter,wondering why miaka would be in there, he went inside and yelled,

"Miaka! Don't!," miaka only smiled at him and promised to return before being surrounded by a red light, again! That seems to be happening recently, one minute she was standing there and next she gone,

"Miaka?"

* * *

_"Back in the book world,"_

All five of them returned from their duty, shippo and shyori bond off with Dios and kiarra too go play somewhere, Bella only giggled and walked towards hotohori's study, turns out that all the other council members are going to be there for a meeting, she unbound her hair and kept walking, she knocked a few times,

"Come in," hearing hotohori's voice, she smiled and walked in, everyone seemed to be in a Grimm mood today which made her frown slightly and placed her hands on her hips,

"What is the matter with you people? Your acting like your already lost, get a grip!" She scolded, the men in the room turned and looked at her with annoyance, they could not say nor do anything to her because she was right and she was the shikon miko, one of the however spoke up,

"But lady Bella, were in a bind as it is, we fear that kuoto is about to fall into chaos!" Bella raised a eye brow at him and glared at him venomously, hotohori watched in amusement and in curiously, he watch and Bella gritted her teeth and growled,

"If you lazy asses sit her and do nothing then konan will be lost," "but if you gather supplies and train your solders we might have a chance," "I know little of war but it's better that sitting here with your thumbs up your asses is it," taking a deep breath she looked at hotohori and saw he was quit proud of her, "his advisers were indeed making his headache with things worse," "all they are doing is pilling up his work and it's not making him feel much better," "sighing mentally," he smiled at her showing her his thanks to Bella giving her a smug look, "_that's how a true empress acts,"_

_"Kayaa!"_

Miaka landed right on Bella as she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the body coming out of the red light, miaka was now on a face plated Bella on the floor with smoke coming up from her head and her body twitching, hotohori looked off in concern about bella and got up before,

"Oh hi everyone!" As miaka jumped off her victim, and looked down and said,

"Oh sorry Bella! I didn't mean to-," Bella was helped up by hotohori gave miaka a soft smile,

"Hey, help someone please," after Bella shook off the shock of being faceplated into the floor with her cousin popping in on top of her before laughing her head off, her anger had went away and turned into joy, walking over to miaka she lifted the two bags with ease and noticed that her bag was custom made with the "V" from the voltrori and she looked at miaka and saw the necklace and thought, so she had excepted,

"Miaka, how are you dear cousin of mine?," "how was the trip home?" "I was gone only for a few hours," but then again trailing off deep in thought, miaka nearly forgot she was on the floor and was surprised to hear Bella's voice,

"The world we live in and the world we are now have a big difference in time," "in this case a large one," "anyways don't be shocked if your here for years and you where gone for only weeks," miaka nodded and got up,

"Well, have I missed anything?" Hotohori answered,

"We are on the brink of war with kuoto, our neighboring country to the west," "it's been three months since you left there are something's that has happened but they are for another time," "for now I would like to ask you a favor," waiting for miakas reply, he clinched his hands him agitation, "he didn't want to force her and but konan really needs the help of the suzaku warriors," Sensing his distress, Bella swung her bags effortlessly over one shoulder and held his hand reassuringly, at the touch from Bella hotohori smiled and relaxed into her touch,

"Uh, sure," miaka furrowed her brows in confusion but it couldn't hurt to do a favor,

"I have to ask you to find the remaining suzaku warriors and save our country,"_ "If I find them maybe I could find yui and get the three of us out of here! That's it!"_ Miaka thought about it before looking at hotohori with a determined look On her face,

"I'll do it! I'll find them all! I'll become the priestess of suzaku!," "_wait for me yui! I'll get us home!"_ Bella smiled and nodded, hotohori rigid posture relaxed a bit he did a little happy dance in his head and thanked his lucky stars for her agreement,

"This task is to test their warriors and their priestess and will push them to release the full Extent of their powers," "many obstacles lay in wait for the and it will not guarantee it will to work," "I ask you again, will you accept?" Miaka didn't register what he had said, the image of the three of them home and happy clouded her vision and nodded,

Bella giggled and hotohori softened his gaze, miaka was just standing there like a solder waiting for her commands of her boss,Bella shook her head and said,

"Why don't you join me in a bath first?" "I'm sure you would like to relax before you head out,"

"Yes, please, all right I'll just put the bags away in your room and mine you go ahead to the hot springs and I'll be right there,"

* * *

_"Later that afternoon"_

"Miaka was wondering where tamahome was and begged Bella and nuriko to help her find him," hotohori could only look at the girl and granted her request and set her off, "miaka was told she was on a job hunting quest," "miakas desperation to see the boy made nuriko chuckle and Bella to roll her eyes," "_she wasn't that love sick when it came to Edward,"_

Nuriko was riding on horse back while miaka was behind him, clutching him around the waste, Bella was on dios and shippo and shyori was on kiarra, "miaka kept cooing the demons and was in shock when dios and kiarra transformed," "it took all miakas self control to to topple over,"

Suddenly shouts could be heard, shouts that frightened the horse and nuriko and miaka fell off the horse, dios and kiarra landed and Bella got off to help miaka up,

"Are you two alright?" She asked worriedly, nuriko gave her a thumbs up and miaka smiled goofily, the shouts could be heard getting closer until you saw the torches through the trees,

"Who's there?" Cried a familiar voice,

Tamahome came out of the shadows,torch in one hand and a club in another,it seems that there are tress passers here as well, miaka wasted no time she lunged at tamahome, tamahome was alittle shocked,

"Tamahome?"

"Miaka?" They asked at the same time, miaka pulled away and looked up at his eyes, desperation, joy and relief was paced all over her face, Bella watched their interaction and shook her head at their antics. "they where quit sweet to watch and amusing," nuriko completely felt left out so he went and sulked, more men came out of the trees with torches, "they saw their fellow scout being hugged by a strangely dressed girl," "enjoying quit a sweet time," until they jumped apart, since they been caught and they had audience,

"Ummmmm,"

"Uh," miaka laughed nervously but was cut off guard when a hand wrapped around her mouth all of the sudden, as well with Bella who was giggling at the side,both were struggling ageist a viable and strong foe, nuriko and the others where to late to catch the girls before disappearing into the darkness,

_"Mean while back in voltara"_

"The three kings sat on there thrones, while waiting for the Cullen's come in to face their fate,"

Jane and Alac walked in with all the Cullen clan right behind them, they stopped right infront of the dais where they the three kings sat, carlisle spoke first,

"Hello aro, what is the pleasure to bring my family here?" Aro smiled and didn't let anything away for what is coming to them,

"Well carlisle it's quit simple, you let our secret out and used at human," all of them were shocked at what aro found out what they did to Bella, not like it matters,

"Well yes not like it matter she was a worthless human," said esme and rose, "Well that human is a family to us," and you will not speak I'll of one of our own," "so since you confessed your punishment is death,"

Aro, Marcus,and caius flashed after Alac cut off all their senses and killed them all and set them on fire,

"After that was done they left the clean up of the worthless trash," they went off to their library to relax until meal time, "and thought about there new family members on how they are doing,"

To be continued,


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_"Family and priestess new responsibility" _

"Mom," shippo and shyori jumped off kiarra and tried to save there mother but it was no use, tamahome scooped both of them up quickly,

"Don't worry, knowing Bella she probably beating the living hell out of the guy who took them," tamahome tried to comfort the two of them, "ever since he saw them playing at taiitsuku palace," "he thought the old hag was crazy for housing demons," "he thought they were going to eat him until shyori said," "your it," "ever since then he hanged around the two nekko's and the half bat demon and the fox demon," "He was taken aback when he found out that bella was shippos and shyoris mother," "who would of thought the four adorable demons fallowed bella and who she deemed worthy enough to go near them," "he freaked out when the two nekko's transformed," "he should learn to expect the unexpected when it comes to Bella,"

Nuriko petted both the kits hair and let kiarra and dios on his shoulders, "he almost tackled the four demons when he saw them wandering around taiitsuku palace," "they were so cute that he had to hug them to death!" "But before he could do any damage, Bella scooped the demons swiftly before he landed," "when he knew the relationship of the four," he tried so hard to stomach the information and keep it there,"

Looking around, tamahome went down the path that the girls disappeared into, they couldn't gotten far, as he started to run in the direction nuriko suddenly felt something that don't bode well for them all,

* * *

_"With miaka and Bella,"_

Bella and miaka bit their kidnappers hand and obviously it hurt him a lot, they where released and miaka shouted,

"What's the big idea buddy?" Bella narrowed eyes looked at the fox face man with blur grey hair in a weird hair style,

"Hey that really hurt," "no da," the man blew on his red hands, Bella and miaka looked at each other, "You have healthy bites there priestesses," "no da," "I should've asked you before I saved you from kuoto warriors," "no da," Bella and miaka was clueless at what he was saying they uttered a response,

"Don't let them catch you," "no da," and he disappeared into his hat, Bella picked up the hat and thought about what he said, "_saved from kuoto warriors_," Bella and miaka found themselves back in the forest, miaka was ranting at not knowing his name,

After the scenery changed, miaka blinking as she slowly tried to absorb the fact that they were back, Bella was urged to stranger her cousin for her slowness but instead she just helped her up,

"Let's just get back to the others," the stunned miaka only could nod and fallow, all of a sudden they here a rustling in the bushes, bella shoved a Trembling miaka behind her protectively and assumed her defensive stance, "keeping her Senses open for anything but not a tumbling tamahome out of the bushes out of the offending bushes came shippo and shyori behind him," miaka ran immediately to tamahome and cried into his chest, "tamahome wanted answers but he hugged the girl awkwardly," "Bella wondered if she was like that with edward," "she took ahold of her voltorei family necklace and remember that they care about us so,"

They where snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a scream pierce the air, Bella recognized it as nurikos and she dashed to her friend, leaving the to love sick people behind,

Bella arrived and noticed nuriko in a ridiculous pose as he avoided ever arrow that was meant for his life, the others weren't so lucky and were dead, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, after getting nuriko out of his predicament, Bella made him tell everyone what happen,

"They were only fallowing tamahome was a little ear shot away," "arrows soared through the sky and killed them all," expect for nuriko and kaiarra and dios came out if the near by bushes with in his jaws while looking smug and kiarra looking put out, nuriko suspected that the arrows came from kuoto and Bella agreed,

"maybe these where the ones that the fox faced monk warned us about," "it was possible that it was,"

The young couple just arrived when Bella was about to bury the body's properly, tamahome shielded miakas eyes from the scene and the girl did not protest, he clinched his jaw tightly and and turned away as well, not being able to bear the sights of his dead comrades, nuriko helped bella after a hour or two, the body's buried,

"Why don't we head toward the village," tamahome suggested as he patted a unconscious miaka on his lap, miaka was worn out and so was everybody else, "Bella was fighting the urge not to curl up on a seeming comfortable grass" "while nuriko let out a unladylike yawn," "shippo and shyori was sleeping on kiarra as she and dios watched everything," "they all have no choice but to agree,"

Bella climbed on dios and urged him to fallow tamahome, miaka was placed in front of Bella who held on her cousin so she wont fall off, nuriko trudged sluggishly behind them,

* * *

_"At the inn"_

Miaka woke up at the smell of food and started to gobble everything in sight, bella and the others were thinking about the strange attacks,

Even sleep and shock don't put and end to that appetite of yours, commented nuriko, bella just sighed at her cousin and petted her pups who were laying on her lap fast asleep, they have confirmed that it was kuotos solders that planed the attack,

"It's just like what guy said," "miaka and I are being targeted," "but for what thought that's the puzzling part," miaka stopped eating and started to look worried, tamahome just smiled,

"Don't worry miaka, I won't let anything happen to you," "I promise I will not leave your side," Bella and nuriko ignored the two, when,

"Tamahome!" "Their a group of bandits at the west gate," tamahomes expressions changed from sincere to goofy then to weird,

"Ooooh ok! Money time! Woo hoo!" "Nuriko Bella the care of miaka while I'm gone," and he left in such a hurry,

"Is money all that guy cares about?" "If you save the village it would not charge for it," nuriko lectured while putting his head on his hand and leaned into it,

Bella really didn't react she only watched tamahome fight the bandits through the window, miaka scowled at the behavior, "he cares more about money than me!" The inn keeper chimed in,

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you got it all wrong," "tamahome don't ask for a big amount and he dose help a lot with the village," "besides, what's wrong asking for a few cents,"

Nuriko didn't believe him but he stayed quiet, "miaka was wondering why money was so important to him for,"

* * *

_"the fallowing morning"_

Miaka woke up and found out that it was around 6 I'm the morning or so, she looked around and found herself lying on a bed, "she couldn't get much sleep she was wondering why tamahome needed money for," she sat up looking around for Bella and tamahome but found no one, their was no shyori, shippo, kiarra, dios eather,

climbing out of bed she found her pack near the table of the room, Miaka grabbed a flashlight and crept to nurikos sleeping form,

"Nuriko," "poke" "poke", no response,

"Nuriko wake up," "poke" "poke" "poke," still no response, growling lightly, "a light bulb" turned on above miakas head as she thought of a evil idea to get nuriko up, positioning the flash light where nurikos eye was, she open his eye and turned the flash light on in her hand,

""NURIKO WAKE UP!""

""AHHHHHH!""

* * *

_"With Bella and tamahome"_

Bella crept through the trees and stalked her prey, she waited she the next,"Ah ha!,"

"What the- ?" Tamahome was caught off guard when body collided with his and he lost his breath, not to mention his foot and his balance so there was only one thing to do,.. Fall, Bella couldn't help herself he looked so funny, she clutched her sides as she laughed her head off,

"Hahahahahaha! You should see your haha face!" Bella couldn't stop laughing she had to lean against a tree stunk, after it clinked into tamahomes head what just happens he spoke,

"Bella what was that for?" By this time she stopped laughing and giggling like mad,

"Ooooh nothing," she shrugged, tamahome grumbled as he got up, he brushed his cloths off annoyed and stomped off, Bella smiled as her and the others fallowed after him,

"Why are you up so early?" She fell into place right behind him and put her hands behind her back, he shot her a glare,

"I should ask you the same question," Bella's brown eyes sparkled, "But you didn't, and I asked you first," tamahome let out a annoyed sigh and said,

"I'm just going to visit some people," Bella's eyes sparkles even more,

"Ooooh who? Maybe a girlfriend? "If you hurt my cousin your in a world of pain mister," bella threatened and her hair back smugly, tamahome stopped in his tracks and Paling,

"You wouldn't,"

"Are you serious? Flatter yourself," "as if I consider the possibility you have any experience with girls," Bella flashed him a mischievous smirk, before walking ahead of him, they were already in the village and the people were starring once again at bella walking gracefully among them, tamahome snapped back to reality and rushed after her,

They reached a small hut that was almost on the other side of town and a small girl came running out of the house,

"Onii- chan! Your home!", The little girl launched herself towards him and In circled her arms around his neck, the little girl wore a warn out yellow kimono and her hair was up in two buns and she had a darling smile like little rin had,

Bella watched as three more kids came out and doggy piled on tamahome, "they were so young" Bella wondered how they managed,

"Hey! Chuei, shunkei, yuiren, gyokurun!, have you all been good while I've been gone?" Greeted tamahome, as he carried yuiren as he patted the heads of the others, they replied enthusiastically,

"Yes we have Onii-chan!, we worked together like you told us to do!," "and we took care of father!" Tamahome smiled and asked,

"How is father?," their mood immediately dampened as chuei, the oldest of the four replied,

"Father still ill, but come he would want to see-," the boy was cut off by shunkei,

"Wow Onii-chan," "who is the pretty pretty lady behind you?" All their faced turned to look at a smiling and mildly blushing Bella, then gyokurun spoke disbelievingly,

"Is she your wife Onii-chan?" Tamahome coughed and Bella nearly chocked on her spit,

"Nope, I'm just a friend of your brothers," "his wife-to-be is asleep somewheres

still," "I'm Bella it's nice to meet you all," tamahome blanched and chuei, the one that looks like him sighed and spoke,

"I knew it was to good to be true," "Onii-chan is to possibly to be with someone and pretty as you," "he's to hopeless," he was bonked on his head by tamahome and went into the hut annoyed, Bella patted and kissed the aching head of the boy and said,

"Don't worry little one, I'll tell him not to hit you anymore," shunkei replied,

"Onii-chan dont listen to anyone, he's to stubborn," there was a loud cry of protest from the hut that made Bella and the Kids laugh,

"Hey listen little ones, stubborn or not," "besides," "he's no match to me," the kids turned wide eyed,

"Can you really out best Onii-chan?" Bella flashed them a knowing smile and went inside for the kids to fallow, when they went inside, "Bella felt cozy and quit at home," "it didn't really matter that it look like its gonna collapse at any minute," "Bella slowed to a stop at the sight of tamahomes father," "the man looks worse for wear and is thin," he didn't even have the strength to sit up, Tamahome was kneeling next to his fathers bed and holding his hand,

"Hello father, how have you been?" The man coughed,

"I'm fine son, it's good to see you home," "you're always out on some business and we rarely get to see you," he coughed again, Tamahome struggled to keep a smile on so he wouldn't alarm anyone, "but inside he felt guilty that he couldn't provide a better life for his family," "he loved them so much but love don't pay the bills,"

"And may I ask who is that beautiful creature behind you?" "Don't tell me I've died and gone to heaven I see a angel," joked tamahomes father, Bella fought the urge to frown but she just introduced herself instead,

"I'm Bella sir," "I'm a friend of your son," "may I ask you what I can do to make you a little comfertable?" She bowed deeply, they were all shocked at her words and gesture, they were poor and no status why would a angel like her bow to us as a sign of respect, the man coughed and smiled at her,

"That's not necessary, Bella-San," nodding once again, Bella stood up once again, then old man turned to tamahome,

"How are you son?" Tamahome smiled,

"I brought some money today," "it will last for some time but I'll earn more for you guys,"

"Tamahome, I do appreciate want you do for us," "but why don't you go and make a life for yourself," "chuei manages the farm well enough for us," "why don't you settle down and take a bride," tamahome coughed and patted chuei head affectionately,

"Father don't worry about me, and get better soon," "I need to leave now but I'll be back soon," tamahome stood up and was about to leave until yuiren clutched to his leg,

"Please... Don't go Onii-chan," tamahome knelt and kissed the top of her head,

"Don't worry yuiren, when I come back I'll bring you a new doll,"

"But I don't want a doll, I want you Onii-chan," they all started crying and ran over to their older brother, Bella couldn't bear the sight and turned away,effectively hiding the tears that was coming down her face,

"Yuiren," "YUIREN!" Bella sipped her head around and gasped, the little girl was suddenly red, she rushed over immediately and scooped up the child up,

"She's burning up!" "Somebody get me a cloth and some water!" "You prepare a bed so I can lay her Down in it," Bella shouted orders and they obeyed when, "What happend?" Miaka bursted through the window with such force that stopped everyone from what they were doing what Bella told them to do, Bella realized this but ignored her cousin and continued to do what she was doing,

"Hurry!" The urgency in her voice sent them all scrambling again, miaka and nuriko decided to help and rushed to do errands as well, after a few more arrangements, Bella managed to get yuiren to sweat decently, tamahome turned to miaka with a accusing glare,

"You..." "What are you doing here?" "You fallowed me didn't you?" Nuriko shrank in embarrassment in a dark corner, miaka took the hat from bella and tried to disappear like the strange man did before but it was no use,

"I'm still here.. " Miaka stated quietly tamahome heard it still yelled,

"Of course your still here you moron!," his older little sister clutched to his cloths and asked,

"Is she your wife Onii-chan?," "tamahome put his hands out there and denied it," nuriko's voice came from behind him and was talking to tamahomes father, who was shocked at the moment,

"They are practically husband and wife," "they probably went all the way by now," tamahome father almost lost consciousness, tamahome shouted at him,

"Don't joke around with him with such a straight face," Bella was still attending to yuiren and sighed,

"You keep saying that and in the end you always blush like a love sick school boy," tamahome only reddened even more, "miaka smiled and volunteered to go get some water," "miaka and tamahome are already in love she knows it will work,"

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry that we thought you were tamahomes wife," Bella remained silent and miaka turned to her cousin worriedly,

"What's wrong?"Bella looked at her with synthetic eyes,

"Miaka, do you know a relationship with tamahome is impossible dont you," miaka face darken as she came to a realization,

_"Me.. And tamahome can never be together,"_ miaka bit back the tears and smiled,

"We'll have to make the best of it, come along, yuiren needs this water," they both nodded and ventured on,

_"So the priestessess are traveling alone," "they are"_

When miaka and Bella reached the stream, "they started to talk about to find the other warriors while looking at the universe of the four gods that they borrowed from hotohori," "Bella smiled at the thought of his name and shook it away when something caught her eye,"

"It says "monk" and the other one says "mask"," translated Bella while miaka got the water,

"Hmm, strange do you think it has to do with-," miaka was cut off when Bella pushed her to the side quickly, they both avoided the long scythe that hit the ground where they just where, miaka was shocked and moved effectively out of the way, and they continued to do so while Bella was trying to sneak around the asshole,

The assassin kept swinging his weapon it nearly hit miaka head but nearly missed it, Bella took this chance and punched him in the gut, the assassin doubled over and Bella landed a upper cut to his jaw, swiftly, she grabbed the scythe and kicked him in the head, making him land on his back, bella pointed the scythe at the guys throat,

"Who sent you?" She asked before he could do anything, another man dressed in black cape jumped out of the trees and hit the ground effectively where his fallen comrade was, accomplishing two things at the same time, one, stopping the other man spilling anything to betray their master, two separating the two girls,Bella was thrown against a tree the black capped man cornered miaka since she was the most helpless one,and was about to kill her, when two hands sprung from both sides of miakas head, they came from the strange man from the hat that was on her back,

The hands moved in a form of a spell that sent the assassin flying backwards and instantly disappearing, miaka fell on her butt in relief and shock, the hat on her back floated to the ground and a man floated out of the accessory,

"Hey your that guy! Mr fox! The inhuman monk!" Miaka accessive name calling stopped after hearing Bella groan on the side,

"Miaka are you alright?"

"Oh bella, are you ok?" Running to her cousins side to check to see if she is ok, the strange man sighed,

"Well, that was rude," "no da," "I'm just a traveler," "no da," with that said, with that said he chanted some kind of boosting spell on Bella with her healing abilitys combined, with that said Bella was better in a blink of a eye,

"Thank you, I feel much better now," Bella got up and miaka gathered the water,they started walking back to the hut,

"You both know that you have responsibility as priestessess and you can't stop running from them," the monk lectured them, Bella put her hands on her hips and asked,

"Who said I was running away," the monk stopped in his footsteps,

"This is no joking matter," "no da," "both of you are responsible for your actions," "we can't have two priestessess who don't know anything," "no da," "people will suffer on account on how you do you job," "no da," Bella was about to retort before they heard a scream,

"Oh shit,"

"There you see," "no da,"

With no other thing in mind other than getting their as fast as she can, bella strained her legs to go faster and faster, when she reached the hut, Bella stopped in her tracks, the kids the old man and tamahome and nuriko was dangling from some sort of a ribbon, the children where screaming and nuriko was trying to get out of his bonds, tamahome was somehow unconscious,

"Bella look out!" Nuriko shouted, just in time Bella ducked and twirled her heal into the assassins stomach, the man stumbled back while clutching his pained stomach,

"You fool," "do you want to condemn your friends to death?" priestess of the shikon,?" The bonds tightened on everyone and whimpered her pain, Bella eyes widened and growled deep in her throat,

"Tightened that again you will not live past a second is finished," the assassin chuckled,

"You do not know what your dealing with, miko," "do you think what i am that I fear death," Bella smirked,

"Then you do well not to fear it now," the cries if the children reached her ears and nurikos warnings went through one ear out the other, Bella felt the power of the seemingly dormant shikon jewel around her neck next to the voltorei family neckless and under cloths reacting to the urgency of the situation, blue and pink energy sprung from her neck and encircle her form,

"You shouldn't have to hurt them," with that he was incinerated in seconds, Bella retracted her power and tried to get control of it, she knew there was something wrong, she did not know what exactly what it was though, it was like if she was coming a different person all together and it was not nice, their seems something was eating her soul from the inside, it hurts and it burns but there was no evidenced of it all,

Bella grimaced and clutched the jewel tightly, "what's happening to me? ""Why is this happening? "Bella took a deep breath and regained her usual composure so she won't alarm anyone, bella leaned on the wall to get her mind straight,

Meowing and two familiar figures launched their selves at her,Bella fell over by the impact kiarra and dios sat their and look on in amusement, shippos turquoise and shyoris violet eyes looked up at her in concern she just smiled gently at them,

"Now where have you four been?" She asked in a raspy voice and from dehydration, shippo and shyori looked smug and announced,

"We caught our lunch," kiarra and dios mewing in agreement,

The children watched the integration between the demons and bella and was alittle confused who where the four demons were, tamahome saw the sprouting curiosity of his family, "and started explained simply that they are apart of Bella group or "pack" as she once called it," "he also said their use to be a demon slayer, monk, another miko," "and two more demons that traveled with her,"

"Bella smiled sadly at the story sounding like a fairy tail but it was welcomed though," miaka and the monk arrived alittle while ago and was tending to the bruises of them all when another hail of arrows came through, Bella took the four demons to with her and ran to the old man and the kids, tamahome covered miakas body with his own while the monk when he turned his staff to a great speed, deflecting every arrow, Bella, who appeared through her bangs and saw the red mark on his knee,

After the ordeal bella lead the kids to a safe corner and left them with shippo and shyori and kiearra and dios as playmates, while she went over to the monk and asked,

"What do they call you?" The monk turned to her and smiled,

"I'm chichiri," "no da," "and you have a good I to see through me," "no da," miaka and tamahome put his father on the futon and proceeded to the table where, nuriko and Bella and chichiri sat, miaka and tamahome pulled out their chairs and waited for someone to start the discussion, it was chichiri who spoke first,

"When I was traveling I heard news from kuoto that two mikos where found in konan," "no da," "and it seems that they are after their own priestess to grant their own wishes," "no da," "and their are rumors that they are trying to get the shikon miko on their side so better watch out," "no da," Bella grabbed her head and groaned in annoyance,

"Why me?"Miaka smiled at her cousin and patted her back to make her feel better but didn't help,

"Maybe they think you look pretty," tamahome cleared his throat,

"That is unlikely," "no da," "maybe they find you a threat or a key to bring them power," "no da," "both of those are probably right but why Are they aiming to kill miaka," Bella interjected with a frown,

"They probably want her dead because she is the priestess of suzaku and the guardian of konan," "no da," "I heard in this place I stayed at that konan and kuoto are not in good terms and that they are only on stand still," "waiting for the right time to strike each other," "all of this for power now," "if they don't find their priestess and get rid of miaka," "then their quest on power will be finished and the will defeat konan," tamahome, nuriko and chichiri nodded grimly,

Miaka did not like where this mood was going,

"But where are they going to find another priestess?" "Aren't they supposed to be from another world?" Miaka caught onto what she was saying and Bella gave her a horrified look, she knew this was no good at all,

"Yui,"... Her fears where confirmed Bella and miaka shared a look that only the two cousins could read,

_"We'll go find yui,"_

_"Of course, but we need some help,"_

_"What help,"_

Bella adverted her eyes from miaka and didn't answer her question,instead Bella called out to the four demons,

"Guys I think me and miaka could use some fresh air to Clear our minds," "we'll be back in a jiffy," before they could protest they where out the door,

"Once away from earshot," miaka and Bella mounted dios's large form and shippo and shyori was on kiarra's,Bella spoke

"We have to find yui," I don't wish to have to have her," "and I don't wish to put her in the middle of this mess,"

"Your right," "I don't want to either," "I hope we reach her before they do,"

"Don't worry," "if they do, then I would have to beat them all to hell," "that usually dose the trick,"

Miaka and Bella laughed good naturedly and continued on their way,

To be continued,


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_"Mission to rescue yui,"_

_"Back in konan,"_

Hotohori knelt at the golden statue of suzaku and prayed for the safety of both Bella and miaka,

"Suzaku lord of our proud land, please guide the priestess of suzaku and the priestess of the shikon no tama for they alone will bring peace to konan," "they, alone will fulfill their duty and serve you and your people," "please guide them and let no harm come to them ,"

"Miaka is the only one who can use suzaku power and save all of konan from destruction," "Bella is a valued asset as well," "if she falls under kuoto's command we will all be doomed,"  
"I doubt miaka will be able to defeat Bella if that happens," "and neither any of us," "please suzaku protect them both,"

* * *

_"With tamahome, nuriko and chichiri in the hut,"_

"What is taking them so damn long," tamahome slammed his fist on the table, "They should be back anytime now," nuriko eyes lit up in amusement,

"Didn't they mention a name before? Yui.. Was it?" "Tamahome remembered the name when he first met them, there was another girl and she had yellow hair," "miaka and Bella also mentioned that yui was their friend,"

"Yui's their friend?," chichiri decided to ask,

"Maybe they found a connection," "no da," "we where talking about kuotos priestess with they mention it," "no da," tamahomes eyes grew bigger and stood up immediately,

"I know where their going," "nuriko stay with my family," he ran off before the crossdresser could retort,

"What the-, you just going to leave us here," nuriko yelled in outrage,

"Speak for yourself," "no da," nuriko looked behind him and saw chichiri disappearing back into the hat,

* * *

_"With Bella and miaka,"_

"Um, pardon me can you please point us in the direction of kuoto?" Miaka asked, Bella trailed behind her with dios on her shoulder and the pups on kiarra, "along the trip dios managed to hurt his leg," the old man nodded and told the, "they would have to go through the forest and fallow the trail at the other end you will find yourself in kuoto," thanking the man, they went off quickly,

"Miaka, why are we in such of a hurry?" Bella asked her cousin as she walked next to her, miaka closed her eyes for a moment and stopped, causing her cousin to stop as well,

"I don't want tamahome to reach us," "I don't want to endanger him anymore," Bella looked at her questioningly ,

"What on earth are you talking about?,"

"Remember what chichiri told us?" "He told us that innocent people would die on our account if we are not careful," "I don't want tamahome to die for me," "it's to much for me to bear," "I can't let him die, he has a family to care for," "I don't want them to suffer because of me," miaka was about to tear up but Bella grabbed her hand a smiled,

"All right, then if that's what you want dear cousin of mine then let's be on our way," "oh miaka I hope this all works out for you," "I have a feeling that something is going to happen,"

They continued to walk through the forest until they reached the center of it, bella stopped abruptly, miaka looked at her cousin questioningly,

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Shhh! Stay right were you are," miaka did as she was told until she heard growling from the bushes, miaka froze and nearly peed herself,

"Umm, Bella, please tell me that was your stomach,"she was answered when a tiger jumped out of the bushes to a bolder,and not to mention it looked hungry,bella told kiarra to take shyori shippo and dios to a tree so they won't be seen,

"Miaka, move the hell out of the way now!" "_GROWL_," miaka was paralyzed as she stared at the tiger, and bells was just yelling at her to move, the tiger lunged and was about to sink its teeth into miaka, Bella jumped to knock miaka out of the way before kicking the animal in the face, Bella glared at miaka and wanted to bitch slap her cousin but it's not the right time for that,

"When I tell you to move, you move you idiot," miaka nodded, she was a little taken aback from her cousins harsh tone she just used, Bella felt around for the jewel and was relived it was still their, turning her attention back to the tiger, she was caught off guard when it pounced and pinned her down to the ground,

"Oh snap, you have some fowl breath stinky," Bella's eyes widened when the tiger put a massive paw on her throat and was about to bit her head off,

"Duck!" Bella did as she was told and she felt the weight of the tiger being knocked off her, Bella inhaled greedily and couched from the soreness of her throat, miaka gasped as she saw tamahome stand infront of them, challenging the tiger to attack, with his mark glowing bright red while he glared at the affecting animal, the tiger seeing that he was out numbered and left, Tamahome was relieved to see that she was ok,

"Hey, would you mind, cough, cough, giving me a cough cough, a hand here cough cough?," he looked down to see Bella coughing at his feet, he held w hand out to her and help her up,

"Oh real great, I have wholes in my outfit, but good thing I brought a extra one," "hey guys, I'm gonna go change, and I'll be back in a jiffy," "miaka would you keep tamahome busy while I go change into my uniform," if I catch you peeking you will have a castrated boyfriend," Bella left after winking at them, miaka blushed and tamahome looked at her in wonder,

"What's a castrated boyfriend?" Miaka swaet dropped and whispered what Bella meant into tamahomes ear, after miaka was finished he held on to his privates and paled in horror,

"Oh forget I even asked," miaka nodded it was silent for awhile until miaka decided to break the ice,

"Uummmm... Hi," miaka waved awkwardly, she could tell tamahome was angry with her,

"What in the seven layers of hell where you thinking?," he bursted out, miaka looked away in shame,

"What would of happen if I didn't show up? You and Bella would be tiger food right now," "no one would of heard you scream,"

"We were doing just fine, I appreciate your help but we don't need it," "please go back to your family," "I can't endanger you like this, if you keep putting your life on the line for me," "you'll probably lose your life, I don't want that to Happen," "not you," miaka whispered the last part and turned her back to him, tamahome realized what she was trying to say and hugged her from behind,

"You idiot," "I'm here to protect you," "when you where gone 3 whole months I couldn't stop worrying and thinking about you of every minute and every second of the day," "it was then I only realized what I feel about you,"

* * *

_"With Bella in the bushes,"_

Bella watch her cousin being embraced by tamahome, as they continued to embrace each other, "then hotohori popped in her head but she shook it away immediately",

Bella finished dressing, Bella went over to her pups and her nekkos and picked them up, she smiled and came out of the bushes, "she just heard miaka tell tamahome that she was hungry and told him that she will wait right here for him while he went to go get her horse she has food on the horse," "Bella knew it was a lie but it could work to her advantage," "she looked down at her pups and her nekkos and she knew she didn't want to take them kuoto with her," "they needed to go back", before tamahome left Bella called out,

"Hey tamahome would you mind taking shippo shyori and kiarra and dios with you," "and put them in nurikos care and tell him to keep them safe for me please,"tamahome nodded and took the precious cargo and in his arms and his shoulders, when he was out of hearing range, Bella turned to miaka,

"We're on our own for now, so let's get going before he catches on," miaka nodded, they walked out of the woods quickly and jumped on a cart full of hay, "hey miaka don't this remind you of our hay ride inside of konan," miaka nodded, the rest of the ride was silent,

* * *

_"With tamahome,"_

Dark came when tamahome looked for miakas horse for her food, he already gave the pups and the nekkos to nuriko who looked at him curiously,

"Damn there no food on this horse," tamahomes eyes widen in realization, "Damn it to hell! Nuriko, I'm going to kuoto," "and you ride back to the capital to tell his majesty what happened and take the pups and the nekkos with you,"ordered tamahome as he climbed on miakas horse, nuriko was bewildered,

"But why are you going there for?"

"Miaka and bella are going to try to get yui back," "their heading for kuoto right now and I need to catch them before its to late,"

"Wait, what do I tell your family tamahome," tamahome stopped for a moment,

"All my life, I never cared about anyone but only my family," "their happiness always came first," "that's why I never had a girlfriend," "ever since miaka came into the picture," "well, she wormed deep with in my heart and I don't wish to lose her," "tamahome didn't know why he said all that but, for him, it was enough,"

Chuei peeked outside of the hut and made eye to eye contact with his older brother, "chuei knew he was in love and understood his brother completely," the little boy smiled, nuriko just looked at tamahome,

"Tama," "tama," "tama," tamahome turned to nuriko and said

"Quit it," "it's not like I'm going to die," nuriko gave a thumbs up,

"we'll be waiting for you to back Onii-chan," "and tell Bella née-San that we will play with her again sometime," chuei waved happily and tamahome smiled and left to go to kuoto,

* * *

_"With miaka and Bella,"_

The man who was driving the car stopped to stretch his mussels, he went to the back of the cart to unload the hay and say two girls fast asleep,"that was dressed oddly the same,"

"May I please have another helping," asked miaka as she stretched out her bowl,the woman in a simple pink kimono only giggled and refilled her bowl, "the man was kind enough to let them stay in their home for the night," bella shook her head as she watched her cousin gobbled down another bowl,

"Where are you heading again? The man asked kindly," Bella replied seeing that miaka was busy eating,

"We're on our way to kuoto to see a friend," "it wasn't a lie and it was t the exact truth either," the man nodded and asked again,

"Where are you two girls from?" Miaka answered before she could,

"She the priestess of the shikon no tama and I'm the priestess of suzaku," said miaka, the couple looked at each other and smile,the woman spoke,

"You have such a large imagination there,"

"Probably as big as her appetite," causing everyone to laugh, miaka observed the couple,

"You both seem really in love," both beamed and grinned,

"We were married two months ago," they said happily, Bella and miaka smiled good naturally,

Night passed, morning came quickly,Bella and miaka was able to get Another ride from a kind merchant which who going pass kuoto borders, after thanking the kind couple they were off on their mission to save yui again, miaka left a message for tamahome with the couple,

When they reached the gates of the kuotos borders,they thanked the merchant and got off, walking towards the entrance miaka started to feel uneasy,

"What happens if yui isn't here?" Bella looked back and sighed,

"Do you want to give up?" Miaka snapped up and shook violently,

"Never, besides we came this far," Bella smirked at her cousin taste of real fear, Then walk, miaka smiled, "Bella has a way of changing your mind," upon arriving at the gates, they were blocked by not so good looking solders, their armor where mostly in colors of blue and green where the colors of konan is red and orange, miaka cringed behind bella when she saw the guards, "they look really rough and they look like they wouldn't be vary nice," Bella smiled charmingly at the solders,

"Hello, good gentlemen is their a problem?" She saw the guards blush a little she smirked mentally, "_fools,"_

"Nothing at all, lady but we would request to see your passports," miakas eyes widened at the word "lady", "bella had somehow gain some respect from them," Bella scratched her head pretending to think,

"Passports eh, let me check our pack," the guards nodded and Bella rummaged through their bag discreetly whispering into miaka ear,

"Miaka, I'm going to lie to them to see if we can by pass them" "so play along," miaka nodded slightly, Bella pretended to look worried,

"Oh dear! Those nasty bandits took more than out money!" "Oh now what do we do?" Bella pretend to sob, miaka put her arms around her cousin and said dramatically, "If only still people could help us," miaka turned to the bewilder guards, and continued to lie,

"I'm sorry you see my cousin here had a miscarriage and her husband left her right after the incident," "we were on our was to kuoto to visits the grave of her departed child," "but we were attack along the way by bandits they not only take our money they took our passport as well," "oh the cruel! Cruel world!" "The irony of it all!" Miaka tried to sob as well, but Bella was laughing her head off that brought tears to her eyes,the guard were at a loss for words and was about to let the girls pass anyways, but they saw a slight smile on miakas face and immediately seized them,

"You dare to lie to us!" They pointed a spear at the girls throat and demeaned to tell them who they really where then they noticed something,

"Their cloths are really odd,"

"Could one of them be the priestess of seiryuu," Bella got a evil idea and laughed Evilly,

"Well I though you where morons but then I can see that you are well trained," "I am the priestess of the shikon no tama and my cousin here is the priestess of seiryuu," "we where on our way to the palace to pledge out allegiance to your contrey but since you won't let us pass," "we'll go to konan, after all those little passports are more important than us," Bella and miaka started to walk away but the solders stopped them,

"How do we know this is not some kind of trickery?" One solder pointed his spear at Bella throat and she didn't even flinch, suddenly, the solders where froze in place by a invisible force, Bella looked behind them and she saw chichciri, with his fox smile in place, she winked at him and telling miaka to move,

"We can't move," said one of the guards,

"Let's go miaka," miaka nodded and fallowed,they have not taken 5 steps away when a different group of solders were coming their way, one of them was wearing different attire than the rest symbolizing he was high ranked than the rest,

"miaka gasped at the blue eyes, they were blue as the sky," miaka turned to bella who seemed to be memorized by the man,

"Bella felt a Heavy presence seemingly press down on her," "she traced the source to the guy with the blue eyes," "his face was half covered by a strange blue cloth and on his head was a strange looking helmet," "she could feel his malice radiate off of him," "and another feeling that she could classified as..sorrow?" "She could feel this man desperation and sadness under that evil cold demeanor," "it seems that he even masks his own emotions from himself," "Bella felt pity and curiosity starting to bubble up with in her," "Bella was reminded of sesshomaru," she shook her head from the thought,

"G-general! W-were f-frozen!" Bella's eyes snapped back to the strange man,"general?" The man spoke in a deep baritone voice,

"By a simple spell? How pathetic," by the mere narrowing of his eye, the general dispelled the magic and managed to set his men free from their unmoving state,"chichiri was awed at the generals skill and decided that they'll be having a hard time with this guy,"

"Now, tell me who are these girls are," spoke the general again, yep... "Most defiantly he reminds me of sesshomaru," one of the guards replied,

"The brown wavy haired one claims that she is the priestess of four souls who had a miscarriage and was left by her husband" "while the other one claims to be the priestess of seiryuu," Bella head snapped toward the guard,

"Hold it, you idiot," all at once, she elbowed them in the head,

"I thought you where smarter than that," "you ass," "but in case you haven't noticed," "that I didn't have a miscarriages and that I had a husband was a lie," "you stupid ass," "I'm not even married," "how dense can a man be gah," "i thought edward had no brain" Bella was poking the guard on the chest with a her most scary face that made the guard flinch and rub the sore spot on his head,

"Oh um, I'm sorry," "miaka sweat dropped Bella can be embarrassing sometimes but she more shocked on how bold her cousin is,"

"Now, now, it was a misunderstanding," Bella glared half heartly but stopped anyways,

The general watched them with interest, "the girl claiming to be the priestess of seiryuu was trying to calm the other girl down," "while the shikon miko was fuming from the insult to her person," "he watched the shikon miko intensely," "he had believed in the priestessess of each capital," "but he would of never thought he would be alive when the shikon miko would appear," "if he was not who he was the man would of laughed at the exchange," instead he ordered,

"Tell the emperor that we found the priestess of seiryuu," "we will be arriving shortly with escort," the scout nodded and rode off,

"The priestess of seiryuu was important but the shikon miko intrigued him more," "he would not tell the emperor about the other just yet," "he knows that the emperor would be much astonished when he told him that have the shikon miko in their care," then he saw that both of them were looking at him directly,

"We shall escort you both to the palace," miaka made a bold move by nearing him,

"Um, well where kinda busy at the moment where looking for a friend of ours at the moment,"

"Let me through! I'm looking for someone! Let me through!"

"Where's your passport?"

"I don't have one! Now let me through!"

Bella and miaka whipped their heads towards the voice, tamahome was trying his hardest to get past the guards at the gate and it's making quite a fuss, miaka clinched her teeth, "I told him not to fallow," Bella looked at synthetic at her cousin,miaka closed her eyes and stated in a serious tone,

"I changed my mind, let's go, let's go now,"the general ordered another one of his men to let miaka ride with them,

he urged his horse forward and stopped right in front of bella who looked up at him, "it surprised him that this girl had a unusual color of brown for eyes he thought he was the only one with odd eye color," "also this girl shows no fear only curiosity," he held a hand out her she sighed and she placed her hand into his, her hands were so soft and gentle as she mounted the horse with grace and poise, this girl keeps sparking his interest by the minute,

As they road off to the palace,

* * *

_"With tamahome,"_

Tamahome had gotten her message for him and he was beyond pissed off, "didn't that girl understand that I care for her well being greatly?" "Don't she know that I love her?" When he reached the gate, "he wasn't allowed to pass because he didn't have no stupid passport!" He was about to kick their sorry asses but chichiri came out of the blue and stopped him,

"Please don't mind my friend here! He on the bottle, ya know!" He's crazy, he don't even know what he is talking about," "hahaha," they disappeared into the trees,

"Chichiri what are you doing?" The monk put a finger to his lips,

"Shhhh! I think their taking the girls to see the emperor of kuoto," "they were escorted by solders," "no da,"

"What?"

"It's dangerous to walk in," "no da,"

* * *

_"With Bella and miaka,"_

Miaka walked towards the emperor of kuoto who was sitting on his throne with the seiryuu scroll of the universe of the four gods, "he was a ugly man with a beard and a mustache," "he's ugly compared to hotohori," "well he's ugly period,"

"Well, if it isn't the priestess of seiryuu," "well nakago, do you Believe she is the priestess?" The general took off his helmet, waves of gold flowed over his shoulders with piercing blue eyes,

Miakas jaw dropped, "oh my kami he so hot!"

The emperor laughed almost manically,

"Now we have nothing to fear!" "Now that we found our priestess of seiryuu," "we don't have to worry about that little priestess of suzaku no longer!" "That little brat who rules over konan," "he will soon bow down to me!" "Hahahahaha!" "Now you just wait a minute!" Everyone's heads turned to the owner of the voice,Bella stood at the entrance of the room, looking really really pissed off,

"I can't believe you left me out there to Rot blondey!" She said as she stomped up to nakago, who merely raised a eyebrow in amusement,

"I believe I left you with the other guards to escort you here," Bella huffed and crossed her arms,

"Those perverts tried to grope me so don't be shocked that you find some dead bodies out there," "I suggest that you teach your men proper way to treat a lady," with that said Bella gave nakago the finger and flipped her hair and walked over to miaka which looked at her cousin crazy,

"What did you just do?" Bella shrugged,

"Nothing no other women would do to a pervert when they tried to grope you," miaka thought for awhile,

"Point taken," Bella turned to the emperor, who was watching in interest,

"As for you," "watch want you say about the emperor of konan," "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you," "I mean really have you met the guy?" "For all you know, he's more than what he is letting one," the emperor eyed her skeptically,

"And you know this how?" Bella huffed

"It dosnt take a genius to know not the underestimate your opponent, ya know," "I suggest you take lessons from blondey here," Bella nodded towards nakago who was watching her talk back to the emperor in amusement,said emperor seethed in anger, "who the hell dose this girl think she is?"

"I should have you killed for you disrespect, you insolent woman," Bella growled,

"I really wish you could, you want to try?" "I do have the time for Another person to try to kill me, so bring it on old fart!" "The emperor let his anger get the best of him and sentenced the girl to death," the solders where already surrounding her, all Bella could do is smirk, miaka was speechless, "maybe Bella was more than pissed off than she thought," miaka watched in horror was all the solders attracted her cousin which was unarmed,"nakago was ageist this but he was curious on what this girl was capable of doing,"

Bella smirked evilly when she kicked the first solder in the face who tried cutting her head off, she merely jumped on his sword and kick him in the face, breaking his neck, then she swooped down and kicked a solder in the air and let him sail acrossed the room, she saw two of them trying to aim for her heart she dodged them both they pierced each other before falling onto the cold ground, Bella laughed at the way the fell, she caught one trying to pull a cheap shot and kicked him in the air, Bella executed a round house kick as three solders tried to attract all at once, she grabbed a dagger from one of the solders before she elbowed his throat and them threw the weapon at another mans forehead, blood splattered on the walls that's if frightened miaka that she screamed and cried,

"Bella heard her sobs and screams and felt bad," looking back at the two remaining solders who were cowering at her feet, she swiftly knocked them unconscious, she looked back at the horrified miaka, she growled in frustration, before the jewel around her neck glowed bright pink, all the occupants in the room had to shield their eyes, as the light faded, everyone saw Bella in the middle of the room, while all the solders who she had killed where being brought back to life,

Miaka looked at her cousin which she was looking back at her pleadingly,slowly, miaka got up from her position and hugged bella,

"I was so worried about you, dont do that again!" Bella was relieved and hugged her cousin back,

"I thought you couldn't heal anybody but yourself? What happened?"

"It was the jewel who brought them back to life no me, but I'm not sure if it would happen again or not," miaka nodded and continued to hug her cousin,

The emperor was speechless so was nakago,"never have they seen a female so skilled in Combat," "that girl finished off their best men in 12 minutes," "and not to mention bring them back to life," the emperor hollered,

"Who are you?" Nakago snapped out of his thoughts and dismissed the relived solders and answered for Bella,

"She if the priestess of the jewel of four souls," "and she just showed us enough proof that she is," the emperor nodded before grinning,

"Oh this is just wonderful! Now we're unstoppable!" "Hahaha!" Bella narrowed her eyes and growled,

"I will not be used as a weapon you ugly old fart," "if you don't wish for what happen to your men to you I would rethink that," "nakago decided to but in before she could insult and rant even further even though if it is amusing,"

"Your highness their is another one I would like you to meet," "and I think you shall find her interesting," through the curtains came a girl dressed the same as the other two but had short blond hair, miaka and Bella's eyes widen,

"Yui?.. "Yui's eyes widen in shock,

"Miaka... Bella... " Miaka wasted no time and ran straight towards yui, hugging the girl like mad and dropping her pack in the process,spilling the contents, bella didn't noticed but walked more calmly and offered a comforting hug,

"Well which one of the three is the priestess of seiryuu?" Asked the emperor,

Nakago spotted a familiar red scroll and picked it up,he untied the string and started reading it,

"Your majesty," "she carries the scroll for suzakus universe of the four gods," miakas head snapped up and looked at nakago with wide eyes, bella released herself from the embrace and about to go and snatch back the scroll, but only one thing passed in her mind right now was.

"oh shit, what do we do now"

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_"Going separate ways and confession,"_

Miaka and yui held onto each other while bella tried her best to protect them, "nakago had read the scroll of suzaku and saw right through them," he looked at Bella and nearly smirked at the girls determination, "but still no fear, this girl is odd," "but their was surprisingly no hatred earthier," "well none that he could detect anyways," nakago looked around to miaka and saw she was clinging to lady yui and looking back at him with terror,

"I suspected by the way this girl was dressed," he said, while still looking at miaka, Bella had just noticed that she wasn't included in his suspicions,the ungly old emperor did the first this that must popped in his head,

"Arrest that girl! He pointed at miaka," solders surround the three girls, Bella eyed the solders and them nakago before she plotted out a strategy, she looked at all the solders and saw that he was blocking the nearest exit, she knew there was no way to escape with out making some sort of distraction, and just her luck to a solder just walked into the throne room,

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but there seems to be Intruders that have broken through the main gate," Bella smirked, and whispered to the girls,

"Now is are change to escape," they looked at her dumbly, but they caught her drift when her heal connected with a solders jaw, as he fell to the ground, Bella punched another solder before grabbing miaka which who was holding onto yui tightly, they fallowed her lead out the door, nakago looked back and saw that they were escaping,

"Go after them, just make sure that lady yui and the shikon miko is not harmed in anyway,"

"Yes sir!" The solders scattered to go search for the three girls, they searched most of the rooms and closets, Bella, miaka and yui hid in a room that that was filled with antiques, a guard peeked inside the room once but due to the darkness he couldn't see them, when the door closed again, all three of them let a sigh of releaf, Yui had seen the music box and twisted it while talking to miaka,

"So what do we do now?" Miaka looked at her with twinkling eyes,

"We'er going to take you back to konan with us, we just can't leave you here in this place now can we," yui looked at her questioningly,

"How come? They treated me with respect for the past three months," miaka shook her head violently,

"But, if you stay here they'll make you the priestess of seiryuu!," "when that Happens we would become enemies, yui, I don't wish to," miaka was cut off when

Bella grabbed yui's wrist, making sure to be gentle, there on her wrist was a scar, bella eyes narrowed, "_could it be that yui had tried to kill herself?"_

"What's this yui? Did you try to-," miaka grabbed yui's wrist,

"Did that general guy do this to you?" Yui snatched her wrist back,

"No you got it all wrong, nakago has taken good care of me ever since he found me," "this must've happened when miaka was sent back to our world," Bella Looked doubtfully, "but she let the matter rest, they'll find out sooner or latter,"

"Oh yeah, why is that nakago guy is the only good looking man around here any way?" Yui smiled,

"He's probably a foreigner, like how Bella looks different from us," miaka got the wrong idea and her mind slipped somewhere it shouldn't and got slapped by Bella, Bella started to explain what she meant,

"A foreigner is from another country you idiot," "like how I was a american before I was transferred over here," miaka looked at Bella and nodded and she finally got what she meant, she giggled at her own stupidity, "her aunt Renee was married to a american so she nearly forgot all about that,"

"No wonder why you and yui are best in our class,"

"Well your pointing to the obvious, plus we have the looks to go along with it," Bella and yui high fiver each other, then the door opened again, everyone scrambled to the big box to the far end of the room, the solder peaked inside looked around for a bit before leaving, before the fat ugly one announced,

"Nothing here, let's move along and check other rooms,"

* * *

_"With tamahome and chichiri,"_

One guard after another guard fell at tamahomes feet, if only they stayed down, tamahome beat all the solders with no mercy and put all his anger into the fight, he smirked when his symbol glowed brightly as he stood proud, when a Hansom blonde man dressed in armor walked towards him,

"You are one of the suzaku warriors? Tamahome is it?" Tamahome just smirked,

"And your dead," tamahome jumped up and twirled to make a attempt to hit the "pretty boy" in the face, his plan failed when nakago flicked his wrist at his ankle before hitting his face, Tamahome winced as he landed right behind nakago, with on knee propped up and the other on the ground, tamahome clutched his ankle and and hissed in pain, "that's impossible! He didn't even touch me! This guy good!," nakago turned to face him,

"Did you know tamahome, that brave fools end up dead?" His tone was mocking and it made him want to punch him more than ever,unfortunately he couldn't move, nakago walked towards a frozen tamahome, tamahome looked back to see chichiri casting a spell on blondie,

"Go find the girls, I'll keep him frozen for now," "no da," tamahome smiled his thanks before taking off in a flash, nakago smirked,

"So your friend is a suzaku warrior as well," and as easily broken out of the spell, which made chichiri stumble but disappeared in a jiffy,

"The suzaku warriors, how vary amusing," as he walked back to the palace,

* * *

_"With miaka and yui and Bella,"_

"The scroll, miaka yelled," Bella made hushing noises to make her load mouth cousin to stay quit, yui neared miaka and asked,

"What do you need it for?"

"The scroll is the only way I can find the suzaku seven, when I do that, we all can go home!" Yui was filled with so much happiness, "_so they really didn't forget_ _about me," "I'm so glade,"_ "_nakago was wrong, miaka did not forget about me at all"_,then they heard a "_thud"_ out side of the door, Curious as ever, Bella opened the door and peaked out to see a hurting tamahome face planted on the floor, she open the door fully,

"Tamahome what in world happened to you?" Miaka and yui snapped out of their happy conversation to see a pained tamahome clutching his pained ankle,tamahome looked up and smiled when he saw yui,

"Hey, your yui right?" Yui blushed,

"You remember me?" "Of course *groan* " tamahomes attention was back on his aching ankle, miaka put a hand on his shoulder and asked,

"Who did this to you?" Tamahome smiled at her,

"It was that blonde guy," "hes pretty good fighter I give him that much," "_yui felt so happy that he didn't forget about her," "but she felt taken aback when nakago could do this to tamahome", "he has been nothing but caring towards her"_

"Nakago did this to you?" "Don't worry I'll have a word with him," "I'll order him to give me the scroll and tell him to let us go as well," "I have a feeling that he will listen to me," "wait here I'll come back after we talk," miaka and tamahome looked at her doubtfully, Bella spoke what they were thinking,

"Do you really wanna get caught again?" yui giggled and said confidently,

"Don't worry, I have a good feeling he would not hurt me," "I'll come back I promise ," with that yui ran off to find nakago , miaka was gonna go after her but Bella stopped her,

"I'll go, if anything go wrong, I'll come back," "miaka stay with the invalid over there,"

"Who the hell are you calling invalid you comeback here!" Bella snickered as she heard his protested going down the hall to go find yui,

"Why did you lie to me?," "did you want to get rid of me that much?," miaka looked away from tamahome and he opened the music box to let it play it's melody,

"I told you, I didn't want you to get hurt," miaka trailed off, the silence that fallowed was awkward and unbearable,

* * *

_"With Bella"_

Bella fallowed behind yui silently, she masked her presents so she wouldn't be caught, but she will not interfere unless if needed to, that's when the flaims of hell will pay a visit to her victims, besides she wants to have a talk with "pretty boy," there are a few things that she wants to be clear on,

Bella slowed to a stopped when she heard voices on the other side of the curtained door way, Bella listened intently when she heard yui speak,

"Nakago give me the scroll," nakagos voice fallowed,

"Ah, priestess of seiryuu, I'm glad your ok," "what about the shikon miko?" Bella held her breath, "_what in kami's name dose he want with her? It better not be for those dead solders in the hall,"_

"What do you want with Bella?" _"good question yui! I would like to know myself!" _Thought Bella intently as she continued to listen,

"She is a valued asset for our victor against konan, when you summon seiryuu and defeat the priestess of suzaku-,"

"I refuse to be the priestess of seiryuu, nakago! I will not fight miaka she is my friend," "and I will not let you use Bella," "you lied to me when you told me that miaka had forgotten all about me," "now give me that scroll, I'm going to konan with miaka and Bella,"

_"You tell him girl,"_ Bella thought happily, Bella was relived, "_yes but she still felt uneasy Like something going to happen or to go wrong, something told her this is not going to end well a d normally she right in things like this,"_

"Very well," Bella heard gripping sounds and she noticed that nakago voice lowered to a low whisper,

"Have you forgotten the pain you went through 3 months ago?" "That you suffered that your so called friend wasn't there," "she left you and didn't come back," "what make you think she came back here for you?" "It was I who saved you even when you tried to kill yourself,"

Bella gasped slightly, "_what the hell happened 3 month ago?"_ Bella heard yui snatch her wrist back, she heard her soft retreating steps,

"I will let you go," "come to the shrine hall if you change your mind," Bella hid behind the curtains as yui passed her, when yui was gone, she made herself known to nakago,

"What happened to yui 3 moths ago?" Bella glared at nakago who towered over her

"Ah, lady Bella, it nice to finally show yourself,: Bella narrowed her eyes and hoped he would catch on fire

"I asked you a question and it's rude to not answer it,"

"That is for lady yui to tell you, now come with me-" he tried to grab her wrist but was taken aback when his hand made contact with electricity, nakago looked at the girl and saw that she was engulfed herself in a barrier,

"I'm not finished with you yet blondie, why did you face tamahome?" He arched a eyebrow,

"He was breaking into the palace, that enough of a logical reason for me to face him,"

"True but I sense more than you doing your duty," nakago turned fully to her,

"Really?" Bella was starting to get annoyed by his stalling,

"What were you planning on doing with him, general?"

"He's a suzaku warrior, it's our destiny to destroy each other,"

"Bella knew what ever kuoto had against konan she could never change that," "but she would do whatever she can do to help those in need," "If you make one wrong move, I promise you that you will not live through this," nakago smirked at her threat,

"The words of a woman, what good is there in them? "He heard bella growl low so he decided to humor her more,

"If you are in desperate need on information, Liston closely," "on the boarders of konan, kuotos armies are invading the villages," "and your emperor is having a hard time suppressing the uproar," "you should know in a mere battle between emperors," "the one man who rules konan his army so little will never win over kuotos," he saw Bella's eyes twinkle,

"You really like to brag dont you?" "we'll see what the outcome of this madness shall we,"

When Bella turned around to walk away, "_villages are being attacked! Tamahomes family leaves by there! I have to do something damnit_!" With one last glare of death at nakago,

"If anyone of my family or anyone I hold dear gets harmed," "nakago, you will have a slow painful death, I mean painful, and i will make you my bitch " the threat made him smirk, but doubted her words, he spoke again,

"If you want to meet up with your companions then I suggest you come with me,"

"Why would I? They would not go to the shrine hall," at nakagos smirk, he grabbed Bella's wrist and disappeared, the next thing Bella knew she was being thrown on the tiled floor of the shrine of seiryuu room next to miaka who was curled up in pain, this shrine seemed to be built to keep anyone who is a suzaku warrior out and the priestess grate pain other than the seiryuu, yui however was standing over miaka and glaring at miaka coldly, then her eyes spotted Bella,

"Bella? What on earth are you doing here?" "Yui held nothing against Bella because she knows bella isn't in love with tamahome and knows he not her type," "and also when she was reading the book," "Bella was starting to get close to the emperor," "and she never wore her uniform her uniform in those three months," "she knew that Bella had nothing to do with this so she was wondering why her friend was here,"

Bella had noticed something had happened between them, it must of been bad for yui to come here with miaka, she inhaled and fighting the pain in her body and stood up of face yui,

"Yui, stop this now, why are you doing this to miaka?" "She dosnt know why your doing this neither do I, please," Bella gripped her aching sides and watched in dismay as yui did not listen and kneel next to a gasping miaka and pulled her hair,

"Of course you don't know! How could you know the pain I went through the first time I came here?" "You tricked me didn't you!" "You didn't come here for me! You came back only because of your love for tamahome!" "You had it easy but for me it was the complete opposite!," "you had someone to care about you!," "you had Bella and tamahome!," shouted yui as she had uncontrollable tears coming from her eyes, she roughly let go of miakas hair and stood up once more,

"Let me tell you something miaka!," "I love tamahome more than you do!," "and I'm going to take him for myself!," "you can rot in here for all I care!," "nakago!," nakago appeared next to yui, who started to walk away,miaka struggled to speak,

"I don't understand yui, I thought we where best friends," yui scoffed,

"Best friends, hah! Those are hallow empty words to you!" Turning to nakago, yui gave the signal,

"Don't hurt bella,"

"As you wish lady yui," nakago symbol glowed on his forehead, glowing blue he out stretched his hand released a force to miakas hunched foarm, Bella saw this and was weak to use her own energy, she leaped infront of miaka and shielded her cousin from the energy with her body, the force was strong that it still hit the both of them, Bella received the full force of the attack gashes and cuts covered her whole body, rendering her in a state of unconsciousness, Miaka however got minor wounds and nothing to serious,

Yui looked back her eyes widened when she saw Bella in the state she was in,she turned to nakago and clung to his armor,

"I told you not to hurt Bella, what have you done?" Yui rushed over to Bella and carefully placed her head into her lap,

"Bella please be allright," "i cant lose you," Bella started to regain her control and tried to sit back up,

"Yui, I don't want you to fight with miaka," "it wouldn't be fare if your my friend while your fighting with my cousin," "miaka dosnt know what happen to you," "so what do you think I do know as well, so,... Please... Come with us," bella fainted once more, yui clinched her teeth,

"Bella you can't stop me now, miaka had betrayed me and if you don't watch out she will do the same with you as well," "no matter what happens, I'll always will be waiting for you and think of you as my sister I never had," "now rest," yui tucked a Piece of hair that was in Bella's face behind her ear stood back up and walked back over to nakago,

"Finish miaka off, and make sure you stay clear of Bella this time,"nakago merely nodded, and shot another wave of energy that shot miaka acrossed the room she nearly hit the door but mysteriously stopped,

* * *

_"Tamahome and chichciri"_

Tamahome banged on the huge doors of the shrine, yui and miaka had entered he heard miaka scream, he tried to go in but he was stopped by the barrier before the doors shut automatically, ever since then he been trying to smash the doors with his fists, then chichiri appeared,

"Damn! It's closed shut!" "No da," "it's heavily warded and there no way in," "no da," chichiri brows furrowed in concussion, tamahomes fisted clinched to his slides,

"Can you try to get inside?"

"I'll give it a try," "no da," chichiri began chanting and found himself on the other side of the door, just Im time to, miaka was flying towards the doorand caught her just in time,

"That was pretty close," "no da," "you could cracked more just with that speed," "no da," nakago eyes widened a fraction,

"A warrior that can pass through warded barriers," chichiri started to chant once more, the monk disappeared and reappeared by Bella's side, he used a barrier to shield them from,

_**"BOOOM!"**_

... Explosion,

When the smoke cleared, nakago released yui from his protection and looked at the gate to see a glaring tamahome, yui looked scared, worried and confused,

Tamahome,

"Don't worry lady yui, there still is the barrier," stated nakago confidently, Tamahome saw miaka and bella wounded next to chichiri, beyond pissed off, tamahome charged straight through the barrier,

"What,"... Tamahome shielding his face from the force of the barrier, he could feel the barriers electricity singe his body which hurt like hell but he kept moving,

"Did you"... His mark glowed brightly at his show of power, every step he took earned him a bloody gash,

"Do to"... Even his outer clothing was being disintegrating, exposing him to more of the painful force, with his screams and groans, tamahome ran through destroying the troublesome barrier,

"Miaka and bella!" And while he was at it, tamahome landed a powerful punch that hit in nakago stomach, making t nakago fall to his knees in pain,

Yui and nakago could no believe their eyes, tamahome was able to breech the barrier of seiryuu shrine, "_yui felt a pang of hurt and jealousy, tamahome made it through the barrier because of his love for miaka, it's all for miaka isn't it_," yui's hatred grew more after seeing tamahome really dose love miaka, that little bitch will get hers in the end,

Tamahome ran straight to miaka and Bella, chichiri handed miaka to tamahome, Tamahome, whispered miaka, Bella stirred and once conscious again, she stood up shakily and looked at yui sadly, yui looked back at her with a sad smile, Bella clinched her teeth and her fist at her sides and let her tears fall,

"I'm so sorry yui," whispered bella as she took a step facing nakago and yui, tamahome and chichiri looked at her like she was crazy, she might as well be, her heart is being ripped in to two,

"Tamahome chichiri, go in that hat of yours and take miaka with you," I'll fallow after," Bella looked over her shoulder with a sad smile of her own

"I promise," tamahome shouted at her

"Are you freaking crazy? Come one let's go!" Chichiri who was listening and activated his magical hat and gave it to tamahome,

"Go on, we'll keep "pretty boy" here occupied," "no da," as he said that nakago let another energy blast which only bella back handed to the side, all of the, in the room could feel her energy in the room,she was glowing pink and her eyes held death for the victim it's meant for,

"Tamahome looked at yui," which who was behind nakago,

"We'er leaving! Come on!," his out stretched hand seemed tempting,

"Come on!" Yui almost grabbed his hand but was blocked by nakago,

"No priestess," he sent another energy wave towards tamahome, it was chichiri who blocked it this time, the attack was alittle more powerful than the last one, causing the mask on the monks face to melt off and made him kneel on his knees,

"Go now!" Tamahome looked at yui one last time and stated,

"I promise I will come back for you," before disappearing, chichiri looked back at bella who was still glaring at nakago,

"It's your turn," "no da," Bella directed her glare and said,

"Go,I'll be fine," something in her voice made him obey and cringe at the same time, as soon as he was gone Bella sent a ball of pink energy at the hat, destroying it, marking sure no one fallowed them, looking back at yui and nakago, Bella cursed and clutched the jewel around her neck and started to glow a blinding pink light again and disappeared,

* * *

_"Yui and nakago,"_

Nakago bowed waste deep, and apologized for what he did, "I'm sorry they have let them escape lady yui," "I did not expect them to break through the barrier," yui walk away from him and said,

"It's alright, they won't fall easy, what fun would that be?" Yui's voice was cold dark and cruel filled with hatred ,

"It's to bad that bella did not stay though," sadness laced yuis voice after stateing that, nakago stood from his groveling position,

"I have a feeling that she will be ours in due time,"yui looked at him "Rembeber, nakago, I still disapprove of you using Bella as a weapon, I will not let you harm her again,"

"Am I understood!"

"Yes lady yui"

* * *

_"With Bella"_

Bella healed herself pretty quick, she had used her anger to fuel her energy,some of it went to her healing abilitys, and her access power obeyed her will to teleported to the villages outside of the boarder, with some power still pumping her will to move along, Bella made her way to the chaos and true to "pretty boys" words kuotos men all dressed in black and fighting some of the konan solders, there were still villages that were caught in the middle of the feud,

My babies, cried the women with her family outside of her burning hut.

Bella didn't wait for permission to access the burning hut, she just plunged herself into the flaming home, the wooden floors and walls where all on fire she hoped the babied survived all the smoke,Bella ripped a piece of her clothing and tied it around her face so she could breathe Easier, she narrowed her eyes and crept slowly in search for the children, the smoke made her eyes water but she kept going,

Just when she was about to pass out, she saw a broken down crib with two bundles in it, Bella ignored the smoke and dashed towards the crib and knelt down beside the bundles, she carefully removed the cloth to make sure they where the babies, Bella smiled and grabbed both of the babies and dashed out of the burning hut,

the crying family saw her dashing out of the but and ran up to her, the babies were unmoving the mother of the babies let a pained cry to see her babies didn't survive, Bella heart broke for the family and prayed for the jewel to save the babies and hope it will work, a pink glow formed from her neck after the glowing stopped there was crying, Bella heart jumped that she saved the lives of the two babies, she handed the revived babies to the parents who looked at her thankfully,and praised her for what she had done even though the didn't know how she did it,

"How can we ever repay you?" Asked the mother as tears of joy sprung from her eyes,

"Wait, just outside this village and take every surviver with you, make sure you do not get caught and wait there for me or any konan solder," "I will come back for you I promise, they nodded and did as they were told gathered all the remaining surviving villagers of their village and waited for her to come get them," Bella saw then gather every one and let a sigh of relief she glade that she came use the jewel to revive but she won't abuse the power only I'd needed to be used,

Bella went deeper into the battlefield, she crept unseen and helped other people and told them where to go,five hours later Bella came out of the villages with a good number of konan solders and many horses, she took from the fallen enemies, they headed straight for a group of thankful citizens where waiting for them, bella gave them the horses and gave them her next orders,

"The survivors of this village will ride to the konan capital!," "you will only stop for when the children need food or other important needs!" "When you buy food, you continue on your way do not stop," "when you reach the capital tell them the the shikon miko Lady Bella swan sent you and you to be treated with in the palace until I return!" "Seek out the emperor hotohori," "and tell him that i sent you and he will see to your needs!" "Ten solders will be escorting you!" "And the rest will be coming with me to the next village," "don't worry when the priestess of suzaku fulfill her duty," "you people will be free and don't have to worry about danger," "do i make my clear on my orders!" they all nodded and thanked her, the praise never stopped,

Bella had regained most of her energy while walking with the solders to the next village, she automatically healed herself and healed the men,they looked at her with honor and respect as she led them through their mission if it wasn't for her they probably be lost most of the people and solders, "so they are grateful to the lady bella for the help she offering and time she putting out," "she would be a great empress some of them thought," "so fearless and kindhearted the perfect match for their emperor," "and they noticed the eyes the emperor gave her," so they hope it happens,

Bella had requested a change of cloths since her school uniform was well erm reviling from her dive into the burning hut,now she wore a black haiori and purple tight pants, a pink Obie along around her waste, he cloths bore the konan symbol curtsy of the solders who where with her, she had tied her hair up and requested weaponry, bella did the same thing with the other villages and gave the same orders and send them out with ten solders and she got new ones to replace them,

They been at this for three weeks now, and she finally reached tamahomes home town, "bella didn't waste any time she barked the orders" and dashed towards tamahomes home, she saw nothing but ashes she was about to have a panic attack, untill she heard kids crying she ran to where she heard the crying and she saw tamahome family in the village square being held captive, tamahomes father was about to be hangs while tamahomes brothers and sisters where huddled together with other kids crying, Bella heart broke at the sight and took off before it was to late to save his father, Bella had dashed to and kicked the man In black in the face and broke his neck after before he pull the lever to end tamahomes fathers life, Bella, tossed him on her shoulder with all her strength and leaped off the stand, everyone watch in awe as Bella laid the sick old man next to the kids while knocking out kuoto solders at the same time, Bella had defeated all kuotos men then the area and started to bark her orders to everyone, they all nodded and went to the boarder like she said,

Bella waited or some solders to help her with tamahomes father, tamahomes father looked at her with tearful eyes and thank her, "they all promised to meet her back at the capital,"

After everyone left Bella leaned against the wall to rest for awhile before they head back to the capital untill he felt a pain in her chest and she looked down and she screamed in horror at the arrow in her chest, Bella saw the the guy and shot ass and turned him to ash and passed out,

The solders where startled when they heard a scream and they ran back and they saw Bella laying on the ground passed out with a highly poisoned arrow in the middle of her chest, he yelled

"Lady Bella had been hit and been poisoned," "we must take her back to his majesty right away,"

"They solder put her on his horse after taking the arrow out, and got on behind her, no time to waste,"

To be continued,


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_"Duty to the country, and truths about a friend,"_

* * *

_"Flashback"_

_"Miaka! Cried a mini yui, as she played on the swing with a mini miaka,"_

_"Yui! The mini of them selves giggled,"_

_"Let's go get some ice cream!"_

_"Yeah! lets go!"_

_"Jonan, you are actually going to jonan, yui walked next to miaka and Bella when __she finally enrolled in the school,"_

_"Yes, my mother won't settle for anything else, Bella turned her head at that __comment to hide her tears,"_

_"Then me and Bella will go there to! Right Bella? Yui ran around to hug Bella to __help her other long time friend sadness, Bella nodded and both of them cheered,"_

_"Well Ive been looking out for you ever since kindergarten and with Bella here to __help we are unstoppable,"_

_"Flashback end"_

* * *

Miaka, said girl opened her eyes to see a vary naked tamahome hovering over her, one this popped inside her mind, she pulled out brass knocked with spikes on them, she pulled them out of no where and started beating the crap out of tamahome,

"You filthy pervert," after a few more punches and a kick in the sweet spot for good measures, miaka stopped and looked around,

"Where are we? "Tamahome who fallen off the bed and recovered from her beating and said dryly,

"I felt better when I woke up,"he pulled himself up and started to look around as well,

"I wonder where chichiri and Bella is," wondered tamahome, "Why are we both in bed naked?" Asked miaka as she looked at herself,tamahome was about to answer her until miakas clutched the sheets tightly and brought it to her face, the memories of yui and her in the shrine of seiryuu came flooding back,

"Miaka? What's wrong?" Miaka ignored him and remembered what happened between her and yui in the shrine of seiryuu,

* * *

_"Flashback"_

_"Well of course you dont!" "How would you know the pain I went through when I first __came here?" "You tricked me didn't you! You didn't come here for me!" "You came back __here because you where in love with tamahome!" "You had it easy from the __beginning and I had the complete opposite!" "You had someone who cared about you!" "__You had tamahome and_ Bella!"

_"Let me tell you something miaka!" "I love tamahome more than you do!" And I'm going __to take him for myself!" "For all I care you can rot in here!"_

_"Flashback end"_

* * *

Miaka was brought out of her thoughts by tamahome embracing her,

"Where you thinking about yui?" "Don't worry miaka," "We will get her back somehow," "I promise you," he said comforting, miaka closed her eyes shut afraid to let her tears fall,

_"Your wrong tamahome, yui chose to stay there, she chose to be out enemy,"_

Miaka removed herself from tamahomes comforting embrace and abruptly announced,

"I'm going back to kuoto," determination laced her voice as she put on a strong face on, "_I have to find out why yui is mad at me," "it can't just be over tamahome," "could she be,"_ miaka tried to wrap the sheet around her and tamahome pulled it right back,

"Woah," "it may escaped your mind we are broth nude and we only had one sheet," "for some odd reason tamahome just got a image of Bella laughing at him inside of his head," his eye brow twitched at the thought and shook it away and have to tell her next time he sees her, then again maybe not she mind find it amusing, miaka tried pulling the sheets again and snapped him out of his thoughts Shen she stated,

"I need to go!" He pulled back,

"Oh no you don't, I like where my privates where they are thank you!" With the image inside of a glares of Bella made him shiver,

"I thought you where a gentelmen, geez I thought I was wrong!" They continued to play there game of tug a war with the sheet and fight with each other,

"Silence! We didn't nurse you back to health to hear you to bicker!" When miaka calmed down,

"Taiitsuku? So we must be at my taikoku," looking around again she noticed some of the pink bubbled floating around,

"You haven't been here in awhiled," "my annoying ones," "chichiri came here unexpectedly with you to unconscious," "so we had to heal your wounds, We made you bruises go away!" Stated a nyan-nyan cheerfully,

"We mended your clothing as well!" Taiitsuku eye brow stated to twitch in annoyance,

"Here are you clothing!" Chimed Another nyan-nyan, taiitsuku finally took all the annoyance she could take and bursted out,

"Silence will you!" "When everyone shuts up," "Will you let them get dressed and let me speak!" The little girls ran out of the room, giggling,

After miaka had finished dressing, she asked chichiri something she was wondering

"Chichiri how did you get to mr taiykoku? "Chichiri took off his mask to revealed a serious face man with a scar acrossed his left eye,

"Well I've been in formal training here for almost three years now," "no da,"

Tamahome on the other hand was grumbling to himself,

"They could've given us night cloths," he was still annoyed that he and miaka was nude in bed together,

A little while later, they all gathered in another room in taiitsuku palace,taiitsuku spoke in her raspy voice,

"So miaka, you want to go back to kuoto?" Miaka got up into taiitsuku face and stated,

"Yes! I have to find out what happen to yui three months ago!" Taiitsuku Leaned back and commented sarcastically,

"I see you been practicing your dramatic close ups," when miaka realized that she was up in taiitsuku face, she scooted herself away and grumbled out a sorry and blushed in embarrassment,

"There it a much better and safer way than marching off into kuoto and asking yui, fallow me will you," miaka and the others looked at her confused,

"A better way?" Taiitsuku led them into a room with a huge mirror in the middle of the room, miaka and the others and to strain their necks to look up at the huge mirror,

"Wow! This is the biggest mirror I have ever seen!" Thought miaka out load as miaka marveled the huge mirror,

"This mirror records all events and things that have happened in this world and let me see them when I wish," miaka nodded in understanding,

"Like a huge DVR box but in a mirror!" Said miaka with out thinking, taiitsuku raised her staff and activated the mirror,

"Show me what happen to yui thee months ago," ordered taiitsuku, the mirror shonebrightly and appeared a confused yui, the blonde girl walked through the streets and some Ally ways, it was obvious that she was looking for miaka and Bella and in doing so she ended up in the bad part of the kuoto capital, they all watched as yui walked through the alleyways, until,

"Hey look at that chick," said a gruff man who came out of a narrow pathway,

"Yeah, look at her cloths there really wearied," said another ugly man,

"That's all right though, come here girlie!" I bet you still taste good, yui ran in ran fear,

"Help! Miaka! Please! Where are you! Bella!" The two thugs caught up to her and started to rip off her cloths,

"Where going to have with you, girlie!"

She alittle to noisy, they slapped her acrossed the face and continued to rip off her cloths,

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! NOOOOOO!BELLA! HELP!LET GO! AHHHHHH! MIAKA! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME! AHHH!"

Yui's cries could be heard through out the chamber they where in, tamahome averted his eyes and clinched his teeth, chichiri was looking at the mirror he felt pitty and sorrow for yui, miaka was shaking in horror at what she is seeing.

"Stop it! TURN IT OFF!" Taiitsuku turned off the mirror All of them looked at a pained miaka,

"I never relized, why she tried to k-kill her self,... YUI!" Miaka collapsed on the floor as she cried her eyes out, she never would of thought that would of happen to her best friend, miaka cried until,

"Taiitsuku!" Said a nyan-nyan

"What? "Taiitsuku snapped back

"Were is bella? Wasn't she with you?" Asked one of the nyan-nyans as she looked up at chichiri,

"Last time I saw her was when she ordered us to take miaka," "no da,"

"What happened to Bella?" Looking at taiitsuku, miaka demanded to know what happened to her cousin,

"Show me what happen to Bella!"

"Taiitsuku rolled her eyes and sighed and commanded the mirror to do so," In the huge mirror showed Bella plugging into a burning hut, she came back later with two dead babies who she managed to revive, they saw how she helped other people and the konan solders to fight off kuotos invaders, they saw her her traveling to village to village saving people and ordering them to go to the palace, they watched as Bella went in and saved tamahomes family, tamahome let out a breath of relief that he was holding in, they saw how bravely she fought and saved people then she got shot in the chest, then she killed the person who did it, they heard the guards shout lady bella had been shot and poisoned we need to get her back to the capital to his majesty immidately time of the essence, they watched as they pulled out the arrow and wrapped it up and put her on one of the horses and road off,

* * *

_"With yui,"_

Yui stood with nakago infront of the emperor, which who was talking,

"It is good to hear that you agreed to become the priestess of seiryuu," "it is my wish that you gather the rest of the seiryuu seven and summon seiryuu before konan summons suzaku," "it's such a shame the the shikon miko isn't here and the priestess of suzaku managed to escaped," "oh well I let their fates rest In Your hands," yui bowed in respect,

"I will deal with the suzaku bitch," "and Bella will be joining us soon," yui lied, the emperor laughed,

"Vary well,"

Yui's eyes went blank of emotion again, nakago was watcher her closely, and wondering what she was thinking,

_"It is over miaka," "all that talk about us going to high school together meant __nothing to you," "and I considered you as my best friend," "I will make you suffer," "__there no turning back no, you traitor"_

* * *

_"With miaka,"_

Miaka locked herself inside her room while tamahome and chichiri waited outside, the girl felt responsible for everything,

"Oh yui," "I didn't know that happened to you," "I'm so sorry," "only if I could've heard you," "i wouldve done something," "I wouldve save you," "it's all my fault!"

"And now bella is poisoned, I can't lose her," "she saved so many people and she been through so much," with a sigh,

* * *

_"Tamahome and chichiri,"_

Tamahome was worried sick about miaka, "the one he loved with all his heart is suffering and he can't do anything to help," "her friend and her cousin is suffering and she Blames herself," he knows bella would knock her in the head for blaming herself,

Tamahome paced back and forth untill a up side down taiitsuku came out of no where,

"AHHH! Chichiri help me! Her face is so scary!" Taiitsuku face managed to make poor poor tamahome so scard that he started crying, and enough to cling to chichiri to dear life, chichiri only laughed nervously at his behavior,

"Well I guess after three years," "I'm used to her looks," "no da," taiitsuku closed her eyes in annoyance,

"I'm going to see miaka,"

* * *

With miaka,

"It's all my fault!" Thinking she was all alone in her room, she jumped ten feet high and clung to the ceiling when she heard the voice and saw the face of taiitsuku, miaka finally came down from her freak out,

"Miaka you took off your uniform when you went back to your world didn't you?" Miaka nodded and then it clicked in her head,

"You mean when I changed my cloths, my connection with yui was gone?" "It was all because of my school uniform,?" "So it's the uniforms fault?" Taiitsuku nodded to all except the last one because that was a stupid question,

"Basically, it was only lady yui's bad luck to run across those people," miaka stood up quickly,

"No! I just can't write it off and her bad luck!" "And what about Bella!" "She got poisoned!"

"Be thankful she took off her uniform, and your family necklace is styled differently well what you what's left of the thing," miaka looked at taiitsuku in confusion,

"What do you mean?"

"If lady Bella did not change her rather tattered uniform and if midariko didnt tell the voltori to make the family necklaces differnt you and yui would be suffering the same pain she is," miaka did not reply and merely looked away in worry for her cousin, she was once again saved by her cousin and now said cousin is suffering and grabbed her necklace and thought of her father caius not by blood by a bond, taiitsuku saw that miaka will not reply anymore and took her chance to reply,

"I wish to show you something ,"

In a flash, miaka saw that she was floating in the air, at first she started to flap her arms to stay afloat, then she noticed that she was merely floating and overlooking the whole capital of konan, something popped inside her head that she would loved to do in this type of thing,

"Super girl!" Complete pose, miaka sighed as she got that out of her system, taiitsuku spoke,

"Got it out of your system now so we can move along?" Miaka sighed in content and nodded, before hearing taiitsuku voice again,

"Look below you," miaka did what she was told, she saw hotohori sitting on a railing, look like he hasn't eaten a good meal in weeks, and looking worried,

"Your highness," "please get some rest," "you haven't eaten in days," hotohori smiled slightly,

"My kingdom is being attacked and I cannot help but not to worry about Bella and miaka," "it's really a miracle that there was so many survivors from the villages in the border," "I was sure that we would of lost almost half of the army and almost no survivors," miaka cringed at hearing he was worried about Bella,

"Don't worry sire," "tamahome and chichiri went with them," "they will be back in no time," hotohori grinned at that,

"Hmm, I'm sure your right nuriko," "and knowing miaka she'll be bright and chearful," "and hungry as ever, and as for Bella," he was cut off by a solder who was running out of breath and kneeled on his knees,

"Your majesty!" "Come quickly it's the lady Bella!" "She's been shot and poisoned!" Hotohori shot to his feel and fallowed the solder to Bella's room,

* * *

_"With hotohori,"_

Hotohori heard the news his heart sunk, "he ordered to take him to his Bella at once," he didn't catch what he said neither did anyone else, he dashed through the halls of his palace leaving nuriko and his advisors behind,when he finally reached bella room, he didn't knock he just invited himself him, the slight of Bella struck him nearly made him fall over,

Bella was on the bed, sweating panting in pain, she was so pale, she wore a simple white kimono, she must of healed the arrow wound, the doctors must of put blankets over her to keep her warm, the palace doctors were scattering around trying to figure out what to do, getting towels and water, he could see the uneven rise and fall of her chest and the shallow breathing,

Hotohori neared Bella's slightly paled form, his own face was a wreck, he couldn't understand why this girl could make him lose control in a blink of a eye, he gently brushed a stray hair from her beautiful face, hotohori eyes harden at the high temperature of bella,the mere thought of someone wanting to poison Bella made him want to hunt down and want to kill all the people who sent them to do this to her, he turned his head and glared at the solder, the one who lead him here,

"Report now!" The solder stiffen and was about to piss himself from the emperor command, "he can tell he was ferrous," "decided to get it over with and not to lose his head and and so he can stop getting the glare of death the emperor finally found love," With a large gulp, and he started to tell what happen,

"The lady Bella appeared in the village that was being attacked by kuoto solders," "she had helped save and got the villagers and fought along side us men sir!" "She had been instructing us to save all the villagers and telling where the villagers to go sir!," "she had managed to drive out all the kuoto army sir!," "after the last village she relaxed a bit before we came back here she got shot by a kuoto assassin after she finished screaming she shot one of her purifying arrows and turned the man to ash," "and now here we are," the solder took a huge breath of air, hotohori gripped Bella's hand,

"Tell the servants to provide food and shelter for the villagers," "you may now leave and thank you!" The man was relived and lefted in a flash, hotohori looked at Bella, "so your the miracle why we had so many people survivor kuoto wrath?" "really, you never stop surprising me do you my angel," he stroked her check gently, Bella opened her groggy eyes, her eyes finally adjusted to the light of the room and looked around and noticed she was back in her room at the palace and them her eyes landed on hotohori and smiled a tired smile,

"Hey there hotohori," hotohori frowned at that, "she shouldn't be talking she should be resting," her voice was scratchy it must be from her ordered she was yelling,

"You should get more rest," Bella giggled,

"How many times do i have to tell you," "I will heal in a snap," "I'll be up going I'm no time you'll see,"

"Bella sat up be for he could say anything,"

"Seeeee? I'm all good!" Bella said teasingly, "even thought she felt like she has vampire venom flowing in her veins," "but its not" "even though it's not but it hurts like hell," "she knows she can't heal it properly" "she even consulted with midariko in her mind what ever is in the poison it's difficult to rid herself of it," instead she watched hotohori stare at her, he held her like she would brake like some doll, Bella smiled softly and placed her hand on his check, he leaned into her touch and let out a much needed sigh, it was her turn now to frown,

"oh Hotohori?" bella sang The emperor looked at her brown eyes,

"Yes?"

"Have you been eating and sleeping properly?" "Have you even eaten or slept at all?"

He sighed and scooted a tab bit closer to Bella, the doctor in charge bowed to hotohori,

"Your majesty," "we have given her Medicine that she needs", "she is recovering quite well and she will need her rest," hotohori nodded and not even looking at the healer, the healer thought of idea to get the emperor to eat and sleep snickering in his head,

"Sire, If I may say so," "you have not eaten or slept properly," "I think it might do you quite well to have food and rest," the healer bowed and lifted the room while snickering in his head,

Hotohori cringed and his back stiffen in horror that he been ratted out, he turned slowly to see the anger in Bella eyes,and he stated,

"It is not my health is to be worrying about it is your!" He just cringed at he just said he might as well signed his own death

Bella looked at hotohori, "what nerve," "had he to say that," so she acted on impulse, Bella grabbed hotohori by the ear and started to give him the ear full he will never forget snickering evilly,

"Now you are going to Listen to me right now mister I'm to sexy to sleep and eat," she yanked on his ear, "last time I check you can't heal yourself in a snap now can you," "and you need to worry about your health because I tell you to," "do I make my self clear," she yanked his ear a few more times and smacked him in the head and huffed,

she saw the hurt look and softened her look and apologized and cupped his face with both of her hands to make him look at her, "Look I didn't mean to get mean it just I worry about you," "I really don't care on what happens to me," hotohori smiled and overlapped his hands with hers,

"You silly silly girl," bella looked on in confusion,

"Pardon me?" Hotohori pulled her flush against his chest, Bella was shocked but it was welcomed she inhaled the scent of hotohori which relaxed her,

"I may not have eaten or slept in a few days," Bella tried to lift her head,

"Few days!" He pushed her head back against his chest gently and continued,

"But I was concerned on how you where doing,"

"Oh I see how it is, this is my fought," Bella stated sarcastically against his chest,

"Bella," his warning in his voice meant he was being serious,bella snickered and wrapped her hands around him as well, "and a thought so vary miroku crossed her mind" "damn he had a nice ass," "then she forgot about it before she thought about grabbing it," she snickered again,

"It was a joke sir," hotohori chuckled

"Please don't call me sir," "it makes me feel old," Bella pulled away from the ever so wonderful embrace and looked at his face,

"You let nuriko and the others call you that," "why not me?" Hotohori lifted her chin and stated,

"It is necessary for protocol," "you how ever are not subjected to it," Bella in her position in his lap asked, "what about my dear cousin miaka" with a smirk, Hotohori caught on, so he decide to play along as well,

"Well of course she isn't subjected to it she I'd after all the priestess of suzaku," Bella playing the jealous one,

"Humph of course I would! I thought I was more special than that after all i'm the all might shikon miko," bella pouted crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air,

"You are special, your my shikion miko," Bella blushed and was speechless at this,

She got out of his lap and patted her lap, "come you will sleep even if I have to knock you out," "and when you wake your food will be here," hotohori looked at her like she crazy, she huffed unladylike,

"You are going to sleep even if I have to grab you ear again," "and you are going

to eat even if I have to tie you to a chair to feed you," "if you do it I will sleep as well," "so now come here," he chuckled gave in plus it gave him and excuse to be near her more and laid down on her lap and tried to get comfortable position, she laid a blanked on him and on her shoulders,

Bella looked down at hotohori handsome face as he drifted off,he looks like a kid like this curled all up I'm a ball it to cute,she started to stroke his beautiful hair,

"Why dose all you men have better hair than mind" she pouted, "but I have to admit that Edward and the male vampires did have nice hair" "along with sesshomaru and inu yaha," she was brought out of her thoughts and didn't realized that she was thinking out load when she felt a hand around her wrist, with those amber eyes starring right back up at her,

"How in the world am I supposed to sleep with you talking about other men that have better hair than Mine,"

bella look at him blankly, his grip tighten to make her answer, she couldnt take it anymore, he looked to freaking cute he hugged him and laughed at his cute look, and said "my ex was a evil bitch haha," "and his haha," "family where evil bitches haha," "and seshomaru taught me how to fight everything he knew hahaha," "and you have the most beautiful hair of all the realm of konan," "I know this all ready," "Bella taped his nose affectively shutting him up, and started to stroke his hair again and they were fast asleep,

After a half hour or so the healer came back to check to see if it plan worked and it did, he saw the emperor fast asleep on lady bella lap with his arms around her waist, lady Bella was fast asleep her hand on her head and one on his check, the healer prayed to the gods to let these to get together they work together properly the whole palace hope they do and the do know the their lord had feeling for the young lady,

* * *

_"Chichiri miaka and tamahome,"_

Miaka and tamahome and chichiri walked towards the palace, while they saw huge crowds of villages being given food by the palace staff,"miaka made a promise to herself as priestess of suzaku she will save these people,"and bring peace for them"

Tamahome saw four familiar faces running full forced straight for him,

"Onii-San onii-San" while dogie piling on him, overcome by the shock being on the ground and relized who it was and hugged his brothers and sisters tightly,

"Chuei, gyokurun , yuiren,shunkei,!" "Are you guys allright?" Yuiren got on her brothers back,

"Bella née- chan saved us!" Shunkei grabbed his leg,

"She bet those bad men who tried to harm us!" "She helped us and saved us!" "She even put dad over her shoulder!" Gyokurun was running to tamahome,

"Bella née-chan!" "Swooped right in to save dad and beat up the mean guy!" "You

should of seen it she was sooo cool!" "she is our hero onii-san" Tamahome laughed at that,

"Hahahahahaha, though the day I would be saying this would be the day hell gates froze over when I say she was cool Hahahahaha," they all laughed again, he never heard this much laughter ever since he could Remember, chuei tugged at his sleeve,

"Father will want to see you," tamahome nodded, he remember the scene from the mirror when he watched as his father was about to be killed and saw Bella swoop in to save him in the nick of time, "he made a mental note to thank bella when he sees her,"tamahome was led away by his brothers and sisters, miaka and chichiri only watched as he left,

"She changed things completely," "no da," commented chichiri, miaka looked at his and asked

"What do you mean?"

"The priestess of the shikon she changes a lot but it was for the better," "no da,"

"she made sure that konan had the victory instead of kuoto she loves this country to let it fall at the hands of kuoto," "and I think she starting to fall for someone" "and her soul mate is here as well," "that's what lady midariko said," "no na"

Miaka sighed and looked away and spoke,

"Bella deserved the happiness she had nothing but sadness the last few years," "even when she was growing up I Remember her taking care of herself more than her

mother," "but her father did care," "and when edward left her the way he did and said what he said" it tore her heart out she thought she never woud love again" but then she witnessed most of our family being killed by a crazy vampire on bent on revenge, and what she went through in the sengoku jidi i never knew the reson untill we came here," "all the people she has left are me and my brother and the voltori and the demons," "and this midariko lady," "I just try to figure out why Bella continue to save me but the." "She would knock me in the head to remind me,"

"Then I noticed how selfish I was being," "when Bella risked her life to save people and me constantly even at home with my mother she wouldn't even defend me," "Bella just a strong selfless person she always been like that she would do anything to help someone even when we where kids she would try help," they continued to walk to the palace,

chichiri known about Bella's hardships, "but no one never told him what made her the person she was" "he wanted more insight on bella," "he felt sad for Bella now knowing that she lost as much as he did and went through the same heart brake he did" he sighed and turned to see tamahome running up to them, miaka smiled at the sight of him,

"Hey you two don't leave with out me! Wait up!" They continued to go towards the palace,

"when she was at taiitsuku palace she had to let tamahome go to get yui back," "it was the hardest sacrifice to make but she hope it would work,"

"You guys know something?" "That Bella is really a miracle," "she had my father looked at by the palace doctors and got medicine for him," he even starting to regain straight and to walk again!" They congratulated him and went strait to the palace,

They made it to the throne room and thought to be grated by hotohori but only to see shippo shyori and dios and kiarra playing, they were playing with the old advisers of the emperor, it was quite amusing to see the old guy hopping around with hyper demons, just when shyori noticed everyone and told shippo that aunt miaka was back, he stopped playing and ran towards miaka and jumped onto her shoulder while shyori sat on hotohori throne,

"Oh your back auntie miaka!" "Mama and hotohori are napping right now," "you will have to wait to see them later," he said politely why shyori a d the others agreed and the nekkos mew their agreement, tamahome started to get annoyed by getting annoyed, chichiri laughed nervously and said.

"i'll just going to wait over there with the advisor and shyori and the two nekkos," "no da,"

"Oh miaka!" Came nuriko flamboyantly," while waving his hand,

"Gay as ever nuriko," said miaka,

"Stupid as ever miaka," said nuriko while they jumped up and down in joy, and left to go to another room and left tamahome

"Did you meet up with your friend?" "Well yeah but that's a long story," their voices trailed off, tamahome started to twitch in annoyance,

"Of all the-, well sort of,"

* * *

_"With hotohori and Bella,"_

"Hotohori? Are you awake sleeping beauty?" Said person opened his eyes before they focus, someone was hovering over him, as the blurring person came clear, he smiled at the person,

"Did you sleep well?" Asked hotohori, sitting up next to the person, Bella nodded and smiled,

"Well I can't feel my legs," "other than that I slept quite well," "How did you sleep?" Hotohori smiled apologizing,

"The best I ever had," "As for your legs may I carry you?" Bella blushed furiously and shook her head even though it was sooooo temping,

"N-no that's ok, kami he such a charmer,"

"Nonsense," with out warning he pick her up bridle style, "he was amazed on how light she was," "He looked down at the blushing Bella, "he hadn't realized how delicate she was," "she was only 17 for havens sakes," Bella looked up at him as saw he was deep in thought, like he was disgusted by touching her,

"You know if you don't was to carry me you can put me down ya know," "I'm all good," he was snapped out of his musings and smiled down to her,

"I wouldn't be doing something I didn't like,Besides I owe it to you," "and you light as a feather," "her hurt gone she blushed again at his charming ways,"

Hotohori saw her blushing and it made his pride go up,So he thought he would try something before he makes his move fully, he started to lean in for her lips, Bella licked her dry lips and waited for something she been waiting for a good while for him to do, he was about to kiss her untill he pulled back up, he smirked at it he now knows he can make a move, Bella growled and huffed at his playfulness,

Bella mutter under her breath, "evil sexy man playing evil," hotohori did his best not to snicker at her annoyed looked but he continued anyways,

"Oh my how vary gentilemen like," huffed Bella,Hotohori made it to his chambers and sat down again with out not letting go of bella,

He nuzzled her check and she calmed down, he smelled her hair and ran his fingers through it, and hit tilted her chin up and his amber eyes met her sparkling brown ones, he went in and kissed her passantly,

To be to continued,


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Secrets and opening the heart,

Hotohori continued to kiss Bella passionately, his fingers intertwined into her soft curly hair, he finally released her for air, Bella was breathless and she though it was the most perfect kiss she ever had, and she glade she finally gotwhat she wanted, and waited and was so afraid so asked,hotohori looked at Bella and felt smug,

"are you ok Bella," he asked, Bella snapped out of cloud 9

"oh Yes I am," "I never been better," she smiled up at him, "I've been waiting for that for awhile what tool you so long," Bella blushed and hid herself in his chest afraid that she would be hurt again, hotohori was confused by bella actions, "then he remembered what her ex did ripped her heart out," "he will never do that to her," "he knew this will have to go slow with Bella he will not lose his angel," he all of a sudden felt Bella go stiff in his arms,

"What's wrong Bella?" Bella hushed him and stated,

"I feel a unwanted person here," "hotohori can you carry me to miakas room I have a feeling that there in a unwelcome person here and they need to be stopped,"

"Yes," he scooped her up and ran with her in his arms bridle style,

* * *

_"Nuriko"_

"Yawn, what a long day," "time to get my beauty sleep," "the day was so stressful," "I'll get wrinkles at this moment,"

"Nuriko!," nuriko turned. Around to see Bella being carried by his majesty, and asked

"What's going on?" Bella stated go to miakas room now, All they heard was a

**"Bang!"**

They ran strait towards the room where miaka and tamahome was, chichiri met up with them, bella jumped out of hotohori arms and flashed in to the room and yelled,

"Be careful, there is something vary evil in this room,"stated Bella as she leaned against the wall, "she used a lot of energy to flash in like that,"

Tamahome and miaka were startled at her bursting through the door, they looked to see hotohori come in and help Bella and leaned her against him, nuriko and chichiri came in after that, chichiri tried to pinpoint where the person is, all of a sudden they hear a dark evil laughter,

"Kukukuku," miaka was freaked and scooted to tamahome, Bella snuggled to Hotohori because the laugh reminded her of nuraku, then they all started to scan the room, and realize that no one was in the room,

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded tamahome,

"I am a assassin from kuoto," "my master send his regards to the shikon miko for defeating all out men at the boarder," "but however we do have a advantage over her," Bella growled, hotohori held onto her,

"What are you talking about?"

"It is common knowledge that your army is weaker than ours," "no matter how much the twit you call the shikon miko will fight we will keep fighting the villages," "oh yes in addition we have poisoned the shikon miko," "Hahahahaha! We hold the twits life in our hands, Hahahahaha!"

Everyone looked at Bella after hotohori figured to let her go, they saw her sparking with energy and her eyes glowing bright pink, she let out a pained yell, she started to shake and collapsed from the energy she used in her condition, she fell to her knees and panted in pain, hotohori rushed to her and picked her up in his arms, miaka ran up to her cousin in worry,

"Oh no Bella! Please be ok!" Miaka fretted worried over her cousin in hotohori's arms,

"What do you what!" Nuriko yelled, the invisible man spoke again,

"If you send me the suzaku warrior tamahome to kuoto tonight at midnight," "we will spare your twits life," miaka gripped Bella's arms in fright and looked over to tamahome,

"Send tamahome to kuoto?" The assassin laughed darkly again,

"Yes, send him to kuoto and we will spear you twits life as meaningless as it is,"

_"I love tamahome more than you do! And I'm going to take him for myself!"_ Yui's threat flashed arcrossed her mind, oh yui, Chichiri located the assassin,

"He up in the ceiling,warned chichiri," everyone looked up and saw the assassin made his self visible,he was wearing the normal black assassin uniform, Bella snorted and rolled her eyes and stated sarcastically, "wow don't they all look alike bravo," and rolled her eyes again,

The assassin try to take off, nuriko went right after him,

"You hold it right there!" When he didn't stop, nuriko grabbed a piece of the railing of the palace and through it at him, but luck failed on nuriko throwing skills, The assassin dodged the railing and it hit the side of the wall,

"Oh dear, how awful," "he broke the side of the palace wall," while wiggling his whole body and trying to look like he didn't do it, tamahome popped up next to him,

"You broke it you Moran!" While punching him in the head,

"The fucker got away," stated Bella

Miaka looked at tamahome in worry,"would he leave?" "Would he go to kuoto?" "But if he didn't," "bella might die,"

"But what do they want me for?" "That's not what I'm getting?"

"Probably to lesson our odds?" Said hotohori, nuriko Joined in the conversation,

"But the question is why do they want tamahome and not any other of us?" Bella clutched the arm of tamahome,

"They have their reasons tamahome," "and I might know why," "and don't you dare think of leaving," "I can take care of myself," he looked at her like she a crazy chick,

"Um, well you kinda can't walk properly," Bella narrowed her eyes Dangerously and motion for hotohori to move closer,

"Smack! Bonk! Smack! Bonk! Smack!"

"At least I can still hit you, you idiot!"

"Smack! Bonk! Smack! Bonk! Smack! smack! Bonk! Bonk!"

Tamahome went over to a corner and sat after got his beating,

Miaka and nuriko and hotohori, laughed at ther integration,

"There will be worst if you do go!" Bella gave him a glare of death, tamahome could just cringe I'm the corner in fear,

"Well in any case," "we dont feel anymore aruas so," "let's all go get some sleep," "no

da,"

"Yeah I agree with that," nuriko was gone in a flash and so was chichiri,

"Well miaka I guess good night me and handsome here well,", "never mind heh heh,"

"tamahome remember what I said," "yes ma'am while hiding in the corner still,"

Miaka went to lay down and tamahome sat in a chair next to her,

"Don't you truth me?" Tamahome asked

"Yes?" Tamahome smiled at her confident answer,

"Then go to sleep", "I'll be here all night I won't go anywhere,"

Miaka tucked herself in her bed while keeping a tight hold on tamahomes arm,

"I'm watching you," "and remember who Bella said also," tamahome sweat dropped and thought in horror,

"I thought you trusted me?"

He looked at her to only find her fast asleep,the steady movements of her chest where proof and the light snooring, his eyes stayed glued to her face and thought, Tamahome pondered about Bella, "she saved them this time around but in her current state," "she can't do it again she can't afford to do it," "it was true that the scout said that there forces where stronger," "will they attack again," "for they take Bella's life", "this will be a small price to be paying and signing his own death warrant,"

Closing his eyes, forcing the images of Bella evil glares in the back of his mind,and what she will do to him we she finds him, getting up he was preparing himself for what he was going to do,he started to leave, when something grabbed him,

"Oooof,,,"Face planting the floor, looking back at his legs,he saw miaka clutching them like a life line, sighing stressfully, he pried her hands off his legs lightly, he placed a loving kiss and left,

* * *

_''With Bella and hotohori"_

"Oh he is a idiot gah!" "Sometimes I just want to beat him up and knock some common sense to that man," "geez now I have a migraine," Bella huffed and crossed her arms, hotohori watched her in amusement, and couldn't help but think she cute when she angry,

They continued to was to his chambers, "he going to make sure that's going to be her new room," smiling at the thought, "he got the woman of his dreams," "even though it's not the priestess of suzaku but he has the one he wanted", walking into Their chambers,

He placed Bella on the bed and covered her and crawled under the covers with her, Bella had her miroku thought again and said fuck it and just got it and done and over with, when he was kissing her she pulled her miroku move and grabbed his fine ass,

Hotohori perked up in shock when he felt Bella grab his back side, but he was more than welcomed that she did it, he saw her smirking at what she did and hid herself under the covers, and apologized,all he could do was giggle, he removed the covers from her head and saw her blush,

"Bella its ok," "I don't mind at all," "my body I'd your body so grab as you please my angel," "now let's sleep it's been a long day," "and by the way since you are mine now this is your chambers," Bella couldn't help but cry into his chest she was waiting for him to say that she was his and only his,

"Night my sweat angel," "night handsome,"with a kiss they fell asleep in each others arms,

* * *

_"The fallowing morning,"_

Hotohori awoke to find Bella's things and her weapons in here all he could do was smile, he looked down to see her messy pile of brown hair, he kissed her forehead, And continued to watch her peaceful features while she slept,

"wondering how the gods blessed him with the feisty angel,"he stroked her cheek gently,

"Bella felt someone touching her her face," "and remembered that she is hotohori's girlfriend," "and he was hers," she smiled at her though and woke up, "and thought again now she knows why miroku enjoyed grabbing butts so much since she has hotohori she gonna have the cursed hand hehehe only with his ass hehe,"

"Morning Hansom," Bella smiled up at hotohori, "morning my fisty angel" before he could kiss her and before he could grab his ass they heard miaka,

"TAMAHOME! Oh hell he didn't," Bella jumped out of bed and flashed out of their quarters to her cousins side, that man is going to be dead,

"Miaka? What's wrong?" Embracing her cousin in a hug, while she broke down,

"T-tama-home he left this letter in one of my note books," "and I can't find him and can't read what it says," "oh Bella! What am I going to do!" Miaka shook her cousins shoulders and sobbed into her, Bella held her shaking cousin tightly and tried to calm her down, hotohori and nuriko and chichiri came near them and asked what was wrong, hotohori picked up the letter and read it,

Nuriko peaked over his shoulder and read it as well, and had a oh shit look on his face and so did hotohori, "Bella and miaka was already kneeling on the floor so I guess it should be safe enough to tell," "may suzaku rest tamahome soul," "the man signed his death warrant with Bella," "said person looked up at them with hard eyes and asked,''

"Well what dose it say?" "With the oh shit look on your faces it must be bad," "so do tell," hotohori handed the letter to nuriko, and stated

"He went to kuoto to fulfill the bargain," "he had asked miaka to find the suzaku 7 in his absence," "he will return when he completes her duty," miaka removed herself from her cousin and looked up at him pleadingly,

"No!" "You can't be right!" "You must be reading it wrong!" "Read it again and read it right this time!"

"Miaka!" "Stop being rude," Bella lectured, she stood up and glared at her cousin for her rudeness,

"Miaka take a deep breath and chill," "your not getting anywhere the way your going," "I would go in and get him back but I can't at this moment," "just think about this carefully he brought us some time," and I will kick his ass for it but we have to do what we need to do to get him back," "miaka was depressed, he had lied," "he promised that he would stay, he told her she could trust him,"

"TAMAHOME!"

* * *

_"A little while latter in hotohori study,"_

Hotohori propped his elbow on the table and placed his head on his head, deep in thought, "he had no idea how tamahome come to this idea," "he knew Bella was right when she said she could handle the pain," "he just hates seeing her in pain," "but with out the aid of the shikon miko," "they would defeat us effortlessly," sighing deeply, he resumed his work until he heard a knock on his door,

"Come in"

Not to is surprise to see nuriko, miaka, chichiri and Bella, miaka was wearing her normal uniform, Bella was wearing her usual ice blue and purple and pink fighting kimono with her swords on her back and her bow along with some kind of satchel acrossed her shoulder and is has the family V that miaka and Bella has, and nuriko in his pink traveling kimono, well chichiri looked the same, he raised a eyebrow in question,

"What brings you here?" He turned to look at his angel, who merely shrugged and smirked and winked at him, miaka was the one who answered,

"Well um I just wanted you to know that we talked about this and this is the best course of action we are going to take," "we settled on looking for the remaining three warriors,"

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Asked hotohori

"Well, Bella and the others are with me so yeah I think we can pull it off,"

"And how are you supposed to fine the other three?" "You lost the scroll in kuoto?" "Hotohori was really regretting his position right now he wanted to be by his Bella side," chichiri seemed to noticed his depressed look,

"Taiitsuku gave me a magical hand mirror to help me on the quest," "it would show the nearest suzaku warrior," hotohori could only nod depressingly and send them on their way, Bella gave him a good bye kiss and hug and walked out behind,

* * *

_"Miaka, nuriko, Bella and chichiri,"_

Miaka and nuriko was trying to figure out what topic to talk about, bella was riding her horse along side chichiri,

"Hey chichiri?"

"Hm," Bella furrowed her brows and looked at the monk oddly,

"Are you plotting anything by any chance are ya?" Chichiri only could laugh nervously and rub his head, Bella eyes widen,

"Don't tell me your going to- "Bella was cut off by chichiri,

"Oh I think I have forgotten something important at the palace,hahaha eh," "you guys go ahead with out me I'll catch up with up," in a instant chichiri was gone in a pile of dust, Bella glared at him and thoughts

"He better not be planning nothing stupid," miaka suddenly gasped and stated,

"Look!" "It's a symbol appeared in the mirror!" Nuriko look down at it,

"I think I means mountain," "ahead is mt reikaku," Bella came up next to them and said,

"Then we should we should go forward," nuriko and miaka nodded, miaka looked back to noticed someone from their party missing,

"Where is chichiri?" Bella shrugged and stated,

"He said he left something back at the palace," "don't mind him he can take care if himself,"

"Well I guess so," nuriko looked ahead and warned them,

''If we're going to mt reikaku," "we have to keep our eyes open and watch out for bandits," Bella nodded her head,

"Agreed"

* * *

_"Hotohori and chichiri,"_

Hotohori sighed, "he really need to really need to get out of the palace," "suddenly he felt Like he was a caged bird," when he was about he was to emerge into in work, a certain monk appeared under his desk,

"Chi-chichiri," the monk smiled up at him,

"I was thinking you could use a chat," "no da," bewildered, hotohori stuttered out,

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well I figured you would want to serve as their protector until tamahome returned," "look,"

**"Poof"**

When the smoke cleared a clone of Hotohori right infront of him,

"I can serve as your substitute for a while," "no da," hotohori snapped out of her shock and started to tell chichiri on how to look like him better,

"But..." "I'm much more handsome and don't be trying to use my copy to pick up on my Bella,"

"My eyes are more open," "the bridge of my nose if more finer," "my body is much more sexy,"

"Your majesty," "so down," "no da," "this is as good as it going to get," "no da"

* * *

_"Miaka and nuriko"_

"Um, I'll have everything on this side," ordered miaka, nuriko eye twitched in disgust as he watched miaka watched miaka eat her meal happily, Bella stayed with the horses in the stable she left her weapons here with them, that had reached here on their own way and miaka complained that she was hungry,

"Look, I know your depressed in all," he sated

"I'm not depressed nuriko,"

"Yeah right! Of course you are!" "Your probably worrying your head off right now!"

"How in the world are you eating right now!" Nuriko got alittle carried away and broke their table,

"Ooopsie!" "They don't make tables the way they used to do they!" "Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

_"With Bella"_

"Hey mama?" "Are you allright?" Shippo and shyori and the nekkos peeked out of her bag, they stared at their adopted mother, Bella felt her chest get tight again, "it seemed that kuoto has tamahome there still trying to kill her off," "their probably will doing it so she won't go after tamahome," she looked down at her pups,

"Don't worry my little ones," "this is only temporary," "I'll be good as new in know time,"

"Mew mew," Bella smiled down at them,

"Why are you guys hiding in the bag for?" Shippo and shyori blushed in embarrassment,

"W-we where worried," "and you looked like your where getting bad and we don't want to lose you,"

"Mew mew!" Agreed the two nekkos,

"Don't worry my little ones," "I'll be fine so no worry"

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Search for the fifth suzaku warrior_

Bella fell to the ground as the pain in her chest grew, "it was a good thing that she sent shippo and shyori and dios and kiarra ahead of her," "she hate worrying them like she dose," growling in pain as she tried to go to where nuriko and miaka are,

Regaining her composure, "before this is all over those kuoto idiots will know the pain if she survives through this," "nothing never works for her dose it she finally found someone who loves her and now look at her," "kuoto the bastards got the best of her," sighing most of the pain gone, headed by towards the inn, when she finally got to the door she felt a unknown presents behind her, she turned around to see a flash of red and orange and rendered unconscious,

The figure bent down to try to steal the shikon and the voltori necklace but got a shock In a response, the figured cursed and glared and decided to take her with him, picking the girl up he disappeared,

* * *

_with miaka and nuriko in the inn_

"I told you nuriko, I'm fine!"

"You keep saying that," "but I'm not buying it!" Miaka rolled her eyes in annoyance they dropped it when miaka saw the food, nuriko was about to eat his share but of course miaka got to it before he did, his eye twitching in annoyance, the glutton ate every thing in sight!

"You fat pig!" "You ate my half as well!" Miaka suddenly dropped her chopsticks and the plate she was holding,

"Miaka!"

The shattering of the plate as miaka fell to the ground doubling over clutching her stomach, nuriko eyes widen in shock, "the amount that they paid it must caught the eye of the bandits lurking around in these parts," he cursed inwardly, "miaka was poisoned by these bandits," and sure enough when the two men attacked them, one tried to be a sneak up on nuriko while he was helping miaka up, the bandit tried to slice him in half, nuriko was bearly able to catch him with the scabbard of Bella sword, before shouting at miaka on the floor,

"Miaka your gotta get out of here!" "These guys are working for the mountain bandits," "run for it now!"

Using it strength, Bella scabbered broke the other guy sword and kicked the guy in the face causing the guy to fall over and brake Another table, however nuriko was preoccupied with Another bandit, the other bandit went straight for miaka which who was oblivious to everything but the pain in her stomach, the man raised his axe and yelled,

"I WANT YOUR MONEY NOW!" Miaka eyes widened in horror for a minute, "she even wondered where bella was," she screamed as the fat bandit swung his axe, thinking it was the end for her until a sword stabbed the bandit, killing him almost instantly, as the body fell over, miaka eyes turned from frighten to painfully relieved, it was hotohori with his sword to strike if needed,

"Hotohori?" Nuriko turned to them,

"Your highness?"

Having deposited the other man, he knelt next to miaka as well and put a calming hand on her shoulder, hotohori neared them and asked concerned,

"What is the matter with miaka?" Nuriko answered urgently,

"She pigged out on half dozen of plates of food that seemed to have poison in it," "your highness," miaka shook her head,

"They weren't poisoned," "I just over ate and I got a stomach ache," nuriko eyes widen and popped out of his head comically and smacked her in the head with bellas sheaved sword when she asked for water, hotohori sweat dropped as he watched the two and smile, looking around, he noticed that his angel wasn't there and nuriko has her weapons,

"Where bella?" Miaka and nuriko stopped bickering with each other, it was miaka who answered him,

"Now if you think of it?" "Bells hasn't been back for awhile after checking on the horses," "I wonder what's taking her so long hope she ok," hotohori eyes narrowed.

"I passed the stabled on my way in here but there was no one in there," nuriko brows furrowed in confusion,

"Well that odd," "I'm sure that's where she said she was going," her stomach ache forgotten miaka jumped to her feet and in horror that something that something might of happened to her cousin,

"Oh no!" "What if one of those bandits got her?" Nuriko got to his feet as well,

"Now now," "let's all calm down," "I know for the fact that our Bella isn't one to be taken down to easy," "maybe she taking a walk or something take in the nature,"

"Then she would of told us!," "I know my cousin she tells people before she go's anywhere!" Hotohori nodded,

"Indeed," "and the fact that she is poisoned," "and she is easy prey and her weapons are here as well," nuriko sighed in defeat, "I Guess there right, since Bella isn't all that well she can't fight all that well at all then she would been easy to capture," The three went silent as they pondered on there next course of action, suddenly, a ball of fur and snow while hair flashed throught pasted them,

"Mama!," "where are you?" It was shippo and shyori with dios and kiarra right behind them, sniffing the whole place for the missing Bella scent, all eyes turned to them,

"Shippo, shyori, dios, kiarra?" "What in the world are you doing here?" "I thought

you where back at the palace?" Asked a confused nuriko, ignoring him they continued to search for the missing Bella everywhere,

"Ask us later!" "We have to find our mama!" "Dios and kiarra mewed in agreement," hotohori gently picked up shyori and patted her hair,

"Calm down both of you," "before anything else please explain why all four of you are here?" He stats gently, shippo and shyori started to pull at there hair in annoyance,

"Oh fine if you must know," "we snuck out," "and when mama told us to check out the area," "we found the hide out of the bandits!" "We came back here to tell her and she was gone missing!" "And why in kami name is this important," miaka looked at her cousin adopted kids with sad eyes she loves the as they are her own family as well,

"Umm, don't worry we will find Bella!" "I'm sure of it!" She tried to sound encouraging but she doubted herself, hotohori looked thoughtful for awhile and them looked at the to demon pups with a serous expression,

"You said you guys saw the bandits hide out?" They turned to him with angry eyes until it hit shyori and she told shippo,

"They must've taken her there!" "Lets go!" "Kiarra and dios will lead the way!" The Demons run out of the room, nuriko yelled after them,

"Wait!" "Why don't we split up?" The little demons came back, shyori put her hand on her hips like Bella dose, hotohori found that just adorable,

"What you mean?" "We already know we're the hideout is!" Rolling her eyes and huffing, nuriko just crossed his arms in annoyance for being lectured by a demon child , "sighing"

"Well they have more than one hideout," "they have tones of them around these parts," "and you guys can pick up her scents," "and you can try to see if they have taken her somewhere else," "we'll go to the hide out that you mentioned," "just give us the directions and we will go and see if they have her there," "and if you need to find us," "you guys can just sniff us out," "am I right and you can take her weapons so if we get caught they be with you," miaka frowned,

"We just can't let them go all by themselves," "shippo and shyori are just kids!" Hotohori just raised a brow at her statement,

"Miaka," "they are demons they were trained to live and fight," "and dios and kiarra has been trained to protected them if needed," all four demons nodded in agreement, miaka looked down at her new family disbelieving,

"But they are just kids!" Nuriko placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed,

"No matter what you say," "they probably faced worst things than this," "and they are willing to do it." "So come along miaka," "we don't have the time for this," "we have to find Bella before his highness go's stir crazy with worry,"

* * *

_A little while later,_

By this time they had split up, the four demons went one way and they went the other way, they headed towards the bandits hide out, until miaka started to complain that she was tiered and wanted to rest, nuriko wanted to strangle some common seance into her, hotohori just wanted to continue looking for his Bella but he would not deny miaka rest,after all she is still the priestess of suzaku,

realizing the tense atmosphere, miaka decided to brake the ice, so she started to talk to hotohori while nuriko went to go get water and to chill out a bit,"she asked how he got he pasted his ever so watchful advisor's," "and where chichiri was," he smiled gently, "and told her the favor that chichiri granted him,"

"So chichiri is taking your place while your gone," "But why are you doing this?" "i know you want to find Bella in all but I mean," "why did you leave you duty's to fallow us?" "its not that I'm complaining or anything," and i know bella wouldnt eather," hotohori sighed, "he couldnt come out and say that he loved bella right now it's not the right time," and he was worried sick of letting her travel in her condition and well her missed her,"

"To protect his country, his family," "and the one he truly loves most," "you," "tamahome gave himself to kuoto," miaka clutched the letter to her chest an

"It's because I'm still one of your protectors," "and it still my duty to watch over you," and I was worried over you and Bella," "and I'm worried about tamahome," miaka laughed at that,

"Why would you worry about me?" "I can take care of myself just fine!"

Hotohori smiled slightly at that and thought, "I really really really doubt that," "it's not that he disliked the girl it's just the truth," "for suzaku sake's a while go she nearly got chopped into two," "if it wasn't for him she would been gone," deciding to change the subject, he handed her a piece of paper, miaka looked at it before realizing what it was, hurt flashed through her eyes before she quickly hid it and looked at the paper,

"It's the latter that tamahome left me,"

"There was some ruins on the back of it," "do you know there meaning," miaka over the paper and right there was the ruins but she not sure what they meant, after like reading her mind hotohori spoke once again,

"It means I love you it's what tamahome feels about you from the bottom of his heart," a gasp escaped miakas lips as she listened to his words,d bowed her head,

"It's all my fault of course," "I didn't want to believe that tamahome gave himself up for me," memory's from that night flashed in her head,

* * *

_"flashback"_

_"Will you always stay with me," "and you will never leave me,"_

_"Of course I won't you silly girl,"_

_"flashback ends"_

* * *

"He said," "he stay with me," miaka started to sob hotohori placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting hug, for some reason, when he held Miaka he didn't feel nothing, still he offered as much comfort as could while thinking of his Bella,

In the bushes, nuriko watched them embrace,

miaka let go and started to wip the tears from her eyes,

"I'm sorry," "i feel so embarrassed," miaka ran away before anyone could stop her,she tripped on a string that activated a trap, a huge block of wood withspikes nearly impaled her, hotohori eyes widen and Rushed to knock the stunned miaka out of the way, just in time he was out of the was of the death trap,

sensing something was wrong, nuriko ran from his spot from behind the trees and shouted out his warnings,

"Watch out!" "Miaka!" "Your highness!" "STAY DOWN!" Just as he was about to reach them, something hard cracked his back, knocking him out, he fell unconscious on the ground next to miaka and hotohori, in a matter of seconds they heard a group of men start the laugh Evilly,

* * *

_With Bella,_

Bella groaned as she woke up on the cold hard ground, she tried to sit up off the ground but it was to hard when you were tied up,realization struck he, "oh damnit all to bloody hell," "I got caught," Bella tried to wiggle free from her binds, but pain shot through her, sighing she finally gave up and think of another plan,

All of a sudden she heard a door open with a man with a candle lit walking through it,oh thanks kami for the light it gave off, Bella saw his face, he had fiery red hair and a smug face,

"Hey there girly," "your finally awake," "I see," he neared her with the candle and knelt on the ground next to her, Bella glared at him and made sure she had her best glare of death on right now so he can see it, seemingly unfazed, he tilted her chin up to get a better look at her face,

"Hey," "your one sexy girl," "well for a girl," Bella look at him with annoyance and attempted to bite his hand a bite that her voltori family would be proud of, the man wasn't expecting it and found his hand between her teeth, Bella smirked evilly and bite him even harder,

"AHHHH!" "LET ME GO!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Snatching his hand back and rubbing his sore spot, the man shot her a glare,

"What the hell was that for?" Bella humphed and and turned away,

"You deserved it," "you kidnapped me," "you stupidass!" The man raised a eyebrow at that and waved it off,.

"I don't like girls who don't cry," "infact I hate girls," " period,"so just sit there and stay quite and don't do anything dumb," Bella looked at him like he was stupid, and then just just got a evil thought in her mind,

"Soooo well are ya gay?" The man fell over,

"W-what the," "what kind of question is that!" Bella smirked Evilly at him,

"Oh," "I guess you are gay then," the man held his shaking fist up,

"What are you talking about?" Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged

"You said you hate the female race," "so I'm taking that you like the company of gentleman" "it's nothing to be ashamed of you know," "I have a best friend who is gay and we get along as well as night an day"

Bella knew this guy wasn't gay, but it dosent stop her fun having fun messing with him, snickering to her self as she watched the man punch the ground,

"I am not gay!" "I am not gay!"

"Whatever you say buddy," Bella couldn't help it this was just to amusing, the man scratched his head in annoyance and plopped on the floor next to her,

"You know whatever," he propped a hand on a knee and the and straighten he other leg out, and leaned against the wall next to Bella, the bandit tried to relax,

but Bella tried to study him, the light of the candle barely reached them but it was enough to see each other clearly, once again she studied him, he looked young, Stupid, after hearing that, the bandit loomed over her dangerously, his veins popping out everywhere on his head,

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?" Bella sweat dropped at the statement and apologized,

"Um well," "I'm sorry," "I guess I was thinking out loud and I have a bad habit," "and I have broke it yet," he calmed down understanding he has that problem as well,

"You see now this is why I hate girls," Bella resisted to the urge to roll her eyes at his comment,

"Then may I ask you something," "why did you kidnapped me in the first place?" the bandit paused before sitting back down, he closed his eyes and huffed,

"Keh," "I saw that jewel," "and the jeweled Incrusted "V" around your neck and I wanted you to steal it," "and the damned things burned my hand when I tried to take them," "so I took you along with the prizes," Bella smiled apologetically, "and knew it was a good idea to place a spell on her family neckless and as well miakas," deciding that struggling was utterly pointless and gave up,

"You know something," "keeping me like this won't get you anywhere," "and there no

way I'm letting you to have the jewel and my family necklace buddy," "ummm well," "just wondering what is your name?" his amber eyes sought out her brown eyes, Bella giggled as he tilted his head in a wondering manner, it was adorable,

"Why do you want to know?" Bella smiled sarcastically,

"Well," "hmmm lets see here," "would you like to be call," "hay you mr orange," "big orange," "the wired gay guy who hates girls," fang boy" "gay boy" "or there a few other I could thing of that can be lot worst than that,"

"Oh ok," "ok," "i get your point geez," "my name is genro," bella gave him a charming smile,

"Well them, genro-San," "my name is Bella swan voltori," "it's quit nice to meet you," "and would you be so kind and such a gentlemen to untie these bonds?" "I think these ropes have cut my blood in my arms and I can't feel them," the bandit now known as genro, frown and looked at her with confusion,

"No way in hell,"

"Well you just plain rude," "didn't your mama teach you any manners?" "And right after we introduced each other," genro shrugged

"Well what did you expect?," "I'm a bandit," "and dont you remember calling be gay a few times," "and calling me stupid and then calling me weird names," "and then insult me on how my mother raised me," "and you call that good manners?" "I may be a bandit but I know bad manners when I see them," Bella sighed and leaned against the wall,

"Well your not getting the jewel or my family necklace so were just stuck in each others company," "so just be a gentlemen and let me go?" Genro through his hands in the air and let a annoyed breath out,

"Don't you ever shut up woman?" Bella narrowed her eyes dangerously, "if she didn't know any better," "he was acting like inuyasha or jackass when he didnt get his way,"

"No I don't want to," "now answer my question," "genro- San," genro shutter in fear at the glare she giving him before he could answer,

**"BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!"**

The wall next to them was chatted in seconds,Bella closed her eyes shut and rolled away from the falling wall pieces, genro got up from sensing danger and assumed a protective stance in front of Bella, his back was to bella and a arm to cover his own eyes to protect them from the dust,a few coughs could be heard and two figures launched them selves at Bella one a fur ball and the other had bat wings,

Bella felt herself being tackled by two figures the auras felt familiar, opening her eyes seeing shippo and shyori

"Shippo, shyori,?" "what are you doing here?" They nuzzled their heads with hers,

"Oh mama!" "Are you alright?" "We where all worried about you!" Their small arms wrapped around her neck, Bella felt them shaking and her heart broke, knowing that her little ones are crying,

"I'm so sorry," "my little ones," "I'm sorry to have worried you," "I promise to not let nothing like this happen again," it was hard to hug them with her hands tied,

"shippo, shyori can you get the bonds undone please," "Bella was happy that her little ones where safe," suddenly two feral growls catching the three of themselves attention, looking at the direction on the growls, they saw dios and kiarra with her hand genro pinned to the ground, dios had his paw against his neck and kiarra had him pinned a team effort, he was trying to breath from the weight of the paw on his neck but wasn't working to well for him, with a stressful sigh

"Dios, kiarra, let him go," "he's ok he's a friend," the big nekkos let him up and looked back at their prey, genro sucked in air greedily and coughed,shippo and shyori sent a glare at genro and they sliced her bonds,

"Mama how can you call this man a friend he kidnapped you?" Bella rubbed her sore joints and smiled at her little ones,

"It was somewhat my fault you know?" "I forgot to secure the jewel properly," "it's only natural he kidnaped me," "he hasn't done anything to harass me at all," "well not yet," genro after regaining his breath, starting to shout,

"Oh like I ever what to harass you lady!" "If I must say you where the one doing the harassing lady!" Jumping up, brushing himself off and walked around towards the door, Bella stood and call out to him,

"Where are you going now?" He merely raised a hand and waved and not looked back,

"I'll just find Another way to get the bosses seat," "see ya!" Before Bella could ask what he meant he was already gone out the door, Bella looked at the door in confusion, was it just her or did genro let her go free, whatever either way she leaving, shippo and shyori tugged on her pants,

"Come on mama," "hotohori and the others are heading towards the bandits hideouts and he super worried about you," with a blush, she nodded to her little ones and told them of a plan if they are in the hide out captured and left,

* * *

_"With miaka, hotohori, and nuriko in the bandits hide out,"_

Miaka blinked herself awake and found that her hands and feet are all tied up, she tried to get up and best as she could and looked around, she saw that nuriko and hotohori where still unconscious on the ground next to her, deciding to not to wast no time, miaka shouted,

"Hotohori! Nuriko!"

Nuriko was the first to wake up, fallowing by hotohori, both of them sat up and looked around,

"Oh what a relief!" "I thought they would of killed us!" "But I wonder we are we now," asked nuriko,

"The last thing I remembered was running towards you two," then miaka remember how hotohori saved her, looking at hotohori, she spotted the blood on his sleeve,

"Oh no hotohori," "your hurt!" Hotohori smiled at her hiding his pain,

"It's nothing," he cringed in pain from the movement, miaka gasped at the sight seeing her friend in pain.

"If only you haven't pulled me out of the way," "it's from that trap he saved me from," she trailed off from that thought, "I couldn't bare to think of what could've happen if he didn't save me," shaking the thoughts out of her head, she hoped over to hotohori before anything else they heard a "**HUGE BOOOOOOM!**" Wondering what could be Going on out there, miaka turned back to hotohori and finished hopping towards him,

"Intruders!" "There a girl with a demon trying to breach our defenses!"

"Report now!" Said another bandit on the other side of the door,there was a "**crash**" and a "**BOOOM,**"There where more shouts,

"The demon got away!"

"What of the female?"

"Some of our men where able to capture her and they are bringing her now,"

"Nuriko, miaka, and hotohori looked at each other in confusion wonderment at what in the world in going on out side," just before theycould think of anything the door swung open, came in a group of snickering bandits, one had dirty yellow hair, and spoke,

"Oh, good I see our prisoners are away," "and just in time to," the one sneered behind the one,

"Yeah," your little bitch tried to bust into here and tried to help you escape but instead she got captured instead," "fisty little thing she is" they all started laughing, from down the hall the could here shouts of a woman,

"Let me go!" "You ass!" "Your going to regret it if you don't let me go!" "Let me go you stupid ass!" Hotohori's eyes wided, that voice it's Bella,

"Ow she kicked me in the nuts!" "Catch her she getting away!" "Ow she bit me!" "Ow

she kick me!" "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" "You know what that it girly," they heard a slap and a few punches and it went quit, their footsteps neared the door in a matter of seconds they entered with a Bella slung over their shoulders, The one who Has Bella over his shoulder slapped her butted head and grabbed it firmly and said,

"Hay girly wake up," bella bit the man hard enough to draw blood, "oww! Girly that's it," after getting one more feel somewhere he shouldn't and through her on the floor next to the others,

"Bella!"

"Oh I'm fine even though perverts violated me,"

"Lifting herself off the ground again," "which seem to be happening a lot today," and turned to the four men and said ,

"Your dead you pervert just wait," "heh heh heh,"

"Hotohori was already angry at them harming her and seeing them touch his angel in such a way," "that made his blood boil, " "she is his and only his," "he lost miaka to tamahome but Bella and him are together and the advisors are quite happy about him finaly found someone he truly love and happy with," "he never was a greedy man but when it came to his angel he is only greedy with her," "but after seeing them touch his Bella in ways his hands should be touching made him want to go kill them," "and after seeing the mark on her beautiful face made it a lot worst," "he shot the filthy low life bandits a deadly glare for even thinking about touching and harming what is his," the bandits however ignored them,

"You pretty stupid not to know who we are," judging how pink their cheeks where, they where drunk, the man behind then smirked

"Yeah!" "Where the mighty mt reikaku bandits!" One bandit picked up miakas pink bag up with the family crest on it," "this will be your payment for safe passage,"From here on try don't to do anything stupid,

miaka who was also glaring for what they perverts did to her cousin, and then she remember the symbol, that's right when we where riding that symbol showed in the hand mirror mountain,then that means that one of these bandits lord forbid the perverted one, is probably one of the suzaku warriors,

"Anyways behave and you won't be hurt," "but that girly ass felt quite nice though," "before any of them could register what was going one," miaka was hopping around avenging her cousin and checking for the mark,

"oh now you tell us to behave?" "You the ones need to behave!" "Grabbing and slapping my cousins butt and her other privet part and she already taken!" "And you tell us to behave!," Bella hotohori and nuriko looked at miaka as if she just went crazy or something, Bella got out of hotohori's arms and rushed towards her stupid cousin, and whispered harshly in her ear,

"What the hell are you doing?" "Will you stop it you nitwit they will kill us!" Nuriko yelled at miaka,

"Miaka!" "Where all going to end up all dead if you don't stop biting like that!" Bella held onto miaka but she could feel her out strength going, she got to do something,

**"BONK!"**

A fist hit miaka head, "oh for kami sake's now she going to have another reason to act all dumb," Bella glared at the man who hit her cousin,

"Oh come on now!" "She don't need no more bumps to the head to make her more stupider than she already is you know!" The man snatched miaka away from Bella and pushed her back onto hotohori and landed right on his lap, nuriko tried to get up but the bandits held him Down,

"Where did this little brat come from?" The blue grey haired bandit asked,

"Koji!" The man had a red scar going accrossed his cheek and tanned skin his eyes where a brownish yellow,

"I came because the boss wants me to bring him one of these prisoners," "we might as well make it the biggest trouble maker of them all shall we!" Nuriko lean forward,

"If you going to take someone take me!" Bella got out of hotohori's lap again, "she knew he didn't want to let her go but she need to," she went to face koji, "oh she knew vary well what the bandit meant that the boss wanted one of the prisoners," "she might be a virgin but she won't let him take her cousin to their boss,"

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her!" He smirked as he neared her, miaka forgotten on the ground, koji cupped Bella chin, tilted this way and that,

"Maybe I'll take this one," "or maybe for myself," "she a cutie," Bella brown eyes narrow and twisted his hand and kneed him, yelping in pain, all the other bandits came to help there fellow bandit who was being attack, the grabbed bella after she got a few good shot in on the pervert that violated her and pushed her back on to hotohori, Miaka took this time to explain to nuriko and hotohori,

"Don't worry about me," "I'm not afraid of them," "and Bella got her revenge," "I got a idea about this," "I think one of these guys is one of the suzaku warriors and hope its not the pervert," "wait here and rest remember your hurt hotohori," "and Bella seems like she's not able to keep up with these creeps," "ahhhh!," takin away by a annoyed koji,

"Let's go we have business," miaka called back cheerfully,

"Bye bye!"

Nuriko and hotohori looked after her, Bella was pissed off to no ends, "well this is real great," "I got another problem on my hands now," "oh you so going to owe me huge one day my dear cousin,"

"Bella are you all right?" Bella looked up at him and smiled as the best as she could,

"Oh it's nothing I cant handle my dearest one," "I'm just worried about miaka right now," hotohori gave her a comforting smile and leaned his forehead against hers,

"Don't worry my angel," "she says that she has a idea and she will be ok," Bella bit her lip at that,

"That's what I'm afraid of," before hotohori could say anything else, he felt someone touching his shoulders,

"Hey baby!" "Your pretty fine!"

"Fine!" "What the hell!" Hotohori looked on in disgust at the bandit while he rubbed his face rubbed against him,

"You want to serve us some drinks," "we could become good friends like girly over there,"

"Baby!" "What the hell?" "All manners and proper etiquette went out of the window,"Bella looked on at the drunk men thinking her boyfriend a female it was to funny and she tried to hold it in, her humor was cut to a end when the pervert came back to and got another feel and she kicked him in the face when no one was looking and smirked so she got her revenge twice, Nuriko neared hotohori and whispered,

"No offense sire," "these bandits seem to think we're both Woman as well," "they probably fooled because we are both are more beautiful than miaka is," "once they were both freed nuriko suggested that they buy miaka some time to find tasuki," the fifth warrior, bella joined in the conversation,

"I have a idea," "so just play along," hotohori looked at his angel like she is crazy,

"But that involves me pretending being a common serving girl," Bella and nuriko giggled at hotohori,

* * *

_In another room,_

The bandits sat around the table waving there glasses waiting for their drink,

"You there, bring me a drink!" Pointing at hotohori, hotohori responded back calmly,

"One moment please," hotohori turned around and pulled out a compact and to apply it going, "poof," "poof," "poof," "and poof," after he was done he turned around flipped his hair over his shoulder dramatically and said,

"Their waiting for us girls," nuriko and Bella could imagine him sparkling as he was so into his role, nuriko eyes popped out and his mouth opened like a kite, bella couldn't stop laughing at her boyfriend, it's like it was almost his profession,

"Here let me serve you some more big boy," "oh dont you drink alot big boy," nuriko sweat dropped at it, "I this his highness is enjoying this to much," Bella just shrugged and joined in.

"Hello there sir," "are you enjoying your self," nuriko fallow suit, nuriko watched as he fell into her role, and all the men started to crowd her, "well she is as beautiful as hotohori and himself,"

* * *

_Mean while in kuoto,_

Tamahome was sitting on the floor crossed legged with kuoto spy's around him,

"Welcome," "tamahome of the suzaku seven," came a unwelcomed voice, he turned his head, tamahome glared and growled,

"You again," nakago was standing by the door with his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheeve it at anytime,

"I am nakago," "I and a warrior like yourself," "but I'm a seiryuu warrior though,"

"Seiryuu?" "So this is why you ordered this?" "Or is it so you can get rid of me?" Nakago neared tamahome but he didn't flinch or stop talking,

"So now that you got me here what you going to do to me next?"

"I will use you to comfert lady yui," "nakago tilted tamahomes head up," "Besides it might be amusing to keep you around," "your the first person to hit me so I'll keep things lively around here for you," "I would hate for you to die of boredom," tamahome smirked,

"Heh," "I'm shocked your so sloppy of a fighter," nakago smirked, and slapped tamahome,

"Nakago!" "Stay away from him," yui came in right after nakago slapped tamahome and she was not happy about it,at his priestess requests, nakago step away and yui ran towards tamahome and wiped his cheek, tamahome huffed

"I've been slapped harder kids," "you slap like a bitch," nakago eyes darken at the insult but hid it quickly, yui turned to him,

"Wait in the hallway," "I want to be alone with the prisoner," nakago and the other two spies bowed and left the two alone,

"As you wish," "lady yui," when the door closed, yui turned to tamahome,

"I'm sorry about that," "I'll speak to him later," "I promise to have him treat you a lot better,"

* * *

_With yui and tamahome,_

"Oh don't worry about me," "what about you?" "Did they force you to be the priestess of seiryuu?" tamahome looked at yui and felt guilt creep up on him, "he wasn't able to save yui the last time but this time he will save her," yui just kept the conversation going,

"I'm kinda surprised that miaka let you come her," tamahome bowed his head in shame, "and that image of Bella killing him when he came back," he shivered in fear with the shame,

"I left on me own," "and signed my own death warrant with Bella basically," tamahome mumbled out that part but yui heard, "but I'm worried about what Bella has planed for me,"

"I'm sure they will find the remaning suzaku warriors," "once they do," "ill escape and go back to konan with the universe of the four gods with me," "and except my punishment from bella" "haha!" Yui ignored the last bit of it and asked about Bella,

"How is Bella doing?," tamahome gave her a small smile,

"She ok," "alittle tired," "but she good," "he tired to avoid not saying that she was poisoned," "he didn't want yui to worry she already has a lot on her plate as it is," she let out a sigh

"I wish she would not push herself so much," "it's not healthy," "but that's Bella,"

"she always been like that even when she came to see us when we where kids," tamahome chuckled

"Yeah," "not healthy for the people who stuck around her," "if looks could kill," "we

all be dead by now," yui smiled at that, "she glade Bella ok she was he only friend more like a sister," "she not going to lose her or tamahome to miaka cousin or not,"

"Oh by the way bella is together with the emperor of Konon," "she quit happy," "and the emperor is in love with her so," tamahome smiled and he told yui the news of her friend,

"Yui's eyes widen at that," "she was happy that Bella found someone," "but the emperor of konan," "she will leave it alone she won't ruin this for Bella she deserves this happiness."

* * *

_With keisuke and his tetsuya,_

Keisuke and tetsuya went back to Bella's apartment, "after the long long long story he told him," "he finally believed him," "since bella didn't have much in her house to eat they went out to grab some food," when they came back they were shocked to see shiny new black cars like the one they fallowed when he found out about Bella's powers and miaka mission, they ran up the stairs and the door to Bella apartment was cracked open, they pushed it open and shocked to see what they saw,

Their was people in there with red eyes and pale skin and a women that looks like a ghost, the one with the long black hair got up and open his arms wide in welcome,

"Welcome dear ones," "I'm sorry to say your mother has passed," "but there's much to talk about,"

"Keisuke was sad that his mother passed away but him and his friend went in and sat down acrossed the guys that looked important,"

"Well now," "we have finally met the rest of our family," "thank you midariko for informing us,"

"Your welcome aro,Marcus and caius," "it's my pleasure," "I would like to talk to them first though,"

"Sure go right ahead my dear," midariko smiled and them softly,

"welcom keisuke tetsuya," "my name is lady midariko," "and Bella is my reincarnation and the one true protecter of the shikon jewel that I created," "I think of her as my own if I had a child but," "but there is more," "Bella is of this world and the world of the book," "she is the daughter on the biakko priestess suzuno oosugi and her warrior tatara," "it took over 1000 years for her to be born in this world so," "me and the gods chose right," "even though the hardships that she went under she is strong," "keisuke and tetsuya could only gawk at her," "Well that explains a lot, but she is still our family either," "midariko smiled and said yes and always,"

To be continued,


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Confessions of the heart, and a new friend,_

_with keisuke, tetsuya, and the voltori_

"Well I must be going now," "since I explained my part of the story," "I must be getting back to the jewel and continue to watch over Bella,"

"Well thank you midariko for your part in all of this and stop by when ever you wish," in a flash she was gone,

"Well now that's settled now you must go pack," "I'll send jasper and Alice with you go with tetsuya to get his things," "and Jane and Alic with you keisuke to get his thing" with that they where gone except for the three kings,

"Well brother I can see our one little one is Janes mate," "oh out new family member do keep us entertained and busy," "and sadly the only two of the cullen clan that was normal was those two," "sigh" "such a shame"

"Well from the word in this book shows that our dear bella finally realized her true mate is the emperor," "and our dear miaka is tamahome," "we must find a way in it must be so interesting inside of there don't you agree,"

"Yes we must check our library when we get back to voltara,"

* * *

_With miaka and her escort,_

Miaka was escorted through the filthy halls by three men obviously to their bosses chambers, "she gulped as she thought about what the guy looks like who gives orders around here," "probably all gross and nasty," "she didn't think before she said she would do it," "thinking of a way to pull it off," "I'm so freaking dead I need to start listening to Bella," "no I will not give up," "we came this far," with that miaka held her head up high and tried not to show her fear, but no Avail she stop her knees from shacking, she was about the give up before they came to a door, "no way backing out now," miaka thought, koji took a deep breath and started saying,

"Knock," "knock," "who's there?" "It's koji!" "With one of the captured females for the boss to check out," "koji?" "Oh well," "is that you?" "Come right in," "thank you," miaka looked at koji while he was talking, miaka looked at him like he had lost it,the other bandits didn't seem affected by it so they must be use to his antics and sweat dropped instead, nonetheless, koji open the door and to reveal a fat disgusting man gorging himself on booze,

"Oh koji!" "Come in!" Miaka body couldn't stop shaking at the sight of him and nearly turn ghostly white from the site, koji who had his hand on miaka shoulder,and whispered harshly in her ear,

"Stop your shakeing," "pull yourself together," miaka taking a huge breath in to gather her composure, then she started to feel sick when she saw his piggy eyes roming her body pervertedly, in a slurred voice,

"O-okey!" Miaka started to shake again from his startment,

"O-okey for what?" "Get in there," koji pushed miaka into the room and shut the door behind of him, miaka started to beg them to stay, until she felt the fat bandit leader moving closer and drooling along the way, taking a huge breath in and tried to bring out as much courage as she could, so she can prolong whatever he has planed,

"Alright!" "Alright!" "I have some answers!" "And I want then answered!"

"Huh?" "What the?" The fat bandit leader looked at her stupidly and wondered what she was talking about,

"Do any of your men have any marks on there body that swell up and glow?" It took all miakas courage to say all that but got it out nontheless, the fat ugly man started to rub is sweat drool covered chin and answered,

"Well, considering the smelly men around here," "they might have some hemorrhoids," "even I get them sometimes and they hurt to," miaka shut her eyes and shake her head in disgust,

"Ew,'' "that's just nasty!," "I wasn't asking about that!" The disgusting bandit leader started to rub his filthy face against miaka, miaka tried not to gag from him being near,

"Well if your a good girl," "I'll tell you anything you want to know," "hehe," miaka swaet-dropped and tried not to gag from him being near and started to whimper at her own helplessness,

* * *

_With nuriko, hotohori and bella,_

Bella started to get annoyed by all the perverts trying to grab her butt, "that's it!" Bella smacked the last two guys with out anyone seeing, "gah bloody perverts," "Bella looked over to see hotohori look like he wants to kill someone," "I'm guessing he thrill by the men," she saw him glaring daggers at the men who tried to grope her," "so she decided to walk over and cheer him up a tad bit," Bella brushed her across those fine shoulders she so loved and through his fine hair, hotohori looked up at her, she smiled at him charmingly and winked and walked away seductively , "she hopes this little game will be over soon," "she don't know how much longer her body would hod up," "they still have to save miaka still,"

Laughter filled all ends of the room with drunken bandits, "hotohori however was thinking of a way to get them out of this," "and away from these rambunctious bandits," "and to save miaka," "well hopefully both," "and he wants to kill who touches him angel or even look at her that way," "glaring at those filthy bandit and didn't realize Bella moved," "he started to felt someone run their hand a crossed is shoulder and through his hair," "he looked up to see it was his Bella smiling at him and winked and walked seductively away," "oh the things my angel dose to me and she is all mine," "smiling and crossing his legs and plotting revenge on her for that one," "little angel of his," "then he realize that her energy is going fast," "he needs to get them out of here and fast," "not surprising to him when he saw a dazed starry eyed bandit looking right up at him," "so keeping up appearances," he spoke in a girl voice,

"W-what.." "Is wrong with you?" The starry eyed bandit moved in closer to him hotohori only back away, hotohori felt disgusted by this,

"Oh nothing," "you just a beautiful lady," "I just want to get to know you that's all,"  
"hehe," hotohori brows furrowed and hide his disgust in this bandit, so he made it best lady like laugh and placed his hand infront of his mouth.

"Oh you!" "hehehehe," "people do tell me that all the time," hotohori could hear his Bella snickering in amusement so he tried to humor her more, "but you must go to nuriko she has a way better figure than I do," "really"

"eh,she not my type not at all,"

"Bella heard that and stopped her snickering and looked over to nuriko and saw his anger," and thought, "oh shit,"

Nuriko was listening into the whole conversation, once that insulted his person he had a evil look on his face and picked up a gourd and broke it in two with his bare hands, seething in anger at the insolent bandits,

"I'll brake them to tiny pieces,"

Admits the walls of the strong hold, a conversation made its way to hotohori and bella ears,

"Eiken is a real moron," "taking over the bosses seat while genro is away," "yeah" "what in "the world is he thinking."

"That fat sack of scum is throwing his weight around here way to much,"

"Yeah," "just because he has a little power, right?"

"Yeah," "slobbering and groping all over that teenage girl in there," "she look young," "probably a virgin," hotohori and Bella listen intently, even though hotohori had a starry eyed bandit rubbing his face all over his chest,

"If she is a virgin," "the fat pig will make sure she won't be for long," that was it immediately hotohori and Bella slammed their hands on the table, but Bella broke it with the force of her power,

"Nuriko!" "Get them now!" "While I calm Bella down!" With that hotohori caught his Bella affectively and held her to his chest till she calmed down,At the his majesty command, nuriko made quick work of the bandits, grabbing another table so he made a bandit sandwich, one of the men groaned,

Another one said, "I think I broke something,"

"W-wait are you guys men?" Nuriko was dusting his hand while looking smug at his handiwork, hotohori already retrieved the weapons, he reply in a annoyed manner,

"Oh my," "you finally figured it out,morons," then he felt something rubbing against his leg and it's who he wants to do it either, knowing who it was, letting a annoyed sigh out and called for nuriko, "nuriko!" "Could you do something about this pest could you?" At that nuriko instantly appeared next to him, sleeves pushed up and knuckle's cracking,

"Oh it be my pleasure," "heh" "heh" "heh," with a evil look and snickering evilly,The sparkly eyed bandit, blush intact,

"I don't care if your a man," "I just think your really special and and," nuriko wasted no more time, took the stupid drunk bandit and dragged him away,

"permission to do as I please," "sire," hotohori didn't even look their way and said off handedly,

"Do as you wish with him," Bella couldn't stop snickering at the Scene,

"Well," "well," "my dearest," "I didn't know you attract the other sex as well," "even though it was amusing," hotohori arched a elegant eyebrow at her statement,

"Well it was the most disturbing thing that I have done in my life and I would like you to forget it," Bella smiled brightly at him, and nodded, "yes" "yes" "even though it was amusing,"

"But first things first," "my dearest one," "I must get those wounds bandaged," pointing out the thin line of blood staining his white sleeve, with another thought Bella ripped a piece of her clothing and wrapped his arm gently yet tightly enough to secure the injury, hotohori watched his Bella the whole time, "he could tell how exhausted she was he started to feel useless she shouldn't be the one helping his wounds," "he should be helping her in her time of need," "their together for suzaku sakes he wants to help her when she like this," "when she was done," she smiled smugly at her work, and noticed his depressed look,

"What's wrong dear one?" Hotothori snapped out of his thoughts, and shook his head and smiled at her, Bella arched a brow, not convinced at it but let it go,Not want to waste anymore time, they turned to nuriko and his defeated pile of bandits looking all smug,

"Now what do we do now?" Nuriko puffed his chest out smugly for a job well done and stated simply,

"We can just get one of these idiot bandits tell us where miaka is," Bella let out a stressful sigh,

"Yes but you had a blanket party with all the bandits," they looked at her with confused looks, "a beat up party and throw em in a pile," nuriko deflated from his smug moment, hotohori smiled at Bella she can make a moment like this amusing,

"We should wait to see if the one who took miaka comes back," "them trap him," Bella and nuriko nodded to each other at hotohori's idea,

while they waited Bella decided to lean against the wall to catch her breath, her breathing became uneven, she tried to remained quiet so they could hear her, "she didn't need them worrying over her," "she know she loves her dear one," "she just hate making him worry," something tugging at her heart and mind, check for the jewel, it was where it was meant to be next to her family necklace, but this feeling isn't from the jewel acting up, this feeling, this feel, oh crap, falling gracefully to the ground,

**"THUD"  
**

Hotohori and nuriko turned around and their heart sank and their eyes widen at the site, bella was laying spread out on the floor not moving,

"Bella!"

"Bella!" hotohori ran straight for his angel after his shock was over, and gently placed her head in his lap, "Bella wake up,"

"Bella please wake up"... "Oh no," "she burning up,"

* * *

_With Bella and midariko,_

"Bella," "Bella wake up my dear," Bella opened her eyes, she was in a elegant room of silk and in a soft bed and how is there a tv on the wall and a flat scene at that,

"Bella dear turn around," Bella did as she was told and saw a comforting sight,

"Midariko?" "Where did you bring me?" midariko smiled down at the girl who she considers a daughter,

"This is your room in voltara," "they made it for you," "I'm here to tell you that I was trying to contact you so some of the tugging was from me,"

"Oh," "well I guess at least it wasn't the poison,"

"Well I been trying to help there on that," "but I'm going to tell you that it will be cured but I will not tell you when," "but I'm going to tell you that keisuke and tetsuya excepted the votori offer so they are family now," "and they are planning to try to get into the book," "I'm not sure if it can be done but anything is possible,"

Bella looked at her with happiness, "well if that do make it here," "I guess it will make things interesting," "keisuke and tetsuya do have booming monk powers," "maybe chichiri can train them," midariko smiled at that idea,

"Yes I must agree," "if they accomplish it," "but I must send you back," "so you can rest your subconscious," with that in a flash of light she was back in her body,

* * *

_With miaka and the bandit boss,_

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" "Stay away from me!" "Stay away from mee!"

Miakas brown uniform was almost taken off and the and he had her hands pined behind her, so she couldn't go anywhere,

"Come on stay still!" "I don't want to have to hurt you," pulling out a knife, putting it near her throat closely,instantly stopped all her movements,

"Kaaaayyyyyaaaaa!" "Nooo!" "Bella!" "Tamahome!"

Outside of the room, koji was outside listening to miakas screams and cries,he clinched his teeth as her screams increased,

"Tsk," "stupid fat pig," "koji didn't care for the pig of a boss that they have," "he didn't approved of eikens methods," "he thought he was a pig that plopped his huge fat ass in the real bosses seat," "it's none of my business anyways,"

Decided to avoid it all together and ignore miakas screams, heading toward the dining hall, when he open the door he wasn't expecting what he saw,

"What the-," "oh it you two," koji said, when he noticed nuriko with a unconscious Bella on his back, the blue grey haired bandit narrowed his eyes "What in the world happened in here?"

Just as those words left his mouth, a sword met his throat, ready to cut his head off his body with Bella's sword, looking at the owner of the sword, he saw a vary angry hotohori,

"Where is miaka?" No answer came from him,

"Answer me now!" Moving the sword nearer to his throat enough to draw some blood,

* * *

_With miaka and eiken,_

"AAAAHH!" "I SAID NOOOOO!," eiken the bandit boss placed the knife nearer to her throat to stop her moving, miaka shut her eyes tightly,

"You should keep your mouth shut girly," "or you will never find out who has the symbol on their body is," at his threat, miakas eyes shot open and gasped in fear, then she remembered tamahomes words,

* * *

_Flashback_

_"When all the suzaku seven is all assembled," "I promise I will return to you,"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

_"Tamahome," "yui," "Bella" "as soon as I find all the other warriors," "tamahome will come __back to me when my mission is accomplished," "and I'll get yui back as well,"  
and __rid Bella of the poison in her body," "I have to," "I must not fail,"_

"Good quiet like a little mousy- mouse," "ahehehehehe," eiken started to lean in to kiss her, her first few buttons where done on her blouse and he had his nasty hand on her breast, miaka thoughts landed, is this really how it's going to happen, until,

**"CRACK!"**

**"BOOOOM!"**

**"CRACK!"**

**"BOOOM!"**

**"SMASH!" "SMASH!"**

Huge bits of the wall flying everywhere, one large piece hit eiken right in the face, effectively knocking him off miaka and making him unconscious, miaka shot up immediately,

"Nuriko," said warrior posed smugly for a job well done and proud about his handy work,and to show off his super strength to koji, koji swaet-dropped at the smug cross dresser,

"What in the world is he eatin?" Miaka looked around and asked,

"Where is hotohori and bella?" Nuriko deflated from nuriko land and stopped his smug poses and stepped aside, hotohori came forward with Bella held securely in his arms with her had on his chest,

"Miaka are you alright?" Miaka jumped up and straight for him and then saw her unconscious cousin and got concerned,

"What happen to Bella?" "Is she ok?" "Is she hurt?" "Tell me what happen to her!" Nuriko went behind miaka and ripped her ropes off,

"Calm down," "she ok," "she just over worked herself in her condition," "that's all," miaka looked doubtfully at nuriko and accepted it, hotohori found a safe corner to place his Bella to rest in, he set her down gently and place a kiss on her forehead then rubbed her cheek, koji sat a few feet away from Bella pissed off to no end, he was not happy on how things turned out,

Miaka eyed her cousin closely as she slept in the corner, "I thought they would of left Bella alone since they got tamahome," there was a slight sadness in her eyes as she thought about tamahome,

"I thought you couldn't move because of your injures?" Hotohori smiled over at his Bella,

"I'm fine, Bella helped with my wounds before she collapsed,"

"Oh I see," "Bella always been like that, thinking of others before herself,"

When eiken started to wake up, he found a sword in his face, "he hadn't forgotten what this filthy pig done to the priestess of suzaku," "and then thought what he could of done to his Bella," "filth like him shouldn't walk the earth," "that just added to his anger," hotohori towered over eiken with miaka right behind him,with nuriko right behind her with his arms crossed over his chest,

"This girl is the priestess of suzaku and the other the priestess of the shikon no tama," "any abuse or misconduct in both of their presence is punishable by death," "and be luck her cousin isn't conscious even though she is the priestess of the shikon," "she can be deadly to if someone harming someone that is close to her," "he shivered at that it wasn't out of fear it was out of pleasure on how desirable his angel is when she deadly well at anytime," "not a time to think like that," hotohori voice was firm and his eyes where narrow as we stared down at the filthy pig in front of them,

"No wait!" "We can't kill him yet!" "He still has to tell us where the person that has the symbol on there body," "we really really need to know," nuriko raised a brow at that and thought it was his lucky day, and walked behind eiken and grabbed his arm and lifted up and asked,

"Well how about some torture them?" Miaka thought what bella would of done and gave the "ok" sign, as nuriko moved, they heard the breaking of bones and eikens cries of pain, tears sprung to the bandits eyes,

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWIIIIEE!" "I'll tell you!" "I'll tell you!" "Ooooooooowwwwwwiiiiiieeeeee!" "It's tasuki!," "it's tasuki!," "tasuki has the character on his body,!" "Now let me go-ooooooo!"

"Miaka was delighted on finding out who had the mark on his body," "tasuki the fifth warrior," "we almost found the fifth warrior tamahome," with her determination she got up in the fat bandits face,

"Now you tell us where to find this tasuki," before they could register anything, a strong gust of wind blew through the room, forcing everyone to close their eyes, by the time everyone had open their eyes, miaka was no where to be seen, nuriko started to look around for the missing miaka,

"Miaka?" Hotohori started to panic,

"Miaka?" In search for miaka, hotohori turned around to see if his Bella was still there where he left her, "Bella was gone to," hotohori was panicking even more now, koji couldn't believe his eyes on what he was seeing, "oh koji knows that wind all to well," "_genro!"_ And sure enough, a familiar red head standing on the balcony with both of the girls one both shoulders,

"Genro," eiken seethed in anger, even though nuriko was holding him by his shirt,

"Oh it's you!" "You finally came crawling back!" Hotohori stepped forward, with the look of who ever crosses his path it means death,

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" Ignoring hotohori angry words and glares, genro turned to the fat bandit,

"Long time no see fat ass!" "So I go away for awhile and you take and to plopped your huge fat ass in the bosses seat and took over the whole operation," "huh," "you even got two brides as well," "one to sexy for a fat pig like you," and groped and slapped Bella's ass and groped it again in the process to make his point acrossed, which pissed hotohori off to no ends, miaka got defensive,

"Don't touch Bella like that!" "And were not his brides!" "We don't even know the filthy bandit!" Nuriko looked at her in disbelief and raised a brow, "he knew Bella was with them so he knows Bella didn't marry the fat bandit and she to in love with his highness," "and she the only one nuriko would give his highness to,"

"You married him?"

"No!" "I said no I didn't!" Golden eyes looked at her in amusement,

"In that case I'll take her," "and this cutie here as well," slapping her ass and gropping it again to make his point acrossed again, after he stopped and thinked no one looking he looked at the sick girl with a soft look, "hotohori knew that gaze all to well," "and it just made him more angered," hotohori lunged forward, sword in hand,

"Oh no you won't!" Genro smirked and grabbed four sutras and shouted,

"GENJUSTU SHUN-TAROU!" And threw them straight for the occupants of the room, suddenly they formed four black wolves, freaking out nuriko and hotohori, they charged straight for the necks of nuriko and hotohori, they couldn't fight them off right away,

"Watch out!" Genro looked over his handy work, and was about to take off, and said over his shoulder,

"Catch you later!"

"Bella!"

"Miaka!"

"Hey fat ass," "if you ever want these girls back," "you have to fight me for the bosses seat," "Hahahahahaha!" Before disappearing into the night,

"Bella!" With his anger, he sliced the wolves in half with his sword,and only discover it was only paper, "to angered by the fact that he couldn't protect his love and the priestess of suzaku," he just avoided the magical pieces of paper, and tried to chase after the kidnapper,

Eiken threw off the wolves quite strongly matter of fact,

"Oh yeah?" "I'll show him a thing or two!" After angrily stomping over and throwing the pellows off a rather ancient looking box, grabbing a rather large fan and waving it about while screaming and ranting,

"REKKA-SHINEN!" Flames shot out of the fan straight forward toward the wolves and turned them to ash, nuriko dashed out of the way, to avoid the flames behind the wall,

"What the hell?" "Paper wolves and a fan That shoot fire?" "Things are just getting odder here," looking for the coast Is clear, "nuriko noticed that his highness wasn't no where to be seen," "he must of went after that bandit that they called genro?" "_Oh how cruel your highness," "leaving me hear all alone to deal with the flames and the disgusting fat man_," jumping out of the window and tried looking for his companions

Eiken stomping on the burnt paper,and gripped the fan tighter,

"You little brat!" "Genro!" "What the hell do you mean to fight for the bosses position," "huh?" "Long as I have this fan," hitting it against the wall a few times to make his point acrossed, "nothing can touch me," "come on you little brat!"

"Bring it on!" "I'll be waiting for you!" his voice echoed through the nights air,

* * *

_With genro, miaka and Bella,_

Genro threw miaka roughly on the floor, and ignored her while he walked over to place the unconscious Bella on the small bed in the corner, covering her up and rubbed her cheek gently, miaka rubbed her sore butt, and glared at the bandit to kidnapped them again and shouted,

"What do you want from us?" "And why did you have to violate my cousin for?" "Good luck when she wakes up you so going to get it buddy!'' Genro speared her and glance and looked back at Bella, "so you two are related," "your a fiery princess aren't you?" After that thought he walked over to miaka,

"Only me and my buddy knows where this place is," "so no one will come looking for ya" "so do as I tell you and you won't get hurt," cupping her chin, about to lean in for a kiss, nearly made it until, miaka punched him right in the face with so much force that sent him flying,genro rubbed his cheek in annoyance and in pain,

"OUCH!" "WHAT IS THE SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Miaka stood up in annoyance and was about to give him a piece of her mind,

"I could ask you the same this you pervert!" "Don't under estimate me because I'm a female," "I ain't afraid of you!" "Put em up!" Miaka cloths changed into a boxing outfit and gloves, she stood in the boxing stance, went into miaka land,

"Float like a butterfly," "sting like a bee," "jab em" "jab em," "upper cut," punching the air in all different areas to show she meant business,Then She collapsed on a the table in a defeated way,

"I'll give up I promise you," Genro sweat dropped at her little show of show,

"What is she doing?" Waving it off, genro stood up,

"Who cares just stop," "this is just stupid," "I ain't interested in girls like you anyways," "a "hostage is a hostage," "so one wrong move you be asking for trouble," "HEY!" "What are you doing?" The strange girl was trying to take his cloths off,

"HEY!" "HEY!" "I'M TALKING TO YOU! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" miaka waved her hands apologetically,

"Oh I sorry," "I was just checking to see if you had any symbols on you body," "you see I'm the priestess of suzaku and I'm pretty famous around these parts," "you know," "so are you one of the suzaku seven?" "Are you?" Up in genros face, "What are you rambling about!"

**"KNOCK!" "KNOCK!"**

They stopped bickering and turned towards the door, a familiar voice came from the other side of the door,

"Knock," "knock," "who's there?" "It's koji," "genros best buddy that's who," "come right in," "thank you," koji let himself right in, and surprised genro by the sight of his friend,

"Koji!"

Miaka, figured out that koji was the buddy genro was talking about, while she watched the two men danced around with their arms linked and in chibi form,,"geez aren't they happy to see each other,"

"Long time no see,man!"

"What are you talking about?" "I was at the joint when you took the girls," "didn't you see me?" "That's cold bro!" "But good move on the cute girl though, bro!"

They continue dancing and laughing, miaka crossed her arms, and looked annoyed and thought to herself, "geez are they dancers as well," shaking her head at the stupidity of the bandits, then she remembered her cousin laying unconscious on the bed, miaka brows furrowed in worry, she neared her cousin she could see beads of sweat on her pale face,

"Bella!" Unknowingly she caught the attention of the to dancing chibi bandits, turning serous again, he rushed to Bella's side, much to miakas surprise koji did as well,

Genro placed his hand on Bella's head and took it off right away,

"She burning up," "she wasn't like this a little while ago," "she needs a doctor and quick," at a mention of getting a doctor, a small hand came up and grabbed genro wrist, he looked down to see those brown eyes glaring up at him and he shouldn't feel fear but he dose,

"I'm fine," "but me and you have to settle something you pervert," genro gulped at Bella's threat, she got up and dragged him off to the other side of the room and they watched as Bella beat genro from on end of the room to the other till she was satisfied for his violation on her person, when she finally was done she made peace with him again "There I think you learned you lesson," "and I thought I told you to wait not going all crazy and violating my ass,"

"Keh," "wait for what signal," "you where freaking unconscious when I found you," "was I supposed to wait forever?" "Huh?" "And for another thing you took to freaking long to get you act together," "what was I going to do wait till I was old and grey hm?" It was Bella's turn, to retort back,

"Well there was a change in plans," Bella averted her gaze, "she couldn't tell him that her cousin messed up there plans," Bella let out a stressful "sigh", "she knew her cousin stunt like biting off people's cloths off did it," genro looked at her smugly and crossed his arms in a smug manner since he knew he won the argument,

"Heh," "see what did I tell ya!"

Koji and miaka watched there exchange in confusion,

* * *

_With keisuke and tetsuya and the voltori,_

After they had packed their things and turned in the keys to theirs apartments, they took off on the family jet,

"So what is going on in the book now?"

"Well Bella got violated a few times and kicked there asses for it," "miaka being a air head as always," "and they are hostages," "and a angry emperor,"

"Well when we find a way in we will have to put out hand in don't we,"

Everyone nodded in agreement and keisuke continued to read out load,

* * *

_In kutou,_

"Tamahome?" Yui's voice brought him out of his thoughts, he turned his head and looked at yui,

"Yui?"

"Look what I got for you," "I brought you some new cloths," "she spoke cheerfully," "I thought you would look good in them," "what don't you think?"

"Uh," "no thanks," "I'm fine with the cloths I have now," "tamahome was a little unsure about this," "with yui being the priestess of seiryuu," "and is under the command of kutou," "why is she treating him like this?" "even though he failed to save her the first time," "maybe that's why she is being forced to be under the command to be the priestess of seiryuu,"

"Well," "is there anything I can get you?" "Are you hungry?" "I'll bring you anything you want," "how about some sake?" "If you want I'll sneak you some in,"

"I said I'm fine," he chucked at her chipper tone,

"Really," "I'm ok," "you don't have to stress yourself over me," "since he knows what she been through," "she shouldn't be worrying if he was comfortable or not,"

"I'm sure you have your own troubles to worry over on your own,"

"Troubled of my own?" Tamahomes eyes widen at her words,

"Your know what happen to me then?" "Trying to take back what he meant," he reached out his hand and studdered,

"No-o"

"Oh," "so dose miaka know what happen to me then?" "Dose Bella know?" Yui's blond bangs covered her eyes as she continued not to look at tamahome,

"N-no bella wasn't with us when we found out,"

"So only you and miaka knows then," "how those men attacked me?" "And when nakago saved me?" "I'm guessing he was with me when I woke up," "when he brought me here I was almost done for and almost dead," "when I finally realized what happened to me,"

Images of nakago carrying her broken and batter form came acrossed her mind, she looked at her wrist and remembered the pain she felt,

"The first this I tried to do was," "but I was treated right away," "you know even thinking about it now and wondered why I didn't even die," "and I always wondered what Bella felt inside after what she went through and how she lasted so long," "know I do," yui body shook with her sobs,

"Stop it!" "Please stop!" Tamahome felt guilty wash over him, "he need to learn to know when to keep his mouth shut," "yui," she turned to look at him with tears falling from her eyes,

"I wish I had died!" In her depressed state she wasn't thinking right or was she, she threw herself on at tamahome and sobbed on his chest,

"I didn't want you to know," "I wish I was dead!" "I do!" "I do!" Surprised and lost what to do, so he tried his best to comfort her,

"Oh yui," tamahome didn't speak, "what should he do or say,?" "help me Bella," "I don't know what to do,"

Outside of the room, nakago stood outside of tamahomes window, and heard his priestess cries and smirked plastered on his face,

* * *

_With miaka, Bella and koji and genro,_

"Really," "wow you where supposed to be the boss?" Bella was laying down on the bed with miaka sitting next to her, genro was leaning against a table and koji was sitting on the floor, "Bella felt better after her nap after her visit with midariko," "and felt loads better beating up genro for violating her," miaka sent glances at her cousin, "she not sure if she is ok to be moving but no one can stop Bella when she has something in her mind," "she always been like that," at the moment genro was explaining his current position,

"That's basically it yep," koji looked down at the floor where he was sitting,

"The old boss died about a month ago and you weren't around," "so eiken jumped at the first chance and made himself boss," genro only could stay quiet as koji continued,

"You where the one, the boss talked about you till his last breath,"

"He did?" Genro had a sad look on his face, Bella looked over at him with a sad smile, "of course she knew most of the story naturally," "that's why she wanted to help him in the first place," "she asked him why she why he was so intent on getting the jewel and her family necklace," "she learned what his motive was and plotted out something out together,"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Well why won't we work together," genro looked at her crazy_

_"Well it's not a bad idea and you could use the help you know," "shippo and shyori __would stay with kiarra somewhere," "and me and dios would bust into the place," genro __still looked at her like she lost her mind, and spoke up,_

_"Oh ok," "wait here," "hole up," "you gonna go and bust in and attempt to get captured?"_

_"That is like the most crazy and dumbest plan I ever heard,"_

_Bella glared up at him at his insult, _

_genro shivered at her glare, "not out of __fear," "but it was a shiver of shear pleasure," "this girl is a fiery princess," "and __damn he like that,"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

Bella snickered at the memory,

"Oh" "oh" "I'm going to help you!" Bella nearly fell out of the bed when she brought out of her thought from her cousins statement, and genro and koji just looked at her crazy,

"What?" Miaka smiled at her own intelligent idea,

"Well why no!" "He stole the job from you right?" "So we will help you get it back!" "Hotohori and nuriko will help," "won't they Bella," Bella blushed at her boyfriends name, "oh how she craved to grab his nice fine ass right now," shaking herself out of her thoughts,genro was right up in miakas face,

"Hey you listen here-," miaka played stupid like always and ignored his rants, and simply patted his shoulder and smile at him,

"Your quite welcome," "but save the thanks till after where done," unknown to miaka in her own little world, genro was seething in anger and Bella was finding it amusing to watch her cousin torture the bandit,

"Grrr,"

"Instead after we finished helping you," "you can help us find tasuki," "fair enough I think,"

"Your my HOSTAGE!" With sparkly starry eyes, and sheer determination, miaka fist pumped the air,and stayed oblivious to everyone around her and stayed in miaka land,

"Now let's go!" "Genro!" "Koji!" "Bella!" "Let's get going!" "Operation get genro the bosses seat back and find tasuki in ready to move out!" Genro stared at the girl, then he looked at Bella for help against her cousin, Bella just shrugged and shook her head in amusement at his predicament,

"She don't understand what a hostage is," "dose she,"

"Nope she doses," "Bella still snickering at them still,"

"No," "I don't think she really dose," at genros dismal reply, "Bella wandered where her little ones where and her beloved nekkos," what's taking them so long to come back?

* * *

_With hotohori,_

Hotohori wondered around the woods aimlessly, he fallow that bandit into the woods, now he's just lost and more angered, "oh all the times for me to get lost in the woods!" Letting how a stressful "sigh," he calmed himself down before he did something stupid, hotohori however sat under a tree and continued him calming affect, "but it's not working because every time he close his eyes he sees his Bella," "it was a reminder and his mind telling him that he is lost and his Bella was taken," "kicking himself in the ass mentally," and angered at the thought, "oh he going to kill that bandit for taking what is his," getting even more angered, "and hoping Bella woke up and kicked the bandit ass knowing her she did," laughing at the thought, "oh his Bella is a fisty little minx," "makes him love her much more her fire and determination, "Absorbed in his thoughts about his one and only, he didn't hear the rustling in the bushes, Util,

**"ATTACK NOW!"**

Next thing hotohori knew he was he was doggy piled on with a pile of fur and hair and wings, and tiny claws near his face, gathering his wits, he looked at the transformed little fox and the the little girl with bat wings on her back, his eyebrows shot up in his hair,

"Shippo?" "Shyori?" "After realizing who they attracted," shippo transformed back into his true form and dangled off hotohori's arm, and shyori made her wings disappear and kneeled on the ground, "he thought it was cute how she somewhat dressed like her mother," "but they called out the two nekkos,"

"Oh there you are hotohori," shyori spoke cheerfully, "yeah," "me and shyori and kiarra and dios wondered why you and nuriko wasn't with mama and mr orange," "even miaka with them as well!" "Now all we have to do is find nuriko!" "Let's go find him!" Hotohori smiled at the two energetic demon pups, dios and kiarra was just waiting for them, them hotohori Remembered something, and asked,

"Who is this mr orange you two are talking about?" "Is he the bandit who took the girls?" Shippo and shyori nodded happily and said,

"Mama beat him good for violated her," "served him right on that one and he learned his lesson,"

"Oh wait," "did you meet him?" Shyori asked, "yeah you should see it other than mama beating him up," "she also beat him in the battle of intelligence it to funny," "Hahahahaha!" Shippo bursted out in laughter again, Hotohori thought of his Bella, ""but its not the time to thinking like that,"

"Come on hotohori," "well take you to them," "you got to meet him personally,"

* * *

_Back inside the stronghold,_

"Now listen up men!" "Genro would plan to strike at any minute!," "so keep your guard up men!" the crowed hooted and cheered at the speech and the announcement, genro, koji, miaka,and Bella, where hiding in the bushes,

"Yeah!"

**"Bonk"**

"Who side are you on anyways?" Miaka got to carried away in the moment when the cheering and hooting, genro hit her on the head to knock some marble around in her head, after snickering at it for awhile, Bella rubbed her cousins head, miakas eyes looked up at her all watery,koji let out a stressful sigh,

"The whole gang hates him," "but they would bend down at kiss eikens ass when he asks,"

"tsk, ingrates!"

"They only kiss his ass only because no one can stand up to him with his favorite keep sake from the old boss,"

"A keepsake?" Miaka asked with her head tilted to the side, a chibi like koji appeared with a fan and hitting it against his head,

"The fan!"

"Huh?" Asked the confused miaka, Bella stayed quiet, she felt something and she was about to check it out, "Bella was happy that three of her companions where getting along," "and talking lively with each other," "even though her cousin is a handful," "but she makes things amusing at times,"

"Is it really scary?" Miaka asked as she shrunk away, genro gave her a look and stated,

"It's not what your think it is," "it's made out of solid iron," "didn't you see him waving it around back there,"

"It's a bewitched fan that can turn you to ashes instantly," added koji,

"We need to get it back from the fat ass," after his statement, genro pulled out more of those magic sutras,

"Oh," "are those the paper thingy's that then wolves came out of?" "Let me see!" "Let me see!" Miaka rudely grabbed them from genros hands, and looked at them more closely,

"How dose the trick work," "oh please," "show me!" "Show me!" Miaka childlike cheerfulness came out full force,

"It's not a trick," "it's a illusion," "a spell if you would like to call it," "like harry potter!" miaka blutted out, "huh," "what is harry potter?" "oh" "never mind," genro contuned,

"the sutras I got off a master sorcerer I met when I was traveling," "if you write on them it will appear as a phantom," miaka got a light bulb above her head,and snagged the sutras,

"Oh wow," "you can write anything on them and it can appear," unknown to the two buddies, miaka started to write on the sutras, koji decided to go ahead of them,

"We'll sneak in on the other side," and koji was off, when genro turned back to miaka, he hit her in the head for the second time that night,

"What the hell are you doing?" "Give those sutras back!" "Huh?" "Wheres your cousin gone?" Miaka looked around and her cousin was not there,

"Huh?" "She was just here a minute ago!"

Genro frowned, "and hoped she was ok," and continued to fallow koji through the bush's, "knowing the type of person she is she probably can take care of herself," he nudged miaka to fallow them, he didn't want this one to disappear or worst captured, miaka fallowed behind, they fallowed koji who was in the lead through the shrubs, so it was quite unexpected to find a sword come out of nowhere and ready to behead genro,

"I found you!" "You filthy bandit!" "Where is Bella and miaka?" "If either of them are harmed you will die by my blade," "hotohori was still pissed off at him for what he did and kidnapping," "genro was starting to panic and piss himself in fear," until two demons came out of know were, shippo hoped on hotohori shoulder and shyori was just fluttering about,

"Hey wait!" "He a friend of mama!" "Hey mr orange!" "did you Enjoy the beating mama gave you!" Genro sweat dropped,

"Oh you two again," "and no I did not enjoy my ass being beat by a girl it was embarrassing!" "And what did I tell you about calling me mr orange!" After genros rant, miakas head popped up out of the bushes,

"Hotohori!" "Shippo!" "Shyori!" "I'm so glade to see your safe!" Hotohori was surprised to see her,

"Miaka?" Dios came out of the bushes with koji by his shirt in his teeth! With a annoyed kiarra behind him,

"um," "I thought we where supposed to say that line," nuriko came out of the bushes with a bella on his back, with a smug look on her face,

"Looky!" "Looky!" who I found!" "Oh hey dearest heart," "and my little ones!," "and dios and kiarra!" "There you are!" Jumping off nurikos back, "but what are you doing!?"

"Hotohori's sword was against genros neck," "with shippo on hotohori shoulder," "and shyori landed from her flying," "dios had a koji by the shirt in his teeth with a annoyed kiarra," "hmm she must not got to him in time," "and miaka was just smiling like she won the million dollar lottery and not thinking this isn't watered at all," "yup that miaka oblivious to everything around her,"

* * *

_Inside the strong hold,_

"I think I understand," "miaka," "so you wish to help them?" "Hotohori was still against the idea" "but if the priestess of suzaku wants to he might as well go along with it," "he just wont leave his bella for her," "nope" "it ends there bella was his"

"Yep," "fair is fair," "and tasuki is around Here someplace," "and they agreed to help find him if we help them," "signing," "it's pointless to argue with miaka," "it must run in the family" smiling at that, "even though his Bella trust them even though he violated her," "but then again she got her revenge and thought him A lesson," "oh that remind him,"

"Bella?" "How are you feeling?" He showed concern all over his face, Bella smiled up at her love,

"No worries," "my dearest heart," "I just needed some rest that is all dearest heart," "I'm fine," "even if I wasn't," "it wouldn't be fare if you guys had all the fun with out me," "now would it," Bella crossed her arms and pouted, hotohori smiled at her behavior,

"That's why I love you my angel," just as those words left his mouth, his eyes widen and looked at his angel, "don't worry I feel the same," "my dearest heart,"and reaching over and grabbing his fine ass," and sighed, hotohori jumped and thought, "if she's going to play that way he snuck his hand around to her nice backside and grabbed it firmly," "Bella let out a squeak of surprise and looked up at him and saw him smug look," "oh you dirty birdie you," "do it as when ever you wish my dearest heart my life and soul and body is yours," "hotohori couldn't take it he had to kiss her," "he been waiting for those words to come out of her mouth,"until when he felt something rub against his backside and looked at his Bella," and asked, "are you doing that?" "Nope?" Only to look and see the unwanted person he did not want to see again,

"I found you!" His face was still pink and his eyes was still starry, hotohori and Bella looked at the, creepy bandit, before hotohori screamed in horror,

"Ahhhhhh! Nuriko!" "Get him off!" Making the other bandits to find them,

"There they are!" Koji stepped back a bit,

"They scoped us," with a smirk, genro came forward,

"Let me at em," "come forth!" "demon Wolves appear!" He threw the sutras rather dramatically, only to turn into chocolate cake with whipped cream and strawberries on top and splattered on the floor,

"Huh?" "What's in the world is going on?" "Canine demons come forth!" Trying one more time, throwing more of his sutras, what came forth was not what he expected, hotdogs,hamburgers, ice cream, cup of noodles, cake and pies, and candy, all of them fainted by the sight of the food appearing,abruptly standing up majorly pissed off, fisted cliched and wondering how in the world this happened,

"Urgh!" "I didn't ask for food!" "What good is that going to do!" Meanwhile, miaka sat in a corner and twirling her thumbs, with Bella behind her with her hands on her hips and foot tapping,

"Miaka did you do that?" Bella asked her cousin seriously,

_"Uh-oh," "i got caught,"_

"DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Came the angered voice of genro,

"Um," "well," "In there little interlude hotohori shouted,

"Watch out all of you!" Red hot flames came their way, Bella grabbed her little ones, and hotohori grabbed dios and kiarra, everyone dodged the hot flames,

"So genro you made it here," "heh!" "So you can't get your magic to work can you!" Eikens fat ugly face was in a nasty sneer, nuriko wanted to punch him and brake his face so bad, that he was shaking,

"Your highness!"

"No, nuriko we can't afforded to take that chance," "tasuki is among them remember," genro growled in annoyance,

"So after all of their talk," "their still not going to help us," koji came right up beside him,

"Man this stinks!"

"Are you guys going to fight or are you going to stand around looking like gaishias?" Miaka lunged forward with a battle cry but was stopped by Bella, Bella grabbed her cousin by her shirt midway making her fall on her backside,

"Hey," "what was that for,Bella?" Bella stepped forward, "with a glare that meant if who ever crosses her it will mean death," seeing that look on her cousins face, she shut her mouth quickly,

"Miaka," "I won't deny that tasuki is one of these idiots," "but if he is he might as well get hurt with the rest of the filth and morons," "if he's being to much of a pussy over a little old fan then he ain't worth it," "and tarnish title of a suzaku warrior," after her speech, Bella went in head first,

Bella kicked a man right in the face. Blood splattered all over, she round house kicked the next one sent his into Another guy into the wall, she elbowed another man in the gut, with a evil smirk on her face while she doing her beat down, she gracefully dodging each person like she was dancing, she grabbed a spear and turned it upside down and swung herself around the staff of the spear, and kicked each ever person who came near her, the she flipped the spear and smashed the. Remaining men ribs with the wooden end of the spear,"oh how she missed this," "she never could do this back in their world,"

Genro, koji, nuriko, miaka, and hotohori, looked on dumbfounded,

"Well Guess we were not needed,"said nuriko, genro and koji only nodded as they watched her fight majestically, hotohori only could chuckle, "he could tell Bella was avoiding their vital parts," "but he must got to say this was a huge turn on for him seeing his Bella fight like that," "she like a warrior princess in her own right," "but his warrior princess"

On the other hand, genro watched Bella fight for the first time, "even though she kicked his ass," "but this is her letting go on a full on battle," "she is a fiery princess," "she was a scary one but he didn't know she was the scary," "but it was a sexy scary though," "and how he enjoyed that," "each time he gets to know he the more he wants her," "and even though her scarryness is really turning him on big time,"

Everything was goings fine untill that pulling at her heart and a sharp pain inside her head that made her scream and fall to the ground and curled up in pain,

"Ow!" "Make the pain stop!" With her arms around her waist, hotohori and the others ran to her,

"Bella!" "Please tell me what's wrong?" He gently placed her head on his lap and whipped the tears that was streaming down her angelic features, and started ran his fingers through her hair to calm her,

"Make the pain stop!" "Just make the pain stop!" Bella couldn't saying anymore because pain shot through her body like a bullet, making her body heat up from the sheer amount of pain she was in, the pain was making it hard for her to breath, miaka was terrified that she would lose her cousin then and there,and decided to rush the men once again,she let her vulnerable state get the best of her and rushed and attack eiken,

"grr!" "Give that damned fan!" "I mean it!" "Right now!"

"What in the world do you think your doing, Girlie?"

"That fan belongs to genro!" "now Give it back to him!" "right now!"

"No miaka!" "Get back here!"

"She's crazy!" "Who's hostage is she Anyways?" "I kinda forgot!" "Hahahahaha!"

"She's makin the situation worst," in a matter of minutes, eiken grabbed miaka by the neck,

"Genro,!" "What are you going to do now,?" "Make one move I'll brake her neck," genro glared at his neimes,

"Geez, what a filthy pig," miaka struggled to to speak and not to show any pain, she managed to gasp out a few words,

"I'm alright," "what about you people?" "The guys in the gang?" "Why do you put up with someone like this!" "You know who is supposed to lead!" "And you guys fight your old bosses best friend because your afraid of some fan!" "You there.." "And you.." "And you.." Then her eyes watered when she finally realized hat her current situation is, these guys ain't going to budge from her speech, eiken grip tighten around miakas neck, miaka cries of pain was heard by everyone in the room, even her cousin, who strained to open her brown eyes, "and tried to get up but it was no use,"

"Get off of my cousin!"... "Miaka!" Hotohori held onto his Bella tightly, looking down at her,

"No.. Miaka.. I...I... Have... Do...-", "save your strength," "don't force yourself please,"

"No... Miaka...!"

"And you call yourself men!" Came a familiar voice,

From the shadows, the ogar symbol shined brightly,and tamahome made himself known, his fist connected painfully with eikens face, making his release miaka,

miaka only stood there and watched as he took down every bandit in the room,

_"Tamahome, can he really be here?"_

When the last of eikens men collapsed to the ground, tamahome took a deep calming breath,

_"He here to protect me, he came, he came for me,"_

Meanwhile eiken,was on the floor trying to reach for his beloved fan, but was beaten to it by genro,

"No, not my fan!" Standing before him was a smirking genro and koji,

"To bad you fat ass," "it was mine all along,"

"The game is over and the true leader is here," eiken,

Miaka was in her own little world with tamahomes appearance, and with genros victory on getting his spot back, hotohori who stood up with a unconscious bella, she finically lost consciousness, looking down on his angel in worry, miaka was kneeling on the floor with a sad look holding the sutra with nuriko by her,

* * *

_With keisuke, tetsuya and the voltori,_

They finally made it to voltara and settled in, and started to read the book in the throne room,

"Oh no" "poor miaka," aro said sadly

"What happen aro?"

"She wrote on a sutra and tamahome her mate to be appeared?" "And our Bella is still suffering from the poison," "but her mate to be is trying his best," "but she's a fighter," "though and she has herself a little harem going even though," "but she has eyes for one man and him for her,"

"Ah," "I see," "well our little ones are busy aren't they," "and hope our Bella finds that doctor soon,"

"Yes I must agree,"

To be continued,


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Tasuki appears, and miaka comes down sick,_

* * *

_With keisuke and tetsuya and the voltori,_

They continued to read the universe of the four gods in the throne room, "The bandits apologized to miaka and Bella and the others," "and gave them lodgings,"

"Well that's good I have to say so," Marcus stated

"What of tasuki?" Asked caius,

"Not sure yet," "nothing as come acrossed about him or her,"

"Hummm," "well have to see," "so shall we go back to the library to search of a way into the book?"

With that everyone went to the library to search for what they where looking for,

* * *

_In the book world, in Bella's dreams,_

_"Please don't take my child!" "I want her," said a weak voice,_

_"But it's not the right time for her to be born," "you will have a chance to be young gain and see her again" spoke midariko and another,_

_"Then what would you do with her?" Midariko smiled down at the baby,_

_End of Bella's dream_

* * *

Bella shot right up from the dream she just had it was just so real,then the pain in her chest came back but not as bad, the poison is moving fast, she closed her eyes to try to use her power to make it stop,

* * *

_With the others_

All the bandits where on their knees bowing and just finished apologizing to miaka, hotohori, and nuriko, genro and koji was right next to them, making sure they all knew there place, miaka just forgave them and waved her hand to dismiss the apology,

"Oh one more thing," "is anyone one of you by chance named tasuki?" "I want to ask him to come along with us,"

"All the bandits whispered and talked between them selves on who tasuki is," "one of them even asked eiken," who was put off in a corner,

"Eiken," "do you know you this tasuki is?"

"Actually no I don't?" Genro who was leaning against the wall spoke up,

"Well I know who he was," miaka turned around with hopeful eyes and asked,

"You do?" "Please tell me please!,"

"Okay," "don't be disappointed after I tell you," "tasuki was the name if our former leader and now he his dead now," the priestess of suzaku was disappointed, "_tasuki's dead?"_

"I'm sorry," "I wish we could bring his back from the dead but that's impossible," genro still had his eyes closed and listen to to disappointed murmurs of miakas group,

"isn't there Another way?" Nuriko the ever optimistic one, was depressed as well,

_"It's all over now," "miaka couldn't believe it," "how are we going to finish our __mission now,"_

"It couldn't be," "the mention of their old boss," koji changed the topic to something else,

"Hey listen genro," "you want to go visit the bosses grave tomorrow sometime?" "You probably miss him don't you?,"

* * *

_A few hours later,_

"Hotohori decided to get away from the business with the bandits," "there was a nasty storm raging war outside," "everything just getting to him it's just making him feel so suffocated and stressed with the whole thing," "but then his light of hope always brings him back his Bella," "sighing" to himself he went to go check on shippo and shyori, "they where playing a game together," "while dios and kiarra slept off to the side," "smiled knowing her children is ok," "Finally making it to the room where his angel resides in," he heard a soft "thud,"

"he started to feel sick with worry that something happen to his angel," "with out thinking he dashed into the room with out knocking," "the sight struck him like a blade being stabbed into his heart"," "his bella was lying on the floor curled up clutching herself like if she was in pain,"

Hotohori fear showed all over his face, he dashed over to his Bella and knelt Down to her and gather her in his arms,

"Bella," "Bella," "what happen?" "Are you ok my angel?" Bella opened her eyes and tried to force a smile, it made hotohori worry much more,

"I... I'm... Fine dearest heart," Bella clinched her eyes close tightly and gasped and the pain that shot through her entire body, beads of sweat formed on her pale face her breathing was uneven, hotohori placed his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever, he retracted it quickly from the coldness of her skin,

"Bella your cold as ice," "what's happening?" Bella pouted at his weakly,

"How the hell should I know!" "I just woke up from a strange dream!" "And then I suddenly I cant bloody breath!" "Ah!" Bella clinched her her eyes shut and grabbed onto hotohori's clothing as the pain shot through her again, "when he check her temperature she normally hot," but she cold as ice horror struck him,

he quickly scooped up his love to go tell the others what going on, untill she gripped his clothing tighter,

"No," "I don't want miaka seeing me like this!" "She so busy trying to find her seishi," "I don't need her worring over me,'' "staring up at her love," "daring him to go against her wishes," "even in her weaken state she still had the power to threaten someone,"

Hotohori listen to his angel, "sighing," he went over and place her on the bed,she looked more comfortable now he let out a "sigh" of relief, Bella close her eyes to fight off the poison with midarikos help, "keeping her mind off the pain he brought up what genro said against his better judgment,"

"Bella," "genro told us that tasuki was the name of their former boss,'' their was silence Bella was taking it in what he just told her, and it must finally click all together, Bella shot straight up,

"WHAT THE FUCK!" "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT TASUKI IS FREAKING DEAD WHAT IN THE SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL!" Hotohori sweat dropped and had to hide the fact that he was a little turned on by her anger, but was happy that she was way more cheerful now and looking better,

"Unfortunately yes," "according to genro-," Bella cut him off with a more angered look,

"GENRO!" "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT STUPID RED HEADED BANDIT!" "I SWAER I'LL KICK HIS FUCKING ASS TO HELL AND BACK IF HE IS LYING!" "OOOOOOOHHHHH THAT LITTLE-!" "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" "LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Bella was standing on her Bella with a angered look on her face, so who ever it meant for meant death, and hotohori was trying his best to calm her down and to get her to lay back down,

"Now," "now," "my angel," "in your condition-," Bella shot him a glare that made him shiver,

"MY BLOODY CONDITION HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" "WHERE IS THE ASSHOLE AT!" "LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!" Hotohori sweat drop, "even though his angel is quit delectable like that," "he should of chose Another topic,"

* * *

_The fallowing morning,_

Morning came as quickly as they liked, the sun shone over the mountains the water shined off the leaves and grass from the rain the night before, deep in the woods there was a hidden domed building, the tomb of the former boss, as promised, the gang genro, koji, miaka, nuriko, hotohori, even shyori and shippo came visit tasuki, torches lit the center lay a simple wooden coffin, genro look on sadly, and placed a hand on the coffin and said a few words of respect,

"He was a good man,"

Miaka, look at the casket sadly, and thought, "_what do we do now?" "We need __all seven warriors," "even if one of the warriors is dead," "suzaku wouldn't appear," "__and tamahome wouldn't never ever come back,"_ a image of tamahome appeared In her mind, and remembered the promised he made,

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I'll come back after you find all seven warriors,"_

_Flashback end,_

* * *

As if reading her mind, nuriko spoke up in concern,

"We can't go on with out tasuki," "sir," hotohori managed to hear what nuriko said since he was wallowing in his own musings but found a way to answer anyways,

"Yes," "but it's not possible to resurrect people from their sleep," after that said a bandit walked in and spoke up,

"Um?" "Hey boss?" Genro answered him with a glance,

"Hm?"

"I just only heard rumors about this," hotohori turned to listen into the conversation,

"Yeah," "what are these rumors about?"

"There some talkin about someone up in choko," "who can bring back the dead back to-," he was cut of by miaka grabbing his shirt,

"Hey are you serious, mister!" That startled the bandit,

"Um," "well it's just a rumor I over heard,"

"Then we better go to choko to check it out," miaka fist pumped the air, hotohori stayed quiet, "if this person is able to bring back the dead," "maybe just maybe this person could rid his Bella of the poison," nuriko looked at miaka and sweat dropped,

"Miaka?"

"Even if there is a person and not just a rumor," "lets not get our hopes up just yet," nuriko spoke in a serious tone,

"Let's just hope it is," "but before we go," miaka held out her bowl and asked, "give me one full bowl of rice," everyone fell out at that comment,

"While all the humor was going on," hotohori stayed in his thoughts, "he hasn't told no one about Bella's worsting condition," "she drained all her energy trying to get out of the room," "which of course he stopped," "he stayed with her the whole night like how they do back at the palace," walking away from everyone to go back to his Bella,

* * *

_In Bella room,_

Bella was laying on her stomach reading a book that she found in the room to keep her occipide, "the rain finally stopped look like it would be nice to start to go and travel again," "it seemed that hotohori told her about where their next destination would be before he had to go back to miaka," bella "signed "and started to read again, she did hear the person come in the room, until she felt hands going down her back and to her backside, she smirked and turned around to see her love,

"Hello dearest heart," "when did you waltz in here my dear?"

"Just now my angel," smiling down to his love,

"Dearest heart,"

"Yes my angel?"

"You havent told no one have you?"

"No I haven't my angel,"

"Ok good," beaming up at him,

"Just promise me when we go don't push yourself to much," "I don't know what I

would do if I lost you," Bella pouted

"No worries I won't," "and you will never lose me," but still pouted,

Hotohori wanted to have her closer to him, he placed his angel in his lap and held onto her,until bella felt something poking her,

"Dearest heart?"

"Hm?"

"Is that your new weapon in you pants or are you happy to see me?" Bella snickered at her comment but damn by the fell of his erection he huge worried to know the full size,

"Oh I'm real happy to see you my angel,"

"I can tell that dear one,"

"Silly," "silly" "girl,"Bella pushed herself off of him at the comment,

"I am not a silly girl," hotohori rolled her over on her back,

"Yes,." "Yes you are a silly girl," "but your my silly girl," hotohori leaned down to give her a slow sensual kiss, And running his hand down stomach and ran his fingers acrossed it, hotohori thought that she perfect and all his, they finally stopped for air,

"Oh.." "My.." "My dearest one.." "What gotten..." "Into you...?" Bella asked breathily,

"Oh from all those men touching you in those ways," "I was so angered I wanted to

kill them,' "but then again I know that I knew you where mine," "and I been craving to do that all day,"

"Well dearest heart you need to get like that more often," Bella smirked up at hotohori,

"Well then what ever my angel wishes she shall get," hotohori thought how did he ever get so lucky to have bella,

Unknown to them, genro saw and Heard everything, genro was starting to get confused way he was so angered by what he say and heard, waving it off he went on his way,

* * *

_Later that evening,_

"While everyone was getting ready to leave," "genro came face to face with a vary pissed off Bella," "he shrank back as she stomped forward toward him with flames behind her," "he could almost feel what she wants to do to him," "the murderous aura around her so dark menacing eyes," "as the flames of hell was behind her," "for some odd reason he shouldn't be turned on by this,"

"OOOOHHH GENRO!" "I HOPE YOUR NOT LYING TO USE ABOUT TASUKI BEING DEAD!" "AND SENDING US ON THIS RUN AROUND ON SOME RUMOR!" "OH YOU WILL FEEL PAIN THAT YOU NEVER FELT BEFORE MISTER!" "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" "I STILL DON'T TRUST THE WORDS THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH YOU JERK!"

Bella was waving her fists and had her sleeves all rolled up all ready to kick genro ass, hotohori, and nuriko had to hold her bad from getting to him, miaka looked on at her cousin and genro glad their getting along just fine, genro was trying to look all tough, so he crossed his arms and stood straight as he could,

"Since when did I lie to you?" Bella eyes flared pink alittle,

"YOUR A BLOODY BANDIT YOU IDIOT!" Genro yelled annoyed at them,

"WILL YOU JUST SCRAM ALREADY?" "I DON'T WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH NONE OF YOU PEOPLE!" "YOU GOT THAT!" "NOW GO ONE GET GOIN!" Bella shot him the deadliest glare that would make sesshomaru proud, then she smirked at him and looked off to the side, everyone looked on cautiously, waiting to see what she would so next, then she turn back around and the smirk she had turned to a evil smirk and looked at genro right in the eyes and stated,

"Oh I can't wait to give you the pain you so deserve," "oh so many torture ways I can course you pain," "so see you soon genro!" bella stated in a alice tone at the end and turned around cheerfully, and did alice pixi skip, and hoped on to hotohori's back,

Genro was frozen stiff by what she just said, everyones thought, we glad we are not in your shoes bro, miaka started to poke genro to see if he would stop being frozen, hotohori chucked while he groped his Bella's backside while she startled his back,

Koji tried to unfreeze his buddy, after some ice water dumping courtesy of Bella, and a few bending and more poking and some scratching, still the bandit still stayed frozen,

"Anyways where off," "bye hope to see you guys again," they where watching them all off, miaka was riding with nuriko and Bella rode with hotohori, and shippo and shyorri they where on dios,waving good bye, genro finally unfroze himself and collapsed to the ground,

"Oh kami" "that chick is going to kill me," koji looked at his buddy like he was crazy,

"Wow bro," "I never seen you get so work up over some chick," "are you sure your alright bro?" Genro frowned and stand up,

"Their finally out of here," koji stated while putting his hands on his hips, starting to talk about miaka, since he spent more time around miaka then he did with Bella,

"What a chick," "she either stupid or just really goodhearted," "and that cousin of hers," "she is one sexy chick I must say so fiery," "isn't she," genro snorted sarcastically,

"They sure made us act all weird," "like that made us forget who we really where," "we even fed them good food,'' "and gave them the best rooms as well," koji snickered,

"Yeah," "you even let that Bella chick use your room," genro shrugged,

"Well it was that or hear the people with her complaining plus she was good company and fun to make angry," koji looked at his budded in shocked at what he just said,

"Well," "if I didn't know any better you starting to fall for the fiery princess," genro fail to hide the blush that crept up his face, his friend saw it as well, and laughed it off,

"Oh my kami!" "You are!" "Hahahahahaha!" "And for the guy who always yells about hating the female race," "you fallin hard for a fiery girl like that," "hahahah!" Koji was on the ground rolling in amusement at his friend, while genro was trying to get rid of the blush and clinch his fist,

"WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY DAMNIT!" After he finished his laughter, and got up from the ground,

"Forget it," "I'm just happy we got the fan now," genro, "the priestess of suzaku," "you would've like to go on their adventure didn't you?" Koji smirked and continued,

"And not to mention to warm up to that girl that you fell for," genro hit his koji on the head,

"I said quit it damnit!" "Besides she already as someone," "what dose she need me for?" Koji smirked,

T"hat make it more fun to try to get the girl you want don't you think," "am I right?" "Well it's not a fun game to get her with out the other guy in the picture," "why in the world would a refined guy fall in love with a hot chick like her?" "She must be special or something for both of you two to fall for her," "well to think about it we don't know anything about her," "but damn she was one hell of a fighter and hot doing it," "it wouldn't hurt to have her on our side ya know," genro pondered for a moment on what his buddy said and closed his eyes,

"Don't be stupid," "I'm In charge now I don't need no more compination," "it was the bosses last wishes for us," "besides I hate girls," "especially that pushy evil chick,'' koji turn to his buddy and said in a somber voice,

"Well I'm guessing it worked out for the best," "even though genro didn't want to admit it," koji knew his buddy wanted to go with those people and to be by the side of that girl,

"Hm," "such a hard choice for you my friend,"

* * *

_With Miaka, Bella, hotohori, and nuriko,_

After a few hours of riding miaka wanted to stop and rest, so the stopped by a river so the horses could rest and the nekkos, miaka sat under a tree reading tamahomes note with a bottle of water that hotohori gave her a little while ago,and reminded her that she needed to keep her health up, "speaking up hotohori he been quiet all morning," "wonder why?" "Well she knows he was upset about Bella's condition and he tried not to worry her over it," "he rather amazing and was perfect for her cousin and glad they were together," "he managed to hold up his duty as a suzaku warrior, the emperor of Konon, and keep his relationship with her cousin," "speaking of her cousin," "she was a little bit away resting against hotohori chest while he leaned against a three trunk," "oh Bella,"

"Kutou lied to us," "they have tamahome so why don't they remove the poison from her cousin body?" "Yui are you behind this?" "No yui will never do that to Bella she thinks of Bella as a sister," "it was probably that stupid nakago," "he purposefully doing this so we can't complete our mission," "I'll show him a thing or a two," "but knowing Bella would get to him before she dose,"

"Poor girl!" Miaka jumped at the voice she heard, nuriko was standing by the tree that she was leaning on with his arms crossed,at first miaka didn't know what nuriko meant until he started to talk again,

"I really feel bad for Bella," "you know," "with all the things in her life the way it is," "and finally found true love," "now she gets poisoned," "and handling the responsibility's with the jewel and protecting you and the ones she cares most about," "and you seem oblivious for what she dose for you," miakas eyes widen,

"Love?" "I thought that it wasn't that bad," nuriko sighed,

"Didn't you hear when they confess their feeling for each other," "heh" "I'm even jealous I'm gay and I would love to have her for myself," "but I won't," "I gave up on his majesty and I fell for someone else," "and if you would pay attention you would be able to see how bad her condition gotten," "and for you information I'm not fully gay," "I'm bi," miaka put a finger to her mouth in deep thought,

"I didn't hear anything," "or seeing anything that se gotten worst," miaka stated dumbly,

Nuriko looked at the stupid priestess with a dead panes look,before letting out a sad "sigh," "he should of known miaka wouldn't pay attention," going back to his current topic, miaka looked at nuriko and asked,

"And why are you all mad about nuriko?" nuriko just closed his eyes and smiled,

"Well," "I was shocked at first when I felt the way I did," "and then found out she was in love with his majesty," "it made me a little jealous that he snag her before he could," "I mean I lost the contest," "even though I'm not gonna give up," "I'll never stand to the likes of his majesty," "but I could try though," "obviously on what nuriko was saying he was jealous that his majestic stole Bella before he could get her," while pulling on miakas cheek,miaka tried to talk the way with her cheek the way it is,

"I Hont beahave you!"

"Are you talking about mama?" With a smile plastered all over shyoris face,Nuriko stopped pulling on miaka and turned to the two demon pups, and smiled widely at how cute they where, forgetting about miaka, nuriko tackled shyori and shippo, hugging the two daemon pups to his chest heart content,

"Oh my!" "Your just so cute!,"

Miaka just rubbed her poor poor abused cheek,with dios and kiarra next to her for a well deserved cat naps, watching over the demon pups is fun but can be Tiring to the nekkos,

Hotohori had a smile grace his face, he was in Heaven relaxing with his Bella against his chest,running his fingers through her hair, "he heard what nuriko said and thought," "good luck you will never have her,"

Bella quickly got up and ran acrossed the to another part of the clearing and barfed up all the contents that was in her stomach,

Hotohori sent a message to nuriko, "he got the message and stomped off in a fit that hotohori went off with the first and only girl that he had fallen for,"he grabbed miaka and took out all his anger on the girl who didn't notice her cousin condition,

After Bella was done barfing eventing she had in her stumach she started to shake and feel like she was dunked into ice cold water, she curled up in a ball to stop the feeling,

hotohori looked everywhere for his angel, until he came to a clearing and saw her curled up in a ball, he ran to her quickly and placed her head on his lap,Bella just got off of him and went to wash her mouth out, and went back to lay back down on his lap,

"I'm really" really" sorry," leaving hotohori confused and disturbed, they returned with his Bella on his back oh how he loves the feel of her backside, "it was Bella who insisted to keep going to choko before dark comes,"

After their quick break they continued on the rocky path to choko,each of them lost in their of thoughts,"hotohori was hoping that his angel would be able to be cured by this person," "nuriko was thinking," "damn his majesty getting all lovey dovey in front ofhim that should be him with her not him grr," miaka was just humming in her head, the damons where asleep on each horse,

* * *

_With tamahome and yui,_

"Tamahome!" "Tamahome!" A shirtless tamahome shot up instantly, oblivious what was going on,

"Yui?" Her voice shakes in relief,

"Oh thank goodness your ok!" "Your still hear," "I had a dream that miaka came and took you away and left me all alone here!" He eyed her in the little clothing she had on and thought,

"Oh no," "we didn't do the nasty did we?,"

"No we didn't,"

"Sighing" in relief, "there's nothing to worry about," "when the time comes I will take you with me," "all we can do now is believe in miaka and wait for her to come get us," "and not to mention Bella," "she might be saving us sooner or later," "crazy chick she is," "tamahome shivered at the thought of Bella sneaking into kutou and rescuing them," "and the thought of what she will do to him when she dose," "yui seemed happier at the mention of Bella's name,'

"Yeah your right,"a servant came in asking for the priestess of seiryuu,

"Lady yui?" "Lord nakago wishes to see you," yui nodded,

"Well I must be going now," "I will have some breakfast ready for you soon," she stood and fallowed the servant out,

"Oh," "and thanks a lot,when the door shut,'' tamahome closed his eyes and stated to himself,

"Breakfast," "huh," "miaka probably stuffing her face right now," (a image of miaka stuffing her fast with a huge pile of food,) crossed his mind, "sighing,"

"Hm,'' "wonder when I be able to see her silly smile again,''

* * *

_With yui and nakago,_

So your telling me that tasuki of the suzaku seven is dead? Yui asked while she sat in a throne that was made for the priestess of seiryuu with candles lit on the wall to light the room enough to see her, with two black assassins kneeling infront of her and report her, with nakago stand right next to yui,

"And because of that the priestess of suzaku is heading to the city of choko in northern konan, there are rumors of a person that can raise the dead," nakago turned to yui,

"It seems that that are having a lot of trouble gathering their celestial warriors?" Yui replied coldly and uncaring,

"Let them work for it harder," "maintain surveillance,"

"As you wish," the assassins left in the dark night of kutou,

Yui left to go get dressed for the day, nakago called back one of the spies,

"Yes," "my lord," bowing before nakago,

"What of the priestess of the shikon jewel?"

"She is with them however-" the spy stopped, and waiting for permission to continue,

"You may continue,"

"She seems to be gravely sick," "some of our spies spotted her collapsing a few times," "and is together with the emperor of konan," "and seems to have three other suitors wanting her as well," nokago nodded and dismissed him, alone in the room,"it seems his plan is working well," "but he has to get her away from the emperor though if he wanted her for himself now can he," smirking at his thoughts,

* * *

_With Bella and the others,_

The road brought them to a dilapidated village with crows hovering and perching on trees, the village seemed dead, as the plant life as well,it would be a miracle if there was still humans living in this village, nuriko and hotohori was still holding onto their horses, while miaka and Bella looked around at the entrance of the village, shippo and shyorri and dios and kiarra was no where to be found, suddenly they heard wheels of a cart, getting closer and closer, Bella pulled her cousin out of the way and the rest fallow suit when the cart part them with two men pulling it,

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" "MOVE IT!" "MOVE IT!" On the cart was a man that looked seriously ill, hotohori gazed at them in wonder,

"What in the world could of happen in the city?" Bella gaged and covered her nose, nuriko and hotohori was the first to notice that Bella turned pale,

"Bella!" are you alright?" Nuriko and hotohori was immediately at her side, while miaka was in miaka land, "Bella felt weaker and like the poison was eating at her by the minute and like something else was joining in with the poison," "like their haveing their own little party inside of her body", "there was a demon inside of this village other than herself even though she is half and she conciles,"but she knows there is one here" "the stink was so rotten," "the pile of corpses," "Bella senses changed ever since that bite with James," "and with a blood bond with sesshomaru it got even enhanced," "the whole town stinks of death,"

"It's nothing to worry about," "the town just stinks that's all," miaka snapped out of her little land and looked on confusedly, and smelled the air to see what her cousin meant, there wasn't no smell at all,

"I don't smell anything Bella?" Bella got up and patted her cousins head,

"Of course you wouldn't dear cousin of mine," "your senses are at the level of a human I just have a heighten on my senses," "and plus you not use to the smell of death my dear cousin," and don't wish to know it either,"

hotohori and nuriko was just as confused as miaka was, Bella didn't feel like explaining any further, it brought all back all of those memories, pushing them back, she reassured everyone that she was fine, nuriko pulled out the magic mirror and a new symbol appeared,

"Hey, miaka look a new symbol appeared in the mirror," miaka obeyed and saw that there was a new symbol that was in the mirror it meant "heal,"

"Dose this mean one of the suzaku warriors is here somewhere in this village?" "wait do you think this the "heal" symbol is the person we are looking for?" Bella placed her hands on her cousins shoulders to stop her happy dance,

"Don't get your hopes you and do the happy dance yet, miaka," "it says "heal," "not "resurrect," "It could be referring to a different person as well," "did you think about that one," miaka put her hands to her mouth

"What dose that make a difference?" "It says "heal" and the person might be able to resurrect like you can,'' "isn't the same miaka,"

"oh Bella," "you worry to much," bella shrugged and forced a smile, "she just a bad feeling about this place," "while she figured out if this place was the real deal," "sighing," miaka was lost in her own world again, in her excitement her elbow shot backwards,

"Wow how did we get so lucky!" "ALL RIGHT!" And miaka being miaka she didn't notice that there was a women behind her and elbowed her in the stomach,

"Ugh," miaka snapped out of her happy land, and realized that she elbowed someone,the women crumpled down to the ground in pain,With a "thud",

"Oh!" "I'm so sorry!" "I didn't mean to!" Miaka knelt next to the unknown women in worry,

"Are you alright?" The lady looked up with a kind smile,

"Yes I am," "I wasn't watching where I was going," nuriko help the women up,

"Well that was quite a fall you had," "you sure you didn't get hurt?" The women had yellow blond hair, her hair was designed at the top in two circles each had pink ribbons around them, she had a elegant blue dress with a pink sash that went over her arms, next her eyes were a startling grey eyes,nuriko continued to apologize for miakas stupidly,

"I'm sorry," "our miaka just get so overjoyed and she just don't think what she is doing,"

"uh" "well, I think your daughter is vary sweet,"

"I uh" "well I think you got it all wrong she not my daughter," nuriko thought about the child if he and Bella ever had one, snapping out of the thought when he saw miaka sneak up behind the women and grab her boobs, making their new acquaintance jump in shock,and thought twice about her being sweet, hotohori scolded the priestess,

"Miaka what do you think you doing!" Miaka held her hands up in defense, while Bella was humiliated by her cousins actions and slapped her in the head,

"Ow Bella that really hurts!" Miaka yelled at her cousin,

"Well think before you actions dear cousin of mine!" Growling at her cousin,

"Well I've been fooled twice you know," "I just wanted to make sure she was a women you know," Bella slapped her cousins head again,

"Well I guess I deserve that,"

"Yes you did," "gah," hotohori knelt down so she could hope on his back oh how he loved her when she like this, nuriko just continue to bow and apologize

"Oh" "I'm so sorry for her perverted actions," "she don't know any better," Bella stayed quiet on hotohori's back, while miaka gave the odd women a piggy back ride,

"Oh I'm sorry about this,"

"It's ok" "your apology is accepted," "but are we getting close by chance?" Miaka started to feel odd and tiered but wrote it off as the strange atmosphere of the town,still they need to escort the women to a house in the strange town, finally making it to the place they needed to go, the door opened and revealed a older man and woman,

"Oh miss shoka!"

"Oh thank havens!," "that you finally made it!," now the woman that they know the name as of miss shoka, she got off of miaka and the man lead her to the bed where a girl laid, the girl was unmoving pale and disturbing, shoka knelt by the girls bed,

"She must be the patient?" The older man nodded,

"She suffered horribly over a month," "and the fever exploded and she finally passed away," miss shoka smiled at them to let them know things will be ok,

"No worries," "I'll take care of her now," with that said miss shoka went to work, miss shoka let her lips linger above the girls and breath, no one in the room watched her as intently as bella did, "she wanted to see for herself If this is the person they where looking for," "if she is," "she has to to be using some sort of trickery or magic or it could just the power of suzaku," everyone stayed quiet in fear they would disturbed the miracle at work, in a less than a minute, the seemingly dead girl came back to life and gasped in amazement, miaka contend to look at the girl who just came back from the dead,

"Shes alive again!"

"How did she do it?" Hotohori asked, the old man answered them,

"It's dreadful for many months," "we been plagued by a mysterious illness," "it

produces and prolong blistering fevers that is so painful than death itself," "the demon is called shikkionki," a disgusting horrible one eye monster flashed through all their minds," images of people painfully suffering from the thing,just making sure he heard everything correctly, hotohori repeated what the name was,

"Shikkionki?" The elder man continued with a sad tone,

"The doctors have no cure for it," "but Miss shoka can't cure the illness she only can bring back the dead," "their not the best after there brought back but they seem happy enough," "some people even the strongest among them rather take the quickest way and get killed off and be brought back by miss shoka," "she dosentmeven charge no one either," "happy as ever," nuriko called out to miaka,

"Miaka we found her ask her quickly!" It seemed that miaka thought it before hecould saying anything, miaka already cornered miss shoka in a corner and asking sternly,

"Now listen to me miss shoka!" "You have to come with us!" "We have someone that we wish for you to revive!" "It's vary important!" "Am I understood!" Bella swaet dropped at her cousins behavior,

"Miaka your being rude!" "You only have to ask her nicely you know,!" Miaka ignored her cousin lectures, and waited for miss shokas answer,

"I can't go," "I'm sorry," "I would love to go with you really," "I can't never leavemthe city again," "I can't leave the people with out someone to care for them," "besides If I step one foot outside of the city limits," "I will lose all my powers,"

"All right!" well bring tasuki here to you then!" Miaka stated since her mind was up, then she turned to nuriko, hotohori, and Bella,

"We can just ask genro and the others if we can bring the coffin here," Bella let out a annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes, "guessing no one is listening to her warnings," "and top everything off," some how she lost her voice "what the hell," she tried to open up her mouth to even speak, but nothing came, what ever dark aura is causing this, it's the same darkness that around the whole city it's just more in this room,

"Bella?" Snapped out of her thoughts, hotohori eyeing her worriedly from the corner of his eye,

"Bella my angel," "are you ok?" Bella kissed him to let him know she was ok, nuriko looked on worriedly over at the girl that wormed her was in his heart, "miaka still didn't notice her cousin what family she Is," then miaka fist pumped the air to interrupt their musings and moments,

"Let's get going!" "Yeah!" "Operation get tasuki here is on!" Everyone sweat dropped at her energetic and determination,

* * *

_Later that night with everyone,_

Miaka road with nuriko, and Bella road with hotohori, they where backtracking back to genros stronghold to ask if they could bring their deceased boss to miss shoka so she could bring him back to life, but it was obvious that they were going the wrong way, nuriko spoke up what's on everyone's thoughts,

"It looks like a cemetery," hotohori turned to looked at him,

"Did we take the wrong passage?" "I think we should of turned back there somewhere?" Miaka immediately protested,

"There no time to turn back!" "We got to get back to tasuki right now!" "We just have to get there faster!," the next thing miaka knew she was falling off nurikos horse, the man grabbed her just in time,

"Miaka hold on!" "What happend?" Hotohori looked on in confusion so he urged his and bella horse near where they were,and Bella got off the horse with hotohori,

"Miaka your burning up," Bella looked at her cousin in worry,

"I'm ok" "you guys," "my body just feel hot," "that's all," hotohori's eyes widen when a memory came acrossed,

"No!" "It's a fever!" "We got to get back to the village now!" All of the sudden nurikos horse started to panic, bella moved miaka over to hotohori's horse,all around them rotten arms came from the ground, Bella eyes widen is shock,

"zombies?"

A couple of hands reached out for hotohori's horse and started to suck it in as well,hotohori tried to calm down the horse but didn't work so it just galloped away,Bella as trying to block out the stink of death, and kept up her guard, untill one of the zombies came from the ground,and muttered in a distorted voice,

"Flesh," "need flesh!" "Your flesh will be ours!" "You will never leave the city!"  
Not wanting to hear anymore of the disgusting monsters," hotohori took out his sword, and started to slice one of them apart,his blade glowed blue in the moons light while the green blood of the zombies covered the ground,even though how many time he sliced the zombies, they kept coming,nuriko uprooted a whole tree and started attracting the zombies with it,behind stood miaka and Bella that looked at each other and smiled,

Bella took a deep breath and thought well it's my turn, she took out her newest sword that the voltori made for her, she pushed her powers the blade pink and started to attack the zombies with the blade and her other hand she had a link light whip she got from the bond with sesshomaru, everytime she attracted she purified each zombie,

Miaka cried out when a zombie was trying to pull her into the ground,Bella growled and stopped want she was doing and tried to get to her cousin, it would of been easy, if she didn't have to hold her breath from the stink,Hotohori was and nuriko was being strangled, "oh this isn't her night is it," "fuck her life,"

"one of the zombies looped their arms around Bella to try to get her away from her cousin," but Bella shot out her pink light whip and purifyed the zombie and got miaka to safety somewhat,

Miaka hugged her cousin tightly and thanked her over and over, bella finally got her off of her and continued to fight off the zombies, her brown eyes turned pink for more power, miaka looked at her cousin, she was afraid of the look that her cousin was showing, Bella stood and flashed towards hotohori and nuriko, bella used her blade to free them,

"Get miaka out of here now," the only thing Bella said to them before she flashed into the mob of zombies,

"Bella don't do it!" Both men shouted at the same time then glared at each other, Bella was lost in the crowd of zombies, all you can see is the flashes of pink here and there, That's how they knew she was alive still, she was fighting and kicking zombie ass, "hotohori and nuriko thought they couldn't fall harder for the girl fighting but they did,"

Hotohori handed miaka to nuriko before he himself immersed in the zombie fight, "he will not leave his angel alone and he will not lose her now," "And he defiantly be the one doing the rescuing," he cut his way through the zombies until he made his way to his Bella, he found her with a pile of zombies on top of her,

narrowing his eyes, "oh no they don't," "they are not taking his Bella away from him not while he is alive," he sliced his way through the zombies and saw her hand and grabbed it and pulled her out, she was cover in cuts and bruises, but her eyes where still not back to normal, And suddenly they saw heard a familiar person,

"REKKA- SHIEN!" Instead on being surrounded by the zombies, they where surrounded by flamed, familiar flames, Bella's eyes turned back to normal, Bella and hotohori looked at genro looking all smug with his iron fan on his shoulder,

"Well this is worse than I thought," bella beamed up at him,

Genro! Shippo and shyorri appeared on dios and kiarra, they smiled down brightly,

"Hey mama!" "Look we brought mr orange!" Dios and kiarra growed their replyed,Bella gave a dabble thumbs up,

"Real nice my little ones!"

Genro hit shippo and shyori on the head,

"I told ya stop calling me that!" Genro looked below him and saw a storm of zombies come out,Bella and hotohori swore they heard him curse a few word before he yelled,

"I'll wipe the rest of them out!" "Get to the ground now," obeying, hotorhori grabbed Bella and laid on the ground if you didn't know any better you would of thought they where doing the nasty the way they landed, genro jumped high I'm the air and raised his fan and yelled,

"REKKA-SHINEN!" Bella felt the harsh heat from the flaims she had her yes shut, hotohori had her underneath him shelding her from the flame's, if the situation what it was she would probably be turned on by this,The fire nearly killed most of the zombies Turing them all to ash, the ones that weren't turned to ash by genro was killed by kiarra and dios, and shyoris and shippos help, After a while when the air cleared showed a smug looking genro,and a satisfied shippo and shyorri looking on there work, hotohori helped his Bella up,

"Well to tell ya the truth I wasn't goin to come," "but since none of you throw fire," "shippo started to complain," "I thought that you needed the protection," shyorri brought he staff back and knock her brother out, hotohori kept his arm around his Bella's waste didn't bother anyone else only genro at the moment,

"But what about your gang?" Genro huffed slightly before turning to them,

"Well we made koji the new leader," "it was the best course of action," "and it was what the old boss would of wanted,"Nuriko came running with miaka on his back,

"We heard some exploding and roaring?" "Are you guys alright?" When nuriko saw how hotohori was holding Bella he got the as jealous as genro and quickly shook that thought away,Nuriko carried the weight of as his eyes landed on a red headed bandit,

"Genro?" The bandit sweat dropped,

"Do I have to say it all over again!" Bella waved it all off and smiled reassuring, slapping her boyfriend on to backside and walked over to nuriko and started to explain everything,"oh how he loved that women,"nuriko and miaka nodded at everything what was said

"So why did you come back other than the fire part that Bella said?" genro nealed infornt of them,

"Stupid," "haven't you figured it out yet," "genro" "is just my nickname," he raised his arm and showed the bright red symbol for "mountain",

"I'm tasuki!" "Sorry for tricking ya like that," nuriko exploded,

"What!" "Why didn't you tell us sooner you flaming bum!" Hotohori frowned,

"After all the trouble we went trough," tasuki looked away for a moment,

"Well I didn't have much of a choice," "I couldn't just throw a wrench in the old bosses plans,'' "and the guys wanted me as the leader so what could I do," "That isn't me," "but them we talked it over and we all knew that's what I had to d-," he was cut off by the cracking of knuckles and dark laughter,he felt the feeling of death and didn't want to turn around to see who it was,judging by everyones looks it was what he thought, "he was so fucked," "oh yeah" "he really was fucked so badly,'

"Oh so your tasuki huh!" "If my memory serves me correctly," "I told you if you where lying about tasuki being dead,'' "you will feel the worst pain imaginable and slow torture," "heh heh heh,"

tasuki turned his head slowly to looked at his maker,what he saw turn him paler and for some disturbing reason turned on, she looked like a dark angel of death, he gulped, Bella loomed over him with the darkest look she could muster and turned her eyes red thanks to sesshomaru of course,

"Well I guess I can arrange your death," "since you where lying to us oh you will be in the pain of the life time mister," "I'm so going to enjoy your torture," "killing you would be to kind," "so I'm just going to torture you slowly," "heh heh heh,"everyone backed away from the bandit to accept his fate, shippo and shyori was ready to watch the bandit get his punishment, kiarra and dios just watched from hotohori's shoulders,miaka glazed and stated to tasuki before Bella dragged him away,

"Well I see," "I'm glad you came," "and may you r.i.p," "now I'll leave you I'm the hand of my cousin, "Bella grabbed the collar of tasuki's jacket and dragged him off,

Everyone watched as Bella beat the bandit mercifully, punching kicking him, and using her pink whip on him, and slamming him angst trees, you evil little bandit! Miaka continued, "Wow Bella really letting into him isnt she," all of a sudden they heard her laughing, "wow she is getting him good," "he really did piss her off," hotothori and nuriko nodded and tryed to to shake the thoughts of how hot Bella was when she was beating the living crap out of tasuki,

"Now we have the fifth member of the suzaku seven," "groan," On nurikos back, nuriko was snapped out of how hot Bella was when he felt miaka going limp,

"Miaka!" Bella stopped her merciful beating of tasuki and thinked he learned his lesson once again, throwing tasuki angst the tree a few more times and left him there and ran to her cousin,

"What's going one?" Bella asked worriedly,

"She just went limp," "I don't know," stated nuriko,

"Are you alright?" Asked hotohori, then his eyes widen in realization,

"Do you think it's Shikkionki?" Rembering what the old man said,

* * *

_Flashback_

_"It prolongs blistering fevers that would make the strongest person wish for __death,"_

_Flashback end,_

* * *

"Do you really think its the shikkonki?" Not answering nuriko, hotohori ordered urgently,

"Find my horse at once!" "We need to return to the city as quickly as possible!" Nuriko dashed off to do as his emperor commanded,"while hotohori told miaka to hang on," Bella was kneeling next to her cousin trying yo keep her awake, it was a bit hard since her body was about to go on her again, she normally go's back to normal but it seems that the poison was getting stronger,and it block the flow of her "ki" basically so she not able to heal her wounds or use her powered to resurrect she would have to use tenssega if she had with her in this trip,Bella was struggling to stay awake, he body was starting not to obey her in her weaken state,so she just gave in and fell forward,

"Oh no" "Bella!" Bella's head was about to hit the ground, hotohori was to occupied to save his angel before she hit the hard rocky surface, so to his dismay, tasuki grabbed her, and cradled her in his arms, hotohori glared at the sight,

"Hey!" "What's going on with all you chicks and especially you fiery princess?" "Why are you all suddenly passin out for?" "Huh?" Hotohori ignored tasuki's questions,and was worrying over his angels worsting condition,and thought maybe shikkonki had something to do with it as well,

* * *

_Back I'm the in village,_

"Oh please," "miss shoka can't you do anything to help them?" "They seem to be affected by the same plague that you guys got going on here," miaka and Bella where laying on two different beds next to each other,miaka was panting and groaning in pain ever since they arrived in the village, but Bella seemed still as a rock,

"There nothing I can do about that!"

"Oh please help them!" Nuriko was leaning over miaka,making sure that she was alright every once I'm awhile,tasuki was leaning on the wall next to the bed where Bella was placed with his arms crossed,

"The only power I have here is to raise people from the dead," "that's my only gift," "miaka would have to die before I can help her," tasuki cut in,

"What about Bella?" "Why can't you help her?" "Dose she have to die first before you pull your hocus pocus on her?" Miss shoka looked at the floor

"Even if miss Bella where to die now," "I wouldn't be able to bring her back from the dead," "all I could do is to prey for her sadden tortured soul," everyone in the room yelled,

"WHAT?

"WHY?" Miss shoka shifted her gaze over to Bella,

"Ever since miss Bella stepped foot in this city she was slowly dying," "even if she dose die," "whatever that thing is is stronger than the shikkonki," "including

she is protected by three different forces," "who ever and what ever is the parts protecting her thus far," "would not let me revive her," "it would shoot my power back at me,'' "so the thing inside of her wants to kill her off itself," everyone looked shocked at what miss shoka said, they all turned toward the unconscious Bella, even miaka looked over to her cousin,shippo and shyorri was trying to stop crying,"they didn't know their adopted mother was in so much pain," "she always looked so happy in front of them," tasuki growled I'm anger,

"Are you just saying that we should just let both of them die?" "Isn't there something else we could do,"miaka noticed the depressing air around the room and decided to speak up,

"Don't worry about me," "I'll be fine," "you guys should be worrying about Bella," "compared what she going through this is a walk in a park for me," "she dosent deserve no more pain in her life," "Bella strongest person I know and proud to have her as cousin," "I just can't lose her," hotohori looked at miaka sadly, he could tell she putting up a brave front,

"Miaka,"

"I'm sure there is a medical doctor in the city someplace," "it might not help but it worth a shot so let's try," "huh," "Who knows someone might be able to heal bella from the poison," with that planed, That night everyone bedded down for the night, it will be a long day tomorrow, hotohori laid next to his angel holding her, waiting for her to wake, nuriko and tasuki got their own beds for the night, the only person remained awake was

tasuki he got out of bed and walked over to where Bella was, even though he was annoyed to see that prissy man there that Bella was with, thinking to him self more on other matters,

tasuki continued to look at Bella soft features, and brushed his fingers acrossed her cheek, "who are you really fire princess of mine," "your not fully normal are you to survive to be killed from inside for this long?" "I would like to get to know you more and hope you survive this like the fire princess that you are," tasuki clinched his fist at his sides and tried to hold back the tears, "what am I thinking I hate females," "sigh" "geez I might as well cut that out you wiggled you way in," "and I fallen hard," he went back to sleep, midariko heard everything,

* * *

_The fallowing day in kutou,_

The sun crept up over the roof of the houses,

"This is silk isn't it?" Tamahome asked, as he just finished tying the obi of the outfit,it was a gift from yui,

"Oh you look so cool," "you look so good in it," ''I knew it would suit you greatly," yui stated cheerfully as she stood there holding tamahomes old clothing, she was just overjoyed and just couldn't stop smiling since tamahome put her gift on,"since tamahome thought its best to keep yui happy," "bella would of told him to do that",

"Lady yui?" At the sound of a deep voice, tamahome and yui turned to nakago who just came through the door,

"Forgive my rude intrusion I just reserved news," "I thought that might interest you and amuse you as well," he glanced at tamahome slightly and turned back to yui,

"It seems that the priestess of suzaku contracted a critical illness," "there is no cure for the sickness and she will suffer in great pain until she dies of the plague," tamahome gritted his teeth and clinched his fists so he wouldn't punch nakago lights out,"_how dear that blonde idiot say such cruel things about his miaka," "and right infront of him as well," yui's eyes widen in shock at what she heard, "for a moment she was worried for her ex best friend," "oh no miaka!'' "Wait a minute,'' "why should I worry about that bitch?'' "It's only right it should happen to her,'' "with her gone," "tamahome And Bella will be with me well not Bella ill leave her alone,"_

* * *

_Back I'm choko with the others,_

"Nonsense!'' Miaka fisted her fisted and had it shaking infront of her,

"What kind of doctor refuses his patients before even checking them out!" Miss shoka, hotohori, miaka, nuriko and tasuki, been out since daybreak, they been on a search to find a healer ever since they woke up, hotohori had Bella on his back even though she was still unconscious they brought her along, hoping they would find someone able to heal both girls,

"I don't need to look at either of you,'' "you two have the shikkonki disease,'' the doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, and thought out load,

"Hey wait a minute!" "There is this guy his name is myojuan he might be able to help you," miaka perked up and got up in the guys face,

"THEN TELL US WHERE THIS MYOJUAN GUY IS!" "RIGHT NOW!" The guy backed away from miaka, and stated,

"He moved outside the city Limits a few years ago since then no one hasn't seen him,"after giving them that information, they thought on how to find him,untill the doctor yelled at them,

"Now I gave you the information!" "Now get the hell out!" "I don't want to catch the shikkonki," after the door slamming in their faces, tasuki couldn't help himself to insult the doctor,

"YOUR NOTHING BUT A ASSHOLE YOU SHYSTER!'' Miaka shrugged it off,

"Well he did give us some good information though," "so why don't we start looking for this myojuan guy?" Even though she is in a good mood, she was having problems walking,they found her a long enough rod for her to walk with, nuriko and tasuki was by her side to check on her even though they wished they where the one in hotohori's place, miaka breathing came shallow, and thought, "this is to much for me," "I can't keep going," "how dose Bella do it," "there is two more members of the suzaku warriors left to find," "and tamahome and yui still need to be freed," "what in the world am I going to do?" As though miss shoka could read her thoughts, she went up next to her,

"It's ok," just hold on,"

"Miss shoka," seeing the kind woman smile at her, hoping she was one of the suzaku warriors, until a merchant came running by,

"Fish!" "Fresh fish!" "Get your fresh fish today!" Until one fell out,miaka being miaka jumped instantly at the fish at the same time a man was at the fish,their hands where instantly tied together over the fish,

"Get your nasty hands off my fish!" "It's mine!" The man looked at her in protest and growled at her,a serge of electricity went between them before that started to fight over the fish in a cloud of dust, hotohori and the others excluding Bella watched miaka in amusement,

"She is fighting that big guys for a little lake trout?" Nuriko asked with his hand rested on his cheek,

"Yeah," "even in her weaken condition she stomach is still the boss," hotohori spoke with a gentle smile, nuriko turned around to see miss shoka hunched over and asked,

"Miss shoka are you ok?" Miss shoka was indeed was in pain, but wasn't going to admit it to no one,

"'Oh it's nothing really," "I'm tiered I'm gonna go home," "come see me if you need

to," with that said she left, leaving everyone to look after her as she left, meanwhile the grunts and and growling and fighting seemed to die down, then they saw the tall man with the prize fish running away with it, of course miaka being miaka, was being a sore loser and wanted that fish, so she ran after him while shaking the walking stick like a cave woman would,

"Hey!" "Only real creeps steal from the stick you jerk!"

"Miaka!" The three sighed, "only when it comes down to miaka and food," "the food comes first than anything else," miaka made it to a path panting and sweating in exhaustion, miaka looked at the small shack that the path lead to, it wasn't to far from the city, it must be where the person who stole her fish lives,

"I'm all worn out now!'' "Much more weaker!" Stated the exhausted miaka, her three warriors walked up to her calmly, nuriko placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Miaka," "do you think you she be running around here like that in your current condition?" Tasuki raised a eyebrow in annoyance,

"Criminy!" "Are you really sick?" Miaka simply ignored everyone and pulled out a megaphone from our of nowhere,

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!" "I REPEAT YOUR COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!" "COME OUT WITH MY FISH!" "COME OUT PEACEFULLY WITH MY FISH!"

No one answered, hotohori suggested to go up the path and see if they could see him, when they made it to the shack they saw a cat eating on the fish, the scruffy man from before was on the floor hunched over looked like he was eating as well, they looked all around the room and saw all different kinds of medical jars and herbs, hotohori wondered,

"So many medicines," "maybe this is the myojuan person we where looking for?" With out anymore hesitation tasuki barged himself into the mans house,and saying anything or knocking,

"Hey you there!" "Are you this myojuan that everyone talking about?" the man turned around slowly, his face was unshaven and long hair, tasuki didn't wait for the man to answer back he just went and said what had to be said,

"Well if you are him," "examine these two girls will ya?" He nodded to miaka to miaka which was leaning on her makeshift walking stick, and to Bella which who was on hotohoris back,

"Oh please sir," "They'er getting weaker from the local plague,"

"Please mr myojuan," "I'll even forget about the fish," "even though it looked yummy," "I'll forget all about it," pleaded miaka,The man turned away from the group,

"Go away," "I'm not a doctor no more," "so leave," nuriko raised a elegant brow at the comment,

"Oh well I see," "but you will treat animals," "now will you," the man turned to them and shouted angrily,

"I don't want nothing to do with humans!" "Now leave!" Seeing there was no point to persuading him so they left, tasuki was fuming,

"Alright," "alright," "whatever pal!" "What a freakin rip off you where!" As tasuki continued to insult the man, miaka fell to her knees, nuriko rushed to her side quickly,

"Miaka," "what happened?" Miaka whimpered her response,

"I can't..." "Move my "..." Legs...," nuriko gathered her in his arms wishing it was Bella in her place,

"Miaka!"

"Hang in there!" "Where here to help you!"

"Hey wake up!" "Why ya fallin asleep for?"

* * *

_Back at miss shokas house,_

Miaka moaned in pain, everyone in the room was worried about miakas conditions, tasuki, who had his back turned to miaka, and asked out in a annoyed tone,

"Cripes!" "Isn't there'd anything we could do for them?" Nuriko looked at miaka with a sad look,

"It be sheer torture if she stays like this for much longer," hotohori gritted his teeth in anger,

"Don't you think I know that!" "First Bella and now miaka!" "We must find some way to ease her suffering!'' "He wants going to be much help for them he felt so useless,"he was snapped out of her thoughts when miss shoka spoke up,

"There is one thing you can do for her," "you must kill her right away," miakas gasps and groans became loader, miss shoka continued,

"Once she dies," "I can use my power to revive her to better health," "it must be done," tasuki turned to her in annoyance,

"You really think we can do that?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me lady!" Everyone jumped at the voice, they saw Bella standing by her bed and her appearance had changed, she had a crescent moon on her forehead and golden eyes and white dog ears on her head with silver highlights in her hair, and she was not pleased at all right now,

"Now answer me how do you speak of death and resurrection so easily?" "Is it because you can revive the dead?" "I can as well revive the dead," "but In my state I can't," "nor i have my weapon that dose it was well," Bella stared at miss shoka his a cold look with flashes of red here and there in her eyes, then she noticed miss shoka showed fear and quickly covered it,

"Mama," "mama," shippo and shyorri ran over to there mother,hugging her tightly and nuzzling her, kiarra and dios jumped on her shoulders and nuzzled her face, Bella let down her cold mask and looked down at her little ones softly, hotohori and the others stepped back in surprise, before hotohori neared his angel this was the first time he seen her in her half demon form,

"Bella,'' "what are you saying?'' Bella didn't look at her love but looked at her cousin which who was shocked to see her wide awake,

"Should you be up so soon?" Bella only could smile at him, before she put her cold mask back In place and stared down miss shoka, who was starting to cringe in fear before her,

"I will not let you kill off my family!" Nuriko stepped forward to the girl he so desperately wanted and love and in her half demon form she even more angelic,

"But isn't it the only way to stop her suffering?" Bella closed her eyes and shook her head,

"No," "there is a much better way," "but I must ask you guys to leave the room to do it though," tasuki eyed her in her strange form,

"What in the world are you going to do?" Bella only gave him the sesshomaru glare,it shut it up right away, no one questioned Bella no more as they left the room as they dragged the frozen tasuki along with them, after the door closed, Bella turned her golden eyes onto her cousin,

"Now im not sure if this is going to hurt you at all," "just be prepared dear cousin," miaka looked on her cousin with a confused look,

"Bella?" "What did you mean that you can help me another way?" Bella smiled down to her cousin to let her know it will be ok,

"Just don't question me," "and trust me my dear cousin of mine," "maybe one day I'll

teach you how to do it," Miaka just nodded and trusted in her cousin, Bella neared her cousin and put her hands over her body,

"Im not losing no more of my family!" "No more!" "Your going to live miaka!"

To be continued

a/n

well i added bella being half demon with a blood bond with sesshomaru, i also made nuriko bi, so bella would have her own little harem, there will be some alchemy and maybe some witch craft later in the story with the voltori, make things interesting


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17,_

_Sad endings and hope for Bella,_

* * *

_With the voltori and keisuke and tetsuya,_

"Oh dear brothers," "I hope our dear Isabella would be able to do what is done," aro stated sadly, as his wife finely stopped her dry sobs about there little ones,

"But it dose come at a cost aro," Marcus stated,

"Yes but remember what midariko said," "and since she showed us the books we needed"

"we have keisuke and tetsuya studying them with athenadora's help so we can get in," caius said,

"Aro?" "I'm gonna go help my sister with the other little ones," sulpisha said,

"Go my dear," with that said they went back reading the book,

* * *

_With Bella and miaka,_

_Bella's flash back,_

_"Dear sister you must come with me you must learn your final lesson on your demon __spells,"_

_"What would this one do?" Asked Bella_

_"It will extract and heal as much as it can but it has it cost it will go inside __you," stated sesshomaru,_

_"But it is useful," "so come lets go for your lessons,"_

_"Fine fine!" "I'm coming" big bro!"_

_End flashback,_

* * *

Bella closed her eyes,and swept her hands over miakas body and muttered a few incantations as her hands started to glow, Bella started to feel miakas body to pulsate Under her hands, she opened her golden eyes,"she saw her cousin surrounded by a horrid red mist," "that seems to coil around her body," "but as well penetrate her vary soul," Bella winced as she made contact with it, "looking at her clawed hands there where burnt markings," she avoided it, "and continued to chant in a demon language," miaka started to groan as Bella continued her task, "she need to finish this as soon as possible," "Bella starting to feel weak from the poison and the demon already inside of her,"

"The demon language flowed out of Bella's mouth as a second language," "the red mist went up bella arms as her magenta markings where being burned her eyes turning red," "by the time the mist made its way to her neck," "bella gripped and yanked the evil demon out of her cousin," "Bella knew the poison would interfere sooner or later,"

"Shikkonki is being a real bitch for her to get out in her state," Bella narrowed her crimson eyes, "Bella now noticed the mist was taking a form of a demon," "and sunk its teeth right into her arm," "the poison inside her body reacted right away," "it started to flow through her body as quickly," "their is a all out chemical war fare going on inside her body," "between the poison and the shikkonki," "Bella eyes shot open as her crimson eyes as the pain shot through her," "it was so bad it felt like she was being torn in half," "but she was still not done with shikkonki,"

"Miaka who felt her pain going away bit by bit," opening her eyes slightly, "the first this she sees was Bella gripping at thin air," "after blinking a few times she saw the red and black shapes around her cousin," "when miaka vision cleared," "she saw two ugly deform things," "one looked like a one eyed centipede with fish gills," "while the other was a black dragon," "the two was having a all out battle above Bella's head," "looking at her beloved cousin," "then she noticed her cousins arms her magenta marking on her arms all the way up to her neck was burned and dripping with blood," "her normally beautiful brown eyes now golden are turned red," "as her cousin was trying her best to take the last bits of mist out her her body," bella looked down to miaka and tried to smile,the demon vanished from the sight and as they went inside Bella's body together,

"BELLA!"

"Everyone bursted in the room at miakas scream like Theres was a fire," "miaka was on the floor was a panting Bella in her lap back in her human form," "bella sleeves where burned off and her arms where burned up to her neck and she was bleeding," hotorhori eyes widen as he ran to his angel, he picked her up and cradled her to him,

"What in the world did you do to yourself?" Shyori and shippo realized what she did,

"Mama used a absorption spell," nuriko snapping out of his jealously and worries thoughts,

"What's a absorption spell?" Shyori explain what her mother did,

"It's a rare spell that powerful demons and half demons use to get their desired ability, strength, weakness or so on," tasuki bent down to her,

"Hey!" "kid!" "Then why in seven layers of hell is she hurt?" "And you said demon?" She ain't no demon!" Shyori raised a eyebrow at him,

"Well," "basically it would took weeks if done properly," "mama just did it quickly so auntie miaka wouldn't have to be in pain," "even in her weaken stated," "she transformed into her half demon foam to do it," "but there is a price that comes with it," "mama took the monster insider of her," "mama became a half demon from a blood bond with lord sesshomaru," "he adopted her as his sister," "so she is the hair of the western lands as well," the bandit couldn't help but think some thoughts that wasn't meant for children to hear,nuriko slapped tasuki before going to miaka bed and sat down,

"Well miaka," "how are you feel?" "Are you allright now?' Miaka nodded stilled had tears in her eyes,

"I don't feel anything anymore," "but what about Bella?" "Is she ok?" Bella lifted her head up and looked at her cousin

"Hey miaka" "what that look for?'' "I didn't do that for you to look all teary eyes!" Bella shook her fist at her cousin and tried to smile at her,but her body was going into a seizure,

"Oh no!" "what now!" Tasuki rushed over as he helped to steady Bella's body from her seizure,she barely breathing at all now,miss shoka who didn't speak up till now, *gasped,*

"There are two demons inside of her!" Bella continued to have her seizure angst the two men, tasuki tried to calm her down,

"What the hell do you mean two of them?" Shippo and shyorri went outside,

"Miss shoka means that there two demons are having a all out war inside of Bella!" miaka cried,

Hotohori grabbed Bella's waist and legs, and put her gently on the bed, while both men held her down, nuriko came over to help and got her middle, Bella continued to Sob and thrash in pain, miaka shook her head in disbelief, "her cousin going to leave her,"

"There must be something you can do for her," "I can't lose her!" Miaka begged as she pleaded with miss Shoka, which who was leaning angst the wall with horror all over her face,

"Even if we kill her now!" "I can't revive her!" "The power of both demons are to powerful for me to handle," "and including her inner demon and the two that's protecting her,"

hotohori and tasuki and nuriko watched helpless, "as the girl they all fell in love with," "and given their heart to," "try to keep her voice down from the pain she in," "she still so strong in the condition she is now," "makes em love her the more," "as they started to cry thinking that they will lose her," Miaka shoved her face into her pellow and sobbed, "she don't want her cousin to die," "someone please help her," until they all heard a annoyed voice,

"Hey!" "What the hell! I'm not dead yet!" "So cheer up you guys!" "Go find that doctor!" "I'll still be here when you get back," Tasuki still next to her, and spoke up,

"Yeah," "we found that asshole while you where still unconscious on hotohori's back,"nuriko wiped his tears away before hugging Bella,

"He said he wanted nothing to do with human," as nuriko let her go, Bella raised a eyebrow at that,

"Then tell him it's for a half demon," shocking everyone hotohori dashed for the door,

"Nuriko!" "Tasuki!," both stood at attention at the tone he used,

"YES SIR!" "YES SIR!"

"Where going to go back to myojuan,"before he continued on his way, he ran back over to his angel and gave her a long long long passionate kiss, releasing for air,

"No go" "you sexy beast!" Slapping his nice ass in the process,Nuriko and tasuki cheered up a bit but was back to their old selves jealous at what they where seeing, and just went out the door to go find the asshole doctor,

* * *

_With the voltori and Kesuke and tetsuya,_

"Well tamahomes seems to be escaping to go see his miaka," "oh ain't he a dashing mate for one of our little one glade it was meant to be!" Aro clapped in happiness,

"Yes obviously yui," "is being trick" "but let's read on," caius stated

"Yes let's," Marcus said,

* * *

_In kutou,_

That night tamahome tried desperately escaping to get back to his miaka, as he ran down the halls hoping not to get caught, "if I just can get to her!'' "I know I can do something for her," determined to get to his love, tamahome started to run even faster, until his luck had to just run out,

"Tamahome?" It was yui, tamahome skidded to a stop, And turned to the voice that called out to him, yui was standing there next to a pillar with a pleading sad face,

"Are you trying to leave me and go back to miaka?" Tamahome clinched his fist in anger,and almost yelled at her but he held back,

"Well I can't just remain here while she is suffering in pain!" "She needs help!" "I will come back as soon as she is better!" "Just please let me go to her!" Yui just looked at him with a hurt and betrayed look,

"No!" "I will never let you!" Tamahomes eyes widen as yui lunged herself at him,

"You are my hostage!" "Oh" "who knows what they would do to you if they find out about this!" Tamahome will have none of this crap she pulling,

"Let me go yui,!" As she let him go, he started to run again until a whip came out of no where and wrapped around his ankle,cousins tamahome to face plant the ground,

"Ah!" "Well tamahome where do you think your going?" Yui was about to come to his aid until she saw nakago over her shoulder, nakago stood there holding the handle of the whip,

"I thought he might try something like this,"

"Nakago!" The blond general smirked smugly,

"It seems that you don't intend to pledge yourself to the priestess of seiryuu," "and even when you offered yourself as a security deposit," "well I'll make sure you understand what it means what a hosted Means," "bring him to the dungeon for punishment," tamahome just growled at nakago, as he smugly enjoy what he was about to do,

* * *

_With hotohori and the others,_

"Well I see you came back," "and with new companions with you as well," myojuan looked over his shoulder to see the 7 at the door,

"hotohori wanted to punch the man but he knew that wouldn't be a good thing for any of them,"it took everything he had to hold back from grabbing the man and dragging him to heal his bella," "but he knew he couldn't,"

"Please come with us to the city!" The big scuffy man looked away,

"I told you I don't want nothing to do-," hotohori cut him off,

"She half demon she conceals it with a spell," "but her cousin miaka," "the girl we brought to you earlier she was healed," myojuan looked on in shock,

"It came at a price though," hotohori looked into the scuffy mans eyes,

"But at a terrible price a vary terrible one," Another one said in the group,

"the girl name is isabella," "she had absorbed her cousins own disease into her own body," nuriko explained as she stared at the big scruffy guy,

"Our mama is sick she needs your help we don't know how much longer her inner demon will fight," shippo and shyori pleaded together to this myojuan,

"You two are not human are you?" Tasuki was getting annoyed,

"Come on will ya where getting off track here!" "We have no fucking time!" "While where sitting here shooting the bullshit with the asshole!" "Poor Bella is suffering each passin second!" Hotohori couldn't take anymore he step forward and went on all fours,

"Oh please I beg of you!" The rest fallowed him,

"Yeah I'm beggin to!" "With out a good doctor!" "Poor Bella has no chance!"

"Not even miss shoka can release Bella from the hell she going through,"

"Oh please just help our mama!"

"Mew!" "mew!"

Myojuan bandaged hand shook in anger,as his eyes bulged out in sheer shock, "What, did you just say?" "Shoka?" "It can't be!" Nuriko asked in confusion,

"Yeah there both at miss shoka house right now," the cat sleeping peacefully on the table woke up in a fright from myojuan thundering voice,

**"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"** The seven of them looked at him in confusion,"wondering why this man was so upset all of a sudden," until he spoke with so much sadness,

"Shoka." "Shoka passed away from the disease about a year ago," "and she died!"

* * *

_Miss shokas house,_

"Bella was trying to fight the shikkonki and the poison," she moaned in pain, "she thought vampire venmon was bad," "it feels like there having war inside her body," "even though what that miss shoka said," "the poison is more powerful than the shikkonki," "and her demon and midariko and who was the other person who watch over her?" "she knew she could hold on much longer," "but she can't give up she transformed back into her demon form to help her hold on longer her eyes tinting red from the amount of pain strength she using," miaka looked on at her with worry it was killing her more,

Unknown to the both of them, a certain someone was coming up on the, with a dagger in hand, "oh what so lovely girls," "even in there state their life force is still strong and vital," "but this Bella girl," "he strength is going to be the most useful,"' "oh and she holds something of power as well," "she is all power all together," shoka neared bella looked at her chest where her jewel rested next to her family necklace,"but first things first," she removed the dagger from her sleeve, and was about to prepare to kill miaka, "I'll deal with the other girl later,"

* * *

_At myojuan house with the others,_

"You saying that miss shoka died about a year ago?" "She died of the shikkonki disease?" Hotohori got up from his position and ran towards back to miss shoka house,shippo and shyori and dios and kirra fallows after him, not waiting to hear what else what the doctor had to say,

"I was her doctor back then," a confused tasuki,

"Well if that is all true," "then who in the world in that shoka chick with Bella and miaka?" Nuriko eyes widen in horror,

"Oh shit!" "Tasuki we have to go now!," not wasting no more time the two of them disappeared from the doctors house,

_"Shoka?" "It can't be you?" "Could it?"_

* * *

_Back at miss shoka house,_

Shoka stabbed the dagger in attempt to stab miaka, but the dagger only stabbed the bed, barely missing Bella, miaka got up not realizing what's going on, mumbling to herself,

"Hurry up guys!" Miss shoka only swung the dagger a different way, makeing miaka crouch her stomach,

"I'm soo hungry from worrying!" Miss shoka tried again, and miaka dogged every attempt,still remain oblivious, shoka was panting from the amount of times she tried to stab, "what a stubborn stupid girl," "how the hell am I going to kill the girl,"

"Miss shoka?" Shoka looked over at who spoke to her,

"Hm," miaka smiled out in her sleep,

"I do know you mean well," "but I'm all better now," "and I can't let you kill my cousin either," "she promised to wait for the others," "we've both got to hang on,"

"What?" "You know what I know what I was going to do?"

"I know you think You can erase my cousin suffering by killing her," "but you," "yourself said you wouldn't be able to revive her," "besides we have two people in kutou who waiting for us," "the one is the man I love," "and the other is my best friend since kindergarten and Bella's as well," "she has all of us that would be so sad If she would pass away," "Bella has always been my closest cousin I always hoped she was my sister," "but if I lost her I would be lost," "she been looking after all of us even in her state," "she suffered so much in her life," "with a boyfriend who mental and verbally abuse her," "and broke up with her in the woods and half of his family used her," "and then a crazy person killed her family," "which was a vampire," "and then she lost more family," "me my bother and the voltori is the only family she has left," "and now she finally found her one true love," "she don't deserve no more pain," "she trying to be so strong for everyone," "now she is suffering even more because of me," "I owe her more than my life," "miss shoka do you understand? "

Miss shoka shook and dropped the dagger on the ground,

* * *

_Meanwhile in kutou,_

In the walls of the palace of kutou there was screams of pain of someone being tortured in the dungeons,blood spilled on the floor as each crack of the whip was made angst the body of the helpless victim, Tamahome was chained to the ceiling shirtless with cuts and gashes all over his body, his blood dripping all over the floors from the whipping that nakago,

Nakago stood in front of tamahome, with whip in hand, he had a look of smugness of what he was doing to the suzaku warrior,yui was kept from interfering by the guards, dungeon bars blocked yui from getting In,

**"NO!" "THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

"Lady yui," "I told you this is necessary for the hostage to know his place," nakago used his whip to make tamahome to look at him,

"He must understand things like this happen to hostages that don't do as they'd are told," "and "think" they can escape with out being caught," "so we will give him something to remember so he will think twice to do it again," addressing the abused tamahome,nakago forced the handle of the whip angst the throat of tamahome,

"Now tamahome you will swear to lady yui,'' "that you will never think or mention of the priestess of suzaku," instead of replying he did something that was hazards to his Health as always, oh Bella so going to kill him,tamahome stuck out his tongue and spit at him, and said,

"You stupid asshole," nakago only looked on in annoyance and started to whip him again, screaming of pain echo through the darken dungeon,yui put her hands over her mouth in horror, "_oh no," "he will kill tamahome," _Blood splattered everywhere from tamahomes body, yui begged to make nakago stop,

"Stop it nakago!" "Your going to kill him!" "**LEAVE HIM ALONE RIGHT NOW!,"** lowering his whip, he finally listened to yui's pleading and obeyed,walking closer to tamahome, who seemed to passed out due to exhaustion,

"He passed out," "I think he learned a lesson," "release him," tamahome unconscious body dropped to the ground roughly, yui ran up to him and candled him in her lap,

"Tamahome!" Nakago hovered over tamahome,

"I hope we got things clear tamahome?" "You will never step foot in the land of konan again!" "Or see that twit the priestess of suzaku ever again!" "You only live for lady yui!" "Am I understood?" Yui cradled his head even closer to her chest, even in his sleep he still thinks of miaka, Nakago glared evilly, everything was going his way, so far, one of the black figures appeared,

"Lord nakago there something you must know now!" Nakago raised a eyebrow at his statement,

"Go on," "report,"

"The priestess of the shikon is a half demon and conceals it!" "She also removed the shikkonki from the priestess of suzaku and into herself!" "Now she is the one suffering in pain!" "Sir!" Nakago eyes Widen at this news his heart sunk, "he never known love only to his mother now this girl,"

"I thought that the only release for the victim is to be killed at be brought back?" "How did she do it?" "Do you know?"

"Yes sir!" "She learned something from a blood bonded demon lord and I'm guessing they came siblings and the heir to something called the western lands," "but it was some kind of demon spell!" "Sir!"

Nakago wasn't happy to say the least, he waved the black clad man away, "so you saved lady miaka?" "So you healed your cousin with out thinking of yourself," "maybe it's time to act,"

* * *

_Back at miss shokas house,_

"Tamahome!" Miaka yelled out, miaka looked around and noticed that she fell asleep right next to Bella,

"Oh my god!" "What a dream," "I thought that nakago guy Cooked tamahome like a turkey and ate him!" "What a nightmare!" "Hey to think of it that be a big meal to!" "I'm kinda hungry," miaka checked on her cousin and got out of bed in search for food and miss shoka,

"Miss shoka are you here?" Said women was in a corner and shaking,

"G-get a-away from me! "O-ther w-wise!" Miaka looked at her dumbly,

"Huh?"

* * *

_Outside the shokas house with the others,_

Hotohori, nuriko and tasuki road their horses, while shyori road on dios, and shippo road on kiarra, they urged thir horses to move faster, they had to reach both girls before anything happen,but all of the sudden all kinds of weapons started to fly at them,startling their horses, everyone fell off to the ground, tasuki raised his face from the ground and yelled out,

"Ah!" "What the hell goin on now!" Coming toward them was a mob of possessed people,they looked more like the zombies from the grave yard,

"What's the deal with the zombies?" The three warriors went back to back to prepare for a fight,

"The whole town seems to be like this!" "Be careful!" "And stay on your guard!" "This must be what Bella been trying to tell us!" With out any warning, the mob of zombie town people came at them, two already was already tackling hotohori,

"What in the world are you doing?" "Let the hell go!" Tasuki was covered with three of them,

"Can it you guy!" "I'm about to burn these zombies!" Getting ready to burn the zombies to all to hell, hotohori called out,

"Tasuki don't!" "Do not use the fan on them!"

"Then what the hell should I do them?" "Huh?" "They have us out number ya know!" Nuriko found a cart and sent the zombies through the air, then her swung it to the ground to and blocking all the zombied towns people, with tasuki behind him with his arms waving around, trying to fend them off,

"Your highness!" "Go for it now!" "Leave these zombies to us!" Nuriko yelled out, hotohori had his worries that they couldn't do it bt themselves, until dios came and scooped him up, "shyori ordered him to go help their mother while they help nuriko and tasuki,"

"I'm sorry," "hotohori mama needs you!" "We will help out here!" Said shyori, hotohori looked back one more time at the two demon kids that he started to think as his own, and his comrades, then he told the ice nekko to move quicker, they took off at the speed of lightning,

"Hey wait up!" "I'm comin with you!" Until shyori smacked him in the head with her staff, then one of the zombies came and they knew they where screwed until a powerful punch knocked the zombie away from them, looking over they saw a shadowy figure of a tall male,shyori clung to tasuki,

"Who is this guy?" Before the saw the figure come into the light and showed someone they never seen before,

* * *

_Back at miss shokas house,_

Shoka was still was quivering in the corner, from view of miaka,

"What's going on?" "Are you ok?" "Miss shoka?" Shoka hair came undone and spilled over her shoulders, the vains came visible and came grotesque, he skin change to a clammy blue and grey, miaka was still obvious of the fact of what shoka is doing,

"Come on" "where are you?" Grey deathly nails reaching for miaka, until Hotohori bursted in with dios,

"Bella!" "Miaka!" "Get away from her!"

"Huh?" "What the hell?" Hotohori? Bella woke up and saw everything, before going back into her demon form and flashing over to miaka and pushing her out of the way, h"er burns hurt like hell," "and the stink of death is burning her nose,"

"Bella!" "What in the world are you doing!" Miaka landed on the floor and Bella picked her up, heaving miaka up, Bella avoided the pain in her arms and her nose, and put miaka back on her feet,

"Well, saving your life!" "Trying to near them," Shoka let out a horrible scream, and faced hotohori,

"Miss shoka died almost a year ago!" Miaka eyes widen in shock,

"What now!" Bella dropped to her knees,there is something in this room that is calling to the shikkonki with inside of her, miaka was to shocked and didn't have the time to dodge the threads that was comeing her way, and Bella was as well caught by the thread,

"Your to late pretty boy!'' "There mine now!" Said the zombied shoka,

"I'll even suck out all their bone marrow!" Miaka squeels, and panics under the zombied shokas gaze,

"Aaaaahhhh!" "Nooooo!" "Don't suck out my marrow!" "I don't taste to good!" "Please miss shoka!"

"Silence stupid!" Hotohori began to charge,

"I will kill you!" "You flinty zombie!" Dios snarled and was about to bite the woman hand off,

"Wait!"

Bella opened her eyes and wonder what was going on now, only to see a big tall and in the door way,

"Oh what now?"

Nuriko and tasuki peaked their heads from behind the large tall man while shippo and shyorri sat on his shoulders and kiarra on nurikos, and looked at a curious hotohori, he was happy to see them Alive, but wondering who was the other guy,

"Tasuki!" "Nuriko!" "Your finally here!" "But who is this guy with you?" Hotohori asks,nuriko spoke up,

"He just appeared out of nowhere," shoka loosen her hold on the girls but not even enough for them to escape,

"Juan?" Miss shoka asked in shock,

"Juan?" A image of the scruffy man to this man came to their minds,

"It's you!" "Your mr myojuan!" Nuriko and tasuki jump in shock,

"What the-"

"You mean that scruffy old man is this young guy?" The man in the room with them was nothing like they met before, he really cleaned up well, Bella gasped from being strangled,

"Oh ok are you going to help us out!" The man known as myojuan addressed the zombied woman,

"Shoka are you the one doing all this to the people in the village?" "So you became a monster that eats on human flesh and souls," shoka aura grew so dark as her anger grew, meanwhile nuriko tapped tasuki's shoulder,

"Hey red?"

"Huh?"

"Look out there!" Tasuki looked where nuriko was pointing, and ofcourse there was loads of zombied town people trying to get through the window, tasuki was waving it arms in panic,

"Ahhhheeeaaahh!" Snapping the window shut, both tasuki and nuriko trying to keep it shut,

"Who are they?" "They keep fallowing us!" "There like our own mob of zombie stalkers!," asked a horrified nuriko with tears forming in his eyes, tasuki only has one thing to say,

"There freaking creepy!" Myojuan spoke to them with out even looking at them,

"I think they are all towns people that shoka brought back to life," "they may look alive but they are no more than zombies that she herself controls,"

"There zombies!" "See what did I tell you!" "Huh!" "I should of burn them with the fan!" When hotohori ignored, tasuki started to yell at him,

"Hey!" "You even admitted that I was right!" Hotohori still didn't listen to tasuki, myojuan continued,

"It's true?" "Isn't it shoka?" "Why did you do it?," shoka replied to him in her distorted voice,

"What gives right do you have to talk to me like that?" "One year ago!" "When I was suffering painfully and on the verge of death!" "I waited for you to come!" "But you never came!" "I believed in my heart that you would've come!" "the pain was so horrible!" "But I held on to see you again!" "But you never came!," miaka thought,_ "they where in love,"_

"Well Juan?" "Do you think you still have that right to ask me that now?" Her grip on both girls tighten, "First things first!" "I'll kill these girls!" "Then I'll kill you Juan!" The man closed his eyes like he was in pain, "belle knew that pain," "until hotohori came in her life," "his heart is breaking," hotohori yelled out to tasuki,.

"Let's go tasuki!" The red headed warrior came up beside of him, and was about to attack shoka, until miaka spread her arms out to stop them,

"Stop!" "You will not kill miss shoka!"

"Miaka move!" "That is a evil demon a bad one!" "We have to kill her!"

"No you will not!" "Miss shoka is no demon at all!" Bella growled her annoyance out, before Bella put some of her miko energy I'm her foot and kicked shoka in the chest, making shoka release them in surprise and pain, Bella took miakas hand and led her away from the zombied woman, miaka could feel the burned skin, "What in the world are you doing Bella?" Bella just glared at her cousin,

"Even you say she is not a demon," "the shikkonki is inside of her and it will kill you," miaka pleaded with her cousin,

"But beeeelllllllaaaaa!" "She only came back to see him again,"miaka looked back at shoka,

"That is it right?" "You came back to see mr myojuan?" "He your one true love!" "And it was painful do die alone with out him beside you," "but there was nothing he could do about it!" The zombied shoka eyes widen in shock at why this girl just said, miaka shoved herself out of her cousins grasp,

"Miaka!"

"You did come back to see him!" "I can understand that!," miaka started to remember tamahome, as tears threaten to spill,

"Your heart was broken because he wasn't there for you!" "So was his as well!" "Bella's been hurt as much as you have as well," "just don't punish him because he didn't make it in time to see you!" The real miss shoka came back,

"Oh miaka," "at the sight of the woman he loved," "his heart fell to his feet and

back up," "it's been a year now since he last seen her," "ever since then he lived away from people," "he got a wish granted,'' Bella slowly went and leaned angst the wall, "thinking of her own heart break," "but it was in a different matter than this," "but she could relate to the matter," Bella walked over to her cousin and placed a hand in her shoulder,

"It's true Juan!.." "I waited for you,,," "but I couldn't hold on..". "Now that your

here you can help me,..". "Please help me Juan!", something moved under her cloths as it bursted out,

"Graaaahhhhh!," the shrieks of the shikkonki filled the room,miaka eyes widen, Bella grabbed miaka and moved her away from the demon,the pain jolted in her arms again,just like before it had one eye with countless legs, the legs reached out and grabbed Bella and miaka, then looke at bellas neck and realized the power

**_"That jewel!" "The power!_**,**"** shikkonki try a attempted to steal the jewel, but hotohori was in it's way,

"You will not touch what is mine!" Shikkonki tighten its grip on both girls, miaka was already up on the air in a rather dirty position,the demon started to suck her energy with its tenticals, and Bella was bleeding,

"Juan!" "Hurry you need to kill it please!" "If you don't it plans on taking that jewel from Bella!"

"Shoka its you!" Miaka yelled out as the demon tried to eat it first,

"Help!" "It's going to eat me!" Myojuan couldn't Believe what he was seeing,

"You been possessed by the shikkonki!" Shoka cried,

"Oh please forgive me!" "The demon possessed me from my feeling of pain and sadness and sorrow!"

"I had about enough of this!" Hotohori went to charge after the demon from behind as tasuki and the other tried as other direction, but luck wasn't on their side,a tenticals traped them as well,

"Juan please!" "Kill me now!" "And the demon will vanish!" "If you do the demons spell would be broken and the towns people would be saved as well!" "Hurry **DESTORY ME RIGHT NOW!**" Myojuan lifted up his bandages hand and took it off, shoka smiled up at miaka,

"Lady miaka,everything will be ok," "you and miss Bella will be saved soon," "and be with the ones you love soon, "and hope miss Bella will soon heal and live happy with the one she loves," and tell her i understand her and i hope she and her love happiness, and she was the only person that was close to me as any other female was, she and i are the same in so many ways" "tell her that for me," "and i will be watching over her" "farewell," green spheres glowed all over the place,

**"GREAT HEALING POWER!"** Myojuan out stretched his hand,

**"DEMON BEGONE!"** Miaka tried to reach out to shoka,

**"MISS SHOKA!**," even though it had to end this way, you could tell she was at peace,

"Oh how I missed you!" "I miss you so much my love!" "Farewell Juan,"

Even though myojuan power, the sickness of the demon, the shikkonki exploded into ash, releasing everyone from its spell, even miss shokas house disappeared as well,

"The house!" "It was a illusion!" Tasuki stated, the people who was under the spell fell to the ground and went back to normal,

"The towns people turned back to normal!" Tasuki grinned happily, "the one he loved will be better,"

"That's means the demons spell has been broken!" "That means Bella will get better!" Nuriko cried happily, "since he knew the one he loved will be better now,"

"Yes I'm quite happy on that!" Hotohori looked at the unconscious crowed,

"There where so many people that didn't deserve to be put in the middle of this," "It's good that you didn't burn them tasuki," nuriko shook miaka,

"Hey miaka!" "Wake up!" "Wake up!" "The demon is gone!," miaka fluttered her eyes open,

"What happen?" Tasuki looked down at her with a grin,

"We won!" "Dumby!" Everything gonna be just fine!

In the middle of everyone's celebrating shyori looked behind myojuan, and see if she find their mother,she found her and tapped shippos shoulder and pointed to the tree where she laid not even moving,

"Mommy!" The two kits yelled and took off, caught everyone's attention,

"Bella!" Hotohori took her into his arms,

"Bella!" "My angel don't leave us!" "Wake up!" Myojuan knelt down next to the unconscious girl,

"How is she?"

"You said she took the shikkonki inside her body?" Hotohori's heart sank,

"Yes but she was already been poisoned by kutous men!" "He prayed to suzaku to let his Bella live," "he just found his one true love he couldn't bear losing her," "myojuan noticed the expression and noticed the other two males," "and realized this one loves her with all his heart," "and the other two but this one is together with the girl," his gaze soften at the angelic girl, "this girl reminds him of shoka so much" "like if she was her sister" he smiled a small sad smile at that thought,

"I will try to heal the poison in her body as well," "the rest is all up to her," the green spheres came back as he put his hand over bella,

* * *

_In Bella's inner world,_

_"Bella," "Bella wake up,"_

_"Midariko?"_

_"Yes my dear," "I'm going to show you something," "but I will not explain,"_

_Bella nodded and the void came dark again,_

_"I will grant you your third wish now!" "And the blond headed girl looked so peaceful as the glowing figure wasn't able to seen,"_

_"Thank you so much,"_

_"How ever it will take a long time for me to find a suitable body and family for __her," stated midariko,_

_"Yes it's understandable," "please watch over my child," "and raise her," "even though __it would be hundreds or thousands of years," __"Even if I wished myself healed," "it wouldn't hurt my child,"_

_"That's all I can show you for now," "my dear, "I must send you back,"_

_end of bellas inner world_

* * *

Warmth spread through her body as she started to wake up, all Bella saw was the green light and the mark of suzaku, her vision clearing, seeing the rest of the symbol of suzaku,

"Dear cousin of mine?" Miaka ame to her side,

"What do you need Bella?" "Do you need water?" "You hungry?" "What you need ?" "What you need ?" "Huh?" "Huh ?" Bella smacked her,

"Shut up will you!," "I found your warrior!" Miakas eyes bugged out, and grabbed his hand,

"Wow!" "It's the mark of suzaku!," Bella smacked her cousin again, "and let the good doctor to finish healing her,"

"Let the good doctor heal me first!" "Them you can molest his hand later!," miaka pointed a accusing finger at her cousin,

"What have they done to my wonderful and none selfish cousin?" Bella bonked her ignorant cousin on the head,

"Stop being a bitch!" "I want to be cured damnit!" "It's about time for me to get back into action!" "ya know!" "I was getting lazy when I sick," All three warriors where looking on happy,

"Well there back to normal," Hotohori turned to the doctor, Finally retreving his molested hand from miaka, and finished healing Bella,

"I'm the suzaku warrior mistukake," miaka looked at him,

"Mistukake?" Tasuki asked,

"You mean that spell that killed the demon and healed the girls," "was from suzaku?"

"My healing powers,"

he walked over and picked up miss shokas limp body, miaka eyes widen as she remember, as Bella finished hugging her children she got up and stood next to her with hotohori behind her with his arms around her waist,

"That's why I became a doctor," "I wished to help the sick and the weak with my healing power," "then shoka developed a high fever,"

_"Juan!" "Juan!"_

"I've been call away to another village that was far away," "The person I wanted to save the most," "was the one I couldn't save!" "How could I call myself a doctor!" "This power was useless in the end to me!" His tears fell onto shoka pale face,

"So that's why you turned your back on the world?" "And stop being a doctor?" "But you did save her in the end!" Mistukake looked at her,

"I saved her?" Miaka nodded, Bella wiggled out of hotohori's arms, and she went over and knelt next to him,

"Miss shoka understood why you couldn't show in the end," "and her love over came the demon with in her," "her one true wish was is to see you once more," "she would want to see you to be happy and to move on mistukake," Bella smiled sadly up at him,

miaka wiped her tears with the back of her hand, then Bella spoke again

"Look she at peace now," "and indeed she was at peace," "the mans tears made her shimmer made her look even more angelic like the girl next to him, mistukake held her tightly as he was saying his goodbyes,tasuki and shippo tried to look all tough, miaka and nuriko cried togther with shyori, hotohori held onto Bella as she cried into his chest,

* * *

_With the voltori and Kesuke and tetsuya,_

"If only we could cry tears brothers," aro stated,

"Yeah I know it so heart breaking isn't it!" Caius dry sobbed out,

"Yes I know it's just sad how he lost her!" Marcus stated,

"Look at us the vampire kings and the guard in crying," aro stated,

"Let's get back to the book,"

To be continued,


End file.
